BITW: The Next Generation
by KGStutts
Summary: a/u original characters 18-year-old Sandy Brooks is the oldest daughter of Kris Brooks and CM Punk, trying to make it on her own from under the shadow of her two famous parents. Does she have what it takes to claim their mantle?
1. Chapter 1

My hands shook as I pulled myself from the ring ropes onto the apron. I wiped my feet on the canvas, like my father always showed me, before stepping into the ring. Why am I so nervous? I was practically born in a wrestling ring. I couldn't tell you how many times I have stepped through the ring ropes before, but this time is different.

"Come on, Brooks. Get in here." My trainer, Jason, encouraged.

I toss my braid over my shoulder, chewed on the inside of my cheek for a moment, before squaring off my shoulders. Nothing to be nervous about, right? I was born for this.

I could feel my parents eyes on me from the corner of the gym. I knew they weren't trying to distract, but it was all too easy to do. When you're the oldest daughter of two well-known wrestlers, it didn't take much. I gave a quick glance over at my parents. Dad was staring intently, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Mom sat beside him, as usual, their pinkie fingers were linked. I never quite understood that, but that's always been a thing for them.

"Sandy? Are you with us?" Jason pulled my attention back towards him.

"Sorry." I said.

From the row of chairs on the floor, I could hear a snicker. "Can it, Jeremy." I snapped.

"Aw, look at Sandy, being nervous." The boy my age with dirty blonde hair said.

"Those who can't get in the ring shouldn't make fun of those who are." Jason said.

That shut him up. I tossed him a smug look before beginning my first training lesson. Jason showed me how to properly take a fall, or bump from wrestling terminology. First from a seated position, then using the middle rope from bended knees. By the end of the lesson, I could bump from a standing position.

"Again." Jason ordered.

I tucked my head in like I was shown, landing properly on my back.

"Again." Jason repeated.

Same as before. "Kick your feet out so you land completely flat. You can be fancy later. This is about safety." Jason told me.

"Okay." I said before taking another bump.

"Very good. Let's try with a clothesline." Jason said.

"What?" I looked over at him in surprise.

"Nothing to it. I'll hit you safely across the chest, like so." Jason stuck his arm across my chest, indicating where he would land. "And you bump."

I nod, readying myself. Jason grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. The clothesline landed perfectly. However, I did not.

"Sandy!" Jason said as he checked on me.

My vision blurred temporarily. I blinked several times before it returned to normal.

"Now what didn't you do?" Jason asked.

"Tuck my head." I answer.

Jason offered his hand, helping me to my feet. "What will you do next time?"

"Tuck my head." I answer.

"I think we're done for the day." Jason said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Not bad, not bad." Dad said as he handed me a water bottle.

"Sandy got her bell rung." Jeremy said in a sing-song tone.

"Shove it, Cena." I snap.

Jeremy waved his hands in front of him, making motions like he was scared. I took a step towards him, balling my fist. Dad cleared his throat, shaking his head.

"Knock it off, both of you." Dad said.

I glared over at Jeremy but shrugged it off. "Fine."

Jeremy Cena and I used to be best friends. We both grew up in the wrestling business together; his father being best friends with my mother. I'm not sure what happened, but recently everything changed. Ever since his father, John Cena, sent Jeremy up to visit and train, Jeremy has been different towards me, to the point of being mean at times.

I missed my friend, but often thought about knocking out the brat he's been lately. If only I could have known then what I know now.


	2. Chapter 2

My younger sister, Mara, was waiting outside as we left the gym. The three of us sat down at a picnic table outside to wait on my other sister, Rachel, to get there.

"How do you feel?" Mara's eyes watched me, as if she was expecting some kind of physical reaction.

"Not bad. Good, actually." I clarified.

"Tell me that tomorrow." Mom said with a knowing smile.

"That's something I don't miss." Dad commented.

"What?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Feeling sore afterward. You don't feel it now but let your body have a chance to rest. I can guarantee that you'll be so sore tomorrow that you won't want to move." Dad explained.

"You get used to it after a while but the soreness, that never really goes away." Mom seconded.

"I'm getting a milkshake. Need anything?" Dad asked, standing up.

"None for me, thanks, Daddy." I told him.

"I'm fine." Mara responded.

"My usual." Mom told him.

"One cherry milkshake coming up." Dad said, kissing Mom's left shoulder.

Mara made a face, but I couldn't help but smile. I love my parent's relationship. They had been married for nearly twenty years, but they still look at each other the same way they did on their wedding day.

"So, what's going on with Jeremy?" Mom asked as soon as Dad was out of earshot.

"Mom..." I started, whining.

"I'm just saying that there seems to be something going on there." She said.

"Yes, he's a jerk." I told her.

"Oh, he's not so bad." Mom told me.

"You say that because his father is one of your wrestling buddies." I stated.

Mom just smiled and shook her head. I was going to say something else about Jeremy but Dad returned.

"What do my girls want to do today?" Dad asked, handing Mom her milkshake.

I wasn't paying attention as Mom, Dad, and Mara began to talk. My mind bean to wander about Jeremy. Jeremy and I had been friends since we were little. Our mother's gave birth a week apart. The first ten years of my life was spent on the road with my parents, before Dad decided to retire. Jeremy wasn't on the road as much but it was great when he was. It had been nice to have someone understand how difficult it was. Other than my siblings, Jeremy was my best friend. Then last year, he seemed to change. He was conceded, arrogant, and an overall ass to me. And now he was going to be staying with us for a while? The thought alone made me cringe.

"Sandy. Sandy." Mom's voice called, breaking through my thoughts.

"Huh?" My head snapped up. "Sorry, what?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mom asked.

"It's nothing." I lied.

I wanted to talk to Mom more about it, but I can't with Dad around. Mom says he is protective of his daughters. I say he gets a little crazy.

"Hey, Brooks! How about next time, you not knock yourself out?" I heard Jeremy's voice call across the parking lot.

"You knocked yourself out?" Rachel asked as she finally joined us.

"Why don't you shut up, Cena!" I yelled back, ignoring the look from my younger sister.

"Yeah!" Mara stood up, yelling back.

I couldn't help bit giggle at my little sister. She tried to look hard and mean towards Jeremy but she couldn't pull it off. Her blonde hair fell into her face and her face, no matter how hard she glared, still looked innocent. She didn't look threatening at all. Jeremy and his friends laughed at her as they were getting in his car.

"Jerk." I said, sitting back down.

I caught the amused look on Dad's face before Mom tapped him in the shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Dad said, still smirking at me.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention over to Rachel. Sometimes I am surprised how much Rachel and I look alike. If it wasn't for the fact that she had Mom's eyes and smile, we probably could have passed as twins. She has more of Mom's goofy personality than I do, which shows. My brother PJ and I are the spitting image of our father. Mara is the only one of us that looks like Mom.

I love having a big family. I'm the oldest at eighteen, nineteen in a few months. Rachel just turned sixteen. Mara is thirteen and PJ is ten. Not to mention a few dozen members of our extended family.

I grew up in wrestling. I loved it from an early age, watching my parents wrestle. I couldn't get enough. I loved traveling from town to town, getting to see something new all the time. I was ten when Dad decided to retire. He said he wanted to stop while he could, before his body forced him to walk away. He focused on the clinic that my parents set up years ago to help people who had issues with drugs and alcohol. Dad then opened up a bakery with a friend of his, Natalie, called Bake and Destroy. A lot of the pastries had wrestling themed names to them.

Mom had a different kind of contract and still was on the road for a few more years, although not like she was. She was dropped on her head by one of the other girl's on the roster, Alicia Fox. The doctor's stated that she had a fracture in her neck that had to be surgically repaired. She was told that she could wrestle again after it was repaired, but she used her neck injury to retire. Mom finished out her contract as a manager to John Cena and Uncle Colt.

Mom opened up a store called Best in the World Comics after she retired. It is a perfect marriage of comic books and video games under one roof. Since I graduated high school, I work as a manager there now. I love that store.

"How was everything?" Rachel asked.

"It was good. Very different from what I thought it would be." I admit.

"Including knocking yourself out?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's all part of being a wrestler. We've all done that from time to time." Mom dismissively said.

"Just, you know, not on the first day." Dad teased.


	3. Chapter 3

There are times when I hate that my parents are right. Today is that day. My body felt so sore, it hurt to move. I had bruises on my upper arms and back from the ropes yesterday and my back felt incredibly tight. I could hear Mom calling from downstairs that breakfast was ready but I made no attempts to get out of bed.

I laid in my bed, letting my thoughts run wild. My childhood was not normal but it was terrific. My parents had wrestled for many years as CM Punk and Jasmine Brooks in the WWE when I came along. Neither of them were ready to quit so I came along with them on the road. Dad had a private bus commissioned for him, which helped when we had to drive. We grew up a close knit family. My mom's best friend, Tamma, joined us as a nanny and left when she was signed to a national recording contract.

Aunt Tamma and Uncle Colt have been my parents best friends for well over thirty years. They live right around the corner from us with their two sons, Isaac and Jayden, who are like brothers to me. Isaac is fifteen and Jayden is thirteen, born a day after Mara.

I desperately wanted to follow in my parents footsteps. Mom and Dad were the best wrestlers in the WWE at one point and I wanted to be just like them. My dad is my hero. It makes me smile when friends of his tell me how much I remind them of him.

Right now I'll be happy just getting out of bed without screaming.

"Sandy! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Mom's voice call me.

"I'm coming!" I called back down the stairs, slowly pulling myself out of my bed and down the stairs.

Mom was grinning as I carefully walked to the kitchen table. She exchanged a knowing look with Dad before handing me a plate.

"Here you go, kiddo." she said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks." I muttered, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked, looking amused.

"Dad's right. My whole body feels sore. And you get use to this?" I asked.

"If you stick with it, you'll see what I mean." Dad told me.

"I'm going to. Do people really quit after one day?" I asked.

"All the time." Mom replied.

"Lame."

Mom and Dad laughed, still giving each other the same knowing look.

"What's going on today?" Dad asked Mom.

"Mara has karate, PJ has scouts, and Rachel has violin practice. You and I have a meeting with the city council over the community outreach program before heading to the store." Mom filled him in.

"You know, I think we weren't nearly as busy before we retired." Dad said with a grin.

"Then your memory is vastly different than mine." She giggled at something. I knew better than to ask what.

"Not at breakfast." Mara sighed.

I locked eyes with Rachel who nodded towards our parents and rolled her eyes. I giggled.

"You're opening the store today, right?" Mom asked, turning away from Dad to look at me.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good. I should be in by 4."

"It's good to see that nepotism is still in effect." Rachel teased.

I threw a grape at her, which she caught in her mouth.

"You're such a brat." I told her.

She bit down on the grape, juice spraying slightly, catching PJ in the cheek.

"Why do you have to be such a dork?" PJ asked, wiping the juice from his cheek.

I can't help but laugh. I love my family.


	4. Chapter 4

I was still feeling the effects from wrestling training as I left for work, but started to feel better the more I moved. Mom had suggested I take up yoga to help with the soreness, but I had a different kind of exercise in mind. As soon as Mom came in, I bolted out the door without telling her where I was heading.

I called my friend Kyle, letting him know I was on my way. He met me on his front porch, grinning at me.

"I wasn't expecting you until five." He greeted with a kiss.

"Got off early. Make sure that doesn't happen again." I teased as I walked into his house.

Being with Kyle was easy. He wasn't a wrestling fan, so he didn't care who my parents were. He was a bit clumsy in bed, but he was always good to scratch an inch.

Kyle started fumbling with my pants zipper as he kissed my neck. I closed my eyes so he couldn't see I was rolling them before I shoved him down on the bed, taking over.

I sighed contently after we were finished, reaching for my pants before he could reach for me again.

"You're leaving?" Kyle asked, hurt resonating in his voice.

"I've got to get home. Thank you." I tell him, leaning over to kiss him.

Kyle wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to his chest. I suppress an irritated sigh when he kisses my forehead.

"I was hoping that we could hang out tonight. Maybe go out to dinner."

"Are you asking me on a date?" I warily asked.

"I am. What do you say, Sandy?" Kyle looked at me expectantly.

I felt like banging my head into the wall. I knew this would happen. Apparently, there was no such thing as casual sex anymore.

"Kyle, listen, I really like you-"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kyle blurted out.

I rubbed my temples for a moment before continuing. "You knew what this was. Or at least I thought you did."

"I like you, Sandy. I want to spend real time with you. This being in the shadows thing sucks."

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I really should be getting home..."

"Is this because of your father?" He questioned.

"My father?"

"Yes. You don't think your father would like me."

I laugh. "My father doesn't like any guy interested in me. That's not the point."

"What is the point, Sandy?"

I chew on the inside of my cheek. God this is uncomfortable. "I'm not...exactly...interested in dating you."

Kyle looked like I had just punched him. I quickly got dressed as he stared at me, completely flabbergasted by my admission.

"Don't call me anymore." Kyle said as I left his bedroom.

"Yep." Was the only thing I could say.

Rachel was setting the dinner table as I walked in. Mom looked at me expectantly as I sheepishly put my purse down. I know that look all too well. Here comes the interrogation.

"You bolted out the door before I could ask you where you were going. I was going to ask you to pick up Chinese on your way back in, but you didn't answer your phone." Mom said.

I checked my phone that I had put on silent on my way to Kyle's. Sure enough, two missed calls from Mom. Damn.

"So where were you?" She asked.

"I thought you were closing the store." I said, trying to change the subject.

"I just needed to do some paperwork. Leslie is closing the store. Where were you, Sandy?" Mom would not be deterred.

"I bet I know where she was." My little brother, PJ, sauntered into the conversation.

In his hands was my journal. He strums his fingers on the cover, wiggling his eyebrow at me. "You rotten little thief!" I lunged at him.

Dad seemed to appear out of nowhere, catching me by the back of my shirt. Damn, he's still pretty strong. "Sandy." Dad said, his tone even. "Your mother asked where you were."

"I bet she was with _Kyle_." PJ taunted.

"You give that back!" I yelled, trying to snatch my journal from PJ's hands.

"Who's Kyle?" Mom asked.

Before I could think of a good response, my brother ratted me out. "Kyle Lancing. He's Sandy's special friend. He was the right wing for the hockey team."

"Special friend?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to be in so much pain, weasel." I tell PJ.

PJ just smirks at me from behind Dad. I gave a hazard glance over to Dad, who didn't look too pleased. I crumble under Dad's glare.

"Okay, yes, I've been kinda with Kyle for the last few months. Not that it matters anymore." I grumble.

"What was that?" Dad pressed further.

I sigh, shifting my weight from foot to foot. "Kyle wanted to go out on a date but I wasn't all that interested." I wrinkle my nose.

My parents look at me for a moment before realizing what I was saying. Mom looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. Dad sank down into a chair. "Huh." was all he said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mom said, gauging Dad's reaction.

"What?" I look at them confused.

"P, no." Mom shook her head.

"What?" I question again.

"Your father is proud." Mom rolled her eyes.

Dad could no longer keep a straight face. He broke out with a cheesy grin, ruffling up my hair. "That's my girl."

"P, be serious." Mom said, an edge of warning in her voice.

"Our daughter was using a hockey player for sex, Krissy. I'm a proud Dad." He beamed at me.

"Good Lord. You two really are just alike." Mom shook her head.

"A chip off the old block." Dad nudged me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Brooks, pick up your feet." Jason told me as I ran the ropes at the end of wrestling training. "Do not stop until I blow the whistle."

My chest started to feel tight as I started gasping for breath. Once Jason blew the whistle, I drop to my knees in the ring. My trainer laughed, offering me a hand.

"Good job, Sandy. Hit the showers."

"Thank you!" I said as I rolled out of the ring.

After getting dressed, I sat on the bench in the locker room with the rest of the trainees, drying my hair.

"Hey, Sandy." One of the guys, Aaron, greeted as he sat down next to me.

"Hi." I brightly greeted.

Aaron has been training the longest out of the current class. With his sandy blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and abs that you could grate cheese on, he was definitely hot.

"What are you doing Saturday?" He asked.

"Saturday?" I thought for a moment. "I've got to work in the mornings, but I get off at five."

"Would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"You're asking me out?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Not if you're saying no."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Alright. Pick me up at seven."

I felt like skipping out of the locker room. The hottest guy in the training class asked me out. I nearly slammed the door in Jeremy's face, completely not paying attention to where I was going.

"Watch it, Brooks." He bitterly said.

"I hope you step on a wasp nest." I said as I pass him.

Saturday night, Rachel sat on my bed as I got dressed. "You'd better hope that Dad doesn't catch Aaron coming to pick you up." She said.

Crap. I forgot about Dad. "He's not home, right?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. But you know Dad."

I chew on the inside of my cheek. "Maybe I should text Aaron to meet me at the theater."

"Do you really think that would stop Dad?"

My sister had a point. It probably wouldn't. "Sandy! Your date is here!" I heard Mom call from down stairs.

"Good luck." Rachel said as I grabbed my purse.

My heart sank as I head down the stairs to see Dad already talking to Aaron.

"So, you're training with Sandy?" I hear Dad ask.

"Yes, sir, I am." Aaron politely responded.

"Do you know who I am?" Dad asked.

"Stop it." I said at the bottom of the stairs, poking him in the shoulder. "Everyone knows who you are, Dad."

Dad smirked. "So he knows what I can do then."

"Dad..." My voice bordering on whining.

"Alright, you two have fun. Touch my daughter and I'll kill you." Dad cheerfully said as Aaron and I walked out the door.

"Is he serious?" Aaron asked me.

"Keep walking and don't look back." I told him.

My father didn't have to do much to intimidate guys. Aaron was very timid to even hold my hand during the movie. I ended up taking the lead on it, snuggling up next to him as I pretended to be frightened during the zombie flick.

After the movie we went to a pizza joint not far from the theater. We sat in a booth in a far corner and talked for a long time, long after the pizza was gone. We split an ice cream sundae before he took me home.

"How much trouble do you think I would be in with your father if I were to kiss you?" Aaron asked as we walked to his car.

"You're thinking about my father while talking about kissing me?" I questioned, raising a teasing eyebrow.

Aaron laughed. "I'm sorry. It's just that...it's CM Punk."

I withheld rolling my eyes. "I'm aware."

"So kissing you could be dangerous." He said, leaning against the car and pulled me in.

"High risk means high reward." I told him, leaning in to him.

Aaron caressed my cheek, gazing deeply into my eyes. When he finally kissed me, it was soft at first, lightly brushing against my lips. I kissed him harder, encouraging it to deepen. When he took a step back, we were both slightly breathless.

"I should get you home." He said.

"Right." I sucked on my bottom lip. Dad strikes again.

My head hit the dashboard as we pull into the driveway. Dad and Uncle Colt were sitting on the front porch, both with kendo sticks in their hands.

"Uh, Sandy..."

"You'd better walk me to the door or they will come to the car." I said, banging my head against the dash.

"Is this the guy?" Uncle Colt asked Dad as we approached.

"Yep." Dad locked eyes with Aaron and wouldn't look away.

"Hi, guys." I try to cheerfully greet.

"You think you're good enough for my niece?" Uncle Colt asked.

"Uh.." Aaron stammered.

"He's a wrestling trainee too." Dad said, still not looking away from Aaron.

"Ah, so you think you're going to score with the daughter of CM Punk? Create a name for yourself through her?" Uncle Colt started to lightly tap the kendo stick against the rocking chair.

"N...no sir." Aaron managed to get out.

"Think he got anywhere with her?" Dad asked.

Uncle Colt got off the rocker and walked over to Aaron. Much to my dismay, Uncle Colt sniffed him. "Nope. I can smell the hormones wafting off of him."

"Good." Dad sneered.

"I'll, uh, see you at training." Aaron nearly tripped over his feet running back to the car.

Dad and Uncle Colt burst into laughter. I glared at them, not seeing the humor. "I think y'all are the devil." I said, brushing past them.

"How was your date?" Mom asked as I walked into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table with Aunt Tamma, sharing a pint of ice cream.

"Your husbands..."I fume.

The women laugh. "Oh, Sandy, they are just having fun." Mom said.

"At my expense? I've got to train with him, Mom." I wail.

"Maybe you shouldn't date guys who you have to interact with in wrestling." Aunt Tamma pointed out.

"So not helping me right now." I stomp over to the fridge. "I am humiliated."

"It couldn't have been all that bad." Mom gently said.

I glare as Dad and Uncle Colt walk into the kitchen, the kendo sticks still in their hands. "I hope you're pleased with yourselves."

"I'm a little disappointed, actually. Last time, we made that kid pee his pants. What was his name?" Uncle Colt jovially asked.

"Derek." Dad responded.

Uncle Colt chuckled. "Derek. He nearly ran over your mailbox, didn't he?"

"I'm glad you guys are getting your kicks at my expense." I bitterly said.

"Sweet Pea, relax." Dad said. "If he really likes you, nothing we did tonight will change that."

I opened my mouth to chastise him but Rachel cut me off. "Sandy! Aaron is on the phone for you!"

"Told you." Dad grinned as I brush past him.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron and I had been dating for several weeks when we went public for the first time. One of the other trainees, Travis, was throwing a bon voyage party for Jeremy, who was returning to Tampa in a few days.

Things between me and Jeremy were still tense, and only got worse when I started dating Aaron. I didn't want to go to the party, but Aaron insisted.

"He's still your friend." Aaron gently told me. "It'll be fun."

"I guess." I sullenly said.

"Hey, Sandy." Travis greeted as we entered the house. "Can I get you a beer?"

I wrinkled up my nose at the thought. Travis read my face, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I forgot you are straight edge."

"No big." I grin.

The music was loud and obnoxious. Everyone seemed to be having fun at the party, except for me and Jeremy.

"This is a party for you, yet you look miserable." I said, taking a seat on the couch.

"This isn't for me. This is Travis trying to impress my father. If I left, no one would notice." He sullenly said.

Finally, Jeremy seemed more like his past self. I patted his hand before walking over to Travis' DVD shelf.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked.

"Putting on some wrestling. What's your pleasure?"

"Got any random Wrestlemanias?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh...yeah." I said, peering through the shelf. I grabbed a random disk and popped it into the player.

"Oh, this frickin show." Jeremy laughed.

Wrestlemania 28, in Miami. The first time Jeremy's father wrestled The Rock. Dad wrestled Chris Jericho and Mom was part of an elimination match.

"You realize that we were there." Jeremy said, nudging me with a smile.

"Uh, just barely. Our mothers didn't know they were pregnant yet." I said.

"Still counts." Jeremy flashed me a grin.

"Dork." I shake my head at him, smiling.

We settled in on the couch close together, watching the biggest pay-per-view of that year. I couldn't wipe the silly grin on my face as I watch my parents come down the aisle together for his match with Chris Jericho.

"Dude, she could get it." One of the party goers, Chris, said as he came into the room.

"That's my mom." I gave him an icy glare.

"So you know what I'm talking about." Chris teased.

At one point in the match, Dad rolled out of the ring to regain his composure. Mom placed her hands on his face, pressing his forehead into hers. Seeing them together like that still made me smile.

"Your parents relationship is inspiring." Jeremy told me. "I want that some day."

"Me too." I agreed.

"There you are. Thanks for keeping my girl company." Aaron said, taking the empty seat next to me on the couch.

I hadn't even noticed that Jeremy and I were holding hands. We reluctantly pulled away from each other. Aaron glared over at Jeremy as he put an arm around my shoulders.

Later on, Aaron and I were in the backyard away from the crowd making out. His hands pulled at the hem of my shirt, untucking it. His hands started to rub my flat stomach, slowly moving up towards my chest.

"No, wait." I said, breaking away from him.

"What's wrong? No one can see us out here." Aaron said, pulling me back to him.

"Stop." I said, pushing him away again.

"Come on, Sandy. Don't be a little cock tease."

"Excuse me?" I incredulously asked.

He had the good sense to look at me embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"What?" I asked, my hands on my hips.

My eyes narrowed at him when he didn't respond. He looked at me dumbfounded, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Goodnight." I turned on my heels and left him in the dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Training the next day was tense. Aaron and I were not talking to each other and we seemed to be the talk in the locker room.

"Alright, guys, quiet down and focus." Jason commanded after we ran practice drills.

I managed to get through training without any incidents. However, I couldn't say the same for Jeremy.

"Get him off of me!" I heard Aaron shout as I enter the locker room after training.

Jason and Dad rushed in, pulling Jeremy off of Aaron. Dad had Jeremy in a full nelson, locking him in place. Aaron's nose and mouth was already bleeding, his eye beginning to swell.

"You tell her! You tell her what you said!" Jeremy yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping in between the two.

"Go on, Aaron. Tell her what you were bragging about just now." Jeremy confronted.

Aaron looked away from me, refusing to meet my eyes. I turn my attention towards Jeremy for an explanation.

"This asshole was bragging about that he was going to win a bet first."

"Bet?" I asked, looking over at Aaron.

When he still didn't say anything, Jeremy continued. "Apparently the guys were betting to see which one of them were going to how did you delicately put it? Fuck CM Punk's daughter into submission?"

Jason released Aaron, looking at him disgusted. "What's this?"

"I just heard it. He was bragging how he was going to win tonight."

Jason pulled me out of the way as Dad let Jeremy go, who instantly jumped on Aaron again. We let Jeremy wail on Aaron for a few more moments before Dad pulled him off again.

"You never cared about Sandy! You were just trying to win a bet." Jeremy kicked towards Aaron.

"Get your things and get out of my gym." Jeffery ordered.

I couldn't even look towards him as he limped out of the locker room. Dad held me tight, smoothing back my hair as my body shook from anger.

"I can't train here anymore. I'm so sorry." I told Jason.

"Aaron isn't going to be invited back, Sandy." Jason told me.

"You heard Jeremy. The locker room placed a bet on me. I can't work out with these guys anymore."

"I understand. I hate to lose you." Jason softly said.

"Maybe we can talk Uncle Ace into working with you." Dad said.

"I thought Uncle Ace wasn't willing to train me?" I looked at my father with hope filled eyes.

"I think he'll make the exception when I tell this story."

Later that evening, my family and Jeremy gather for dinner. He would be leaving in the morning to go back home. Jeremy was his old, charming self at dinner. It was great having my friend back. Even greater when we teamed up to tease my little brother.

After dinner, I went up in to my room for a few minutes. A small knock on the door followed moments later.

"Can I come in?" Jeremy asked, pushing open my door.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I've come to apologize."

"For being a jerk the last few weeks?" He nodded. "What was up with that?"

"It's a long story and I come off bad in it." He sheepishly said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, patting the spot next to me on the bed for him to sit. He sighed deeply as he sat down.

"My parents are a mess. You know this." He started. I nodded. "Mom and Dad can't be in the same room together anymore. My home isn't broken, it's shattered. And I come here and see your parents...I was jealous. And I acted out. There is no good reason for why I was a pain. And I'm sorry it ruined our time together."

"Jeremy." I laid my head on his shoulder. "You're such a pain, but you're my pain."

I completely understood where he was coming from. His mom had been cheating on his father. When she got pregnant, she wasn't sure who the father was. A paternity test proved that John was the father, but the damage was beyond repair. He had gotten remarried years later, to a woman that Mom used to wrestle named Nikki. But Jeremy's mother, Elizabeth, was a spiteful woman who seemed to go out of her way to make their lives miserable.

He slid an arm around my waist. "I hate that I have to leave you tomorrow."

"Me too. Now that you aren't being a jerk, we could have been having fun this entire time."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you excited for tonight?" Rachel asked after I picked her up from a study session.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"Sandy, it's your nineteenth birthday!" Rachel slapped my shoulder.

"I know, and Mom and Dad have really gone all out for the party tonight. I just wish Jeremy could be here."

Rachel studied me from the passenger seat with great curiosity. "What?" I prompt.

"Nothing." She said, but raised an eyebrow.

"What, Rach?"

"Just that you two seemed to be at each other's throats and now you're just at each other."

"Rachel." I snapped, causing my sister to laugh.

"Oh, come on. You're honestly going to tell me that you're friends with the hotness that is Jeremy and you haven't thought about being more?"

"It's...it's not quite like that."

"Uh huh." Rachel didn't look convinced but dropped the subject.

My parents really had gone all out. Mom had practically redecorated the entire house and backyard. Almost all my friends were invited, with a bunch of Mom and Dad's friends that I was also close to.

"Uncle Kofi!" I exclaimed as a tall, dark skinned man with long black dreads came into the house.

"Baby girl!" Uncle Kofi hugged me tightly, ruffling up my hair.

Kofi was once Dad's tag partner years ago and was often his traveling companion until Mom got pregnant with me.

"I'm so happy you're here!"

"Of course. Couldn't miss your birthday. You're the only daughter I have." He said, poking me in the side.

Kofi's only son, James, came and gave me a hug before going outside to join the party. As I enter the backyard, I got ambushed out of nowhere by a very tall Samoan.

"Hi, Uncle Roman." I laugh as he spears me onto my back.

"Baby girl learned to bump. I'm so proud." Uncle Roman laughed as he offered me a hand up.

Mom walked over and gave Uncle Roman a big hug. "Where's Julie?" she asked.

"She's over there, talking to Cathy." Roman nodded over to Uncle Seth's wife.

"Hey, beautiful." A raspy voice greeted, hugging Mom from behind.

"Stop that." Mom slapped his hands before laughing.

"Hey, Uncle Dean." I greeted warmly.

"Wow, Sandy, you look so grown up. Happy birthday." Dean greeted, still holding on to Mom.

I always wondered about Dean's relationship with Mom. Sometimes the way he looked at her or the way he teased made me question their past, but I knew better than to open up the can of worms.

"Hey, hands off my wife." Dad jokingly said as he approached our group.

His tone was light but his eyes gave him away. Dean kissed Mom on the cheek before letting her go. "How's it going, Punk?" Dean asked.

"It's good to see you, Ambrose. How's Kris?"

"She's doing good. She sends her regards." He replied.

"What's she up to?" Mom asked.

"Another one of her books is being made into a movie, so she's on the set today." Dean replied.

"I love her books." I gushed. "Where's Sammy at?"

"Talking to Rachel." Dean nodded over to my sister.

I look over to see Sammy, who is the spitting image of his father, lock eyes with me. A slow grin spreads across his face as he makes his way through the backyard. I manage to refrain biting my bottom lip as Sammy hugs me.

"Happy birthday, Sandy." He tells me.

"Thanks, Sammy."

Sammy is another that I've known since we were kids. When his mom left wrestling to pursue writing, Sammy and his younger sister stopped coming on the road too. Rachel is the only one that knows of my crush on Sammy.

"Don't see Cena around." He stiffly said.

"Nope." I said with a grin, not offering any more information than that.

"Good." Sammy returned my grin.

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

"Becky? She's around somewhere." Sammy shrugged.

Mom slid a small box towards me as I was unwrapping presents. I untied the silver ribbon, pulling away the purple wrapping paper away from the little box. I caught my breath as I opened up the box to see a beautiful purple crystal heart necklace. with a diamond bow sitting on the top of the heart.

"Wow, it's beautiful." I said, pulling the necklace out of the box. "Thanks, Mom."

"Don't thank me. That's from Jeremy." She told me.

"Serious?" I looked up in surprise.

"You know he has a birthday coming up too."

"Yeah, I just mailed his present out. Maybe I should rethink that, send him something else."

After a few hours, the party started to wind down. Sammy slipped me a note, letting me know which hotel he was staying at. I gave him a wink, conspicuously sliding the note into my pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

It took us several minutes to get our breathing under control. My head was still spinning when Sammy pulled me close to him.

"You." Sammy began with bated breath. "Are amazing."

"Not so bad yourself." I said, trying to get my heart to stop racing.

We were both flushed and covered in sweat from an intense orgasm. It took several minutes for my body to return to normal. If sex was supposed to be like this, I've been doing it wrong before. Or had the wrong partner.

Feather light kisses trail from my forehead to my chin and to my mouth before Sammy settled down next to me.

Normally after sex, I'm ready to bolt out the door. This was the first time that I was content to stay. We curled up together for a long time, not saying anything. It was relaxing. My head rested on his muscular chest, running my fingers through his chest hair. Sammy gently stroked my hair and back for a long time.

"I wasn't looking forward to leaving you before. Now, I'd rather drive a nail through my eye." Sammy told me.

I laugh. "You have a way with words."

"I mean it."

"I know. When are you going back to Las Vegas?"

"Not going to Las Vegas. I leave tomorrow for Japan."

I pull myself up to my elbows to look at him. He was dead serious. "Japan? To wrestle?"

"Why else would I be going to Japan?" Sammy asked, a smug smile tugging on his mouth.

"You're eighteen and going to Japan to wrestle?" I question.

"Dad, Roman, Seth, and Antonio have been training me since I was thirteen. I've been wrestling in Nevada for a while now. I'm not exactly a greenhorn anymore."

"Wow, that's just...I'm jealous."

"Don't worry, you'll get there. Unlike Cena, you and I both worked for everything."

"You really hate Jeremy." I frown.

"He's spoiled. Everything just gets handed to him. You know he's going to get a contract just because he's John Cena's only son. I doubt he can even wrestle."

"He can." I pause.

Sammy saw right through my hesitation. "Is he any good?"

"Who is when they first start?"

"I was. You were."

"You don't know that."

"I do so. Your mom taped your trainings and sent the video to Dad for critique. You're too much like your father in the ring, down to his mannerisms."

"I've been watching him all my life."

"It's more than that, Sandy. It comes naturally to you. Being in the ring comes naturally to you. You'll travel and go places because you are a wrestler. Not because you are Jasmine's and CM Punk's daughter."

"Thanks." I blush. I wasn't used to getting such compliments.

"You will make it in this business, Sandy. And when you do, you'll be able to say that you did it on your own merits."

"Thanks, Sam." I said, nuzzling his chest.

"I think Dad said that he was going to stick around for you training with Ace tomorrow. I wish I could. I've got an early flight."

"Is that my cue?" I hesitated in asking.

"Not at all." Sammy said, kissing me. "I'm not done with you yet."


	10. Chapter 10

"I forgot to tell you; I had an interesting talk with Jeremy while taking him to the airport." Dad said, looking up from his morning eggs.

"Dad, that was three days ago." I said.

"As I said, I forgot." Dad said with a shrug.

"Alright, I'll bite. What was so interesting?" I asked.

"Do you remember me breaking Matt's jaw?" Dad asked.

"How could I forget? That was the start of my P returning to me after three years of being a jerk." Mom said with a smile.

"Wait, you broke someone's jaw?" I asked.

"Dad is so cool." PJ stated, looking at Dad in hero worship.

"It was during the time when we weren't together. Your mother had been dating a rocker and without their knowledge, had been taped. The video was released on the internet." Dad began.

"Ew, you guys, no sex talk at the dinner table." Rachel interjected.

"No sex talk, story time." Mom said with a smile, urging Dad to continue.

"A friend of ours had been in the locker room, watching the video of your mother. I went into a rage."

"You flew off the handle. I was standing next to John and I watched you fly across the room and punch Matt in the jaw."

"He was being disrespectful by watching that crap in the locker room, with you standing fifteen feet away. And yeah, I was furious of the woman I love being subjected to that."

"That turned the tide for us. That was when you started coming back to me." Mom said.

"I'll still spend the rest of my life making up for those three years." Dad told her.

"P, we've had the last twenty amazing years together, with four smart, beautiful, wonderful children. I think your debt has been paid." She told him with a smile.

Rachel cleared her throat, bringing my parents back to the dinner table. I giggled slightly as I watched them.

"I like him. Jeremy is a good guy." Dad told me.

"I thought you couldn't stand him." I pointed out.

"No, Sweat Pea, I can't stand any guy that gets near you. That's just being a father. All that aside, I like him. Going to miss him around here."

I looked at Dad curiously.

"What exactly did you two talk about?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about that." He told me. He exchanged a knowing glance over at Mom, who was smiling over her lemonade.

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking curiously at my father. "So what does this story have to do with Jeremy? Are you referencing him slugging Aaron?"

Dad nodded. "Jeremy said he regrets not breaking Aaron's arm. I rather like a guy who would defend my daughter's honor."

"Oh, right." Mom said, as if Dad triggered a memory. "Saw you and Sammy Good getting cozy at your party."

My blush was automatic. "We haven't seen each other in a while. It was good to catch up."

"Dean says that Sammy is heading to Japan for a tour?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he actually left this morning."

"More wrestlers need to be like him." Dad said. "I've seen him in the ring. Strength, agility, technical skills. The perfect balance between his father's intensity and his mother's brashness in the ring."

"Doesn't hurt that he's hot too." Rachel said, not looking up.

I nearly drop my fork, looking at my sister. I don't think Rachel realized that she said the thought out loud. When she looked up, everyone was looking at her.

"What? I'm not sorry, Sammy is hot." Rachel shrugged, not looking embarrassed in the slightest.

"I've got to get to training." I said, backing away from the kitchen table.


	11. Chapter 11

Sammy was right; his father did stick around for my first training session with Ace. I hated being watched while training, and now I have even more eyes on me.

Uncle Ace was one of the ones who trained my parents. That was actually how they met. His blonde hair had more gray in it than it used to, but his eyes was still the same startling shade of blue as ever.

"You will listen to everything I say. You will do as I instruct. When we are in the ring, you are not to refer to me as Uncle. You understand?" Uncle Ace sternly ordered.

"Yes, sir." I nodded automatically.

"Good. That being said." His face softened as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm proud of you, Sandy. And I am honored to be your mentor."

"Thanks, Uncle Ace." I warmly said, hugging him tight.

"Now." He said, releasing me. "Get in the ring and run until I tell you to stop."

I ran the ropes for several minutes with ease. My conditioning must be improving because by the time Ace blew his whistle, I was not as winded as I usually was.

"Very good. You're improving." Ace nodded.

We spent a good hour running different drills. Dean got in the ring after a while and gave me some good pointers as well. We started chain wrestling for some time, Dean and Ace taking turns giving me advice. After a while, Ace blew his whistle again.

"Go take a seat and learn something." He told me.

I gave him a confused look but obeyed. Dean and I sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the ring. He chuckled as we watched Mom and Dad step into the ring.

"This should be good." Dean said.

It had been a long time since I've seen either parent in a wrestling ring. They locked up and Dad immediately took the lead, backing Mom in the corner. Ace, acting as the referee, called for the break. They wrestled back and forth for several minutes.

"Beautiful." Dean cheered as Mom flipped over Dad's back and landed a swift kick to his side.

I eyed Dean carefully as he watched the ring. "You and Mom are close."

"Very." Dean said, not taking his eyes from the ring.

"Why is that, you think?" I asked.

"What?" Dean finally broke eye contact with the ring and looked at me. "Oh. We've been friends longer than there was a Dean Ambrose. We just go back a long ways."

I shook my head, not really convinced with his answer, but not wanting to pry further. Who am I to question him when I had just spent the night with his son?

I couldn't help but smile as I watched my parents put on a wrestling clinic in the ring. Mom came off the ropes with a tornado DDT, causing me and Dean to both clap.

"Your mother is a very special woman. In fact." Dean paused as Dad nearly clotheslined Mom out of her boots. "Things easily could have been different. But she was always waiting for your father and I was always searching for my Kris."

I tore my eyes away from the ring at Uncle Dean's admission. It made a lot of sense the way Dean would tease Dad and my father would get on the offensive at times.

"Everything works out the way it's meant to, Sandy. In and out of the ring. Make sure you take care of my boy and he'll always take care of you." Dean said with a wink.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, looking back over to the match.

"Uh huh." I could hear his chuckle. "Beautiful!" Dean clapped when Mom hit her bulldog on Dad.

Only a two count. Dad's legs wrapped around Mom, putting her in his old submission finisher, the Anaconda Vice. It took a few moments, but she tapped out.

"P, do you think next time, you won't try to take my arm out of the socket?" Mom looked at Dad crossly, rubbing her shoulder.

"Next time, you'll tap like you're supposed to, Krissy." Dad teased.

"So, are you ready to get back in here or what?" Ace called to me, motioning me back in the ring. My immediate reaction was to ask if he was serious, but Ace sat on the middle rope, opening it up more for me. By the time training was done, I could flip over from a standing position, and was just as sore as I was after my first day of training.

"You need a work out partner. Someone that can be in the gym and in the ring with. When you find that person, I'll gift you with a key to the gym, so you can work out whenever you have free time." Ace told me.

"Seriously?" My face lit up.

Ace nodded. "Your father and Colt used to do that all the time. Only fair that I give you the same offer. I would prefer a girl partner, that way you could wrestle on shows with."

I wrinkled up my eyebrow at the thought. "Do I have to wrestle women?"

Ace looked at me, pretending to be in shock. "You don't want to wrestle women?"

I looked down at my feet, slightly sheepish. "I've always been in the ring with guys."

Everyone laughed at my reaction. Mom put her arm around my shoulders, kissing my cheek. "I know what you mean, Sandy. There weren't many women I had fun with in the ring."

"We'll find someone to work out with you. It was just a suggestion. But yes, you will wrestle women. You've got to learn how to wrestle both, Sandy." Ace said.

"Maybe you could call your cousin Elizabeth? See if she would be willing to come in on a day off?" Dad suggested.

I couldn't help but make a face, which made everyone laugh again. My cousin is currently the WWE Diva's Champion. She was good in the ring, but she did have a bit of a princess streak. Also, she would talk your ear off if you let her. As much as I love my cousin, somehow I didn't see that ending well.

"It was just a suggestion, Sweat Pea." Dad teased.

"I know, but I want to clothesline Elizabeth when we're together for Christmas. I might actually hurt her in the ring." I flatly said.

"Don't worry, we'll find someone." Mom said, giving my shoulders a squeeze.


	12. Chapter 12

Sammy surprised me by calling to let me know how his first match in Japan went. I couldn't be happier for him as he started telling me about the crowds and his match. He would be in Japan for a month, but we made arrangements to get together when he got back.

Every Sunday night, we all gather for a huge family dinner with Uncle Colt and his family. I cleared the table and started to wash the dishes when Dad shoved me out of the way.

"I'll take care of this. Didn't Ace give you some homework?"

"Yeah, watching a Mid-South DVD he created." I said.

"Plus you have to open the store in the morning. Go on, get out of here." Dad said.

"I love you, Daddy." I said, kissing his cheek.

"My Sweet Pea." Dad pulled me around to him, hugging me tightly.

"Always Daddy's girl." Tamma commented.

"Since the day we felt her move in me for the first time. You remember that promo in the ring when we felt her move for the first time?" Mom reminisced.

"I remember Punk cutting a hard promo on Bryan Danielson when he stopped dead in his tracks to coo at your belly." Tamma remembered.

"Really?" My ears perked up.

"Have we never shown you the video diary of when I was pregnant with you?" Mom asked.

"I don't think so." I said, scratching my head.

Dad stood up and walked to the huge wall of DVDs, pulling a black case out.

"We have one for each of you." Dad said, handing me the box.

We all retreated to the family room as I put the DVD in. There had been a lot of footage I hadn't seen before. First was when Mom and Dad announced that she was pregnant on Raw. The segment was Dad and Mom both pretending that they were drunk to get the jump on Chris Jericho.

I looked over at my parents, who were snuggling in the over sized chair. Dad whispered something in Mom's ear that caused her to giggle. It warms my heart to see how much my parents love each other, even after all these years and four kids.

There were a few clips of Mom being adorable as she was starting to show. Next was the promo that Aunt Tamma was talking about. Mom and Dad stood in the ring with Bryan Danielson, who was using the name Daniel Bryan, was at the top of the ramp with his girlfriend, AJ, who had tried to cost Dad the WWE title. Mom gasped, holding her belly. She reached out and placed Dad's hand on her stomach.

Dad looked disappointed that he didn't feel what she felt.

"Speak again." Mom encouraged.

I smiled as Dad cooed to her belly, his eyes lighting up as he felt me move inside Mom's belly.

"She responds to you." Mom told Dad.

"Hey, Sweet Pea." Dad said, his eyes lighting up.

I looked over at my father again, smiling. Dad caught my eye and winked.

"That was the moment that you had your father wrapped around your finger." Aunt Tamma told me.

We all let out a chorus of aw's when the clip of Mom and Dad introducing me to the WWE audience from Raw popped up. There were a lot of clips of Mom and Dad in their old apartment with an infant me before Dad bought this house. The last clip was of Mom and Dad in front of the house, next to the sold sign, with Mom showing evidence that she was pregnant with Rachel.

"That was very sweet." Mara said, looking up from her Uno card game with Jayden, Isaac, and PJ.

"And there's a DVD like this for all of us?" PJ asked.

"Of course. I'm surprised we never showed you kids this." Dad said.

An unpleasant thought popped in my head as Dad took the DVD out of the player. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, lost in thought for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Jeremy doesn't have anything like that." I sadly said.

"Oh, honey." Mom said, her brow wrinkling. "John has a ton of stuff from when Jeremy was a baby."

"Nothing like this, Mom. Jeremy never grew up in a house like this."

"No one grew up in a house like this." Rachel said with a laugh.

"Sammy and Becky are the closest." Mom pointed out.

"I know. Just sucks that he had such a rotten childhood." I said with a shrug.

"It was hardly rotten." Dad said. "True, it could have been better."

"Liz didn't make things easy." Mom chimed in.

"Regardless of how things were strained between Liz and John, Jeremy grew up with two parents and eventually step-parents that loved him."

"Yeah, I guess so." I said with a shrug.

"Don't let him tell you otherwise." Dad said, an edge of warning in his voice. "And never let anyone make you feel guilty for what you grew up with."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'll do it. I'll train with you." Rachel excitedly told me after I told her what Uncle Ace had said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"If they would let me, I would love to." She said.

"Oh, right." I frowned. Mom and Dad always said that if any of us wanted to train, they would support it, but not until we were eighteen.

"Well, you have the key, right?" Rachel nudged.

"Oh, no." I automatically said, seeing where she was going with it. "I'm not training you behind their backs. Rachel, I am not cool with that. I haven't had a match myself yet. I'm definitely not along enough to feel comfortable training someone else."

My sister looked crestfallen. "No, you're right. I was just hoping to train with you."

"I promise, when you start training, I'll be there."

"Pinky swear?" She said, holding out her right pinky finger.

I link my pinky finger with hers. "I swear."

"Alright, I can deal with waiting a year and a half, I guess."

Uncle Ace called me to the gym for, in his words, a special training session. When I entered the gym, Ace was already in the ring, standing next to a tall, leggy blonde.

"Becky? What's going on?" I asked, sitting my bag down.

"Ace called Dad, asked if I wanted to be your training partner. What do you say?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" I excitedly jumped up on the ring apron. "I didn't know you were training."

Becky shrugged. "Started training with Sammy a few months ago, right after I turned seventeen."

"She's in the same boat as you. This should be a big help to the both of you." Ace said.

"Well, I'm all for this." I said as Becky and I bump fists.

Becky and I have never been particularly close. We've always gotten along fairly well, but she always seemed indifferent towards me. The fact that she was even in Chicago was a big step in our relationship.

As usual, Ace had us running drills for the first twenty minutes. By the time drills were finished, I felt like I could hug Ace. Becky was awesome to work with. She had amazing instincts and everything she did looked great. If she hadn't said that she had only been training for a few months, I would have thought she had at least a year or so under her belt.

"And you haven't wrestled a match yet?" I asked after we finished working on clotheslines.

Becky shook her head. "No. I had gotten a call before, but Dad said I wasn't ready yet."

"Alright, suplexes." Ace said, blowing his whistle again.

Ace had us working on several different types of suplexes before he blew his whistle to end training.

"Sandy, that tear drop suplex is good enough to make Shawn Michaels proud. When you start wrestling, that's your finish." Ace told me as I hopped out of the ring.

"Wow, thanks. Becky's northern lights was pretty good too."

"I appreciate that, Sandy." Becky said, looking slightly flushed.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"As long as you and I want, essentially."

"Uh, don't you have school?" I sheepishly asked.

"Oh, I graduated early." Becky casually said. "I'm going to be working with you at the comic book store."

"So everything was already decided before I got here today."

"Yeah, pretty much." She said with a shrug.

"It's a good thing we get along then, huh?" I said with a grin.

Becky laughed. "You're a trip, Sandy. I like you."


	14. Chapter 14

I give a loud sigh of relief when Ace blew his whistle to end training.

We've been training and living together for the past month. Just about every waking moment was spent together. At first, I thought it would get on my nerves, but Becky proved to be a pretty awesome wrestling wife. Our lives were consumed by wrestling and we couldn't have been happier. During the day, we were either in the comic book store or at Ace's gym. At night, we were watching old wrestling matches and promos.

Becky and I had been working on submissions, which she was much better at than me. Becky had me on my stomach, using her long legs to bend mine as she wrenched my left arm behind me. Damn, Becky was good. My leg was practically flat against my shoulder blade when she rolled off me.

"I see my girls are getting along well." I hear a warm, familiar voice from the back of the gym say.

"Sammy?" I said as I roll into a seated position.

Sammy was smiling, walking towards the ring. "Hey, Sandy."

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just got in. Becky told me when you train so I came straight here."

"Hi, big brother." Becky cheerfully said, giving Sammy a hug.

"Hey, Becky." Sammy greeted her warmly. "You guys been having fun?"

"Oh yeah, it actually has been." Becky said.

"You sound like you're shocked by this." I told her.

"Only mildly. When we haven't been working, we've pretty much been here or at the gym. It's been great." Becky said.

Sammy rolled his eyes, which made me chuckle. "Go get changed." He said. "I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Oh." I said, taken aback. "I don't know."

"Come on." Sammy said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "I just got back from Japan. Let's celebrate."

"You seriously want to go out on a date with me?" I asked.

"Of course. If you hadn't noticed, I like you. And I know you like me."

Becky and Ace went into the locker room, leaving me and Sammy alone by the ring. Sammy stroked my arm with his fingertips, waiting for my response.

"What is this?" I finally asked. "Is this a casual thing or is there something to it?"

His light stroking was sending chills down my spine. "We are us. I want to spend as much time with you as I can, but I've got to be honest. My schedule is going to get crazy. And once you start wrestling, so will yours."

"So it's a mix of both." I said.

"For now, yeah."

I nod, breaking eye contact with him. At least he's being honest with me. Sammy cups my chin, bringing my eyes back to his. "Don't think for one moment that I'm not into you. This is more than just a sexual thing, Sandy. We're young and have the world at our feet right now. And I want to experience it all with you."

All coherent thought escaped me as I get lost in the blue of his eyes. I somehow manage to numbly nod.

"Good. Go get changed. As I said, I'm taking my girl out." Sammy winked at me.


	15. Chapter 15

Becky and I had been training together for eight months when we were booked to wrestle each other for an independent promotion in Chicago.

"Alright, ladies." Ace said, huddling us together in the locker room. "I want you to go out there and have fun. The crowd has been silent all night. Get them off their hands. Be safe. Don't embarrass me out there."

"Inspirational. You should speak to soldiers before they go into war." I told him.

"Don't be a smartass, Brooks." Ace sternly told me.

I continued to give him a hard look. Ace's face softened. He threw his arms around me, taking me by surprise. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Uncle Ace." I said as he released me.

"Are you nervous?" Becky asked me as she finished pulling up her elbow pads. I nodded. "Me too." She admitted.

I gave her a nervous smile. I finished my stretches, feeling my neck pop as I rolled it. I'm as ready as I could ever be.

Ace was right about the crowd. If it wasn't for my three siblings in the crowd, I would have gotten zero reaction. I climbed to the top rope and sat on the turnbuckle waiting for Becky to come out. Our nerves seemed to dissipate as we locked eyes across the ring.

We locked up and Becky backed me into the turnbuckle. "How about we show this crowd what we can do?" She whispered before whipping me across the ring.

I stop myself before hitting the turnbuckle. I leaped up, using the ropes to springboard into a cross body for a two count.

The crowd was starting to get behind us. Two minutes into the match and we had them eating out of our hands. Becky went for a standing moonsault but I rolled out of the way. I attempted a bulldog and she threw me off. We went back and forth for a while until I missed a charge into the turnbuckle.

Becky started to work on my arm and shoulder, eventually making me tap to her version of the black widow submission.

"You guys, that was great!" Ace said once we were in the locker room. "The crowd hadn't popped that loud all night. Sandy, how's your shoulder?"

"It's great." I said with a smile. "Becky took real good care of me out there."

"We took care of each other." She said, sliding an arm around my shoulders. "Best wrestling wife ever."

I laughed, shrugging her off of me. "You took that DDT beautifully."

"That could be another finisher of yours. It felt great." Becky said, giving me a fist bump.

"Alright, ladies. Good job. But you know what that means, right?" Ace said.

"You're going to kill us with drills tomorrow?" I suggested.

"You damn right I am. Your drop kick needs work." He told me.

Becky and I both exchanged an exhausted look, trying to stifle a groan. We quickly changed and went out to dinner with our families to celebrate, with Ace's threat looming in the back of our minds.


	16. Chapter 16

Sammy and I kept things casual, but the distance was growing. He was getting increasingly popular on the indy's and taking booking internationally whenever he could, so I rarely saw him. As much as I was crazy about him, I hated being left alone all the time. Becky and I were just getting our names out there, but we weren't traveling much yet. I couldn't be prouder of Sammy and his accomplishments, but I was beginning to want something more. We ended things on good terms, remaining close friends.

Becky, my siblings, and I were watching Raw when we saw the Hall of Fame announcement.

I wasn't sure what was happening at first. Michael Cole and Alex Riley were bantering back and forth, none of which we were really paying attention to, when a video package for Dad started playing.

"What's Dad doing on Raw?" Mara asked.

"Uh, Dad?" I called from the den.

The video package was very well done, highlighting Dad's entire career in the WWE. When the video ended, the camera went back over to Michael Cole and Alex Riley, who announced that Dad would be the first inductee to this year's hall of fame.

"No way!" PJ practically jumped off the couch from his excitement.

"Dad!" I called again, pausing the TV.

"What?" Dad nonchalantly said as he came into the room. He broke out into a smile as I wordlessly pointed to the TV. "Oh, that. Yeah, your mother and I are both going in this year. I'm sure her announcement will be made next week."

"You say that like it's no big." Rachel said.

Dad shrugged but I could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"No, this is a big deal. CM Punk and Jasmine are finally going into the hall of fame!" Becky exclaimed.

"Don't mind your father." Mom said as she came in. "If he actually got excited, he would have to admit that he missed wrestling."

"Never said I didn't, Krissy." Dad said.

"Congratulations." I said, kissing both of my parents cheeks.

I haven't talked to Jeremy in a while so I called him later that night. "Did you see Raw?" I asked.

"No, actually. I was having dinner with my dad and Triple H." He told me.

"Wait, what?" I paused, stunned at his admission.

"I got offered a contract tonight, Sandy. I'm going to the WWE."

"Jeremy!" I practically shout. "That's so awesome! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Sandy." Jeremy said. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course!"

"Would you come to Tampa for a few days? Celebrate with me in style?"

"Absolutely! I'll be on the first plane out."


	17. Chapter 17

Ugh, I hate the Florida heat. Give me the cool Chicago days every day versus this humidity. I can feel the sticky heat even from the plane.

My sour disposition quickly evaporates as soon as I see Jeremy's smiling face. As soon as I leave the terminal, Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, swinging me around in a circle.

"You're actually here! I can't believe it!" Jeremy exclaimed as my feet finally touched the floor.

"Of course I am." I said, brushing my hair from my face. "I wouldn't miss this party for the world."

"Well, we need to have dinner with my mom." Jeremy told me, his brow wrinkling. "Other than that, it should be fun."

Jeremy's father was waiting for us as we left the airport. I gave him an uncomfortable hug before sliding into the backseat of his sports car.

I had never been particularly close to John. My siblings refer to him as Uncle John, but to me, he's always just been Jeremy's father.

"How was your flight?" John asked me.

"I had my headphones so it was cool." I murmured.

John laughed. "Just like your father. Punk was always good as long as he had his music."

"Must be where I get it from, then." I muttered.

"You look like him too. I always thought that you looked like your mom."

"You're getting us confused." I told him, shaking my head. "Mara looks like Mom. Rachel is a mix of both of them."

"Right, and then there's your brother."

"Yep." I nod. I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying if he visited like he always said he would, he would know this.

We went to John's huge house in Tampa, that never quite felt like a home to me. I was greeted warmly by John's wife, Nikki, who showed me to the guest room.

"Come on." Jeremy tugged on my hand as soon as I sat my bag down.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Jeremy pushed me towards the garage.

"It's a surprise."

Jeremy put the top down on his convertible as he pulled away from the house. He reached down and grabbed my hand as we drove away from the city.

"I am really glad you are here." Jeremy said with a smile.

"I can see this." I smirked towards him.

We drove for a while. Jeremy listened intently as I told him some stories of my matches with Becky. He pulled up to a city park, grabbing a picnic basket from the backseat. I looked at him incredulously as we walked through the park, coming to a stop under a palm tree. Jeremy spread out a blanket, started grabbing food from the basket.

"You really went all out." I said, taking a container of pasta salad.

"I have a confession to make." Jeremy sheepishly said.

"You weren't actually signed, you just said that to get me here?" I teased.

Jeremy laughed. "No, I did get signed. But I kinda have been spying on you."

"Come again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I sorta been using Rachel to check in on you." He said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Why? When you could have just called me?"

"You wouldn't have told me what I needed to know."

"What is it that you needed to know that I wouldn't have told you?"

"Sammy Good." He flatly said.

"Ah." So it was all becoming clear. I leaned against the palm tree, crossing my arms over my chest. "You didn't have to go through Rachel. I would have told you all that you needed to know."

"You look defensive." He warily said.

"I am. Jeremy, this passive aggressive thing between you two needs to stop."

"It isn't about that."

"What is it about then?"

"I had to know if you were serious about him."

This threw me for a loop. I looked at him blankly for a moment, trying to make sense of it in my head. He's always been my best friend. Had I missed something?

"It doesn't matter, does it? Sammy and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

"It matters to me." He said, sliding closer next to me.

Jeremy brushed a stray hair behind my ear, stroking my ear lobe. The look in his eyes made me have to look away.

"I'm sorry, this isn't going well, is it?"

"I just don't know what you were expecting." I told him.

"Forget it." Jeremy despondently said, moving away from me.

My mind was reeling. How could I have missed the fact that he had feelings for me? I wasn't sure how I felt about that. My ear felt like it was on fire from his thumb stroke, but all I wanted to do was run out of the park. We finished the picnic and rode back to John's in uncomfortable silence.


	18. Chapter 18

"Sandy!" Rachel exclaimed so loudly in my ear that I had to pull the cellphone away from my head.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her.

"Well, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Rach." I snapped.

"Legitimate question. Do you have feelings for Jeremy?"

"I don't know." I honestly said.

"Sandy, I don't know how you missed it. That boy has been crazy about you for years. I'm surprised he's just now confessing."

"Something tells me that Sammy is the cause behind that." I flatly said.

"This isn't a competition thing. Maybe you being with Sammy lit a fire under Jeremy. He wants to be with you, San."

"Uh huh."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I wish I knew. I'm supposed to have dinner with his parents in an hour."

"Gah, Liz? Good luck with that. Try not to punch her."

"I'll do my best."

"Sandy?"

"Yeah. Rach?"

"You really could do worse than Jeremy."

"I know." I said with a sigh.

The drive to the restaurant was incredibly uncomfortable. John and Nikki tried to keep the conversation going, but Jeremy and I were very tense around each other.

Leave it to Liz to make a bad situation worse.

"I thought it was going to be just us family." Liz cut her eyes towards me. The way she said the word family made my skin crawl.

"She _is_ family." John insisted.

"If that was true, her bratty sisters and brother would be here too." Liz stiffly said.

"I'm right here." I flatly said.

Liz ignored me as she started to pull apart her dinner roll.

"Can we try to be civil tonight? We're here to celebrate Jeremy." Nikki stepped in.

I flashed her a grateful smile.

"That's right. We're here to celebrate my only son going into a business that I despise and ruining his life. Cheers." Liz said as she raised a wine glass.

"Liz." John warned, shaking his head.

"I just want you to think about it, dear. Always constantly in pain, always traveling. Media appearances becoming more important than family. Sleeping with God who knows what." Liz cut her eyes towards me again at the last statement.

"Liz, enough." John sternly said.

What on Earth did I ever do to this woman to make her attack me like this? I quickly realized it wasn't me that she was attacking.

"She's just like her parents." Liz continued, oblivious to all the glares around the table. "I bet she's a little whore, just like her mother."

"You watch what you say about my mother." Venom dripping in my voice as I gripped the table.

"There is no reason to attack her, dear." Liz's husband, Don, calmly said.

Jeremy grabbed my hand, trying to calm me down, but I was already seething.

"I'm just being honest. The least Kris could do was admit that she slept you, John. The least either of you could do for me was be honest with your relationship."

"I never slept with Kris." John's anger starting to rise.

"Whatever." Liz shrugged. "If it wasn't for the fact that Sandy looks just like Punk, I would ask for a DNA test to prove that you weren't her father."

That did it. I threw the water in front of me in her face. Liz jumped up from the table, sputtering and dripping wet. Before John or Jeremy could stop me, I slapped the bitter woman so hard that the sound echoed throughout the restaurant.

"How dare you!" I angrily said. "How dare you speak about my mother that way."

Liz couldn't say anything. I could see tears in her eyes as her cheek started to swell. Good.

The manager came and asked me to leave, but I had already turned on my heels out to the door.

"Sandy!" I heard Jeremy call from behind but I didn't stop.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop just outside the front door. Before I could apologize, Jeremy pushed me against the brick wall, his lips crashing down on mine.

It took me completely by surprise. All the anger, the indecisiveness, the tension melted away as his lips probed mine urgently. His hand cupped my cheek as he pressed into me. When I responded to him, his tongue parted my lips, increasing the intensity. When he broke the kiss, we were both breathing harshly. Jeremy pressed his forehead into mine, kissing the tip of my nose gently.

"That's what I should have done at the picnic earlier." He said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Yeah." I murmured, my voice shaking. "You aren't mad at me?"

"Mad? Sandy, I'm madder than hell right now. At my mother, not at you. Let's get out of here and go grab a burger. That's what I wanted anyway."

"I should go and apologize-"

"Dad and Nikki will follow; I'll text them. Let's blow this joint."


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as I got off the plane back home, I texted Becky to meet me at Ace's gym.

Becky practically speared me as soon as I stepped into the ring. I cried out in surprise as she rolled me onto my back in the ring, straddling my waist.

"Hiya." She cheerfully said.

"I take it you missed me?" I asked with a grin.

"It's not the same around here without you." She said.

I laughed, looking up at her smiling face. "Becky?"

"Yeah, Sandy?"

"You've got to get off of me so we can wrestle."

"No I don't." She said. She gripped her knees to my hips and flipped over. She maneuvered herself so that her neck was beside my head, wrapping her long legs around my waist and pinning my arms behind my back.

"The hell, Becky!" I exclaimed, struggling to get out.

"Do you tap?" She asked.

"No."

Becky wrenched backwards in response. My shoulders cried out from the strain. I headbutted her shoulder twice, putting enough separation between us. I ducked my head down, bumping her chest and spinning our bodies around so that now she was flat on her back. She still had her long legs around my waist, though. I manage to work my way to my feet, creating a pin attempt.

"One, two." I counted.

Becky let go of me in order to get her shoulder off the mat. "You're improving." She said with a wicked grin.

"What do you want to work on today? Tearing my shoulder out of the socket?" I playfully asked.

"How about aerials?" She suggested.

We pulled the dusty mattress from under the ring and set it up under one of the turnbuckles. We practiced doing standing flips, working the mattress further and further towards the center of the ring as we got more comfortable. Eventually, we ditched the mattress all together. By the time we were finished, we were exhausted and covered in dirt and dust from the mattress and canvas. For some reason, we were both trying hard not to laugh. We laid out on the canvas, lying head to foot, just giggling.

"What's so funny?" Ace asked as he entered.

"We couldn't tell you." Becky said, giggling again.

Every time we locked eyes, Becky and I would start giggling again.

"Girls are so weird." Ace said, walking past us.

We slowly rolled out of the ring, playfully shoving each other as we headed towards the showers.

"So, how was Tampa?" Becky asked as the hot water sprayed me in the face.

"I got into a fight with Jeremy's mom." I began. She looked over at me from the other stall, raising an eyebrow. "She was being a real bitch at dinner, talking trash about Mom. So I threw my water in her face then I slapped her."

"That's my girl!" Becky exclaimed, giving me a high five. "So, how was Jeremy?"

I could tell by her tone that she didn't really want to ask, but curiosity was killing her. "Jeremy...yeah."

I turned my back from Becky's big eyes. "Sandy!"

"He took me completely by surprise. I must admit that."

"So, are you guys a thing now?"

"That's the problem. I think Jeremy is more into this than I am. I care about him, but these feelings are so new, you know?" Becky nodded. "And there's...still..." My voice trailed off.

"You still have feelings for my brother."

"I do." I softly admitted. "Jeremy told me how he felt after we got back from dinner. I don't want to lead him on, but he's been there longer than I have. I just need time, I think. I care about him, but I don't want to be pushed."

"Did you tell him that?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. And he said he understood. But his whole world is changing. I don't know. I want to take things slow. I just have a funny feeling."

"We've all known each other just about our entire lives, San. I can understand where you're coming from. And I know how my brother feels about you, trust me."

The tone in her voice rang in my ear. I rinsed the soap out of my hair, listening intently.

"You've seen Jeremy as just your friend for a long time. Now this whole new door is opening. That can be scary."

"Exactly. I don't know if Jeremy quite gets that. If something happens and we don't work, I risk losing my friend."

"I know. It was different with you and Sammy. You both were friends, but had been crushing on the other since as long as I can remember. You'll always be friends, regardless of what goes down. You can't say that about Jeremy."

I hated to admit it, but she was right.

"Sandy, here's something to keep in mind. Don't let one make you feel guilty about the other. You should do what makes you happy."

"Thanks, Bec."

"You know what's going to be interesting?"

"What's that?"

"When we all get together for the hall of fame and Wrestlemania next month."

I outwardly groaned. I hadn't even thought about that.

"So..." Becky's voice bordering on cheerful. "Can I ask a question?"

I give her an apprehensive nod. "What's Jeremy like? You know."

"In bed?" I asked, slightly stunned that she would ask. Becky nodded. "Truthfully, I don't know."

"Seriously?" Her voice slightly squeaked.

I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I ignored her shocked face as I started drying my hair. Knowing she wasn't going to let it go until I gave her an explanation, I caved.

"I don't hop into bed easily. I've had three sexual partners, two of which I wish I could take back. But each of them I had a relationship with for a while before it became one of sexual nature."

"And...my brother?" She nearly cringed in asking.

"Sammy is the one I don't regret."

"Obviously." We both said in unison.

"Sammy was someone I had been waiting for." My cheeks burn with the admission. "I've been crazy about your brother for a while."

"And now he just drives you crazy." Becky said with a smile.

"Yeah." I laughed. "I don't want to make a mistake with Jeremy in rushing things. It's still so new, so fresh, you know? I'm just not there yet. But I think there really could be something there, Bec."

"Well, I'm happy for you, San."

"No, you're not." I laughed, shoving my work out gear in my bag.

"I may not like Jeremy, but I want you to be happy. You're the sister I never had. And it wouldn't be that much fun kicking your ass if you are miserable." She said with a wink.


	20. Chapter 20

My apprehension with starting a relationship with Jeremy quickly subsided. Once I opened myself up to being in a relationship with him, we were connecting on a different level. With the exception of the time I actually got to spend with Sammy, being with Jeremy was the happiest I had ever been. He spent a week in Chicago before he would have to report to the Orlando training center, being the perfect boyfriend. Nearly everyone, my father included, seemed happy with Jeremy around.

Everyone except for Becky, who quickly took the exception to his presence. She was almost cat-like, upset that someone was invading her territory. The way she tapped her foot was almost like a cat flicking its tail.

She let him know her disapproval of him too, when he made the mistake of stepping into the ring with her. Becky's kicks were enough to make even me cringe.

I tried to keep a straight face when Becky legitimately wrestled Jeremy to the mat.

"All those muscles and a contract, yet I'm still kicking your butt." She taunted.

"That's because I'm too much of a gentleman to ever hit a girl." He told her.

Face palm. _That was the wrong thing to say. _I thought.

Becky's face twitched, trying hard to keep the contempt from appearing. Jeremy may not have seen it, but I sure did. "Oh really? Am I just a girl, Jeremy?"

Becky's voice was silky smooth. I climbed up a turnbuckle, to both get away from the explosion as well as get a good view.

Jeremy looked beside himself, not quite sure what would be the best thing to say. He looked over at me , but I kept my face guarded. I was not going to get in the middle and Becky was pissed.

She stood in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently.

A smart man would have rolled out of the ring, or apologized. Apparently, Jeremy was not a smart man.

"I mean, you're so small, I would be afraid of hurting you."

"Oh, Jeremy." I muttered, shaking my head.

Becky sucked in her bottom lip, looking like she was momentarily considering what he said. Her foot found its mark against the side of his head, the sound reverberating throughout the gym. Jeremy took a knee, letting out a loud, painful groan. Becky jumped on his knee, delivering a perfect shining wizard.

She stood over him as he moaned into the mat. "Still think I'm just a girl?"

"No." Jeremy groaned.

I jumped down from the turnbuckle, offering Jeremy a hand. "You just going to let her beat me up like that?" He asked.

"She's been beating me like this for a year. If I can take it, so can you."

"Yeah, but you're stronger than me."

"Women always are." Becky said, her wicked smile nearly reaching her ears.


	21. Chapter 21

We all flew to Houston for the Hall of Fame and Wrestlemania. Jeremy was waiting in the airport, having just arrived shortly before we did. We rushed towards each other, nearly colliding over a row of chairs. As soon as Jeremy let me go, I was tackled from behind by someone else. I didn't have to look behind me to know who it was.

"Hi, Elizabeth." I greeted my cousin.

"Sandy! This is so exciting! Ah, I'm beside myself right now. Aunt Kristina and Uncle Punk going into the Hall of Fame! And me as the diva's champion. You'll be here before too much longer, I just know it. Gosh, aren't you as excited as me?" Elizabeth spoke in a rush.

"Yeah, it's pretty exciting."

"Oh my gosh, you've got to look at the dress I'm wearing. It's sick. We've got to find a place to do our hair! Gah, I'm so excited!" she continued.

Jeremy and I exchanged looks, letting my cousin rattle on. Elizabeth was the oldest out of Mom's brother's children. That's pretty much where our similarities end. Mom tried to talk her up to me once, sighting our love for wrestling and long brown hair, as if that was common ground. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Elizabeth never came across like she actually loved wrestling as much as she claimed to. In my opinion, it was something that garnered her attention. Still, she was good in the ring. There were several currently in the company that I thought was better, but would never admit that to her.

Jeremy and I continued to let Elizabeth ramble excitedly through the airport. We met up with my other cousins, Peyton, Sidney, and Caleb, as well as Uncle Wayne and Aunt Leah.

"Hey girl." Uncle Wayne greeted, giving me a hug.

"Where's your folks?" Aunt Leah asked.

"They took an earlier flight. Where's Grandpa?" I asked.

"He's over there with Rachel and PJ." Uncle Wayne pointed.

I never got to see my Uncle Wayne, the only real uncle I have. I had heard only one mention of Dad's brother in my entire life. Dad disowned him, refusing to let any of us have anything to do with Mike.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen my fraternal grandparents in years either. Dad didn't really have much to do with his biological family.

"I'm so jealous of your big family." Jeremy whispered.

"They are pretty fantastic." I grinned.

The entire family met up in the lobby of the hotel we were staying at. Jeremy marveled as he watched the Brooks and Gause clans intermingle with each other for the first time in a while.

I wasn't surprised when Aunt Tamma didn't come to the lobby. She's not much for large crowds. Uncle Colt, however, was cutting up with Uncle Wayne and having a great time. As much as I love my family, they can be a bit too much at times. I found a spot in the back of the room, not hiding from anyone but not going out of my way to talk to people either.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you." Jeremy whispered in my ear.

"Now?" I asked, looking around.

"It's cool, your parents know. Everyone else is too busy to notice you're gone. Come on." Jeremy said, grabbing my hand and led me off the couch.

There was a cab waiting for us as we left the hotel. I looked at him curiously, but he winked, opening the car door for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." He told me.

The cab pulled up to a large white building. The sign out front read "Houston Ice Palace."

"Are you kidding?" I asked, excitedly.

"I've got the whole place rented for the next hour." Jeremy told me, grabbing my hand.

"How did you find a place like this in Houston?" I asked.

"I have my ways."

I was so excited that I could barely lace up my ice skates.

"Here." Jeremy said, handing me a green sweater.

"You've thought of everything, didn't you?" I asked, pulling the sweater on over my tank top.

"I do try." He said, winking.

I hit the ice and started around the rink, letting my long brown hair flow behind me as I got into my groove. I had always loved ice skating. There was just something freeing about being out on the ice that I loved. I turned around, skating backwards as I looked to see where Jeremy was.

"Show off." He teased.

"No, this is showing off." I said, kicking off hard with my right leg.

I gathered up a lot of speed and balanced my weight on my right leg, my left leg stretched out behind me, I rounded the curve, still skating on one leg. I brought my left leg back down, kicking off hard again. I pivoted with my right skate, launching myself in the air, spinning around twice before landing perfectly on the ice. I skated back to where he was, coming to a perfect stop in front of him.

"I stand corrected. Is there anything you can't do?" He asked.

"I wanted to be a figure skater when I was younger. I used to take lessons." I told him. "That was before wrestling took over my life. Do you remember when I tried out for the high school hockey team?"

"No, I remember. Why do you think I brought you here?"

I watched him as his legs were wobbly, almost falling over.

"Here." I began skating backwards, taking his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at me uncertainly.

"Teaching you how to dance on ice." I informed him.

I held him up straighter, pulling him along with my rhythm. Jeremy was still shaky for a little bit but eventually started to follow my rhythm. We started slowly, letting him get used to the feel of the ice and the balance of the skates. We skated together until a manager came onto the ice, letting us know that our hour was done.

"Time to get back." Jeremy said, sighing heavily.

When we got back to the hotel, my family was still gathered in the lobby. Jeremy was partially right. The only ones that knew from my family that we were gone were my parents. However, as soon as we stepped back into the hotel lobby, Sammy made a beeline for me.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked. Sammy cut his eyes towards Jeremy before looking back at me. "Alone?"

"Yeah." I agreed. Jeremy looked like he was going to protest, but I placed a tender hand on his chest. "It's okay. I'll just be a few minutes."

Sammy and I walked silently out of the lobby and into a small office center. I sat on the desk, looking over at Sammy expectantly.

"Jeremy Cena." Sammy began, disdain filling his blue eyes.

"We're not together, Sam. I can date who I want." I pointed out.

"I know. I don't have the right to say anything, being the one who called us off."

I had never seen Sammy look so tormented. He paced in the tiny office, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved or slept in a few days.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Would I be an ass if I asked you if you were with him to piss me off?"

"Yes, you would be an ass. And no, that's not why I'm seeing Jeremy."

He let out a small sigh, pulling a coin out of his pocket and rolling it around with his fingers like he tended to do when he was nervous or upset.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"I am." I simply said.

"You deserve every happiness, Sandy. I just wanted to be that guy."

"You were." I softly said. "And then you went to Germany and banged that barmaid."

"Hey, we had an understanding." Sammy defensively said.

"I don't fault you. We hadn't seen each other in two months at this point. But that was the tipping point in your mind, wasn't it?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Sammy's voice trailed off.

"Hey." I called over to him, reaching my hand out. Sammy stopped pacing, taking a hold of it so I could pull him to me.

I still felt that same tug that I always felt with him. How easy would it be to pull him closer, wrap my legs around his waist, and lose myself. But I could never be that girl. I could never purposely hurt Jeremy or cheat on someone.

"This isn't the right time for us, Sam. I don't know where things are going to go with Jeremy, but I do want to find that out. And as my friend." I stressed the last word. "I expect you to be supportive of me."

"You're right." He gave me a soft smile. "As your friend, I want you to be happy. And as your friend, if he hurts you, I'm sending my sister to kick his ass because if I do, I would kill him."

I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled him in, giving him a quick hug. "Thanks, Sammy."

"For you, Sandy, anything."


	22. Chapter 22

Most of my family flew back the day after the ceremony, having no real interest in Wrestlemania since my parents wouldn't be wrestling, only making a brief appearance. I spent the day with Jeremy, trying to soak up as much time with him as I could before Wrestlemania that night and flying home the next day.

"I hate this. I hate being a part from you." I told him as we curled up under a tree while in a park.

Jeremy stroked my arm leisurely, nuzzling my neck. "So, why don't you come with me?" He asked, trailing light kisses on my neck and ear.

"Where?" I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips on my skin.

"To Orlando."

"I wish I could, but I can't. I've got the store plus Becky and I are booked on a show in Indiana on Friday."

"No, Sandy, I'm asking you to move to Orlando. Live with me."

I moved away from him, my eyes growing huge. There was no way I heard him right.

"Excuse me?"

"Move in with me then we won't have to worry about it anymore."

My world froze. I shook my head, covering my face with my hands.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. Come to Orlando with me. I've got my new place already set up. We're nineteen; we're adults now. It kills me being a part from you."

"Look, I miss you when we're apart too, but you've got to put the brakes here. We've just started seeing each other a month ago. We haven't even had sex yet." My voice dropped down low.

"None of that is my fault." Jeremy told me, trying to pull me in to him.

I raised my hand, pushing away from his chest. "What happened to moving slow, to giving me time?" I questioned.

"Okay, so maybe not move in with me then, but why don't you consider moving to Orlando? With the training facility there, I'm sure you could get a job quickly."

"I already have a trainer. I told you before that I want to do this on my own merit."

"What merit is there in using the same guy who trained your parents?"

My eyes instantly turned cold. "Don't do that."

"Alright, I'm sorry. That was a little low. But seriously, Sandy, what's so good about Chicago?"

"Everything! I have a life and a job in Chicago. Most of my family is there. The only thing in Orlando for me is you." I pointedly said.

"Am I not enough?" Jeremy bitterly asked.

"That's not what I'm saying." I defensively said.

"So what are you saying then?"

"That I think this is pushing me too hard."

"Maybe you _should _be pushed hard."

I stood up, putting more space in between me and Jeremy. "You said that we would take things slow. That you would give me time to get to where you are. And now, I need to be pushed?"

"Look, Sandy." Jeremy began, standing up. "I'm in love with you. It just feels crazy to me to be a part from you."

"Jeremy, I love being with you.."

"No, you're in love with me. You're too scared to admit it. You've always been afraid of your feelings."

"That's not true!" I snapped.

"We've known each other our entire lives, Sandy. I know that you're in love with me, but you won't admit it, even to yourself. I don't know if it's because you're scared of being in love or if it's because it's with me. Or maybe it's Sammy. I don't know."

"Don't bring Sammy into this!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Sorry." Jeremy temporarily looked ashamed when he saw the look on my face. "It's hard knowing that you jumped in bed with him and you're wanting to take things slow with me."

My fist connected with Jeremy's jaw. He cried out from surprise and pain as he held his face.

"Don't you dare. I didn't jump in bed with anyone. You know that. Don't twist things around." I harshly said.

"I'm just saying, you wanting to take things slow makes things a bit difficult for me."

"What happened to me being worth waiting for?"

"You are! That hasn't changed!"

The more Jeremy talked, the thicker the wall I was putting up got. I couldn't believe the fight we were having. "Then give me time to get to where you are, if you're so sure. Right now, I'm not where you are."

We stared at each other hard for a few moments, neither of us relaxing our stance.

"I didn't mean to upset you..." Jeremy began.

"Yes, you did. Did you really think I was going to jump on board with this? You're asking me to uproot my life for you!"

"Uproot your life? What life do you have going in Chicago that you can't even entertain the thought of moving to Orlando? Your mother's comic book shop? When you help out at your father's bakery? Training and practice with the guy who trained both of your parents? Driving your siblings to their activities? Do you think Mara can't get to karate practice without you? You're using your family as a crutch. Your entire world is this thick Brooks family bubble that you're afraid to step outside of."

"This coming from the guy who's been jealous of my closeness with my family?" I threw back at him.

"You're right. I am jealous of that. Until you hide behind them. You want to become just like your father so bad that you're just as blind as he was when your mother was signed before him. Don't repeat his mistakes, Sandy!"

"Do _not_ bring my father into this!"

"Oh, I touched on a sore subject, did I?" Jeremy asked, condescendingly.

"I can't do this. Not with you. This is moving way too fast." My voice shaking, putting more space in between us.

"Don't run from me, Sandy. Please." He pleaded.

"Don't push me, Jeremy." I put my arms out in front of me defensively.

"Okay, okay." Jeremy dropped his voice, reaching for my hand. I made no movement to walk towards him. "Okay, I'm sorry, alright? I won't." He said.

"So what do we do now? You go back to Orlando, I go back to Chicago, and we text and talk all the time. We'll see each other, what, once a month?"

"Well, when I said what I wanted, you flipped out." Jeremy bitterly said.

"Can you blame me for flipping out?"

"No, I guess not."

I brushed my hair back from my face, beginning to pace.

"I can't do this with you. I'm sorry." My voice shook under the emotional strain.

"Don't do this." Jeremy pleaded.

"I have to. I'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I can't." I started to walk away.

"You know, for someone who admires the relationship that your parents have, and claims you want the same thing, you're very quick to walk away." I heard Jeremy's voice from behind.

I stopped briefly, looking over my right shoulder. I shook my head and began walking again.

"Sandy, I love you, come back. Please!" I heard him call out to me, but made no motion that I heard him.


	23. Chapter 23

I ignored my phone once I was back in my hotel room. I buried my face in the pillow, letting the tears run hot down my cheeks. My phone buzzed until it died then the phone in the hotel room started ringing. I made no movement to answer. I didn't want to talk to anyone. All I could feel was the ache in my heart. A part of me wanted to let it consume me.

Knocks on the door went unanswered. I couldn't make out anyone's voices, but it didn't matter to me. Time seemed to keep moving on, even though I felt frozen on the bed.

"Sandy?" I heard a concerned voice enter the hotel room. I still made no movement to look to see who it was. I felt movement on the bed as whoever it was gently picked me up and cradled me to their chest.

"Daddy." I cried, burying my face in him.

"I ran into Jeremy in the lobby. He told me that you broke up with him. When you didn't even answer your phone for Chipmunk." Dad said, referring to his nickname for Rachel. "I knew something was wrong. I tried calling you, but when you didn't answer, I had the hotel staff get me a key. Are you okay?"

"No." I was barely able to say the simple, honest word.

"My Sweet Pea." Dad said, rocking me in his arms.

Dad didn't say anything else, just held me as I cried hard into him. I cried so hard and so much that it made my head hurt. He continued to rock me, as he had when I was little, until I was able to bring myself under control.

"What happened?" Dad asked once the tears stopped.

Everything came out of me in a rush. I told Dad everything, about the fight, about everything that Jeremy and I talked about in Tampa. I left nothing out.

"He was sitting there, asking me to move in with him and telling me that he's in love with me and all I could think about was running as far away from him as I could."

"Did you feel that way when you two got together in Tampa?"

"A little, yeah. I was scared. But the more I allowed myself to open up to him, the happier I was."

"I know, Sweet Pea." Dad rubbed my back sympathetically.

"He said we would take things slow. Jeremy told me he understood that I wasn't in the same place as he was and was willing to wait until I was."

Dad tightened his arms around me, squeezing me to him momentarily.

"This hurts." I said, brushing more of my hair back.

"I know it does. You're young and the world is at your feet right now. You could go in many different directions and your mom and I trust you in whatever it is you want to do. We will always support you in your life decisions. You know what you are ready for and if it's not him, then it's good that you made the break now. If he loves you like he says he does, then he will understand."

"How do I know he'll be there when I'm ready?"

"You don't. But if it's right, he will be."

"You seem surprisingly okay with this. With me and Jeremy. You weren't this laid back when I was dating Sammy. I had expected you to had gone off the deep end when I told you and Mom about us, but you were cool. And now this. What gives?"

"Ah, I had been expecting this. Remember when I said that I had an interesting talk with Jeremy when I took him to the airport?"

I thought about it for a moment then it clicked. My eyes grew huge with the realization. "No!"

"Yes. I already had my ranting moment. But then I thought about it. As much as I hate to admit it, you're not my baby girl anymore. You're growing up, becoming a woman. You're going to eventually fall in love and knowing my luck, it will be with a wrestler. But then I listened to him. That boy loves you."

"Not helping, Dad."

"I know, I'm sorry. But he does and I figured that every father wants his little girl to be loved as deeply as I saw in his eyes."

"Dad..."

"Let me finish. I gave him my blessing. But Sweet Pea, it wouldn't be right to lead him on, to wait and see if your feelings for him develop past where they are right now. And it wasn't right of him to push that on you. You can't feel guilty for not knowing what your heart says. You've got to rely on your instincts if everything else fails."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, my Sweet Pea."


	24. Chapter 24

I haven't talked to Jeremy in several months. He started to call Rachel after he couldn't get a hold of me, which only pissed me off. I just wasn't ready to talk to him yet. He had gone back on his word, switching from being sweet and understanding to being pushing and mean. He broke his word, and in my world, that's not something that is easily fixed.

I was in Nevada, visiting with Becky and her family. Becky and I had started taking bookings on our own, our popularity starting to rise. I was actually booked to wrestle at an independent show the following night. She was actually leaving in the morning with Sammy for a Europe tour. I couldn't be more proud and jealous at the same time.

"How is the movie coming?" I asked Aunt Kris at dinner.

She instantly frowned. "I'm getting sick of dealing with studio executives, thinking they know my book better than I do. Bunch of short sighted, money hungry weasels if you ask me. Other than that, it's good."

"Who are you wrestling tomorrow?" Uncle Dean asked.

"Amber Porter." I said, raising an eyebrow. "I hadn't heard much about her."

"Neither have I." Dean and Kris exchanged a worried look. "She's local?"

"That's what I've been told."

"You know you don't have to take the booking." Kris said, her brows wrinkled.

"I know, but Ace said it would do me some good wrestling someone other than Becky. We've gotten too comfortable, I'm told." I gave Becky a sideways smile. "Besides, the pay promises to be worth the plane ticket."

"Just please be careful. Dean, you should go with her tomorrow."

Before I had a chance to protest, Dean agreed. "I think that's a good idea."

"You guys are just as bad as my parents." I said, pushing the food around on my plate.

"Of course. We're parents. We love you, Sandy. Besides, your father would absolutely kill me if anything happened to you out here." Dean said, giving me a wink.

"You might as well agree." Sammy spoke up. "He'll come regardless of what you say."

"That is a fair point. Alright, Uncle Dean. I'm a little too old for a chaperon, but it's fine." I shrugged.

Later that evening, Sammy pulled me outside to talk away from other ears. "How are you doing? You okay?"

"Why do you ask?" I kicked a few rocks around, not meeting his eyes.

"This is me you are talking to. You can't hide, Brooks."

I sighed. "It's fine, Sammy."

"It's not fine, Sandy."

Sammy tilted my chin up to force me to meet his eyes. He leaned in to me and I closed my eyes. Instead of kissing me, Sammy pressed his forehead into mine. "You're killing me, Sandy."

"I don't mean to."

"I know. I just...just wish that things were different." Sammy softly said, backing away from me.

"I do too. About a lot of things."

"If you don't want to talk about what happened with Jeremy, I'll understand. But can I say one thing?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Trust is like a glass window. Once it's broken, it will be what it was."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "You're a philosopher now?"

"Mock all you want, but it's the truth." He said, wagging a finger at me.

"I think I'll keep that in mind." I told him with a chuckle.

I saw Becky and Sammy off the next day. I thought maybe Dean would change his mind about coming with me to the show, but he insisted. I wish I had known then how grateful I would be for him later that night.

I could see why Kris and Dean were concerned about my opponent tonight. Amber had only wrestled a few times and seemed to be very green still. The promoter was bringing me in so Amber could have a high profile win under her. I sighed as I watched Amber, who seemed to be around my age, skip into the locker room and kiss the promoter on the cheek. Just great.

"Daddy says that I'm going to beat you with a that flippy move that I do."

"I'm sorry, flippy move?" I politely asked.

"Yeah. I stand on the turnbuckle, facing towards the crowd. I then flip backwards, landing on you."

"You mean a moonsault?"

"That's it!" Amber's eyes lit up. "I couldn't remember the name."

"Yeah, that's a moonsault." I nodded, trying hard to keep a guarded face.

"Yep. Your mother used to do a moonsault." Amber cheerfully said, smacking her gum loudly as she talked.

I know. She's my mother. Instead of snapping at her, I smiled politely. "Sure was."

"So you're okay with me beating you with your mother's old move?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, that's what he wants."

"Great! So glad you're on board. Are your parents here? I would really like to meet them."

I had to bite my tongue to keep from groaning. So I was booked here to give the promoter's idiot daughter a win when she couldn't remember the name of her own maneuver. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Nope, they are home in Chicago." Mental note: keep Dean out of the locker room. This girl might go ballistic.

"Oh, that's too bad." She looked sad, nearly losing her wad of gum. "Maybe next time."

"Hmm, maybe."

I was just about to text Dean to find a hiding place when he came into the dressing area. Sure enough, Amber nearly screamed when she saw him.

"OMG! You're Dean Ambrose!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

Dean managed to keep a straight face as he approached us. "Uncle Dean, this is Amber." I introduced.

"You're wrestling tonight?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"My opponent." I nodded.

"Dean Ambrose is here! To watch my match! Oh, this is exciting. We need to bring you in more." Amber said, skipping away.

"Sandy, protect yourself out there, because she won't." Dean told me as soon as she was out of earshot.

"Absolutely."

Dean was right. Amber was sloppy, uncoordinated, and not athletic at all. I managed to keep from hurting her and letting herself get hurt in the ring, but failed to ultimately protect myself.

The best thing I could say about Amber in the ring was that she listened. I carried her through what would probably be her best match ever the best I could. I looked up at the ceiling as I heard her climb up to the turnbuckle, thanking God that this match was almost over.

As soon as I saw her move, I knew she wasn't going to land right. She was supposed to land across my torso, but instead, she didn't rotate all the way. She was going to land on my arm and leg. I tried my best to adjust ourselves so that the minimal damage would happen.

Amber's stomach found it's mark a bit high on me. Air rushed out of me when she didn't give enough space for cushion. It wouldn't have been a problem had I saw where her knee was.

CRACK! Her knees smacked against my right arm. I cried out in shock and pain, my body bowing automatically. I was only aware of the three count because Amber jumped off of me, knocking against my arm again. I laid on the mat for a moment, trying to keep my arm as still as I possibly could.

"Are you okay?" The ref asked.

"No." I said through gritted teeth.

Dean was beside the ring, holding up the bottom rope and helped the ref guide me out. Amber must have skipped into the back because I didn't see her ringside anywhere.

"Can you bend your arm?" Dean asked.

I nod, choking back the tears as we head to the back. I lightly padded my upper bicep. "I think I can, but I don't want to."

"Keep your arm still." Dean gently ordered.

"Sandy! That was so awesome!" Amber excitedly said as soon as we stepped into the locker room.

She threw her arms around me, oblivious to the pain I was in. I cried out as she squeezed me. Dean jerked her backwards, the fury bright in his eyes.

"The hell are you doing?" Dean snapped. "Can't you see she's injured?"

"What?" Amber blinked several times. The color drained from her face as she saw the way I was holding my arm. "OMG, did I do that?"

"Yes!" Dean nearly roared. "You have no business being in the ring. Sandy kept you from cracking your neck out there with that botched tornado DDT and this is how you repay her?"

"Is there something wrong?" The promoter asked, stepping in between Uncle Dean and a very frightened Amber.

"Your stupid daughter broke Sandy's arm." Dean angrily told him.

The promoter automatically got defensive. "Maybe if your girl wasn't too busy showing off, she could have corrected the way she was positioned out there."

"Sandy DID correct her position. It was your daughter that didn't stretch her short legs out to fix her landing." Dean fired back.

The two men were now standing chest to chest. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in so much pain, I would find it amusing. Dean had a good six inches on the fat, balding promoter. Dean was intimidating when he was in a good mood. He could be down right frightening when he was pissed off, and I had never seen Dean this mad before. Dean glowered at the man, who recoiled as if he had been punched.

Amber was crying, looking at me for sympathy. She had better be thanking her stars that it was my right arm she broke or else she would have broken nose.

"Uncle Dean." I softly said, trying to get his attention.

Dean stared down the promoter, who was probably wishing the floor would swallow him up by now. "Uncle Dean." I said louder, placing my left hand on his arm.

When he failed to look at me again, I resorted to calling him by his legal name, something I rarely did. "Jon."

That got his attention. He finally glanced my way, he expression instantly softening when his eyes met mine. "Hospital? Maybe?"

"Of course." Dean slid an arm around my shoulders, grabbing my bag. We paused at the locker room door for him to give the promoter another hard look. "This isn't over."


	25. Chapter 25

Three months.

I felt like banging my head against the wall. Out of action for three months. It might as well be three years.

I had watched the match with Amber that Dean had filmed over and over, trying to figure out what I could have done differently. If I hadn't moved, she could have landed on my skull. If I had moved too much to the left or right, she could have fractured my arm in more than one place.

I should have rolled out of the damn ring.

Knowing my luck, the princess would have broken her nose and sued me for it.

It killed me not being able to step into the ring. Three months was a long time to waste. It killed me hearing my friends talk about the matches they were having. I had gotten an offer to manage one of the local guys, but I didn't want the fans to see me in a sling.

Life seemed to slow down. I started working more shifts at the comic book shop and helping out more around the bakery. I called Jeremy up one day and we started talking again. He apologized profusely for the fight in Houston. I finally forgave him, but let him know that I had no interest in dating anyone right now. He said he understood, then started talking about training down in Orlando.

Good for him. I was still on the sidelines for three months.

My twentieth birthday came and went. I wasn't in the mood for a party, which my parents thankfully understood. My thoughts were consumed with getting back to wrestling. That was until Mom seemingly threw a monkey wrench in that.

"We're going to be interviewing several potential new employees today." She told me at breakfast.

"We?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mom nodded. "You'll do the first round interviews."

"Why me?" I questioned.

"You're the assistant manager, are you not?"

"Yeah." I said with a heavy sigh.

I went in to the interviews with low expectations. Most people who applied at the store were either nerds who could barely talk to a pretty girl, or wrestling fans who wanted to say that they met Jasmine Brooks.

I breezed through the first few, my expectations having been met. That was until he stepped through the door.

Alexander Morgan. Six-foot-three, muscular build. Black, wavy hair and sky blue eyes that nearly took my breath away. He sat down across from me, extending his hand and offering a smile.

It was all I could do to keep from blushing.

I cleared my throat, making my introductions.

"Please, call me Xander." He said.

"Alright, Xander. Why do you want to work here?" I asked my usual opening question.

"I don't, actually." His cheeks burned with his admission. "This was the only way I could get up the nerve to talk to you."

"Me?" I was taken aback.

"Yeah. I've seen you here for a while, but never had the courage to say hi."

"Hi." I said with a grin.

"Hi." He responded.

Thank God I always already sitting in a chair. His smile was enough to make me weak in the knees.

"Okay, so the ice has been broken. Do you think maybe you might want to go to the movies with me tonight?" He bashfully asked.

"Yes." I answered automatically.


	26. Chapter 26

I was practically walking on air as I came through the front door after my first date with Xander. Even PJ's teasing didn't bother me.

Xander was several years older than me. He was working through a five year residency from the University of Chicago Medical Center. He knew very little about wrestling, which a part of me was grateful for.

We talked for hours after the movie about comic books, which he surprised me with his knowledge on, as well as hockey. Xander was charming, funny, and incredibly handsome. When he walked me to my door later that evening, he merely kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. I wasn't even disappointed by the lack of a real kiss. I was way too happy.

He had a younger brother Rachel's age named Harris, whom everyone but his mother called Harry. We had been dating for a few weeks when Xander invited me to his house for dinner. I made Rachel accompany me as a double date with his brother.

I had met Xander's father before many times. He volunteers his time at the drug clinic that Mom and Dad set up years ago.

"Good evening, Dr. Morgan." I warmly greeted.

"Sandy! Nice to see you." Dr. Morgan kindly greeted, kissing my cheek. "And Rachel, lovely to see you, dear."

"I will hit you if this doesn't go well." Rachel whispered to me as she brushed past me in the foyer.

The Morgan's outlandish house automatically made me feel uncomfortable. I certainly grew up well, but my parents never flaunted their wealth. Rachel's face reflected how I felt. We huddled together, holding hands, until we were brought into what looked more like a study than a living room.

"Sandy, you look lovely." Xander greeted warmly as I entered.

Thank God I dressed smartly for dinner. Xander was decked out in dress slacks, a light blue shirt, and tie. He introduced his younger brother, Harry, to Rachel. Harry was nearly the same height as Xander, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Both of them looked quite taken with the other.

A woman with light blonde hair and a stern expression entered the room. My back automatically straightened under her glare. Her eyes washed over me and my sister, her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something fowl.

Great. I hadn't even said hello and the woman was already looking at me with contempt.

"Mother." Xander's voice was no longer warm and light. He was suddenly very formal. "This is my girlfriend, Sandy."

"Sandra." She corrected him.

I mentally winced when she said my name. "It's a pleasure to meet you." I extended my left hand, trying to sound as smooth and collected as Mrs. Morgan.

Instead of accepting my hand, Mrs. Morgan looked at my right arm warily. "You're injured." She flatly said.

"Yes." I sheepishly said.

Mrs. Morgan didn't say anything, turning her attention over to my sister. "And you must be Rachel."

"I must be." Rachel said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

I jabbed my sister with my elbow, shaking my head. Now would not be the time for the infamous Brooks temper to come out.

And I thought dinner with Jeremy's mom was bad. Liz had nothing on Mrs. Morgan. Liz was at least honest with her hostility, regardless of it being misplaced. Mrs. Morgan, however, hid her condension through politeness.

"Alexander tells me that you work at a comic book store. Aren't you a bit old for that?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

My face turned crimson. "My mother actually runs the store. I'm there right now to help her out."

"Do you have any aspirations for a college career?" She raised her polished eyebrow at me.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "No, ma'am."

"Why ever not, Sandra?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. Thankfully, Dr. Morgan spoke up. "Not everyone has to go to college, Cynthia."

"Twenty years old and living at home, working at your mother's store. This is the kind of life that you want?" She cooly asked.

I swallowed hard. I knew that she knew what my life's goal was. She was going to make me say it. "I am actually a professional wrestler."

"I know. Alexander told me that was how you broke your arm. Seems dangerous for a beautiful, smart young woman like yourself to subject herself to."

"It's the family business." Rachel spoke up.

"Family business." Mrs. Morgan slowly said. "Your father was a professional wrestler?"

I nodded. "My mother too."

"That's highly unusual." Mrs. Morgan pressed her lips together.

"Not in our world." Rachel said.

"Who are your parents?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Philip and Kristina Brooks." I stated.

"Dad was known as CM Punk. Mom was Jasmine in the WWE." Rachel backed me up.

At the mention of my parents names, Mrs. Morgan went white as a sheet.

"You know them, dear. Mr. and Mrs. Brooks run the Second City Clinic." Dr. Morgan said.

Mrs. Morgan quickly regained her composure. "Right. I met them at the fundraiser dinner last month. Your father was covered in tattoos. Didn't look respectable for a business man to have tattoos on his hands like that."

I politely nodded, returning to my plate. I couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't result in turning the dinner table over. Xander gave my hand an affectionate squeeze under the table.

"You have two younger siblings, is that correct?"

I nodded. "Another younger sister and a brother."

"And they plan on going to the family business?" She asked, unable to keep the distain from her voice in the question.

Rachel and I gave each other a quizzable look. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I don't see Mara being the wrestler type. She hasn't shown much interest. PJ was too young to remember being on the road with Mom and Dad." I said.

"PJ will more than likely start training when he's eighteen. He wants to be Punk Jr. too bad." Rachel stated.

"Your parents took you on the road?" Mrs. Morgan looked absolutely horrified at the idea.

"When we were younger, yes." I responded.

"No wonder you want to be a wrestler. You didn't have a proper upbringing."

"Now, hold on there, Cynthia." Dr. Morgan spoke up in a hard tone. "These girls are bright, with a good head on their shoulders. They aren't addicted to drugs or in a gang. That's more than I can say for half the households in Chicago. I think you owe them an apology."

"You're right, dear." Mrs. Morgan cooly said. "I apologize for critizing your parents."

"Thank you." I calmly said.

I managed to get Rachel through dinner without her blowing up, by some margin of a miracle. Harry and Xander walked us outside to our car, knowing very well that Mrs. Morgan was watching us from the house.

"I'm so sorry for my mother." Xander told me.

"Thankfully, I'm not dating her." I said with a small smile.

Xander smiled wide at me, looking relieved. "Can I call you later?"

I nodded. We glanced over at Rachel and Harry, who were huddled together at the trunk of the car. Xander brought my left hand to his lips, kissing my nuckles. "Until then, my lady."

Once we got home, we filled Mom and Dad in on dinner. "Cynthia Morgan?" Mom questioned, trying to come up with a face to match the name.

"Cyndi." Dad told her.

Mom's eyes lit up then started laughing. "Oh, boy. We would have prepared you had we known."

"Known what?" I asked.

Mom and Dad exchanged a look before motioning for us to pull up a chair at the table. Oh no. There's a story there.

"I met Xander's mother many, many years ago. She was calling herself Cyndi then, and was completely different than the woman you met tonight." Dad started.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Wait, how many years ago?" I inquired.

"A long time ago." Dad simply said.

I glanced over at Mom, who was watching Dad intently. The way his eyes shifted told me the story.

"Oh, Dad! Did anyone ever tell you that you were a man-whore?" I asked.

Dad laughed. "As I said, it was a long time ago. Your mother was living in South Carolina at the time. Cyndi used to come to wrestling shows and hang out afterwards. She came from money and wanted to know what it would be like to, how did she put it...slum it with someone rough around the edges. One night, I fulfilled her wish."

"Ew, Dad." Rachel looked disgusted.

"Wait." I said again, holding up my hand to signal a timeout. "Why was Mom living in South Carolina?"

Mom's shoulders fell. "A long story that has nothing to do with this." She told me.

"So you've slept with Mrs. Morgan." Rachel said, still looking at Dad with a disgusted look on her face.

"One time, many years ago, when I was a single man. I never called her afterward. Apparently, she still remembers." Dad said, wagging his eyebrow.

I couldn't help but laugh. "This is just...wow, Dad."

"I think I need to take a shower. Wash off this gross." Rachel said, leaving the room.

I shook my head at my parents before trailing after her. "Rach." I called to her as she turned on the water in our adjorning bathroom. "You never got a chance to telling me what you think of Harry."

"You're not going to get hit." She told me, climbing into the shower.


	27. Chapter 27

As soon as the cast was off, I was back in the wrestling ring. A friend of mine, Daniel, who also was a wrestler, came in to help me knock the ring rust off. I had a match booked with one of the guys that I was very familiar with, Chad.

I couldn't be more excited. My cast was off, I was healthy, I was going to wrestle someone that I knew was good in the ring, and Xander would be in the crowd. It was shaping up to be a great day.

I had wrestled a few times in that building before, so the fans already knew me. The moment I walked through the curtain, the fans were on their feet. It was the first time I had wrestled a guy in front of a live crowd. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins as Chad stepped in through the ropes.

The crowd was solidly behind me as we locked up. Chad backed me into a turnbuckle, the referee stepped in to back him off. He taunted me as he backed to the center of the ring.

My dropkick landed perfectly on his chest, sending him flying. As Chad backed int the turnbuckle, I gave him a hard chop that echoed through the Boys and Girls Club we were wrestling in.

Referee started the count to back me off. Chad grabbed me by my hair and threw me down on the mat, to a chorus of boos from the audience. He started to work me over, putting the boots to my midsection. Chat flowed from a snapmare right into a chin lock. I roared back with elbows, making him break his hold. I jumped off the middle rope into a tornado ddt, getting a two count from the ref. We both came off the ropes, landing a double clothesline. Chad crawled on me for a two count.

I managed to get to my feet first, landing a high kick to his side. Chad staggered when I kicked him again. I ran to the ropes again, landing a spear against his midsection. He kicked out at two.

I went immediately into the anaconda vice, much to the excitement of the crowd. Chad managed to crawl to the ropes, making me break the hold. I hooked him in for my tear drop suplex, getting the final three count.

The crowd cheered loudly as the referee held up my hand in victory. Once we were in the back, I gave Chad a hug.

"Thank you for that." I told him.

"Anytime, girl. That was fun." He told me.

After the show, I met up with Xander, Harry, and my three siblings who were all excited about the match.

"Is this the first time you've been to an independent show?" I asked Xander.

He nodded. "I loved it. You were great in there."

"Thanks."

Damn, it felt great to be back.


	28. Chapter 28

I kept my promise to Rachel. The day after she turned eighteen, she met with Ace for the first time in the ring.

"Come on, Rach." I cheered my sister on from the mat.

Rachel winced in pain when her shoulders hit the canvas.

"Again." Ace ordered.

Each time she hit, Rachel took an extra second to pull herself up. A part of me wanted to grab her before she hit the mat again, but still, she continued.

"Does it ever feel good?" She asked once Ace finally blew his whistle.

I pretended to think for a moment. "No, never." I shook my head.

"Thanks, San." Rachel looked at me warily, exhaustion starting to settle in.

"You do sort of get used to it." I told her.

I started doing cartwheels in the ring as Rachel stood there glaring at me.

"Show off." She told me.

"No, this is showing off." I told her before performing a standing shooting star press.

"I hate you." She told me as I stood back up.

"You hate me, huh?" I asked.

"Oh no." Ace said, seeing the look on my face.

Before Rachel could react, I speared her out of her shoes. She landed perfectly and dissolved into giggles as I started tickling her.

"Stop! Sandy, Stop!" Rachel cried out in her laughter.

"I'm not going to be training you two if it's going to be like this." Ace said, shaking his head.

"Sorry!" Rachel and I both said in unison.

To her credit, Rachel finished her first drills. By the time training was over, Rachel looked worn out. I made her jump on my back and carried her from the gym.

"Don't you look like a wet rag." PJ said as we entered the house.

"I feel like it." Rachel plopped down on the couch.

"How did she do?" Mara asked me.

"She did well." I said, brushing some of Rachel's brown hair from her face.

She groaned loudly into the couch cushion.

"Think you'll make it to the next training session?" PJ asked Rachel.

She groaned loudly again in response. Dad chuckled. "Of course she will. She's a Brooks." Dad looked at me. "She's made of stern stuff."


	29. Chapter 29

I couldn't ask for a more attentive and understanding guy than Xander. We didn't get a chance to see each other often, with his residency and my show schedule. Becky and I were booked on a Europe tour, my first ever, and he called me just about every night to see how the show was.

Working in Europe was amazing. I could hardly believe that I was wrestling in Germany and England. I woke up one morning to look out across the city of Paris.

"This is a dream." I whispered in awe.

"Get used to it, Sandy." Becky said, wrapping an arm around my waist, joining me at the window. "You're a superstar now."

We capped off our month long tour with a flight down to Australia, which is another vision to behold. Sammy had been wrestling in Japan and flew over to join us for a night before we all flew back home.

Sammy talked about a girl he had started seeing over dinner. A small part of me wondered if he was telling me about her to gauge my reaction. Then I realized how happy I was with Xander and it didn't matter.

As much fun as I had traveling with Becky, I couldn't wait to get home. Xander and I had been dating for several months now and I was needing of some personal time with him.

He met me at the airport, a bouquet of roses in his hands. I nearly tackled him while I was waiting for my luggage.

"Let's go somewhere, just the two of us. No siblings, no parents. Just us." He whispered in my ear.

"You read my mind."

Times like this I'm grateful that my parents kept their old apartment. Mom bought the apartment with her first paycheck when she joined the Smackdown roster all those years ago. They steal back there every now and then when they need some alone time.

I disabled the alarm once we entered. The place still looks the same. This was my first home when I was a baby. When they found out that Mom was pregnant with Rachel, Dad bought the house. The kitchen was still well stocked so I made Xander and I dinner, settling down on the couch afterwards.

The TV quickly got ignored as we started making out on the couch. I was so excited that my hands were shaking. We hadn't had sex yet and I was more than ready to take that step with him.

My hands tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it free.

"Wait, wait." Xander murmured to my mouth, stopping me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"I've got something to tell you." Xander told me.

"Okay." I looked at him expectantly.

He took a deep breath, looking like what he was about to say was going to be difficult. "I'm a virgin."

I stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something else. He moved away from me on the couch, looking slightly embarrassed.

"How is that possible?" I asked after a few moments. "You're twenty-three."

"I graduated high school early, went right into college and med school. My head was always in books and most of the girls were either not mature enough or too mature."

"You look skiddish right now." I told him.

"Very much so. My last few girlfriends, well, they weren't quite as understanding. It ended our relationship."

"Are you kidding?" I sputtered out before I could think. "What the hell was wrong with them? I think that it's great, Xander."

His blue eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Of course! You should never be put in a situation where you feel awkward. You know your body and knew that you weren't ready. Sex is a big deal. I wish I could take back a few of my past sexual partners."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" He eyed me carefully.

I laughed. "No, not at all. I think it's very sweet."

"You're the best, Sandy." Xander said, sliding an arm around my shoulders.

"I've been told that." I said with a grin. "Sooo...have you ever done anything sexual with a girl before?"

Xander shook his head no. "Are you comfortable with me?" I asked.

"I think you're amazing. Yeah, I'm comfortable." He said in a low voice.

I slid closer to him, pressing against his side. My hand stroked down his chest and he automatically stiffened. My hand didn't need to travel south to know the effect I was having on him.

"Lay back. Let me take care of you." I instructed.

Xander looked at me unsure. His hesitation went away when my hand glided over the front of his pants. "You can stop me anytime you want. Just let me help you with that." I boldly gripped him.

Xander smiled and complied. I sank down on my knees on the floor and removed his belt.


	30. Chapter 30

Xander and Harry started becoming regular visitors on Monday nights as we gathered to watch Raw.

"Where are your folks?" Harry asked one week.

"At another high end charity function." Rachel dismissively said.

"I thought Dad said that they were going to Texas for a concert." PJ said.

"Mom told me that they were going to a baseball game." Mara said.

"And I was told that they were going to the cabin in Minnesota." I said.

The four of us looked at each other for a moment. "Turn on Raw." I ordered PJ, who had the remote.

Each of us were purposely given different information? Mom and Dad were up to something.

At the end of the first hour, my cousin Elizabeth and the current WWE champion, Bryant Melner, came out to address the crowd. They both held their titles above their head, proclaiming that they were the new power couple in the WWE. No one was better. They were best in the world.

"Your fucking kidding me." I exasperatedly said.

Sure enough, the familiar guitar rift blasted out. The four of us jumped off the couch, shouting excitedly. The arena exploded as Mom and Dad walked out wearing old CM Punk shirts, their pinkie fingers linked.

"Y'all must have forgot." Mom said on the ramp. "But they haven't." She pointed to the audience.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing." PJ said, in utter disbelief.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Elizabeth gushed in the ring. "My aunt and uncle, coming to bestow upon us the honor of the mantle."

"My dear, sweet niece." Mom began. "You are good. You are the WWE Diva's Champion. But honey, you couldn't lace up my boots now, much less in my prime."

"That's the key phrase, isn't it? In your prime. You both are way past your prime. You were smart to hang it up before it was too late." Bryant said.

Dad chuckled. "We didn't retire due to injuries, junior. Jas and I could still out wrestle anyone on the roster. In fact." Mom and Dad started to head towards the ring. "We still can."

Elizabeth and Bryant's eyes widen as Mom and Dad approached. They bailed out of the ring as my parents stepped in through the ropes.

"You can't call yourselves the best in the world and then back down to a challenge." Dad called after them. "Being the best means proving it each and every day, regardless of what you do."

"Which is what we did." Mom chimed in.

"And what we will do again." Dad nodded.

Bryant and Elizabeth ran back up the ramp, then held their titles above their heads.

As soon as the show went to commercial, we all lost our minds.


	31. Chapter 31

"Anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Dad casually asked as my parents strolled in Tuesday afternoon.

My siblings and I surrounded the two of them, not letting them move from the barrage.

"How could you not tell us?" I asked.

"Are you guys out of your mind? You're old!" Mara exclaimed.

"Are you planning on actually wrestling?" PJ asked.

"Seriously? You couldn't work a program with anyone other than Elizabeth?" Rachel questioned.

Dad smirked at our reactions.

"Because it's fun." Dad looked at me.

"We're not as old as you think." Mom responded to Mara.

"Yes, we plan on wrestling a few times, PJ." Dad said.

"And Elizabeth is your cousin. You should be happy that she's getting a rub." Mom told Rachel.

I had to chuckle at the way my parents casually replied to our bombardment. "You think you're slick, don't you?" I asked Dad.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Dad said with a wink.

"Which reminds me." Mom said, putting an arm around my waist. "Would you like to be a part of this family feud?"

"You're lying." I laughed.

Mom shook her head, her blue eyes shining brightly. "It's not an official contract, just a date by date basis. It will give you some great TV exposure, give you a taste of the WWE, and you and E will have fun."

I looked at Mom, stunned beyond words for a moment. She gave my hip a squeeze, waiting for a response. I looked at Dad, who still had his smirk.

I nearly squealed, hugging Mom tightly. "I've got to call Xander. I've got to call Becky! I've got to-"

"Calm down, Sweet Pea." Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be a few months before you come into play."

I took a deep breath and nodded. This could be huge for me. A real solid look by the WWE officials. I could get an official contract out of it.

One of the talent agents, Marco Pommers, reached out to me to go over details. I would enter the storyline after my twenty-first birthday, when Elizabeth would jump on Mom during a backstage segment.

I took the time to get ready on the indy's. I formed a stable with two other local guys, calling ourselves the New Second City Saints.

"As I stand here in the ring, I realize just how unworthy you all are to be in the same room as me." I began. "I don't think you know how lucky you all are." I told the crowd.

When the crowd started booing, one of my guys, Tony Ramino, got on the mic. "Show some respect to the savior of wrestling!"

"I am here to save you. Save you from your boring, mundane lives. Show you that you don't have to go home and crack open a beer bottle in order to be happy with yourselves. You need someone to look up to. Who better than me? I am the daughter of two of the best wrestlers in the world. That makes me the best." I emphatically announced.

"A new dawn of professional wrestling is here." Calvin Hansen said. "And you are all not worthy to witness it."

The crowd was hot by the time we stepped out of the ring. I was excited. I felt ready. A new chapter in my life was getting ready to begin.


	32. Chapter 32

Xander threw a party to celebrate my success at his parents country house. A bunch of my rowdy friends and wrestlers out in the country? This seemed like a recipe for fun and disaster.

The party was in full swing. Thankfully, everyone obeyed when I said no alcohol would be allowed. Xander hired a band to play and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

I spotted Jeremy as I was walking through the house, greeting everyone. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Xander invited me. Nice guy." Jeremy said with a shrug.

"Jeremy, why are you here?" I asked again.

"We're friends, right? Can't I celebrate my best friend's success?"

"Only if that's all you're here for." I warned.

"Come on, Sandy. Don't be like that."

"Alright, it's good to see you." I relented, giving him a hug.

A little while later, I was wandering outside when I heard someone play an acoustic guitar. I knew I recognized the voice, getting confirmation the closer I got. Jeremy was sitting with a crowd gathered around him, playing a song I hadn't heard before.

This time all I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place

This time you burned me with your eyes

you see past all the lies  
you take it all away

I've seen it all and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

I try to make my way to you  
but still I feel so lost  
I don't know what else I can do

I've seen it all and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

Take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

His eyes lock on mine as he continued.

Don't give up on me yet  
don't forget who I am  
I know I'm not there yet  
but don't let me stay here alone

This time all I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place

I've seen it all and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you

Take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say

Just take me away  
take me away  
take me away  
I've got nothing left to say  
just take me away

I was furious. I knew he couldn't just be here as my friend. I stormed off, hearing Jeremy call from behind.

"When will you quit running away from me?" Jeremy asked as he grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop.

Without hesitation, I slugged him. He let out a nearly yelp like sound as he slumped to the ground, holding his jaw.

"Are you seriously fucking with me right now?" I demanded to know.

"I'm sorry!" Jeremy explained, feeling his jaw for loose teeth. "I honestly meant to come here only as your friend. But seeing you-"

"No! No buts, Jeremy. I'm here with Xander. I love Xander." I told him. "If you came here expecting more, I'm sorry."

"You...you love that guy?" Jeremy looked crestfallen.

"I do." I swallowed hard. I hadn't said the words out loud but it felt right.

"I...I never should have left you alone. I love you, Sandy."

"I'm sorry, Jeremy. What I felt for you...last year." I had to think for a moment how long it had been. "It left when you broke your word to me. You pushed way too hard, you didn't give me the time that I asked for. That trust was broken."

I could see the pain etched on his face. I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know. "You are my dearest-"

"Stop." Jeremy said, holding up a hand. "I get it. I'm sorry."

As he walked away, I knew...I knew that I had lost my best friend. But I wasn't even really that sad about it. We had grown apart, like I had been afraid of. Maybe in time, we could become friends again, but things will never be like it was. That part made me sad.


	33. Chapter 33

After Jeremy left, I walked back into the house and was grateful to find one of the bedrooms was empty. I closed the door, just needing to get away from everyone for a moment.

"Sandy?" I heard Xander knock gently on the door.

I sigh. Not a moment's peace could be had.

I unlocked the door, stepping aside to let him in.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, actually." I admitted. "I just needed a moment."

"Is this about Jeremy? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have invited him."

"No, that ended up being a good thing. He knows where I stand now. He'll either have to accept it or...well, or not."

"What's wrong?" He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I was scared to tell him. I don't know if I could handle his rejection. I brushed his hand away from my shoulder, looking away.

"Sandy, you're freaking me out right now." An edge of fear creeping into his voice.

I sighed. "I'm in love with you, Xander."

My words hung up in the air. I couldn't look in his direction, afraid of his reaction. Tears sprung up in my eyes as I brushed past him for the door. His hand reached for me automatically, stopping me and pulling me to his chest.

"I'm in love with you too." He softly said.

His hands cupped my cheek, bringing me to meet his gaze. His blue eyes were on fire as he looked at me. A mixture of love, happiness, and desire filling it and sweeping through me.

When Xander kissed me, all thoughts went out of my head. I had to pull away first before letting myself get too carried away.

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked him.

Xander reached for me again, eagerly nodded. "Never been more sure of anything in my life."

We no longer cared about the party still going on outside our door. I was consumed with him. We surrendered to each other completely, passionately and without hesitation.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been at least ten years since I've been backstage at a WWE event.

Not much had changed, with the exception of the faces. I kept expecting Uncle Seth or Kofi to come down the halls at any time. I was partially surprised to not see Zach Ryder hanging around in catering. Vince was still backstage, crazy as he ever was, but the majority of the show was still being run by his daughter Stephanie and her husband, Hunter.

I was told that my involvement in tonight would be minimal. I would be shown backstage talking to Mom when she would get attacked by Elizabeth from behind. I would then confront Elizabeth, causing a pull-a-part.

Elizabeth hit Mom across the back with a steel chair. Mom was laid out, moving very little after Elizabeth hit her two more times.

I launched at my cousin, spearing her in the midsection. The steel chair flew out of her hands when she landed flat on her back. My landed several punches before several referees pulled me away from her.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying to break their hold.

Elizabeth had a bloody lip, which she wiped off as I kicked in her direction.

"You're going to pay for this." I angrily told her.

"We'll see." She said with a slight smirk.

"And we're clear." the camera man told us.

Mom jumped up instantly, rolling her neck until it popped. "It's been a long time since I've been hit with a chair."

"Did I hurt you, Aunt Kris?" Elizabeth's eyes wide with concern.

"Not at all, Munchkin." Mom said, using the nickname she had always used for Elizabeth since she was born. "Well, not that steel chairs feel good." She said with a grin.

"Everything alright?" I asked my cousin.

"Yeah...you hit harder than I thought. You realize that this is just for a TV show, right?" Elizabeth teased.

I laughed, playfully punching Elizabeth in the shoulder. "Wuss."


	35. Chapter 35

I sat alone in the empty arena as I watched the Raw crew build the set.

I couldn't believe I was here. It seemed like it wasn't that long ago I stepped in the ring for the first time for training. Now two and a half years later, I'm in Denver, Colorado, getting ready to wrestle on Raw for the first time.

Saying I was nervous was an understatement. I was terrified. I tried to keep in mind what Dad said either. Block out the crowd and just focus on the match.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" I heard Mom's voice from behind.

I didn't turn to look at her, but heard her take a seat behind me. "That's the word." I quietly said.

"Close your eyes." Mom said.

"What?" I looked back over my shoulder.

"Relax." Mom leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Close your eyes and listen to me. You are going to wrestle in front of thousands of people tonight, but I don't want you to concern yourself with them. Don't concern yourself with me or your dad. Only concern yourself with you and your opponent. Regardless of what happens tonight, your father and I love you and are incredibly proud of the strong, smart, beautiful woman that you've become."

I breathed in her words, my body slowly starting to relax.

"You are the daughter of Jasmine Brooks and CM Punk. You were practically born in the ring. That is your ring that the referees are building down there, for you to wrestle in. This is your birth right. It's your time to claim it."

Her words strengthened my resolve. The nerves started to shake off, filling my confidence.

"You go out there tonight and prove to yourself. Not to Stephanie McMahon, not the board of directors, not the audience, not even to me. For yourself. Kick ass like only you can do, Sandra."

"Thanks." My voice stronger as I open my eyes.

I was more than ready by the time belltime rolled around. I was so focused on Elizabeth that I barely paid any attention to the crowd. The match was hot, with Elizabeth playing the chicken heel well, but I kept overpowering her.

She was lying in the turnbuckle when I rushed at her. Elizabeth moved out of the way, causing me to crash into the padding. My cousin pounded my head against the turnbuckle until the referee backed her off. She chopped me twice before running and splashing me in the corner.

Air rushed out of my lungs as I fell down. She started working my arm, trying to soften it for her submission finisher, the fujiwar-armbar. Elizabeth wrapped my arm around the ropes, making the referee call for the break. She went for several pin attempts, but I kicked out. She started resorting to cheating, but the referee caught her.

Finally, I had an opening. She had attempted to come off the middle rope with a knee to my shoulder when I moved out of the way, crashing onto the mat. Instead of going for a finisher myself, I did an Oklahoma roll to pin her.

It was only then that I heard and saw the crowd. Most of the thousands in attendance were on their feet. Elizabeth attacked me from behind when the referee had my arm raised. Bryant jumped in the ring to encourage her attacking. But instead of my parents running to ringside like I had expected, Sammy did.

"What?" I looked up at him in disbelief.

"Celebrate." He whispered with a wink.

I wrapped my arms around his neck once I was back on my feet. We raised each other's hands before exiting the ring.

"How the...what the..." I couldn't get the sentence out.

"I got the same offer as you. Not a real contract, but on a per appearance basis." He told me.

"You didn't tell me, you fiend." I said, punching him in the arm.

"I know." He grinned. "You should have seen your face."

Before I could say anything, Elizabeth tackled me from the side, throwing her arms around me.

"Sandy! Sandy, Sandy, Sandy!" She was jumping up and down.

"I take it you are happy with the match." I said, highly amused.

"OMG, yes! That was so much fun! Just wait until Smackdown!"


	36. Chapter 36

The atmosphere on Smackdown was completely different from Raw. With Smackdown being a taped show, people were more relaxed. I was on the Superstar taping that would air on the WWE smartphone application as well as

On Smackdown, Sammy was going to wrestle Bryant in a singles, I would be wrestling a different girl on the roster, named Jocelyn. Having watched Jocelyn on Smackdown before, I knew what to expect in the ring with her. She had been wrestling longer and was easier to work with than my cousin was.

The WWE agent wanted me to put Jocelyn in the anaconda vice, as a nod to Dad. I nodded immediately, feeling grateful for the hours spent training in the ring with Ace and Becky on submissions. At least I wouldn't look like an idiot out there.

Mom accompanied me ringside for the match. Elizabeth came out with Jocelyn, who was glaring at my mother the entire match. We wrestled for six minutes before I had my opponent in the submission. Elizabeth came in before Jocelyn could tap, causing a disqualification.

The two women attempted to perform a double team move on me when Mom came in to run them off. The general manager announced that next week, Mom and I would tag against the two girls.

"Alright, so where is all this going?" I asked Mom once we were in the locker room.

"Sammy's match against Bryant will be thrown out tonight. They will rematch on Raw with you and Elizabeth in the opposite corners. We will then wrestle on Smackdown, leading to you and Elizabeth wrestling at No Mercy in two weeks." Mom explained.

I looked at Mom in complete disbelief. She chuckled at my reaction. "Are you okay?" She asked, a slight hint of amusement in her tone.

"Me?" I pointed at my chest. "This person right here?"

Mom laughed. "Yes, you, you silly girl."

"I'm wrestling on a WWE pay-per-view." I still didn't believe her.

"Yes, Sandy."

I felt like I was going to faint. Mom gripped my shoulders and forced me to sit down in a chair. "Breathe!" Mom ordered, slapping my back.

A giggle burst from my chest. I started laughing so hard that tears were coming down my cheeks.

"Sweet Pea, have you lost your mind?"

"I'm delirious." I told her before dissolving into giggles again.

"Sandy!" Mom watched as I finally pulled myself together.

"This is just...beyond reality. I always knew that I would get here, and now that I am...I'm addicted. Let's do this."


	37. Chapter 37

"What are you doing?" I asked as Xander was blindfolding me.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Of course I do. So where are you taking me?" I asked.

"It's our one year anniversary. I've got something incredibly special planned. Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay." I said, submitting.

I allowed Xander to lead me as he insisted on keeping the blindfold on me once we got to the car.

"Come on." Xander said, tugging on my hands as he pulled me out of the car.

"Can I take this off now?" I asked.

"Okay." Xander said, untying my blindfold.

In front of me was a private jet. I looked around and we were standing on an airport pad.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"This is part of the surprise." Xander said, taking two suitcases out of the back of the car.

"A private jet? Are you serious?" I asked, in awe of him.

Xander looked giddy as he handed the suitcases over to a flight attendant. I walked onto the plane, eyes growing huge as I saw the plush seats. Xander and I sat down in the seats, putting on our seat belts.

"Once we're in the air, there is a lounge area that we can hang out in." Xander told me.

"How can you afford this?" I asked.

"This is actually my father's plane." He admitted.

"Seriously? Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said, winking.

I was handed a garment bag when the attendant announced we were close. Inside, was a beautiful silver gown, complete with shoes and jewelry. I knew he would make me wear the blindfold again. This time, he insisted on ear plugs as well as the blindfold. He wanted to make sure I had no clue what we were doing. No one would tell me where we were going. When Xander took the blindfold off of me, we were standing on a rooftop, overlooking a city. He looked amazing in the tux he wore. I looked around, trying to get my bearings.

"We're in Paris?!" I shrieked.

"Happy anniversary, my darling." Xander said, kissing me.

"I can't believe this. You took me to Paris." I said, still in shock.

I hadn't been to France since Becky and I were on a Europe tour over a year ago.

Xander had a table set up on the roof, with a wonderful French dinner planned. He had a violinist playing nearby. It was a nice, warm night with stars filling the beautiful night sky. It was perfect.

"I'm still astonished that you pulled this off without me knowing anything."

"I had some help. I want to make this night special."

"Xander, this night would be special no matter where we are or what we did, as long as I am with you." I told him.

"I wanted to make this night extra special." He said, reaching for my hand.

We danced together on the rooftop to the violin playing softly near us.

"This is magical." I told him.

"It's not over yet. Sandra Katherine, I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are incredibly special to me. I love you down to your molecules. Would you do me the greatest honor in the world by marrying me?" Xander asked, getting down on one knee and holding up a ring box.

Tears of happiness streamed down my cheeks.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, giving him my left hand.

Xander placed the ring on my finger and kissed me.

We spent the night in Paris before taking the private jet back to the States. I couldn't be more grateful that Raw would be in Chicago that Monday.

When we got back to Chicago, I gathered my sisters together and showed them my ring. Rachel and Mara's reaction didn't let me down. They shrieked and jumped up and down with me.

"That's a four carat diamond." Rachel stated.

"I know. I would suggest changing it to a smaller ring...but I love it so much."

Dad sat at the kitchen table, looking incredibly grumpy. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You know you're still number one, right?" I asked.

"But my Sweet Pea is getting married." Dad gloomily said.

"You still have Chipmunk and Peanut. I'll always be your Sweet Pea." I told him.


	38. Chapter 38

"Girl, you in trouble." I heard an irritated voice on the other end of my phone.

"Hey, Becky." I sweetly answered.

"Don't give me that." She snapped. "You're engaged?"

"I tried calling you, but you were in Mexico." I told her.

"No, you idiot. Xander. You can't marry Xander."

"Becky say what again?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sandy, don't marry Xander." Her voice quickly switched from harsh to pleading.

I sighed. "Talk to me on Skype so I can see you."

Nearly as soon as I disconnected the call, my Skype started buzzing.

"Becky..."

"Sandy, I know how this must seem to you. Xander." She sighed deeply. "Xander really is a great guy. He's sweet, charming, funny, he gets a lot of your nerd shit. Plus, yeah, he's got a killer body."

"All that is true. He makes me happy, Bek."

"He comes from money, he's supportive..."

"So tell me why you think I shouldn't marry him?"

Becky chewed on her bottom lip, looking uncomfortable. I could tell that she was still debating whether or not to admit whatever it was she was thinking.

"Becky, out with it." I snapped.

"Sammy is in love with you."

I nearly dropped my phone. I stared at the screen for several moments, not even blinking.

"Did this thing freeze? I hate Skype." Becky said, tapping on her phone screen.

"No, I'm here." I murmured.

"Sandy, I love you. That goes without saying. I-"

"It's too late." I cut her off.

Becky stopped, a frown deep across her pretty face. "I know. I know that, San."

"It's too late." I repeated, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I know that. But Sammy...Sammy doesn't."


	39. Chapter 39

Becky and Xander were my guests for my match against Elizabeth at No Mercy. I gave my fiance a wink as I jumped up on the apron, flipping my long brown hair before stepping into the ropes.

This was it. My last date that I had been contracted out to with the WWE. I wasn't ready for it to be over.

Elizabeth rushed towards me at the start of the match, but I connected with a kick to the torso. After a swift kick to the stomach, I planted her with a DDT. Elizabeth got her shoulder up before the three count.

I picked her up by her hair and threw her across the ring. She landed on her back, using the ropes to pull herself up into a turnbuckle.

I was on fire. I splashed her in the corner. I grabbed her head and planted her with a bulldog. Elizabeth got her foot on the rope to stop the pinfall attempt.

Elizabeth reached up and racked my eyes. I yelled out, covering my face to sell. A dropkick sent me flying across the ring, into the ropes. Elizabeth used the ropes to choke me, only stopping when the referee counted to four. I coughed hard, still trying to work my way to my feet.

"Come on, Sandy." Elizabeth taunted me as she slapped my face.

She made contact one more, slightly harder than before. The third time, however, I blocked hers, answering with several punches of my own. I grabbed her hair, pulling hard and forcing her into the ropes. The referee started his count. I let go at the count of four, but a high kick to the side of her head sent Elizabeth to the outside.

I stepped through the middle rope but the referee stopped me, pulling me back in. Elizabeth had managed to make it to her feet and was holding her head. I ran the ropes, launching myself into the air, clearing the ropes, and diving on top of my cousin.

"You okay?" I whispered when we both were on the ground, using my hair to cover up the conversation to the cameras.

"Yep. Good job." She whispered back.

We both made it back to the ring before the referee's count of ten. I connected with two elbow jabs, then used the middle rope to spring backwards, elbowing her in the face. I attempted a DDT, but Elizabeth blocked. She reversed it into a facebuster.

"One, two." kick out.

Elizabeth's drop kick sent me flying as soon as I made it to my feet. A splash to the corner and I was coughing again. Elizabeth jumped up, both knees in my back, and pulled me down. Once I was prone, she went up and landed a moonsault. The match was over.

Elizabeth continued kicking me until the referee backed her off. With the ref's back turned, Bryant came in the ring, picked me up, and delivered Dad's old finisher, the go to sleep. As my parents slid in the ring, Elizabeth and Bryant rolled out, laughing over their accomplishments.

"Thanks, E." I said, hugging my cousin once we were in the back.

"It was fun, Sandy. Glad we got to do this." Elizabeth said, more toned down than I'm used to from her.

"Sandy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hunter asked, sticking his head into the locker room.


	40. Chapter 40

I walked out of Hunter's office feeling lighter than air. I practically bounced up to Becky and Xander in the waiting area.

"Who has two thumbs and was just offered a WWE contract?" I asked, pointing my thumbs towards me.

Becky squealed in delight, nearly knocking me over when she bear hugged me. Xander, however, was less enthusiastic.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. I looked at him uncertainly, but nodded.

Becky tossed me a questionable look as we walked off. We found an empty, dark corner in the production area so we can talk in a reasonable amount of privacy.

"What did you say to him?" Xander asked.

"I said I would have to talk to you first." I told him. I covered his hand with mine, looking into his eyes. Oh no. I'm not going to like what he has to say.

"I think we should hold off on this." He admitted.

"Hold..wait. Hold off?" I pulled away. "This is once in a lifetime, Xander."

"Well, not really. If they really want you, they would understand."

"I don't get this." I shook my head.

"We just got engaged, Sandy. We should be focused on getting married soon. Plus with my residency, I'm not going to be around to help you as much as I would like."

"You want me to turn down the contract." I flatly said.

"Sweetheart, I love you. I want to marry you and spend the rest of our lives together. I just think it's smart that you wait on this. Don't you want to have a family?"

"Of course. What does one have to do with the other?" I asked.

"I don't want to raise a child with a road schedule. And I don't plan on giving up mine to be a stay at home dad."

"Woah." I held a hand out in front of me. "You knew this when we got together. You knew what I am, what I've been striving for."

"And I still want you to get it, Sandy. Can't we...can't we just have a year? Just us? You're sore all the time. I'm scared you're really going to get hurt again, like you were when we first got together. Plus, it would be a huge help getting my mother to back off if you were to take some time off."

I glared at him hard for a moment. He sighed, taking my hand again.

"I don't ask you for much, Sandy. The contract may be what's best for you, but ultimately, not us."

"Are you giving me an ultimatum?" I asked.

"No, of course not. I'm just asking you to consider just taking a little time off, is all."

"I'll think about it." I slowly nodded.


	41. Chapter 41

Due to Xander's family status, our engagement was announced in the society papers, which was completely new to me. Xander and I had to pose for a few different newspapers and host an engagement party.

"Is this our life now? Dressing up for boring, fancy parties for a lot of people that we don't know?" I asked.

"Darling, it's just one night. My parents want to show you off, and I do too. Please?" He asked.

I couldn't say no to him. I smiled a little, submitting to him.

The last time my family had gotten dressed up was when Mom and Dad had been inducted into the Hall of Fame. I had forgotten how well they could clean up. I smiled as Mom and Dad came in to the ballroom. Dad had slicked his hair back, hiding his silver streak that was becoming more pronounced. Mom wore a beautiful purple gown that showed off her still fit and curvy body. They came in with their pinkie fingers linked, as usual.

"You look great." I told them.

"You do too." Mom said, kissing my cheek.

Rachel and Harry arrived arm and arm next, followed by Mara and Jayden. I looked over at Mom as I saw them enter.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"A few months ago. They're so cute together." she answered.

"I didn't know about this." I said.

"You haven't been around much, Sweet Pea." Dad pointed out.

Aunt Tamma and Uncle Colt came in with Isaac following them with his girlfriend, Tanya. PJ came in by himself, looking dashing in his suit. It really had been a while since I'd seen him. He had grown several inches and filled out a bit more. He looked like the spitting image of Dad at that age.

"You look great." I said, hugging my brother.

"Not so bad yourself. Congratulations." He said.

More friends and family arrived then a bunch of people that I had never met before started showing up. Xander introduced me to each of them, but I couldn't remember anyone's names.

"A lot of them are members of the hospital board for Dad's hospital. Others are socialites, friends of Mom's." He explained.

We all sat down to a formal dinner. I tried my best to not yawn. Dr. Morgan stood up, tapping his knife to his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight, to celebrate the love between these two wonderful people. The moment I met this beautiful girl, I knew she was the right one for my Alexander. Sandra, you're wonderful, smart, funny, and have an amazing heart. Philip and Kristina, you raised a wonderful girl. I'm so proud to welcome each of you into our family. To Alexander and Sandra!" Dr. Morgan toasted.

Everyone held up their glass, in celebration to us. Xander kissed me at our table. The door burst in as everyone still had their glasses in the air. I dropped my glass in surprise as Sammy marched across the ballroom.

"Don't do this. You can't go through with this." Sammy pleaded.

"Go away." I insisted.

"Sandy, I love you. I know you still feel something for me. You can't marry this guy." Sammy stated, pointing at Xander.

"Get your finger out of my face." Xander said, sternly.

"Or you'll do what, pretty boy?" Sammy challenged.

"Who are you calling pretty boy?" Xander asked, standing up.

Dad stood up and backed Sammy up.

"Now is not the time, son." I heard Dad whisper to him.

My eyes darkened as I glared at Sammy. Dad placed his hand on Sammy's shoulder, guiding him out of the ballroom.

My eyes were still dark when a tall blonde that had half her chest hanging out of her dress walked up to the table.

"Alexander! Congratulations!" She said, leaning over the table.

I could almost feel the growl begin in my chest.

"Charlotte, good of you to come. This is my fiancée, Sandy. Charlotte is a friend of the family." Xander introduced.

"Friend of the family! So modest. Alexander and I grew up together. I think our mothers had hoped that it would be me sitting where you are, but alas." She said.

I looked over at Xander, who looked embarrassed over Charlotte's comments. He placed his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me to him.

"It all worked out for the best, I think." He said.

"Indeed." her blue eyes narrowing towards me as she pressed her lips together.

Charlotte turned on her heels and walked away.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologized.

I didn't say anything, only looked at him for more information.

"As you may have gathered, that's the girl that my mother picked out for me to be with. Mother and Charlotte's mother are best friends and are not happy that I didn't chose her. I don't care. I'm happy with you. I've never wanted to be with Charlotte." He informed me.

I understood better but I still felt uneasy.

"My darling, I love you. I want to be with you and no one else. Put her out of your mind, okay?" Xander said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I giggled slightly, blushing.

"There's my girl." Xander said, smiling.


	42. Chapter 42

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded to my father later that evening.

"Pardon?" Dad's head snapped up, surprised at my tone.

"You with Sammy. What the hell was that about?" I asked again, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Sandy, there's no reason to talk that way." Mom gently said, trying to calm me down.

I ignored her comment and glared at Dad.

"You want to know? Fine. I think you should be with Sammy and not Xander." Dad admitted.

"Excuse me?" I spat out the question.

"I like Xander, but I don't think he is the one for you. I think you're making a mistake, if you ask me."

"I didn't, Dad. I didn't ask you." I fired back.

"Sandra..."

"No, Mom. This is wrong. So you've been, what, encouraging Sammy behind my back? I heard what you whispered to him before you took him out of the ballroom."

"Sweet Pea, it wasn't quite like that." Dad started.

"What was it like then, Dad?"

"I..." Dad looked at Mom, unable to finish his sentence.

"Wow, if only people could see this moment. Someone finally made CM Punk speechless." I snapped, turning on my heels.

"Sandy, wait!" Dad called out for me.

I stopped. "What?" I asked.

Again, he seemed to be speechless. The only thing he could do was shake his head and apologize.

"Not good enough." I said, walking out of the house.

I tried to put the fight with my father out of my mind. I didn't answer any of my family's calls or texts for two days, including Rachel's. When I spoke to my sister a few days later, I lied and said that I had been so focused on moving into a new townhouse with Xander that I hadn't had time to get back with anyone.

"You really hurt Dad's feelings." Rachel told me.

"Forgive me if I don't shed a tear." I said.

"Sandy, his heart's in the right place."

"His heart's always in the right place, Rachel. It doesn't make it right. He was trying to ruin my life."

"Sandy, you sound crazy right now. Do you really think Dad was trying to ruin your life?" Rachel asked.

Her question made me stop my rant in its tracks.

"No." I admitted.

"Was he interfering? Yes, of course. It's Dad. That shouldn't surprise you. He only wants what is best for you."

"Which is Xander." I told her.

"You chose who you're going to be with, not Mom and Dad."

"If he can't support me, he's not walking me down the aisle. I'll get Uncle Wayne or PJ to do it." I said.

"That will break his heart."

"Can't be helped then." I said flatly.

Xander and I invited Mom and Dad over to the townhouse after we had gotten settled in. I was uncomfortable being around them after the fight that Dad and I had. When I saw that Dad was trying to make an effort, I decided to as well.

"It really is a great place." Dad said, looking around.

"Thanks. Sandy decorated it. I don't have the time or the patience." Xander said, reaching for my hand.

"How is work going?" Dad asked.

"Stressful. I'm not home as much as I would like, but that just comes with the territory." Xander said.

"I'm sure." Dad responded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Mom cleared her throat.

"So, Sandy, how is wrestling?" She asked.

That didn't take long for one of them to ask. I looked briefly over at Xander before trying to respond casually. "Pretty good. I fly out tomorrow to L.A. for a convention that a few of the girls and I are booked on. Should be fun."

"Hunter called me. He says that you turned down a contract that he offered. Why?" Dad asked.

I looked over at Xander, a little sheepishly.

"She decided that she put the WWE on hold for a while." Xander answered for me.

"You turned down a WWE contract." Dad stated in a harsh tone.

"The WWE will always be there." I told him.

"So will Xander, if he's the right one for you."

"I'm taking time off after the convention." I announced.

"Why?" Dad asked. The look on Dad's face said that it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

"So I can support Xander while he is in his residency and to plan the wedding. Also, we want to start a family soon." I said, smiling at my fiancée.

"You're quitting wrestling." Dad said, shaking his head.

"Dad, I'm not quitting. I'm taking a break. There's nothing wrong with that."

"There's nothing...there's nothing wrong with that? Did you hear her, Krissy?"

"I heard, P." Mom sighed, knowing that Dad was getting ready to go off on a rant that she couldn't stop.

"This is something that you've wanted since you were a little girl. You were just offered a dream contract. I know, Hunter told me the details. And you say no to get married and have kids? It doesn't have to be one or the other. You worked way too hard to get to this point, Sandy. Don't piss it all away."

"It's my decision!" I shouted.

"Is it yours or is it his?" Dad accused.

"That's not fair." I angrily said.

"Sandy, you're too fucking good to walk away."

"Why can't you just support me like you're supposed to?" I demanded to know.

"It's hard to support you when I know you're making mistake after mistake."

"Who are you to decide that I'm making a mistake?"

"I am your father!"

"That doesn't mean that you're right!"

"Sandy, I've been there..."

"You've been there! I get that. You want me to learn from your mistakes, because God knows, you made a ton of them. But here's a newsflash: as much as you and I are alike, I'm not you! I don't feel like this is a mistake. You're supposed to support me, Dad. You told me before that you will always be there to support in my decisions, no matter what. I need your support. And you know what, if you're right, I'm going to need you there. But I can't have you trying to run my life. I'm not you. Stop trying to fit me into your mold."

Dad and I were standing within arms length of each other. His brown eyes were blazing with fire and intensity. Mom placed a gentle hand on Dad's shoulder. They looked at each other, not saying anything. There had to have been something in her eyes that made Dad soften his stance.

"I think you should leave." I said.

"Sandy!" Mom looked at me, shocked.

"If you can't be supportive like I need you to be, I don't want you here." I said, standing my ground.

"Fine." Dad said, storming out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's okay, you can go after him. I don't fault you. Please don't fault me for my decisions." I said.

Mom didn't say anything. There wasn't left to say right now. Instead, she hugged me tightly, soothing back my hair. She kissed my cheek and left.

I collapsed into Xander's arms after my parents left. He held me to his chest until I stopped crying.

"That was incredibly brave, standing up to your father like that. I don't know if I would have had the guts." He told me.

"Don't make me regret that." I said.

"I promise." Xander said, kissing me.

It only took a year for him to shatter the promise.


	43. Chapter 43

I don't think I could be more miserable.

It's been three months since I've been in a wrestling ring. Three months since I've talked to my father or my best friend. Three months since I've had dinner with my family. Three months since I've worked with my mother at the comic book store.

It's been hell.

Xander had been pretty much missing in action in the wedding planning. His mother and his sister, Patricia, had taken it upon themselves to take over the planning on his behalf. Just about everything had been decided for me, down to my wedding dress. So much for the simple, small wedding I had envisioned. Final guest tally was over 1,000 people, none of which was any of my wrestling friends.

"If you are going to be a Morgan, you need to start acting like it." Mrs. Morgan stiffly said.

"This is going to be a wedding of the season, the toast of Chicago. It will not be ruined by your hooligan friends." Patricia flatly said.

"Hooligan friends?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Your...wrestler friends." Patricia wrinkled up her nose.

Just like her mother, Patricia was a snob. She had recently gotten hired at a prestigious law firm in Boston and had an impressive win/loss record. I closed my eyes as the seamstress finished my dress fitting, desperately trying not to lose my temper. I hated the dress, which was a puffy ballgown with a three foot long train and dripping with heavy diamonds.

I kept telling myself that it would get better after the wedding. It didn't.

Even though things with Mom were strained, she still came to the wedding. Dad didn't, not that I expected him to. I sat in front of the mirror, fixing the pins in my long brown hair that kept the veil in place. How the hell did things get so bad?

"You look beautiful, sis." PJ said as he entered the room.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I nod.

He hesitates, gauging my mood. "I can call Dad..."

"No." I waved him off. "Thank you. If Dad wanted to be here, he would have."

"Sandy..." PJ paused before offering his arm. "I love you, sis."

"I love you too."

The church itself was gorgeous, with high cathedral ceilings and stained glass windows. The front of the church was draped in white tulips and roses. My sisters were bridesmaids, as well as Elizabeth, since Becky refused to take part. Xander looked amazing in his tux. I felt almost giddy when PJ placed my hand into Xander's. Any anxiety I had was gone the moment I looked into Xander's eyes. I knew I had made the right choice.

The reception was in the church's banquet hall. Through the crowd of people, I was surprised to see Sammy making his way over to the table at the reception.

"Relax, I'm not here to do anything but congratulate you both and wish you good luck on your life together." Sammy said, noticing the look on my face.

I instantly softened. "Thank you."

"May I dance with your bride?" Sammy asked Xander.

"I don't see a problem with that if she doesn't."

"Sure." I said, rising from the table.

Sammy grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful." He told me.

"Thank you. You look rather dashing yourself." I said, tugging gently on his jacket.

"What, this old thing?" Sammy smiled. I had forgotten what his smile looked like.

"I didn't see your dad." Sammy said, looking around.

"You also don't see your sister."

"I was going to ask what's up with that."

"We're fighting right now."

"Seriously? That's surprising."

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's a happy day. No negativity."

"I've missed you. It hasn't been the same without my friend." He said.

"You know, I've missed my friend too."

"Can we go back to being friends?"

"I thought we were until my engagement party."

Sammy's crystal blue eyes temporarily darkened. "I'm embarrassed by my behavior that night. I went crazy when I heard the news. I'm sorry."

"Can you be near me without professing love?" I asked.

"I promise to behave to the best of my abilities."

I looked at him warily, not sure if I trusted that.

"It's the best I can do. I promise." He said.

"I guess I'll have to take it." I said, smiling.

"Mind if I cut in?" Xander's voice asked.

Sammy placed my hand in Xander's and took a step back.

"She's all yours." Sammy said.


	44. Chapter 44

After the wedding, a new kind of normalcy was born. Xander spent a great deal of his time at the hospital and I filled my non-wrestling time working with a charity organization set up by Mrs. Morgan.

God, I miss wrestling.

My relationship with my family was slowly starting to return to normal. My siblings and I would have dinner at least once a week. Mom and I regularly talked on the phone. Things with Dad, however, were still icy. I missed him terribly, but I didn't feel like I had a reason to apologize. He was the one completely in the wrong, egging Sammy on like that. If only he could have been supportive like I needed him to be...

Six months after the wedding, I get the phone call that will forever change my life.

"Sandy, this is Stephanie McMahon. I was wondering if you would have lunch with me?"

I swallow hard. This had to be a dream. "I would love to."

"Great! Raw is rolling into Chicago next week. My assistant will call you with the details."

My heart is pounding in my chest as I hang up. Xander couldn't even fake enthusiasm.

"I thought you were taking time off?" Xander's tone harsh.

"Sweetheart, the fucking head of talent relations just called me. That's a big deal." I told him.

"I understand that, Sandy, but I thought we were going to start a family soon."

"It's hard to start trying if you are never home." I cooly said.

"And it'll be even harder if you're on the road." Xander matched my tone.

"Please don't do this. I don't want to fight with you, but you knew when we met that I'm a wrestler. This is what I do. This is my life."

"This is going to make you happy?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

Xander sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm sorry, I've been a little unreasonable." He relented. "You're absolutely right, my darling. Knock 'em dead."

The meeting went extremely well. By the end of lunch, I had been offered an even better contract than Hunter first gave me. I happily signed it on the dotted line.

"We have some great ideas for you. I just signed another girl today that I want to put you together as a team. Sometime next year, I'd love for you to be ready enough to go after the title."

"That's great." I enthusiastically nodded. "Who's the girl?"

"Rebecca Good. She's a second generation wrestler too."

I couldn't help but smile. "Perfect."

Xander and I celebrated when I got back from the meeting. He was my usual charming husband, no hint of the bitterness or resentment from earlier. I couldn't wait to call home, hoping that this would help mend the fences with Dad. No such luck.

"Hey, Daddy." I greeted once he answered.

"Hold on, I'll get your mother." His sharp voice responded.

"Wait." I paused to make sure he was still on the line. "I want to talk to you."

"Really, Sandra? About what?"

Ouch. I cringed into the phone. But he was giving me an opening.

"I officially accepted a contract by Stephanie McMahon today."

"Stephanie personally offered you a contract?" He sounded slightly surprised.

"She did. We had lunch earlier."

"So that's one mistake you corrected."

"One mista-" I stopped in mid-sentence as Xander caught my eye. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. How stupid I was to think that Dad's and my fight would be over so quickly. "You're unbelievable." I fired back into the phone.

Dad chuckled slightly, but I heard no humor in his tone.

"I'm happy, Dad. Why can't you-"

"He's gone, sweetheart." Mom told me.

"Damn. Mom, what do I need to do?"

"I wish I could tell you that your father will let go of this easily, but he won't. He's never been able to. He understands that it's your decision, but he just doesn't believe it's the right one."

Xander. I sighed heavily. "Even though I'm happy?"

"You keep saying that, but none of us in this house quite believes you. Neither does anyone in Nevada, by the way. We wonder if you keep saying it to convince yourself."

"I don't care what anyone in Nevada thinks." I snapped.

"You don't care what your Uncle Dean thinks?" I can practically hear her raise an eyebrow.

"He's not my real uncle." I tried to keep my tone even but even I heard the waiver.

"Your best friend?"

"Becky will come around. So will Dad."

"Okay, Sandy. You know what's best."

I growl as I disconnected the call. Hanging up on my mother was childish, but I was so angry at her.

It didn't take me long to wonder if I was angry because I knew that she might have been right.

I was sent to Orlando to the WWE performance center for a month. It was the first time I had seen Becky since our Skype chat when she told me about Sammy. I had expected her to either still be mad or act indifferent towards me. But, as usual, Becky surprised me.

"Sandy!" She practically shouted as I walked into the women's locker room.

Becky ran and launched herself towards me. I caught her easily, laughing as my friend wrapped her long legs around my waist.

"Hiya." She happily said.

"Bek, are you high?" I asked.

"No. I just missed you."

"Yeah, you're high." I laughed. "You could have called."

"I was still mad at you."

"Until when?"

"Until about fifteen seconds ago."

The other women in the locker room watched us closely, trying not to laugh. I moved my hands to release her but she hugged my tighter. I hugged her back, and began walking around the locker room, introducing myself with Becky still wrapped around me.

"Sammy is here. Just thought you should know." Becky whispered in my ear before letting go of me.

I gave her an inquisitive look and she shrugged. "We were both offered a contract at the same time." She informed me.


	45. Chapter 45

My first day back in the ring and my stomach was in knots. Something in the back of my head told me that something was wrong, but I chalked it up to nerves. I had, afterall, passed all my WWE medical exams.

"Hey." Sammy greeted, giving me a hug.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Worried about you. You feeling okay?" He eyed me carefully.

"Yeah, I'm great." I lied.

"Your color is off. You sure?"

"Just a lot on my plate."

"I'm told." His tone changed. "Dad says that you and Punk are still fighting."

"I'm kinda fighting with my entire family. Dad's just direct about his anger."

"Wouldn't expect any less from CM Punk." Sammy said with a grin.

I knew he was trying to comfort me but it wasn't helping.

"Don't worry about it. These things have a way of sorting themselves out." Sammy sweetly said, nudging my shoulder.

I nodded, trying hard not to grip my side. My stomach was cramping but it was too early for my cycle. I told myself that it was just a manifestation of my problems, nothing more. I let out a deep breath and climbed into the ring for the first time in nearly ten months.

We started with drills. Nothing unusual about that. After about fifteen minutes of warm ups, we were chosen to wrestle in a gauntlet match, so that the trainers could see everyone's skill set.

I was third in the line, stepping in the ring with another new guy who's name I couldn't immediately recall. He hit me with a perfect dropkick right out of the gate.

As soon as I landed, I knew something was wrong. It couldn't have been the bump. I had taken drop kicks thousands of times and I didn't bump wrong. Air rushed out of me and I couldn't move. The room was spinning out of control. I rolled over to my side, throwing up outside of the ring.

"Stay down." I heard someone order.

"Can we get a medic?" Someone shouted.

I felt a pair of gentle hands press down into my shoulders. "Keep still."

Pain was radiating up my side and in my stomach. Everything was blurred. I tried to speak, but ended up swallowing more vomit.

"It's going to be okay." I felt someone squeeze my hand as another hand pressed into my abdomen.

I nearly bolted up from the slightest pressure on my abdomen. My eyes focused momentarily as I felt myself being lifted onto a board. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was Sammy's concerned blue eyes.


	46. Chapter 46

It took me several moments to remember why I was in a hospital bed.

My entire body was sore. IVs were hooked up to my right arm, making me want to scratch and pull it out. I took out the breathing tube from my nose, making an alarm start to buzz.

"Good morning." A plump nurse warmly greeted as she entered the room and turned off the buzzing.

"What's going on?" I croaked out.

I rubbed my throat before she handed me a cup of water. "Sip." She ordered.

The cool water soothed my aching throat. I closed my eyes as I gulped down the cup.

"You must be a popular girl. The waiting room has been filled for hours for you to wake up." She told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Let me go get the doctor and your husband, dear." She smiled sweetly at me.

Xander rushed into the room moments later, showering my face with kisses. I grimaced as he leaned on the IV before he backed off. He gripped my hand tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.

"Becky called me frantically. I flew out as soon as I could. How are you feeling?"

"Xander, what's going on?" I asked.

"I got here as you got out of surgery." Xander told me.

"Surgery?" I looked up in alarm.

The door swung open and a doctor with salt and pepper hair came into the room, clipboard in hand.

"Mrs. Morgan, my name is Dr. Hooper. How are you feeling today?" He asked.

"I just want to know what happened." I told him.

"Of course. I'm sorry to say that you miscarried."

"I fucking knew it." Xander exasperatedly said as he let go of my hand.

"Xander." I reached back to my husband, who refused to look at me.

He might as well have slapped me with how fast he recoiled. Tears started to fill my eyes as I tried to tug on his shirt, but he wouldn't look in my direction.

"I fucking knew this would happen. Now you know why I didn't want you to sign that fucking contract? You didn't want to listen. Now your childish desire for wrestling has cost us a family." Xander angrily yelled at me.

"Hold on, Mr. Morgan-"

"Dr. Morgan." Xander corrected sternly.

"Dr?" Dr. Hooper asked.

"I'm in my third year of residency. I'm specializing in general surgery."

"Dr. Morgan, I apologize." Dr. Hooper sincerely said. "Sandra's miscarriage had nothing to do with wrestling."

Relief washed over me at Dr. Hooper's words. Xander, however, did not show any emotion.

"The term is called ectopic pregnancy. It's when-"

"I know the term. It's when a fertilized egg becomes attached in the wall of the fallopian tube." Xander slowly said.

"Yes." Dr. Hooper nodded. "You are a very lucky young lady. When the tube erupted, you had medical personnel right there to tend to you. It saved your life."

Xander turned back to me, finally accepting my hand. He looked a cross between mortified and scared out of his mind.

"I could have lost you today." Xander softly said.

Tears washed down my cheeks as I tried to process everything. Apparently, for a few short weeks, I was pregnant. Dr. Hooper's words barely registered with me. How rare an etopic pregnancy is, but they were able to keep me from hemorrhaging on the table. I did lose one tube, but he didn't think I would have an issue getting pregnant in the future. I still had one working ovary and tube, after all.

Xander kissed my hand several times before taking the bed post down so he could sit next to me. My husband pulled me into his arms, squeezing me tight. I pushed against his chest angrily.

"Don't you touch me right now." I bitterly said.

It was his turn to look at me in shock. He backed off the bed, looking at me in surprise.

"You said..." I paused, trying not to scream in the hospital. Instead, I calmly checked off his list of offenses. "Childish desire? Fucking contract? You fucking knew something like this would happen?"

"Sandy, I'm sorry." He pleaded. "It was a shock-"

"A shock? You think it was a shock? And that's how you respond? You blow up at me like this was somehow my fault?"

"No, it's not your fault. Dr. Hooper said-"

"I heard him. I heard you too. You never supported my dreams, did you?"

"Of course I did! I've always supported you."

"No, you didn't. When we got engaged and I was first offered the contract, you talked me into staying home."

"Was that so bad?"

"You didn't support me. When your mother and sister constantly berated me, you didn't stand up to them for me. My friends weren't invited to our wedding. Half of my family didn't go because they didn't support my decision to marry you. But I took it in stride. Want to know why?"

Xander shook his head, looking almost afraid to speak.

"Because I love you. Nothing else mattered. My father won't even speak to me right now, Xander. My _father_." I stressed.

"I know." He softly said.

"Do you or do you not support me?" I asked him pointedly.

This was it. There could be no take backs. Either he had my back and was the supporting, loving husband that I had always thought he was, or he didn't really and that would be it. He didn't have to like wrestling. That was never a requirement. But if he chose to not support my life...I couldn't be with him.

"I do." He replied.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't hesitate to sit back on the bed when I reached back out for him.

"Sandy, I love you. Every inch of you, every part. And wrestling is a big part of you. I'll always be your biggest fan. You can always count on me." He whispered in my ear.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Promise."

If only promises really could last forever.


	47. Chapter 47

I was told that I would be in the hospital for a few days for observation. I had originally wanted to protest, but gave up on it rather quickly. My body was still recovering from the surgery. I had refused the pain medicine, much to the chagrin of my nurse, and was slowly starting to feel better.

I still wasn't sure what woke me up from a dead sleep. The TV wasn't on, Nurse Carson hadn't bothered me in an hour. Nothing appeared to be amiss at first.

He didn't say anything at first, which almost startled me when I saw him lean against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets. His brown eyes were locked on me, still with the same hard expression he had the last time I saw him.

"Hey, Dad." I softly said.

"That husband of yours called." He cooly said.

"Xander." I said.

"I'm aware."

"Can you still be pissed at me while I'm laying in a hospital bed?" I looked at him incredulously.

"I love you, Sweet Pea. I always have, since the moment that Dr. Sheppard told us that you were coming. I just can't support you."

"You have always been my biggest fan." I told him, tears rolling hot down my face.

"That hasn't changed. I just feel like this marriage was a mistake."

"Daddy..."

"Sandy, you honestly want to know what it is?" Dad asked.

He still hadn't moved from his spot on the wall. I nodded slowly, afraid of what his next words would be.

"I feel like you chose your family over him. And I don't think he would do the same for you." He admitted.

"Why would you even think such a thing?" I demanded to know.

"Your sister is still seeing his younger brother, or did you forget?"

"I'm missing some things." I shook my head.

"A lot, actually. Harry and Rachel have moved into the apartment. He got into a fight with his mother about him seeing her and left."

"Seriously? Why didn't Rachel call me?" I asked.

"You would have to ask her." Dad said with a slight shrug.

"They're living together?"

Dad nodded. "Not long after your wedding, actually. Apparently, his mother said some pretty deplorable things about our family, Harry stood up to her, and left."

"What does that have to do with me and Xander?"

"Xander was in the room, apparently. And defended his mother, not us."

I stared at my father for a moment, trying to suck in his words.

"Ever since the wedding, your brother has been you only defender. When we told you how we felt, all of us, you said tough and walked away."

"What was I supposed to do, Dad?" I asked. "Tell Xander that because you don't approve, I had to leave him?"

"No, Sweet Pea." Dad shook his head. "But you shut us out too. You shut down too. You didn't fight for anything in regards to your wedding or your life since. That's not how you were raised. That's not how this family has always operated."

"Get out." I angrily said.

"Fine." Dad threw up his hands, kicking off the wall. He paused at the door, looking back over at me. "There is going to come a time soon when he will be forced to choose. He's not strong enough to chose you."


	48. Chapter 48

To say that things were strained between Xander and me was an understatement. He felt like after I had gotten released from the hospital, I should've gone back to Chicago. I told him that I was going to stay in Florida as long as I needed to. And of course, we still had to contend with the little bomb Dad left behind.

He told me his side of it. He said that he felt that Rachel and Harry were getting too serious for their age and needed to step back. Living together at twenty was a huge step, he said. He also disapproved of Harry beginning to train to wrestle. While it was true that Xander didn't defend my family like he should have, he also didn't attack them either. His argument was focused strictly on Rachel and Harry, not my family as a whole like his mothers.

I still gave him a black eye for it.

Xander and I were working through our issues. I told him how desperately I wanted to go back to the way things were. It didn't make sense to me why the act of getting married had to change things. I wasn't going to give up; I loved him too much.

As soon as I was medically cleared, I was back in the ring. In the ring, I was home. I was happy. Everything didn't feel so complicated. Everything made sense.

I knew that Becky and I would be a great tag team. We talked very little in the ring. As much as we trained together and wrestled against each other, we didn't have to.

Several members of the creative staff were at training, to see what we had been working on. Hunter grabbed us before we went to the ring.

"Are either of you familiar with the Jumping Bomb Angels?" He asked.

My eyes lit up. "Of course. From the 1980s, when the WWF had women tag teams."

Hunter smiled. "Of course you do. That's what I want to see out of you girls."

"Not a problem." I eagerly nodded.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Becky grabbed me. "The hell are you talking about?"

"They were the WWF Women's tag team champions back when that title existed. Two fast, tough, hard hitting women. Mom made me a complication DVD years ago with them."

The hostile look on Becky's face slowly morphed into a grin. "Alright. Let's do this."

Becky and I tagged against two of the more experienced guys, Scott and Kenny Dawes. I stood on the apron as Kenny entered the ring, laughing at Becky. I gave her a sly grin and nodded towards her. This should be fun.

The drop kick wiped the smile from Kenny's face. As he looked up at her, holding his jaw, Becky tagged me in. Kenny ran towards me but I gave him a hip toss, sending him flying.

Becky and I worked quick tags, keeping Kenny away from making a tag. Kenny eventually got over on Becky then tagged in Scott. They kept Becky from making the tag to me as they targeted her mid-section and arm.

Scott had her down on the mat, with her in an stf. Becky managed to make it to the ropes, calling the ref to demand the break. The guys continued to put punishment on Becky until she was able to make the tag to me.

I jumped up, using the top rope to propel me into the ring, clotheslining both men down. I gave Scott two roaring elbows before kicking Kenny in the head. As Kenny fell down to a knee, I grabbed Scott's head, ran towards the turnbuckle and used the pads to flip backwards. He kicked at two.

Kenny staggered back to his feet but so did Becky. We both charged at our opponents. We both landed a cross body at the same time, pinning both of them simultaneously.

Becky jumped up into my arms at the three count. I ruffed up her long blonde hair, laughing as she held an arm up in the air. Damn, it felt good.

The developmental wrestlers and members of the creative team were all on their feet, giving us an ovation. Hunter and Stephanie waved us over as we jumped down from the turnbuckle.

"Do you want to know what I saw in the ring?" Hunter asked.

Becky and I eagerly nodded. A smile slowly spread across his face. "I just watched our new tag team champions."

"Are you serious?" Becky asked without skipping a beat.

"You ladies are going to make history." Stephanie said with a nod.

"Oh, hell yeah!" I exclaimed, giving Becky a high five.

"You have two weeks before we'll need you on Raw. We've got big plans for you." She told us.

We were practically skipping back to the locker room. We were still talking animatedly after we had gotten changed out of our gear and were leaving to get some lunch.

"Sandy, can I talk to you for a second?" Hunter asked, waiting outside the locker room door.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." I told Becky.

Hunter motioned for me to walk with him, moving away from the crowd of wrestlers. "Look, I don't want to get in your personal life, but I've known your dad for over thirty years now. I was one of the first to see you in the nursery when you were born."

"Sir, I appreciate-" I began.

Hunter raised his hand to stop me. "Your father is one of the biggest pricks I know. He can be difficult to deal with, stubborn, and a hot head. Well, the latter not as much thanks to your mother. And Sandy, I've known you your entire life. You are just like him, in and out of the ring."

"Yeah, I know." I slowly nodded.

"Here's the thing, kiddo." Hunter stopped his stride, placing a hand on my shoulder. "CM Punk is usually right."


	49. Chapter 49

"You guys killed it in the ring." Sammy told us as he joined the table.

"Thanks, bro." Becky grinned, elbowing his arm.

"That was a lot of fun." I seconded.

Sammy didn't say anything as he gazed across the table at me. Finally, I snapped. "What?"

"Nothing."

I pressed my lips into a thin line as I crossed my arms over my chest. Sammy sighed and relented.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time except being in the ring. It was nice to see."

"Would you believe Triple H gave me a lecture about Dad?" I asked.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." I said, slamming down my empty water glass.

"Sandy, you've got to fix this rift between you and your family." Becky told me.

"I know." I softly said.

"But?" Becky raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know how." I sighed.

"For starters, call Rachel." Becky said.

I started to chew on my straw. I hadn't spoken to my sister in six months. The thought that she might hang up on me or yell...

"Allow me." Becky pulled her cellphone out and began dialing.

"She's not really-" I looked over at Sammy.

"You know she is." Sammy rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey girl." Becky greeted. "Hold on, I have someone here who wants to talk to you."

"You are so pushy." I whispered as Becky handed me the phone.

"You love me." Becky grinned.

I gave her a dirty look before taking a deep breath. "Hey, Rach."

There is a long silence on the phone. "Hey San."

She didn't hang up! "How's everything?"

Another long pause before I heard a deep sigh. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." I started to get choked up.

We were both silent for a moment before the flood gates of emotion erupted. Rachel started talking a mile a minute, running down everything that's happened in the last six months. If it hadn't taken me completely by surprise, I would have laughed. It took me a good twenty minutes to get a word in edgewise.

"Dad said that you and Harry have moved in together."

"Oh yes, not long after you got married, actually. Harry had a drag down fight with that horrendous woman who gave birth to him. She told him that if he chose to stay with me, he was cut off. I had never been so proud of him, Sandy. He told her that she couldn't control him with money like she does Xander and walked out!"

"Wait, back that up." I said.

"Oops." I could practically hear her bang her head on a hard surface.

"What was that I heard about controlling Xander?"

Sammy and Becky got up quickly from the table. Rachel fell silent, which prompted the question again.

"Mrs. Morgan works on the hospital board. She's been trying to get Xander to make you quit wrestling and has been using her position of power to do so."

"That fucking bitch!" I slammed my fist into the table, startling the patrons at the deli.

"I'm not sure what he's been telling you, San, but you two need to talk. He's been standing up to her little by little, saying that she needs to butt out of your relationship. But she's been making his life hell."

"And I'm not home to help." I downtrodden said.

"You've got your career to look after too, sis."

"This explains so much."

"From what Harry said, it's been difficult, but Xander practically lives or dies at that hospital without her. And forget transferring, she would stop that."

"My poor Xander." How could I have misjudged him?

"Dad doesn't care. He says that if Xander was any kind of man, he would fight back for real instead of trying to placate her."

"What do you think, Rachel?"

"I think that something big is on the horizon, Sandy. Something's got to give and it's not going to be pretty when it does. Just know that regardless of what Mom and Dad say, we all have your back."

"I love you." I sighed deeply.

"I love you too. So, tell me about Florida."

Sammy and Becky made their way back to the table when they saw me laughing and talking animatedly on the phone. I finished my call with Rachel, promising that I would call later tonight when PJ and Mara was home. As we left the deli, I could see someone with dark hair leaning on my car with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

My Xander. Gone were the frown lines and the purple rings under his eyes. He looked happy and as relaxed as I had seen him in months. I ran towards him, causing him to drop the roses in his hands as we collided on the car. He wrapped his muscular arms around me, burying his face into my neck and hair. He smelled and felt wonderful.

"There's my girl." He whispered.

"I've missed you." I murmured into his neck.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I promise from this point on, to put you first and make sure you know that."


	50. Chapter 50

For a while, he kept his promise. That lasted about two months. We happily celebrated our one year wedding anniversary. It was a small party with only a few friends and our siblings, but we were happy. We still had some issues to work on, but for the most part, life was going great. I had my old Xander back, the one I originally fell in love with. When I asked him about what Rachel had said about his mother, he simply shrugged it off, insisting it wasn't that bad.

Things were still tense between me and my parents, but I had my siblings back. I spoke with each of them every night via Skype.

Becky and I were getting ready to make our debut on Raw as a tag team. We had been working the house shows getting prepared, which was a lot of fun. The Raw crew was heading overseas to the United Kingdom and we had been invited, which we were beyond excited about. We were told that we would actually be making our TV debut while on the tour. It was all we could talk about.

I was fortunate to spend two days with Xander at home before flying out. As excited as I was for the tour, I didn't want to leave.

"You'll be home in two weeks, right?" Xander asked as I checked my bags at the airport.

"Two weeks filled with TV tapings and shows every day." I said.

"I know you're ecstatic."

"Should be exhausting but a blast. You should hear some of the things Becky is going to drag me to the small amount of downtime we get." I said with a smile.

"I'll be waiting when you get back." He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'll Skype you when I get in." I told him.

"I can't wait." Xander's face broke into a grin. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you." I told him before kissing him.

If only I knew then how true my words were.

I sat on the plane for thirty minutes before the pilot made the announcement that we would have to deboard.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I frustratedly asked.

The passengers and I waited in the lobby for nearly two hours before it was announced that the flight had been cancelled due to an issue with the plane. There were no other flights out until the morning.

"Just great." I murmured. At least I would have more time with Xander.

I called him to let him know that I was taking a taxi home for the night, a little bit surprised when the call went straight to voicemail. As the taxi pulled up in front of our town home, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. A white Mercedes was parked in our visitors spot. My blood started to chill as I recognized the car.

"Charlotte." I bitterly said.

I hadn't had to deal with the insufferable woman in several months. I had thought that she had finally gotten through to her thick skull that Xander wasn't interested in her. I had expected them to be in the kitchen having coffee or in the living room, but when I walked in, there was no one on the first floor.

"Xander?" I called up the stairs. I heard movement as I continued up the stairs. I silently prayed that my instincts were wrong. I desperately wanted to believe that nothing was wrong. But I knew already what I would find behind my bedroom door. Still, nothing could protect me for what I would see when I opened the door.

"You son of a bitch." Ice dripped in my voice.

Charlotte tried to cover herself with my bedsheets. Xander fell off of the other women in mid-motion, trying to scramble towards me.

"Sandy!" He called out, but I was already out the bedroom door. I had seen enough.

I heard Charlotte tell Xander to let me go as I rounded the corner to the banister. He caught me as I reached the front door, wearing only his boxers.

"Please wait!" He pleaded as he stopped the door from opening.

"Get dressed before you address me." I snapped.

"Stop, just hold on a sec-"

"You are unbelievable!" I fired off at him. "She's just a friend. You have nothing to be concerned with. It's not like you aren't working with your ex, someone you actually had feelings for." I threw the words he had repeated over and over regarding Charlotte at him. "You remember that?"

"Sandy, please, give me a moment to explain-"

"Explain what, Xander?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. I waited a beat for him to speak but he just cried, shaking his head.

"I can't believe...I just don't..." I was too hurt and angry to really forumlate words.

"I'm sorry, Sandy." He finally said, his shoulders slumping down.

"Not yet, but you will be." I told him as I yanked open the door and ran out into the cold, rainy night.


	51. Chapter 51

Xander raced to beat me to my car. Rain was falling hard and chilled me to the bone.

"Please, don't rush out like this. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I was lonely and I missed you so much. I love you, baby. Please, stop! I'm so sorry, Sandy. It was just this one time. Please don't go. Please, come back inside so we can talk about this. I love you. I can't lose you." The desperation in his voice reached my ears, but didn't penetrate my heart.

"I can't believe you. I trusted you. I turned against my family for you. You broke your promise to me. I believed in you. I love you so much, Xander. You told me that you didn't want her."

"I didn't. I don't. I'm so sorry."

"Really? Because you sure looked like you were enjoying yourself in our marital bed."

Xander recoiled from my tone. "I'm sorry."

"Is that word supposed to fix everything? How long after I left did she come over?"

"I was lonely and you were going to be out of the country for weeks. I said I needed a friend, she came over with a bottle of wine. We finished the bottle and one thing led to another..."

"So you love me. You don't want her. Yet here you are in the parking lot in the pouring rain in your goddamn underwear!" I shouted.

"Sandy, keep your voice down. The neighbors." Xander looked around the lot.

"I don't give a fuck about the neighbors!"

"Calm down, let's go inside-"

Xander reached out and touched my arm. If I hadn't thought I might kill him, I would have decked him. Instead, I ripped my arm away.

"Don't touch me.." I bitterly told him.

He stood there, looking like he was ready to take a punch. Instead, I just shoved him away from my door.

"You disgust me."

"I deserve that." He softly said.

I jerked open my car door and climbed inside. Xander stopped the door before I could slam it shut.

"Could you please Skype me when you get to London? Let me know you got there safely?" He asked.

"We'll see." I said before slamming the door. Xander barely got his hand out before I closed it completely.

I didn't want to check into a hotel room, and I knew I couldn't face my family right now. Rachel and Harry had moved into their own place last month, so the old apartment would be vacant. I disabled the alarm as I entered, not bothering to turn on the lights. I sat on the floor with my back to the couch, crying as hard as the rain. I pulled my knees to my chest and just let the emotions overflow.

Some time later, I felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest.

"Daddy." I cried.

"Sweat Pea." Dad's voice was rough with emotion as he rocked me gently in his arms.

Dad stroked my hair, speaking softly in my ear. "You're okay, Sweet Pea. I have you."

"It's..." And the dam in me broke. I sobbed hard into his chest, no longer able to formulate a syllable.

Dad didn't say anything as he continued to hold me. Slowly, my sobs stopped feeling like they could break my chest. Once my sobs slowed, Dad tilted my chin up to meet his gaze.

"Can you talk yet?" He gently asked.

"My flight to London was delayed till morning so I came home." I said, my words coming out broken.

"That happens." Dad said, still brushing my hair with his fingers.

"And when I came home, I found my husband in bed with another woman." I admitted before dissolving into tears again.

Dad's face twisted to sorrow and pain. "My sweet, sweet girl." Dad kissed my forehead before he held me tighter to him.

My tears soaked his shirt at the chest and shoulder. I cried until my head, throat, and eyes hurt. Once I felt like I could talk without breaking down again, I took a deep breath and told him the entire story.

"I knew we had our problems, but we've been really happy these last few months. We even started talking about trying to get pregnant again. He says that this was the first time, but how can I trust that? How can I trust him, Dad?" I asked, still cradled against him.

"I wish I knew, Sweet Pea. I wish I had all the answers that could make your pain go away."

"Please don't say I told you so."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, kissing my forehead again.

"I just don't understand. I mean, he knew, right? He knew from the beginning who I was. I'm a wrestler. I told him what I wanted out of life, what my ambitions were. He said he understood. I told him how hard it was going to be once I went on the road full time. That's why he didn't want me going at first, but said he understood my passion and drive. He felt terrible for suggesting I take time off. He talked me out of Triple H's contract, you know."

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I got as mad as I did. But I also knew that was just a symptom of the real problem."

"I know. He said he supported me. And I haven't even really been on the road full time yet. Xander...he just stood there in his underwear, in the rain, telling me he was sorry and that he loved me." I rattled on.

"Not everyone is cut out for this life, sweetheart." He softly said. "I've seen it happen way too often. The spouse gets lonely and searches for other comfort."

"He was a virgin before me, Dad. Xander isn't the type of guy that just hops into bed with someone."

"I'm sorry." He delicately said.

"How did you know I was here? Did he call you?" I asked, slowly pulling away to talk to him instead of into his chest.

"Xander? No. We have the alarm system programmed now that when the alarm gets deactivated, a photo is taken of who came into the apartment. I think PJ has been coming here and skipping school a few days. Well, I got the picture of you turning off the alarm when I knew you were supposed to be on your way to London and you've been crying. I rushed over to see what was wrong."

"Did Rachel tell you about the tour?"

"No, Sweet Pea." Dad said, giving me a small smile. "I'm still your biggest fan, you know."

"Thank you, Daddy."

"I love you, Sweet Pea."

"I love you, too. I'm just so mad and hurt. I want to yell and scream and punch the wall or punch Xander's face. I want answers. I want to know what happened. I want to believe it was just one time. But I don't know if that would matter, ultimately. He broke so many promises tonight...I don't know if I can forgive him for this, but I don't know if I want my marriage to be over or not. I don't know what I am going to do."

Dad hugged me tightly again then released me.

"I know, and I wish there was something I can do. Tell me what you want."

"I wish I knew. I do know this, though. I've got nothing, but time. I've still got the European tour. That will give me time to figure some things out, I guess."

"Whatever you need me, Sandy, I'll be there. I'm sorry I haven't been."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Do you want me to call your mom or Rachel? Becky?"

"Becky is on a flight now. I won't be able to reach her for hours. I don't know. I kind of want to be alone, but I also don't want you to leave either."

"I understand. Do you want to talk more or get distracted?"

"Distract me, please."

"Feel like playing your old man in some video games?"

"You're on."

Dad and I peeled ourselves up off the floor. I jumped over the couch, landing softly on the cushions. Dad smiled softly watching me before turning on the game console.

"So, Xander was a virgin? I didn't think they still made those." Dad commented as he handed me a controller.

"You're funny." I said, but didn't smile.


	52. Chapter 52

Xander kept blowing up my phone so I turned it off. Dad didn't try to cheer me up, didn't press me further to talk than I was willing. We spent the rest of the night hanging out on the couch, the only light in the apartment was the flicker from the TV. I fell asleep on the couch against Dad's shoulder.

I finally responded to Xander's texts once it was safe to turn on the phone while in the air. Xander was finally truthful, admitting that he felt like I chose my wrestling career over having a baby with him. He said that as much as he loved me, he had to admit that he hated the wrestling. He wished I could have been just as satisfied home with him as I was on the road.

I understood how he felt, but I told him that he knew that about me before we had gotten married. Xander said that he had hoped I would change my mind. By the time I had to turn my phone off to land in London, I told him that we both needed to take some time during this trip to decide what we wanted.

Sammy's flight got in the same time as mine. The last thing I wanted was for him to see that I've been crying. I took a few extra minutes to collect myself before getting off the plane.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sammy asked, as we were getting our luggage.

"Right as rain." I said.

"Why don't I believe you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It's best to drop this for now."

Sammy didn't press the issue. I called up Dad once I got into the hotel room. He told me that he supported whatever decision I made, even if I chose to stay with Xander. I thanked him and told him that I would eventually be alright. He said if I needed it, the apartment would be ready by the time the tour ended.

I had to keep it together on this tour. It was too big of an opportunity to mess up. Besides, it would also affect Becky. Much to my chagrin, as soon as I sat my bag down in the room we were splitting, Becky launched into questions.

"You look like hell. What's going on?" She asked.

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged.

"Uh huh." She eyed me carefully.

"I don't want to talk." I stiffly told her.

"Tough."

I threw myself down on the second bed. Becky crawled over and curled up next to me.

"You're hurting, Sandy. I can practically see you bleed."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to everyone, but it is to me."

Damn. I hadn't even been in the UK an hour and I was already having to admit my marriage was falling apart. Instead, I tried to lighten things up.

"Dad and I made amends." I told her, my tone much lighter.

"That's great!" Becky snuggled up closer to me. She paused for a moment, contemplating my words. "Wait, Sandy, did you two make up on your own or did something happen?"

The tears came again before I could stop. Becky wrapped her arms tight around me, listening as I told her what happened.

"He better be glad there is an ocean separating us." She told me.

"It hurts. Sometimes, I feel like I can't breathe."

"You've been betrayed. I'm sorry, Sandy."

"What would you do?" I asked.

"Me? I would kick his and that bitch's ass."

I rested my head against hers, knowing that I didn't have it in me in the moment to fight.

"You've been fighting for so long for your relationship and now this. You must be exhausted."

"I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Stop fighting, Sandy. At least for him. Start fighting for yourself."

"I know one thing right now."

"What's that?"

"I feel sorry for our opponents."

Becky chuckled. "Me too."


	53. Chapter 53

Becky and I huddled around the TV monitor, watching the in ring promo between the current tag team champions, Riley Breen and Mark Keelso, and the general manager, Donna Pruitt.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you two thinking you can do whatever you want on my show." Donna began. "So I went and hired a new tag team."

"It's not going to matter who you put in front of us." Riley boasted.

"Yeah, we're going to dismantle whoever you throw in our path." Mark seconded.

"Don't be so sure about that." Donna motioned to the stage.

"Here we go." Becky gave my hand a squeeze, just as our music hit.

The crowd cheered loudly as we stepped out onto the stage. It was the first time the WWE Universe was seeing Becky, but they seemed to vaguely remember me.

"I am proud to introduce the tag team of Sandy Brooks and Becky Ambrose!" Donna exclaimed into the microphone.

"Girls?" Riley laughed. "You're sending us girls?"

"Alright then, if that's how you want to play, we'll play." Mark said, motioning for us.

Becky and I gave each other a small smirk before coming down the ramp.

"Have fun." Donna whispered as we passed each other.

Becky and I stood on the ring apron, playing rock, paper, scissors to decide who was going to start. I won. Mark took his spot on the ring apron, letting Riley start.

Riley and I locked up, him immediately overpowering me and backing me into the turnbuckle. The referee called for him to back up, which he did, posing to the crowd. As soon as Riley turned his attention to me, I ran towards him, grabbing his head, and gave him a bulldog.

The crowd was on their feet, cheering. Riley held his nose, checking for blood. I dropped kicked him back into the turnbuckle, giving him two chops for his efforts. I held him by the back of the neck, walking him over to our corner and tagged in Becky. She responded in kind with a hip toss, transitioning right into an arm bar.

"You're getting beaten up by a girl!" Mark bellowed from the ring apron.

"That's no ordinary girl!" Riley fired back.

Becky pulled back to his feet, still holding him in an arm bar. With his other arm, he grabbed her neck and sat down, making her release her hold. Riley jumped up and tagged in Mark, who ran towards her. Becky ducked down and dropped him with a toe hold, jumping automatically into a submission maneuver.

"Not as easy as you thought, eh boys?" I taunted from the corner.

Becky and Mark went back and forth with holds for a few moments, before trading kicks. When she got the better of him, he resulted in pulling her hair. I yelled at the ref over the cheat.

Mark continued to cheat, using the rope to choke her and making cheap shots on her. The guys made quick tags, keeping Becky from tagging me in. The crowd was solidly behind Becky, loudly chanting her name.

Riley had Becky by her ankle, trying to get her to tap. She managed to kick him several times in the face, forcing him to let go. She stood up and reached for me, but Riley once again cut her off, grabbing her foot. Spin kick! Riley went down. Becky finally reached to tag me in, rolling to the outside.

I used the ropes to springboard into the ring, knocking down Riley. Mark stepped him and ate my boot. I hit a t-bone suplex on Riley to get a two count. I had him rocked by several kicks before hitting a facebuster. Mark broke up the count. Becky had enough time to recover, spearing Mark nearly out of his boots. I hit my tear drop suplex to get the pin on Riley.

I leaned down and kissed Riley on the forehead before smacking his cheek.


	54. Chapter 54

I threw myself into the shows, giving everything I had to the matches and to the crowd. But as soon as I was in the locker room, I was distant and not talkative.

When I skyped with Rachel, somehow I knew another bomb was getting ready to go off.

"What aren't you telling me?" I asked.

"What?" She looked at me in surprise.

"You're hiding something."

My sister chewed on her bottom lip before handing her data tablet to Harry.

"Hey, big sis." He smiled, but there was no humor behind it.

"Harry, what's the deal?" I asked.

He looked off camera for a moment before nodding. "There's something you should know. It's about my brother."

How much more of this was I going to take? I closed my eyes and nodded. "Go ahead."

"It's not pretty." Harry looked apologetic.

"Just tell me." I snapped.

"Mother wasn't going to stand for your marriage. She wanted Xander to be with Charlotte from the beginning."

"I knew this." I told him.

"Mother strong armed Xander into being with Charlotte. She bribed him with resident adviser position and $10,000 if he ended things with you and got with Charlotte."

I gripped my phone so hard that I cracked the protective case. "Spineless, gutless coward."

"He was going to end things when you got back from the tour. It just happened to work out the way it did."

I was traded. The one person who was supposed to love me for the rest of my life gave me up over a bucket of money and a job. I had never felt so hurt and betrayed in my life.

"Thanks for telling me, Harry."

"I'm so sorry, Sandy. I knew Xander didn't have the guts to admit it to you, but that's what happened."

Unlike Xander, I kept my promise and didn't contact him until the second to last night on the tour. I ripped into him, confronting him with what Harry had told me. Xander attempted to deny it at first, but then he finally came clean.

"Yes, it's true. But you don't understand how my mother is."

"Really?" My fury rising. "You sleep with someone else, you lie to me, you agree with others except me that our marriage is over, and you still hide behind your witch of a mother."

"Can we please be adults about this?"

"You are so lucky there is an ocean separating us." I said, echoing Becky's threat from two weeks ago.

"I know." Xander sighed. "Believe me, your brother has already gone in on me."

"What did PJ do?" I asked.

"He knocked me out." Xander admitted.

I grinned. I couldn't be prouder of my little brother. When I asked Xander if he had been with Charlotte since that night, he didn't answer.

"I think after all this time, you could be honest with me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's a bit too late for that. I already know the answer, I just need to hear it."

"We've been together every night the last two weeks."

"I can't believe anything that comes out of your mouth." I told him. "You tell me that you love me, you don't want to be with her. Yet you've been sleeping with her when we were supposed to be figuring out what we wanted."

"I've been figuring out what I wanted. Sandy, I do love you. Please don't think otherwise. But I want someone who will be here when I come home."

"Then we'll get a dog!"

"Sandy, we're in different worlds right now. You're wanting to be a wrestler and follow your dreams. And that's great. You're really talented and should be free to live that life. I want kids and a wife who I don't have to worry about getting hurt at work."

"You knew this about me before we got married."

"Then you told me you were taking time off."

"I did."

"And you jumped at the chance to go back when offered the WWE contract."

"That contract is amazing what it's going to do for me."

"Did you think about me? About us?"

"Of course, Xander! I always think about what's best for us, for you."

"Maybe what's best for me to be married to someone who isn't a wrestler." Xander sighed. "What I did was terrible. I wish you could have found out a better way, but ultimately, it's what's right. You've got to know that too. Mother is right. I deserve someone who has the same goals as me."

"You're asking for a divorce." I stated.

"I've already begun filing the separation paperwork. I'm marrying Charlotte once the divorce is finalized."

I couldn't believe it. He's already planning on marrying her as soon as the ink was dry on us.

"Unless." He paused.

I raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

"You quit wrestling. For good."

"I can't do that. I love you, I do, but I'm sorry. Being a wrestler just isn't what I do, it's who I am. I thought you understood that."

"Then I'm sorry too."


	55. Chapter 55

After we got back from the tour, Becky moved into the apartment with me. Mara and Rachel had everything moved in for me, not trusting Dad or PJ to help. I kept telling myself that it would get better, but I wasn't sure how my heart could rebound from Xander's betrayal.

I noticed Sammy kept a distance from me. The three of us were traveling together, which was making things just as difficult as it was easy. I cornered Sammy in a gym in San Diego, refusing to let the weirdness between us continue. When I pressed him about it, he declined to answer.

"Please, I can't take any more secrets. I can't take any more lies." I pleaded.

"You aren't ready to hear what I have to say." Sammy told me.

"Try me." I challenged.

Sammy looked me deep in the eyes, stroking my cheek gently. "I have never seen you broken before. I want to pick up your pieces and put you back together, but you aren't ready for that yet."

"All the kings horses." I tried to keep my voice strong, but shook under the weight of his stare.

"That's not true. If only I could express..."

"Sammy, what is it?" I prodded.

"I lied to you." He began. "When we were seeing each other. I told you that I slept with a waitress in Germany, but I didn't."

"You lied about to me about sleeping with someone when you didn't. What sense does that make?"

"You're the one, Sandy. I've known it for years. I just wasn't ready then. So I made up a story so I could break it off. I didn't want you to keep waiting for me to get right. And then you met Xander and I lost you for good."

"Wait, wait." I backed away from him. "I can't."

"I told you that you weren't ready for what I had to say."

"You aren't making much sense to me."

"I know." He sighed. "And that's because your heart is hurting. What I wouldn't give to take that away. I shouldn't even tell you this, but I haven't been with anyone since you."

"You dated Callie."

"Sally." Sammy corrected. "And I never slept with her. I tried, but I couldn't. There's no getting over you, love."

"I really, really want to beat you up right now." I told him.

"You have my permission." Sammy stretched his arms out wide, giving me a clear shot.

"It's not as much fun if you let me." I solemnly told him.

"So wrestle me." He said.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him.

"No, I'm serious. There's a boxing ring set up in the gym, right? Beks will be our ref."

"You're on, Good."

I knew Sammy's competitive nature would come out once we stepped through the ropes. No matter how he felt, he wasn't going to go easy on me. This was a good chance to let out the aggression. I wiped my feet as I crossed through the middle rope, locking my eyes on Sammy. He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, smirking at me. His arms were stretched out wide, almost as if mocking me this time. I had seen this before, watching old DVDs. He looked just like his father, Dean, in this moment. For some reason, it pissed me off.

"Come at me, sweetheart." His lip curled.

I let out a growl, running towards him. Sammy sidestepped me, almost like a matador with a bull. I caught myself before crashing into a turnbuckle, kicking my leg backwards to connect with his thigh. My elbow connected with him twice before he staggered out of the corner.

I climbed up the turnbuckle, jumping and grabbing his head. The tornado ddt left him dazed. He kicked out at two.

"Come on!" I snapped at Becky.

"Shoulder was up." She told me.

While I was arguing with her, Sammy wrapped his legs around me and dropped me down into a rolling pin for a two count as well. I unleashed a fury of punches, making Sammy have to cover his face. He shoved me backwards, then proceeded with his offensive strikes. I grabbed the rope, making Becky step in between us.

Sammy grabbed my arm, wrenching it back then throwing me forward. I flipped, landing hard on the mat. I managed to roll out of the way as he attempted a leg drop. I dropped kicked him as he was in the seated position, quickly moving to work on his arm. He grabbed my hair but I wouldn't let go. We stood up, still with the hold on his arm and he walked to the ropes, making his sister call for the break. I let go at the count of four, then proceeded to kick his arm.

Sammy grabbed my leg and flung me backwards. The clothesline he gave me sent the air rushing from my lungs. I rolled onto my side and Sammy grabbed me into a headlock.

I had seen Sammy wrestle many times, but this was the first time I had actually been in the ring with him. Much like his sister, Sammy was relentless and hard hitting. That's fine. I am too.

I hit several elbows, making him release the headlock. I flipped up and rotated, connecting with a soccer kick.

"Ow." Becky said as we both landed.

I got back on my feet, only to be knocked down again by his running clothesline. Sammy went for a pin, but this time, I swung around, grabbing his arm and wrenched it down onto the mat. I dug my elbow into his shoulder, using my knee to pull it backwards. Sammy yelled out from the pain, but wouldn't submit.

"Fine then." I said. Time to finish it. I moved my body to lock in the anaconda vice. We were dead in the center of the ring. He tried to inch towards the ropes but I locked in the hold tighter. He had no choice. He tapped. I released the hold, tossing my sweaty hair behind me.

"Good job." Becky clapped. I glared at her before she could reach for my hand to raise it.

Sammy was still holding his arm as I offered him my hand.

"You were pissed." He said, still glaring up at me.

"You would have done the same thing in my position." I told him.

"I know." He said, finally accepting my hand. "Feel better?"

"I always feel better in the ring." I told him. "It's always outside that you should worry."


	56. Chapter 56

Becky and I had spent a month solid on the road, before getting a break. We were granted two days off, a much needed rest.

We were sitting on the couch, nursing our injuries. I sat with an ice pack on my knee, my leg elevated. Becky had her shoulder wrapped up. We were sort of paying attention to the TV, chatting idly, when the door buzzed.

"I'll get it." Becky said, patting my good leg.

"Mrs. Morgan?" I heard a man's voice ask as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry, there is no Mrs. Morgan here." She replied curtly.

"Mrs. Sandra Katherine Brooks Morgan."

I groaned as I removed the ice pack. "I'm she." I said, appearing behind my friend.

"Sign here please." He told me, handing me a clipboard. I gave Becky a sideways glance as I accepted it, signing my name on the dotted line.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgan." He said, handing me a long padded envelope.

"No one has called me that in a long time." I said after I had shut the door.

"What's up?" She asked.

"It can only be one thing." I said, sitting down at the kitchen table and opening it up.

Yep. A notice to appear in court regarding the divorce preceding.

"Are you okay?" Becky asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I should get a lawyer." I softly said.

Becky slid an arm around my shoulders, squeezing me tight.

A month later, I sat with my lawyer at a table across from a judge and Xander with his lawyer.

"Although my client and I agree that there was wrong doing on his part." Xander's lawyer began. "I hardly feel that this is warranted. Mrs. Morgan willingly entered a prenuptial agreement-"

"Which states that it would be broken if Mr. Morgan committed infidelity, which he has freely admitted." My lawyer argued.

"Due to the relatively short amount of time they were married-"

"One year isn't that short." My lawyer once again cut him off.

"Gentlemen." I raised my voice, stopping the arguments. "I don't care about the money. I have plenty of my own. Let's just separate our assets."

"But you are the wronged party." My lawyer said, turning to me and dropping his voice. "Do you know how much you stand to gain by fighting this?"

"There's more to life than money." I told him.

A part of me wanted to be vengeful and take Xander's money out of spite. It was one of the causes that led to us splitting up, with his mother bribing him after all. Ultimately, I didn't care. I didn't want to hurt Xander like he hurt me.

"My husband cares more about his wallet than he does me anyway. It's only right that he gets to keep one."

"That's not true." Xander said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"No, not whatever." Xander reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "I still love you."

"Then what the hell have you been doing?" I challenged. "All this paperwork, that woman living in our townhouse, sleeping in our bed."

Xander let go of my hand, suddenly unable to meet my eyes.

"Okay, well, I guess the two parties are in agreement." The judge said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir." My lawyer looked at me for assurance, which I nodded.

The judge slid a piece of paper over to Xander, who looked at me briefly before taking the pen from his lawyer.

"Wait." I reached out, stopping his pen stroke. "You still have the power to stop this. If you truly mean what you say, and you want to be with me, we can fight through this together. There's still a way."

Xander's normally crystal blue eyes were clouded with emotion. He covered my hand with his, giving a gentle squeeze.

"I've never been as strong as you, Sandy. That's not how I was raised."

"So let me be strong enough for both of us." I implored him.

"I can't. I love you, but this is how it needs to be." He said. "It's too late."

I watched as he signed the document then slid it over to me. "Alright."

I was tired of fighting. I felt the last bit of my heart shatter as I signed the document.

That was it. Legally, it was over.

I looked down at my left hand, still wearing the wedding bands. I shook as I slipped it off my finger for the last time, placing the rings in front of him.

"Maybe Charlotte wears a size seven." I told him.

"I am sorry." Tears swelled up in his eyes.

"I've heard that word so much that it has no meaning."

"Ms. Brooks, best of luck to you." The judge said, taking the paperwork from me.

I was numb by the time I shook my lawyer's hand and left the conference room.

I sat in the dark in my room for hours, staring off into space. I heard Becky knock, but made no movement to open the door.

Rachel and Becky sat down opposite of me, placing me in the middle. Each one took one of my hands, not saying anything for several minutes. I was the first to break the silence.

"It's a strange feeling." I said, my voice void of emotion.

"Knowing that it's really over?" Rachel asked.

"No. It's been over, I just didn't really admit it till now. I was still in fighting mode." I responded.

"Then what's strange?" My sister asked, laying her head down on my shoulder.

"The feeling of when hope dies."


	57. Chapter 57

All I can hear is the roar of the crowd and Becky calling my name from the apron.

After spending several months working with the top tag teams in the company, Becky and I were wrestling for the tag titles at SummerSlam. The match had been going on for fifteen minutes, most of which was me taking the punishment.

Riley had his knee into my back as he pulled back on my chin. We slowly worked our way to our feet. Elbows to his side made him let go. I quickly turned around, grabbed his neck, and dropped him. The jawbreaker allowed me to tag in the fresh Becky, who immediately charged in.

She had Riley in one of her many submission finishers. Mark looked like he was getting ready to come in to break it up. I climbed up the turnbuckle and launched in the air, my knee connecting with the side of his head, much like Uncle Seth used to do.

Seeing that his partner was knocked out, Riley tapped. Becky and I were the new tag team champions. We hugged each other as the referee gave us the tag titles, both of us needing to hold back tears.

Backstage, the interviewer Lance Colt, asked us about the win. "How does it feel to be the first ever female tag team champions?"

"Lance, it's amazing. We're both holding a title that our father's once held. It's...it's unbelievable." Becky said.

"Yeah, my parents were actually tag team champions together too. This is an honor to be carrying on their legacy."

"Well, congratulations to Becky and Sandy, the next generation-"

"No, not the next generation." I cut him off. I held up the title to the light, showing it off proudly. "We're the best generation."

"And we're at commercial." A producer informed us.

"Wow, I like that line. The best generation." Stephanie said, stepping from around the corner.

"Thanks." I said, trying to control my blush.


	58. Chapter 58

We celebrated that night by going out to a terrific sushi place we knew of in Los Angeles. We rented out the banquet room due to the large party, with our entire families there along with some friends and wrestlers joining in the fun.

"Here's to my two special, beautiful ladies!" Sammy said, toasting us. "Congratulations on making history. I always knew you would make it. Sandy and Becky, new WWE tag team champions!"

We laughed and clinked the glasses together. Dad stood up, making a toast as well.

"I blame concussions on the fact that I can't remember how many times I've been a tag team champion." He said with a smirk.

"Four times." Mom told him.

"Four? You sure?" He asked.

"Of course. Once with Kofi and the other three were with me." She informed him.

"Oops. I guess I should have known that." Dad said with a laugh.

"Don't get a concussion, kids." Mom said with a wink.

"Or three." Kris agreed.

"Hey, that's good advice." Dad said, turning back to us. "As I was saying, Krissy and I made history with our tag title reigns. You have no idea how proud I am to say that the record books as yet another Brooks name to enter in."

"I guess I should say something too." Dean laughed as he stood up. "I couldn't be more proud of either of you. One of the best times in my career was when Seth and I were the tag champions when Roman was the WWE champion. I hope you feel the same way with your run. Something tells me this isn't the only time you'll have gold around your waist. I'm thrilled that you get to do it together. To Becky and Sandy!"

"Oh my gosh, we've got to get a picture of the three of us with our titles!" Elizabeth excitedly exclaimed, practically bouncing in her chair.

"Does she have an off button?" Becky whispered.

"None that I've found." I replied back.

"Don't mind your cousin. She's just thankful that you won the tag titles, not her divas championship." PJ said, grinning towards Elizabeth.

"I have no problem wrestling Sandy for the title." Elizabeth told him.

"Wrestling, yes. Losing, no." PJ replied back.

We couldn't help but laugh as Elizabeth looked like she had steam coming out of her ears.

"Lay off of Munchkin." Mom chimed in. "She's just upset that she had to follow that win tonight."

"Maybe a little." Elizabeth relented.

I chuckled at my cousin, not feeling sympathy for her at all.

After dinner, everyone went back to the hotel, leaving me with Sammy and Becky. Not feeling like turning in yet, we found a bar where we could throw darts and shoot pool for a while.

"You still don't look 100% here." Sammy commented.

I shrugged, not saying anything. I really didn't want to have this discussion again.

"Sandy, I don't get it. I'm trying to be supportive of you, but I just don't get it." Becky shook her head.

"Becky, it's just something I'll work through. Don't worry about me." I told her.

"No, it's not, because you aren't doing anything to get past it. I understand that Xander hurt you, but you've been barely living outside of work." She told me as she took her aim on the pool table.

"I agree with her." Sammy said.

"Of course you do." I dryly told him, rolling my eyes.

"Seriously, Sandy, is he what you want? A guy who is going to cheat on you and try to change you into what he wants you to be, not celebrate who you are?" Sammy asked.

"You both honestly want to know why I can't seem to move on?" I asked.

They both nodded, eagerly leaning in to hear what I had to say.

"It's that I didn't get a choice. And in reality, neither did he. We were happy." I paused, trying to slow my mind down. "He made me happy when it was just the two of us. And then we got engaged and his mother realized how serious he was about me. And she couldn't have that. She couldn't accept that her son would lower and degrade himself for someone like me."

"Being with you isn't lowering or degrading." Sammy said.

"For you, it wouldn't be. But in her world, that was unacceptable. She made it her mission to see me gone. She got her wish. I didn't know exactly what I was fighting. Even if I did, I would have still lost. What kills me isn't that Xander cheated on me with that woman, although that hurts beyond belief. I walked away from my family because no one would support me. And he couldn't do that. I gave up on my dreams, I tried to change to suit others. He never did. He traded me away like a baseball card, like I was nothing, in order to keep his life at peace. That's what kills me."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. My whole body shook from anger and the sadness that threatened to choke me at night.

"What good is love if it makes you feel worthless?" I asked. "What was it all for? Why was I so easy to throw away?"

"Stop." Sammy commanded. He grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me to him and making me look him in the eyes. "Sandy, you're the best in the world. That guy is the biggest idiot on the planet for letting you go. What do I have to do to get you to see that?"

"Go back and time and keep yourself from doing the same thing." I fired back.

"What?" The pain registered unexpectedly in his eyes.

"You gave me up too, remember? Different scenario, but same result. You...you walked away from me, Sammy. Now it's my turn." I said, backing up.

"Don't." Sammy grabbed my hand. "Don't walk away."

"Why not? You both make it look so easy." I bitterly told him as I left the bar.


	59. Chapter 59

The bar wasn't far from the hotel so I walked back alone, ignoring the buzzing in my pocket.

I wasn't even mad anymore. That little fight I had left in me gave as I had freed myself from the pain I let go back at the bar. The only thing that was left was the hollow ache inside my once beating heart.

I ran into Jeremy as I walked in the hotel, who invited me to the bar for a drink. I looked at him warily. He knows that I'm straight edge.

"Fine, let me rephrase." Jeremy grinned. "Let me buy you a Pepsi."

"That sound more ideal." I grinned.

We pulled up a table away from the other patrons, giving us a small measure of privacy.

"If you ask me how I'm doing, I'll punch you." I warned.

"No, no." Jeremy put his hands out in front of him defensively. "I can see how you're doing. I was just going to ask where Becky is. I thought you two were inseparable."

"I kinda just went off on her brother." I admitted.

"Sammy? What did he do?"

"It's kind of a long story." I said.

"I've got nothing but time, pretty lady." Jeremy said with a wink.

So I told him. I told him about Sammy breaking things off with me before, everything that's happened with Xander, and my reaction to it all back at the bar.

"Wow, I had no idea." Jeremy frowned.

"I know." I absentmindedly played with my straw.

"You know what you need?" He asked.

"What do I need?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come up to my room with me." His voice was silky smooth.

I ran my tongue across my teeth. "You serious?"

"Yep. I'm not going to tell you that I love you. I won't try to make a relationship out of it. You look like you need a night of hot, meaningless sex to get that fiery blood of yours pumping again."

"Alright." I said., standing up.

The surprise registered in his eyes for a moment before he stood up. "Let's go."

A part of me knew that it was wrong when he put his hand on the small of my back in the elevator, but I was past the point of caring. My sex life was sporadic at best even when Xander and I were on good terms. Maybe it would help.

Of course it didn't. It only increased the hole I felt in my heart. I waited until Jeremy's breathing returned to normal before rolling over.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jeremy asked, pulling me back over to him and snuggled up against my side.

"Becky's probably going out of her mind right now." I told him.

"You really have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I should."

He released me, and I immediately rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. Sure enough, by the time I opened my hotel room, Becky was pacing.

"This is L.A.! You walk out on the streets alone, no calls, no texts. Gone for hours! What the hell happened? Where have you been?" She ranted.

"I was with Jeremy." I admitted.

This stopped Becky cold in her tracks. She gave me a once over again, her brows wrinkled together.

"You had sex with Jeremy." She sounded almost accusing.

"I did." I flatly told her.

"What were you thinking?" She nearly bellowed the question.

"Nothing." I gave her a simple shrug, sitting down in a chair and began taking off my shoes.

"How are you feeling? What are you feeling?"

"Nothing." I told her. "I felt and feel nothing."


	60. Chapter 60

Becky and Sammy seemed to have forgiven my outburst at the bar. Neither of them have mentioned that night since. In fact, everyone seemed to have stopped asking how I was feeling or looking at me like I was going to crack.

i wish my personal life was going as good as my professional. Hell, I wish my personal life was going as good as I was pretending it was. It had been five months since the divorce and my act of pretending I was fine seemed to be working well. Maybe I would eventually believe it.

I had been keeping up with Rachel's wrestling career online when I could. Dad would tape most of her matches for me. She wrestled a different style than me, a lot more high flying, but she was graceful and moved with ease. I loved watching her in the ring.

As luck would have it, we had an afternoon house show not far from where Rachel would be wrestling that night. Becky, Sammy, and I sat in the far back with my family and Uncle Colt and his family, wearing hats and hoodies, trying to blend in with the crowd.

I couldn't believe how good my sister was in the ring. I had to remind myself that she was no longer a kid, somehow without me looking, she had blossomed into a beautiful young woman.

"She is only two years younger than you." Sammy pointed out when I commented on it.

"Yeah, but I forget sometimes that I'm twenty-four." I said with a smirk.

Rachel wrestled a great match, winning with a moonsault. I stood up and cheered as loud as I could, no longer caring that we were supposed to stay hidden. Rachel blew a kiss in our direction before jumping down from the ring and going into the back.

I had never seen Rachel look so happy. We had all gathered to dinner that night, stealing a little family time before we had to head to the next town.

"I'm glad everyone is here, because Harry and I have an announcement to make." Rachel told us.

They looked almost giddy as they held hands. "We're getting married." They happily said in unison.

Mara nearly shrieked from excitement. My entire family jumped up to congratulate them. I leaned back in my chair for a moment, taking it all in. Dad gave Rachel a bear hug before turning his attention to Harry. My future brother-in-law extended his hand, which Dad swatted away, giving him a hug. Everyone looked jovial. It just felt right.

Looking back, my announcement was nothing like this.

Rachel broke away from the crowd of well-wishers to find me. I gave her a hug tightly, congratulating her.

"Thank you! I'm so happy." Rachel said with a silly grin. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah." I waved her off. "Why wouldn't I be? Don't worry about me, Rach. This is your time. Be happy. Go be with your man." I gave her a reassuring smile.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Sammy slid over to me. "Smooth, Brooks."

"Can it." I sharply told him.

Sammy leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You knew it was a mistake. You saw the signs then and ignored it."

I jabbed my elbow sharply in his side. I heard the air rush from him, but he didn't move. His lips were inches from my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"You don't even want him. Missing him doesn't even cross your mind. You're just scared that if you feel again, you'll get hurt. You hide from the pain, not wanting to deal. Not giving yourself the time you need to pick up the pieces."

"What do you know?" I snapped.

Sammy's fingers grazed my skin, sending goosebumps down my arm. He chuckled at my reaction, which only irritated me more.

"Your heart." He said before nuzzling my neck.

This time I pulled away from him. "There is no such thing."

"You're wrong and you know it. You're just scared."

I glared at him before stepping away to congratulate Harry.


	61. Chapter 61

Rachel wanted a small wedding without a lot of fuss. We talked via Skype several times almost daily so she could show me ideas she had. I nearly cried when I saw her with Mom in a dress shop, trying on dresses.

Two months later, I helped Rachel step into her wedding dress, holding back tears as I laced up the back.

"Aw, Sandy, you're going to make me cry too." Rachel said, playfully reaching back and slapping my hand.

I pressed harder into her back, which made her chuckle. "Okay, don't make me bruise."

"Wuss." I teased.

My family had spent all yesterday turning the backyard into the perfect setting for her and Harry. Mara and Becky were gathered together in one mirror, fixing their hair while Mom was fixing the flowers.

It was the simple wedding I had wanted before. Rachel looked radiate in her white spring dress with a lace overlay. Harry looked ruggedly handsome in his suit with his goatee coming in nicely. Xander was one of Harry's groomsmen, who spent most of the wedding staring at me. I tried my best to ignore him. Thankfully, I hadn't seen his new wife yet. Harry's mother was absent, not that we expected her to show, but his father was there. Dr. Morgan greeted me warmly at the reception.

"My dear, you look good." Dr. Morgan told me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you." I nodded politely.

"I still think my son was a fool. She doesn't hold a candle to you, Sandy."

"That's awfully kind of you to say."

I made a quick excuse and practically ran from him. As nice as he is, I just couldn't handle it. Naturally, Xander found me as I was making my rounds, greeting friends and family members.

It was the first time I had talked to him since we signed the divorce papers. I had barely paid attention to his appearance as we stood up in the wedding party. I bit my lip to keep from smiling. He looked like hell. He had gained weight since last time I had seen him, no longer the muscular man that I had known. His hair was cut much shorter and unflattering. His crystal blue eyes were now cloudy.

"Wow, Sandy, you look amazing." He looked almost breathless.

"Thank you." I smiled politely at him.

"No, I'm serious. I mean, I've been watching you on TV, but...it's different."

"You've been watching wrestling?" I looked at him in mild surprise.

He nodded. "It's the only way I can see you, isn't it?"

"I can't imagine that makes your mother or wife happy." I dryly said.

"No." Xander frowned. "I have to hide it. A buddy of mine tapes it and I watch in the on call room."

"Sneaky." I smirked.

A slender arm slid around Xander's waist before stepping into view. Charlotte looked like the image of perfection, complete with baby bump.

My heart fell down into my stomach. She looked to be around five months pregnant. Xander's transformation the moment she appeared was unmistakeable. He looked like he shrunk three inches. He hung his head, his shoulders slumped slightly forward.

"Well, hello. I was wondering when we would run into you." She gave me a fake smile.

"Hello, Charlotte. You look good." I managed to keep the venom out of my voice.

"Yes, I know." She rubbed her stomach. "Pregnancy obviously suits me."

In that moment, I silently prayed the ground would open up and swallow me whole. No such luck.

"Darling, would you mind going to get me a drink?" Charlotte asked Xander.

"You're beating him down." I told her as soon as he walked away.

"No, dear, I'm bettering him. He'll be better in the end."

"That's not the man I knew." I accused.

"Of course not. That's the point." Charlotte stepped towards me, her hand still on her stomach. "You should have been just a passing fling to get him to me. You are beneath me, classless trash with money."

Anger flashed in my eyes as I balled up my fists, making Charlotte laugh.

"Go ahead, cause a scene. Hit a pregnant woman while at your sister's wedding. I'll make sure I own your contract from the money I sue your company and I'll put you in jail. Try me."

"There you are." Sammy enthusiastically said, putting his arm around my waist.

Charlotte backed off, looking momentarily taken aback before she regained her composure. "How quaint. Make sure you keep your paws off my husband."

"You mean like you did?" I questioned.

"Throw your anger somewhere else, dear. I'm the one with him now, with his child. I won."

"I didn't realize it was a competition." I snarled.

Sammy gave my hip a squeeze, trying to calm me down. Before she could respond, Xander returned with drinks in hand. She made it a point to kiss him in front of me.

"Excuse me." I said, backing off.

I had to get out of there. I ran through the backyard, kicking off my high heels as I passed through the house. I nearly tripped over the skirt while I ran. I paused long enough to rip my dress, giving me more access to run.

I didn't care where I was going, I just had to put in distance. I ran a mile to the park that was near the house, leaning against the pole to the swing set as I let the tears role.

"Sandy." I heard Sammy's voice behind me.

"Go away." I called over my shoulder.

"No. I'm not letting you push me away this time. I'm not letting you run away again."

"Sammy, please." My whole body shook from the emotions that were boiling over at this point.

"You're not okay. Don't tell me that you are."

"Just go back to the party." I told him.

"Not without you."

I gripped the pole for dear life, almost afraid that if I let of it, I would be lost.

"I know it hurts."

"Why don't I feel anything then?" I asked.

"Yes you do. You're afraid. Let it all go, love. Don't hide."

"She's having his baby." I quietly said.

"Yes." Sammy simply said.

I felt something inside me give. I sank down to my knees, unleashing the burden that I had been hiding deep inside. Sammy joined me on the ground, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Let it out, Sandy. It can't hurt you anymore."

My head fell back and I unleashed the scream that had been bubbling inside me for months. I screamed until my throat was sore. Every hair on my body stood on end. Every cell felt alive. I cried until my soul felt free. I yelled until it felt good.

Maybe it was seeing Xander, looking directly into his eyes and seeing his story that changed me. That brief moment before Charlotte interrupted flashing in my mind. He was completely miserable. He made his bed and now he was lying in it. But I was free. I didn't have to hold on to that misery. I still had the capability to be happy.

I found myself somewhere in the scream. I held on to the feeling, like it was a warm blanket. It was only then that I realized that Sammy was now completely holding me, cradling me to his chest.

"I'm okay." I told him after a few moments.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I am." My voice was steady and clear.

I leaned back slightly so I could study his face. The look in Sammy's eyes of absolute love and adoration took my breath away. He flashed his sexy grin and I was completely lost.

"I see you." I told him, mirroring his smile.

"I see you too, finally." He stroked my cheek.

My hands gripped his shirt, pulling him to me. I was lost in his kiss, completely letting my emotions run wild. My heart was pounding in my chest when I broke the kiss, nearly moaning from having to do so.

"You love me." I whispered, pressing my forehead into his.

"I do. You love me." He whispered back.

"I do." I told him.

"We've got a problem then." Sammy said, his voice suddenly serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, pulling slightly away from him.

"Now that I have you in my arms, I'm never going to let go." He told me, his lips curling.

"Promise?" I hesitated in asking.

"Promise."


	62. Chapter 62

We walked back to the reception hand in hand. Dad found us as soon as we walked through the door.

"Sandy?" Dad asked, raising his eyebrow.

"It's good now, Dad." I told him with a smile.

"I see." The corner of his mouth tugging into a smile before he extended out his hand to Sammy.

I went into my old room and changed clothes since I ripped the dress running. Rachel rushed over to me as Sammy and I went back into the backyard, with me now wearing jeans and a tank top.

"I saw what happened. You..." Rachel paused, her blue eyes searching my brown ones. "You're okay."

"I'm better than okay." I said with a genuine smile.

Rachel's eyes dart over to Sammy, throwing her arms around him. "You beautiful, beautiful man." She said, giving him a squeeze. "Thank you."

"Hey, that's my man." I playfully said, tapping her shoulder. "Yours is over there."

"I know." Rachel grinned. She kissed my cheek before walking back over to Harry.

My eyes met Xander one more time, who looked crestfallen that I was now holding hands with Sammy. I gave him a light-hearted wave as Sammy kissed my neck. It might have been mean, but no meaner than he has put me through. Becky was talking to PJ and glanced in our direction, doing a double take that made me laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" She danced a little jig before running over to us.

I laughed as she crashed into both of us. "I take it you're happy." I said.

"Sandy!" Becky punched my shoulder. "Look at you!"

"Keep your voice down, honey badger." I admonished.

"I don't care." She wagged a finger at me.

"Of course you don't. That's why you're the honey badger." I teased.

"I don't care. My brother and my best friend are finally back together." Becky wiggled before giving her brother a high five.

"I know I have only been half here the last few months, and for that, I'm sorry. Thanks for putting up with me." I told her.

"We're best friends. It's what we do. I would expect you to do the same." Becky told me.

"Without a doubt. So let me ask you something."

"Shoot." Becky's face was suddenly serious.

"We're already the tag team champions. Are you ready to show off what we can do? I mean, what we can really do?"

Becky's smile reached her ears. "Like only we can do!"


	63. Chapter 63

"I'm not sure what has gotten into Sandy Brooks lately, but it's a beautiful thing to witness." Alex Riley said on commentary.

"Well, she has always been a tough competitor." Michael Cole said.

"Yes, Michael, but watch how aggressive she's been. Look at those kicks!" Alex said as I rocked Riley.

"She is the daughter of two hall of famers, Alex, in CM Punk and Jasmine, but certainly she has come into her own lately."

I tagged in Becky, who immediately went to work on Riley.

"Here comes Becky!" Alex exclaimed.

"Look at those vicious strikes!" Michael exclaimed.

"This is not a woman I would want to make mad, Michael."

"Neither of them are, Alex. They've been tag team champions for six months. They are not women to be taken lightly."

"Anyone who does is a fool."

We were sitting on the couch watching the replay from when Mark and Riley had yet another rematch for the titles. It was their last rematch they would have while we were champions.

I had expected our run with the titles to be short, a novelty to pop business, but there had not been any mention of us dropping the titles anytime soon.

"Nice roundhouse kick." Sammy told me as we continued watching the match.

"Yeah, but I need to get your sister to visit Ace again." I said.

"Visit Ace about what?" She asked me sharply.

"You're lousy attempt at an arm drag. Back to basics for you." I teased.

Becky hit me with a pillow. "That was Mark's fault and you know it."

We pulled our bags in for Raw and was John Cena, who had started a few months ago as an agent, sought us out.

"Do you ladies mind working twice today?" He asked.

"Not at all. What's up?" Becky answered.

"We've got two ladies here for try outs. Figured you would work as a singles with them in the dark matches prior to Raw, then of course you'll work on the show later tonight." John told us.

"Cool. Who are we working?" I asked.

John gave me an easy smile. "You remember Alanna Orton?"

"Randy's daughter?" I asked, mildly surprised. John nodded. "I had no idea she was working."

"She's been down in Florida for a while. Kofi thinks she may be ready. We want to put her with you tonight to see what she can really do."

"Sounds interesting." I said, mildly intrigued.

"And Becky is going to have a fun night." John said, turning his attention to my partner.

"Please tell me that you aren't making me wrestle another dumb model or stripper that someone found." Becky told him.

"Rachel Brooks." John said with his sly smile.

"Rachel is getting a tryout?" I blurted the question out.

He nodded. "Decision was made earlier today. I think the head hunters have been watching her for a while."

Becky rubbed her hands together excitedly. This was going to get good.

When Rachel arrived at the building, the first thing I did was smack her arm.

"Ow! What gives?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"For not telling me that you are getting a tryout match." I pointedly told her.

"I got a call last night asking if I could come to Phoenix. I knew I would see you anyway so I thought I would surprise you." She said, giving me a sly smile.

"You're lucky you aren't wrestling me." I told her.

"I'm not?" She looked disappointed. "Who am I wrestling?"

"Me." Becky said with a smirk.

"Oh goody." Rachel said with a laugh. "I'm definitely going to get my ass kicked then."

"Yeah, but you'll have fun." Becky told her.

Rachel shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Who are you working with?"

"Randy Orton's daughter." I told her.

"Alanna? She's wrestling? I didn't know that." Rachel said.

"Me either. Should be interesting." I nodded.

"To say the least."

I wasn't sure what to expect in regards to Alanna. Randy and her mother divorced when she was really young and wasn't around much growing up. I've only met her twice when we were children.

I was lacing up my boots in the locker room when a tall woman with long brown hair entered the room. She had model looks and body and moved like she owned the place.

"Alanna?" Becky whispered.

"Has to be." I replied.

The woman scanned the room until her eyes fell on me. She moved gracefully towards me, no smile on her face as she extended her hand.

"Sandy, I'm Alanna. Hello." She coolly said.

"Hey." I accepted her hand, which she shook firmly. "Are you excited for the match?"

Alanna shrugged. "It's just a match, isn't it?"

"It is for me. I would have thought you would be looking forward to this opportunity."

"Don't pretend like we're friends. You don't know me." She curtly told me.

"Alright, fine." I crossed my arms defensively over my chest. "What do you want to do?"

"Just listen to me in the ring and try to keep up, alright?"

Becky and I exchanged a quick look, taken aback by the newcomer's audacity.

"Hold on just one minute. You haven't earned the right to talk to me like that." I said, standing up.

"Please." Alanna scoffed. "Do you remember who my father is?"

It took everything I had not to knock her on her ass right then. Instead, I gave her a sickening sweet smile. "Do you think I give a fuck who your daddy is?"

"Ladies." Elizabeth stepped in between us. "Save it for the match later."


	64. Chapter 64

"You know the finish?" John asked me at the curtain. I nodded. "Good. Just a quick five minute match. Stay safe out there."

Becky seconded me out, which I think it was more for the ringside seat to the ass kicking I was going to give my opponent than support. You don't walk into my locker room like that, I don't care who your family is. A part of me wanted to be childish and tout about my father's accolades, but I was above that. Instead, once Alanna was standing in front of me in the ring, I held up my tag title belt and loudly told her that I was the best generation. In response, she slapped me. Hard.

My hand flew to my cheek. That was unnecessarily hard. I rolled my neck, feeling it pop before steadying my glare. "That's how you want to play? Fine."

I didn't pull back as the toe of my boot met her stomach. With her hunched over, I clubbed her in the back harder than she hit me. Alanna took to a knee. I gave her a quick beat to catch her breath, before hitting her with a neck breaker. She was down for a two count. I pulled her up and backed her into the turnbuckle. The ref made his count, telling me to back off, which I did at the count of three. No sense in strong arming her. I could see it in her eyes that she knew whatever she did to me, I could do right back.

Alanna chopped me in the chest, connecting once in the throat. I coughed hard, giving her the opportunity to get me down with a DDT. I kicked at the count of one. She picked me up and gave me a sidewalk slam. Again, I kicked out of the pin attempt at one.

I quickly wrapped my legs around her waist, rolling her into a pin. Kick out at two. No matter what move she did, I had a counter. No matter how hard she hit me, I hit back as hard, if not harder. Finally, the referee gave me the signal to take it home. I jumped up, bringing my knees into her back and brought her down on the mat. She staggered to her feet, so I hit her with my tear drop suplex for the pin.

"Excellent job, ladies!" John exclaimed as we walked back through the curtain. "Sandy, loved the intensity out there. Alanna, good job trying to keep up with her."

Alanna gave him a sour look. It was obviously not the way she intended the match to go.

"Thank you.

I could tell that she was waiting for John to say that one of the talent agents was requesting to speak with her, but he didn't. I hid my smile until she was out of earshot.

"Smug, isn't she?" John asked.

"Not anymore." I looked pleased with myself.

John laughed. "You know that's why she was put in the ring with you. Because of Randy, none of the girls down in Florida would stand up to her. She flaunts her status and takes liberties. You wouldn't let her in the ring. She learned a valuable lesson today."

"She did keep up with me well. She's good, John. She just needs work."

"I wonder if you'd be willing to work with her."

"Me?" I looked at him in surprise. "Becky and I are the tag team champions."

"You won't have those titles forever. You'll need someone to work with down the road."

"I have plenty to work with."

"Sandy." John sighed, putting an arm around my shoulders. "You're the women's locker room leader. It comes with being a top girl."

"Shouldn't you be having this discussion with Elizabeth? She is the champion."

John winced. "Only because we don't want you to have the title of diva attached to you. You're a wrestler, a real honest to goodness female wrestler, who works just like a man. And take that as a compliment."

"I do." I nodded. "Yet I'll be regulated to working with women?"

"I didn't say that. You're versatile. You and Becky both. We've got some real gems with you. Plus we add Sammy and Rachel to the mix and we'll be cooking with gasoline."

"Don't get your eyebrows burned off." I teasingly told him.


	65. Chapter 65

I was all smiles watching Becky and Rachel in the ring. Becky kept to her ground and pound style, while Rachel combated with her high flying ability. Much like Alanna's and my match, they went five minutes. Rachel went for a moonsault but Becky rolled out of the way, rolling up Rachel for the three count.

I hugged both women once we were in the locker room. We huddled together in one of the corners, away from the other girls. One of the production assistants knocked on the door, letting Rachel know that the agents wanted to speak with her. I gave my sister a wink as she passed me.

"Dude, your sister is crisp in the ring." Becky said as soon as the door shut.

"I know." I said, obviously impressed.

"Is Mara looking to train too?"

"You know, I don't think so. She's never expressed an interest. She likes wrestling, but not like the rest of us. PJ will though, as soon as Dad lets him."

"A whole wrestling dynasty, under one roof. A bloodline."

"That's not all that surprising. I mean, look at you and Sammy." I pointed out.

"Yeah, true. I didn't really think of me and my brother like that."

"We should all form a mafia group." I joked.

"Yeah, with you as the head." Becky laughed.

After a moment, we both stopped laughing and looked at each other.

"You know, that's really not a bad idea." I slowly said.

"It's really not." Becky agreed.

We fell silent for the moment, letting our thoughts run wild. The quiet was broken by Rachel, who rushed into the locker room nearly jumping up and down.

"Who has two thumbs and was just offered a contract? This girl!"

I hugged my sister tightly as I congratulated her.

"I've got to call Harry! We should tell Mom and Dad tonight." Rachel said.

She skipped over to her back and pulled out her data tablet, calling Harry on Skype to tell him. I locked eyes with Becky, who seemed to be on the same train of thought as me.

"The best generation, huh?" Becky asked.

I nodded as I watched my brother-in-law's gleeful reaction to Rachel's news. "And we just got ourselves a new member."

We left Rachel to talk with Harry, walking out of the locker room with our arms linked together. We spotted Sammy chatting with Bryant in the hallway. I grabbed Sammy's arm, pulling him along with us without breaking our stride.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're going to the creative offices." Becky told him.

"What? What's up?" He bewilderingly asked.

"We're pitching an idea for all of us." I told him.

Sammy smiled as he linked his arm in mine. "I love you."

"I know."

We paused briefly outside the creative offices before knocking on the door.

Harper Langley was the supervisor in charge of the Raw creative team. Just as I had suspected, he was in a meeting with Stephanie McMahon and several members of the writing staff. He looked up from his laptop as the three of us walked him, pushing his wire-rimmed glasses up on his nose.

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I have an idea for you." I spoke up, acting as the defacto leader of the group.

"We're busy." Harper snapped.

"No, I want to hear what she has to say." Stephanie injected herself. "Sandy, go on."

I immediately launched into an explanation involving the three of us forming a faction, including Rachel in it as well as my younger brother, PJ. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and tapping her pen on the table. I could practically see the wheels in her head.

"I didn't think your brother was trained." She said.

"He's not, but he will be. We wouldn't need him to wrestle for a while anyway. But him being included gives-"

"The family more credibility in its claim. We're on the same page." She nodded.

"They aren't ready for this kind of story." Harper spoke up. "The girls have only been tag team champions for-"

"A lot longer than anyone thought they would be." Stephanie cut him off. "And they have defended the titles regularly and credibly. All three have been with this company a year, but have been wrestling practically all their lives. Trust me, I know."

"The other girl needs to go to Florida." Harper said.

"Rachel." Stephanie corrected. "And no, she doesn't. Not if Paul and I say no. She's been wrestling for a while and what we would want her to work on, Sandy can help her with."

"I think it's brilliant." One of the other writers, Carson, spoke up.

"We were going to position Sammy with the United States title tonight anyway." Jordan stated.

"You're wanting to create another Shield. Using Ambrose's children." Harper said, in a disapproving tone.

"For one, what would be so wrong with that? Two, they wouldn't be The Shield." Stephanie said.

"No. This is something different." I said. "We would be a mafia."

"With you as the don?" Harper scoffed. "Please. No one will buy this."

"I don't think you've been watching the shows lately." Jordan stated. "Sandy has been top notch. If she was a guy, we would have her wrestle Bryant at the next pay-per-view."

"You're confusing her with her father." Harper flatly said.

"No, I think you're failing to give her the credit due because of Punk." Carson said.

"It ultimately doesn't matter, Harper. The final call is made by me." Stephanie told him.

"So, do we have a go?" I asked.

"Talk to your folks, then write up an outline." Stephanie told me. "It looks favorable for you."

"Thank you for your time." I told the room.


	66. Chapter 66

"No way, absolutely not." Dad immediately shut the idea down.

Rachel looked crestfallen at the automatic dismissal, but I had already figured on his reaction. Dad and I sat down at the table, with Becky, Sammy, and all of my siblings standing behind me. Mom, Aunt Tamma, and Uncle Colt stood behind Dad.

"Come on, Dad. It's a good idea." I told him.

"No, I think it's a brilliant idea. But PJ is barely seventeen. You know the rules, Sandy."

"Not until eighteen, I know. Just hear me out, okay?"

Dad looked up at Mom and Uncle Colt, who both nodded. "Alright." He relented.

"You agree my idea is a good one, so I don't have to sell you on that. But if this is going to work, I am going to need my brother. You know this. PJ has already said that he wants to start training as soon as you let him. This would only bump it up by a few months. He won't be needed to wrestle. Everything he'll need to do I'll train him on. I'll personally vouch for him."

"You'll take care of your brother." Dad was trying not to smile.

"Of course. I'm the don, after all." I gave him a small smile.

"What about Mara?" Mom spoke up.

"Mara?" I hadn't been prepared for the question. I turned to look at my youngest sister, whose blue eyes were dancing with excitement. "Would this be something you're interested in?"

She surprised me by nodding. "I think it would be amazing."

"But you've never shown a real interest in wrestling. You're nearly twenty and not training."

"I've been thinking about it. I've been training in mixed martial arts for two years now, plus all those years of karate. I may not be trained to wrestle, but I can fight. This would be a dream come true, Sandy. Besides, you can't do an angle involving the family and leave family out."

I looked at her confused for a moment as her words registered. "When did you get so smart?"

Mara laughed. "While you were on the road."

"I'm cool with it if you are." I said, turning back to Mom and Dad.

Mom and Dad looked at each other for a moment, silently communicating. Eventually, Dad nodded. "Alright. If this is what you all want."

The others behind me celebrated as I turned my attention to Aunt Tamma and Uncle Colt. "What level of interest does Isaac and Jayden have?"

"Wait, what?" I heard Rachel ask behind me. This also seemed to take the other adults by surprise.

"Isaac has been training." Colt told me. "Jayden has openly told me that he has no intentions on ever stepping into a wrestling ring."

"What would your thoughts be on Isaac?" I asked. "This isn't a contract offer, of course. I'm just asking a question."

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Look, in order for this to work, we're going to need an extra body or two. Give it the real illusion. With PJ not going to be able to work for a while, we need another guy to go in with Sammy to add validity. We grew up with Isaac. Hell, Mara is going to end up marrying Jayden." I said with a smile. My little sister turned bright red but didn't say anything. "The WWE Universe knows what Becky and I can do. They are just getting introduced to you. Sammy is going to be on a roll soon. This is the best opportunity we'll all get to showcase our talents. If it doesn't work, there's no harm done. But if it does, then we'll be one of the biggest acts in WWE history. We've got the talent. This is our time."

Dad and the others started clapping. "Beautiful, Sandy. Now if you can do that promo in front of the audience, you'll have them in the palm of your hand."

"No, I've got something even better in mind for that." I said. "So, we have go?"

"Let me help you write the outline to submit to Stephanie, but yes, you have a go." Dad agreed.


	67. Chapter 67

Dad and I went to work that night, coming up with an outline for several months. I crossed my fingers before hitting send on the e-mail to Stephanie. A few hours later, I get an invite for a video chat with her.

"Are you serious?" Becky asked, peaking over my shoulder at my laptop.

"Yes, now go away." I swatted at her.

Sammy gave me a thumbs up as I hit the accept button.

"Stephanie, hi." I greeted.

"Sandy, hope you are enjoying your night. I read your proposal."

"Thank you." I nodded.

"This is just perfect for Raw. You threw in a few surprises, even for me. Bravo." She said with a smile and a golf clap.

"Thank you, I appreciate that."

"I'm sending the contracts for both Mara and PJ to your father. I trust his email is the same?"

I looked up at Dad, who nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. Tell Cabana that we're interested in Isaac as well. He'll get an email from me shortly."

"So you're giving me the green light?"

"You'll have a month before we do anything. We want to make sure that Isaac, Patrick, and Mara are ready for this kind of situation. In the meantime, the plans for Sam will continue as planned. We'll be filming vignettes soon."

"Thank you so much, Stephanie. I know how valuable your time is." I said.

Stephanie laughed. "I'm sure you're probably tired of hearing this, but you're too much like your father to ignore."

I looked over at Dad and grinned. "That's something I'll never get tired of hearing."

I still had the keys to Ace's gym so we all went over and began working with PJ and Mara. Isaac and Jayden met us over there.

"A little surprised to see you here." I mentioned to Jayden as I laced up my boots.

He gave a little shrug. "I honestly don't get the whole wrestling thing, but it's a big deal for Mara and I'm here to support her and my family."

"You really do love her, don't you?" I watched him carefully.

Jayden nodded. "She's my world."

A part of me was relieved that Jayden didn't have any interest in wrestling. He was average height, with a skinny frame, and without an athletic bone in his body. Uncle Colt talked him into playing football one year in high school that ended up being horrendous. He was more of a tech nerd, always tinkering around with computers. He definitely had Uncle Colt's goofy nature though.

Isaac was completely different from his younger brother. Tall, dark flowing hair, athletic build. Isaac was always more serious and was very protective of me and my sisters.

Not surprising to me in the slightest, the first thing my brother did when he stepped through the ropes was to take a perfect standing flat bump.

"Show off." I snickered.

"I get it honest." PJ grins.

Mara wasn't nearly as polished as PJ was, but eventually got the hang of it. We worked out in the ring for a few hours, showing both of them the basics. By the time I signaled for the session to be over, they could both run the ropes, bump, and chain wrestle. PJ needs to work on his strikes, but Mara had it down. Isaac had actually been wrestling for a while so I ran several drills with him to see where his skill level was.

Unbeknownst to me, Dad had been taping the session and sent it to Stephanie. I received another video chat that night from her, just before Sammy and I went to bed.

"Good work today, Sandy. This is showing real promise." She said.

"You sound like you have more confidence." I noted.

"Seeing you all in the ring like that, yes, I do. Now the real work will begin."


	68. Chapter 68

I could barely contain my excitement as we rolled into Raw that Monday. We would be starting to film the vignettes, promoting that The Family was coming.

I loved the way the vignettes were shot. I wore a hood over my face, but still used a small lamp to only illuminate a little. My voice would be disguised slightly to not put on suspicion. It was a mixture of a slightly shaky camera and cut aways that I was thrilled with.

"You think you know, but you don't." I said in a voice over. "You think you know how things run around here. You have no clue. For a long time, I have controlled this company, in the anonymity of the shadows. Soon, our time will come for us to no longer be anonymous. Our strength is growing. No one crosses The Family. You are all on notice."

We did several vignettes leading up to the debut, which would take place in Las Vegas.

First, it was a backstage segment where the general manager of Raw would find one of the superstars, a former champion by the name of Peter Davies, laid out. At first, he claimed that he didn't see who jumped him, but quickly changed his mind when Donna ordered an investigation.

"This is my problem." Peter told her.

"If there is someone attacking my superstars, I need to know about it." She insisted.

"No, this is my fault. I crossed The Family. I've paid my price." He told her.

"The Family did this? They're here?"

"Donna, they've always been here." Peter told her.

Sammy was wrestling for the United States title. The match had been promoted as fan favorite against fan favorite. Sammy had cut a promo earlier in the night, speaking about the honor it was to wrestle against Graham, who he lauded as a friend, in front of his hometown for a title his father once carried. Becky accompanied him ringside, to show support for her brother.

The match was a great hard hitting one. During the course of the match, a figure dressed in all black, wearing a black hood as well as trench coat came out ringside, standing opposite of Becky. A few moments later, another joined until there were four. Sammy paid no attention to the hooded figures, but it did distract Graham. The four cloaked people did not make a move towards the ring, however. Sammy was victorious after a vicious DDT.

The four ringside figures slid into the ring, causing Becky to slide in to stand next to her brother. Graham used the the ring ropes to pull himself back up, his back facing the commentary table. As hurt was he was after the match with Sammy, he still looked ready to fight by his side. I slowly made my way down to the ring, also covered from head to toe. One by one, the hooded figures turned to face Graham. I moved to the center of the ring, Becky and Sammy instantly at my flank. With a wave of my hands, the four jumped on Graham.

Graham hollered to Sammy for help, who made no movement. The Ambrose siblings looked hard as stone watching the attack. After several moments, I clapped my hands together and the group dispersed, revealing an unconscious Graham to the audience. Two other crowd favorites ran from the back in an attempt to rescue Graham, but stopped short as I turned around towards them. They thought better of entering the ring, instead running over to the other side where Graham was. My group moved slightly away so that they could pull Graham from the ring.

One by one, the four cloaked people revealed their identities to the audience. I could hear the exclamations from the announce table upon each reveal. Becky and Sammy removed my gloves then Becky removed my jacket. Sammy pulled off my hood, finally showing me as the leader. I motioned for the microphone with one one finger towards the time keepers table.

"You all should be honored." I began. "You are witnesses to history being made." I motioned towards the group gathered in the ring with me. "This is my family. Each person standing before you in this ring is the offspring of a champion. Pure greatness runs through these veins. The best generation has expanded, my friends. Not only are we the children of champions, we are champions in our own right. No longer do we hide behind our famous parents. We are here to claim our own legacy. We're carving out our names in the history books." I boasted.

The crowd let their feelings known, booing us loudly. I gave the crowd a slight smile, running my hands over the United States title now around Sammy's waist.

"Every WWE superstar in the back should fear us. You are all on notice. No one crosses The Family. Not without hell to pay."


	69. Chapter 69

We filmed a sit down interview with Michael Cole that would air on the website as well as on Smackdown. I was the only one in the group who sat down across from Michael Cole. Sammy and Becky flanked my sides with the others standing around us.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Sandy-" Michael Cole started.

I held up my hand to cut him off. "Ms. Brooks." I corrected.

"Alright...Ms. Brooks. The WWE Universe has noticed a change in your behavior as of late, one that has taken us all by surprise."

"Is there a question in there, Mr. Cole?" I flatly asked.

"San-" He started but I raised an eyebrow to cut him off. "Ms. Brooks, I have known you all your life-"

"Let me ask you a question, Mr. Cole." I interrupted. He looked as though I had taken him off-guard but nodded. "Why do you feel like because you've seen me for the last twenty-five years, that you know me?"

"Well, I..."

"You know nothing. Just like the WWE Universe knows nothing. You think you know me because of my parents? Please." I scoffed. "As much as people say I'm like my father, they don't know. They don't know how right they are in some aspects. I'm just as smart, just as tough as he was on his greatest day. My father told the WWE Universe for years that he was the best in the world. And every night he proved it, when he didn't have to. But you know something, Mr. Cole? In his prime, he still couldn't hold a candle to me. To us." I motioned towards the group.

I looked over to Becky and nodded, as if giving her permission to speak. "Did you know that I was conceived in a wrestling ring? It's literally what I've done since I was born."

"As Ms. Brooks said on Raw, we are all champions in our own right. It's time to stop the comparisons to our family and become our own." Sammy said.

"You refer to her as Ms. Brooks? Isn't that your girlfriend?" Michael asked.

"Please direct all questions to me, thank you. And what I do in the privacy of my bedchambers is my business, Mr. Cole." I sharply said.

"My...my apologizes." Michael looked uncomfortable. "Let me ask you about the attack on Peter Davies."

"Mr. Davies had gone in over his head on a little side business that I run. He had been warned that if he didn't pay the money that he owed, there would be consequences. My regret is that we couldn't have handled it on more friendly terms, away from the backstage. But what's done is done." I told him.

"Side business?" Michael questioned.

"Nothing for you to be concerned with." I gently waved him off.

"And Graham Landry? What crime did he commit?"

"Crime...that's an interesting choice of words." I said.

"You attacked-"

"Me? No. You might want to get your eyes checked, Mr. Cole. I did not lift a finger."

"Fine...your...family attacked Graham and left him unconscious."

"I don't like your tone." I snapped. Michael instantly blanched at my words. "I have been saying that the WWE needed to be put on notice. I think my message is clear."

"A four on one attack is hardly fair."

"I never said that I was fair, sir."

"But, Sandy-"

As soon as he said my name, I clicked at him several times with my tongue on the roof of my mouth. "Now, now, Mr. Cole. I've warned you about that. Don't think I'm not above using an old man to set an example. We will not be trifled with."

"My brother." I said, turning my attention to PJ. "Why don't you and Mr. Colton teach Mr. Cole why we should be respected."

PJ and Isaac moved towards Michael, blocking the camera with their backs. Michael begged them off before the production assistant called cut.

Sammy kissed my cheek as everyone started talking animatedly about the success of the interview.

"That was great." Michael came over and shook my hand.

"Think we'll get the desired effect?" I asked.

"No doubt about it." Michael said with a grin. "Nicely done."


	70. Chapter 70

We filmed several different videos for the website that I loved. One was a few superstars backing off as we all walked down the hallway. One time we cleared out catering. Another with a superstar coming to ask me for protection and I denied him. We were having a great time with the group. The fun would begin with Elizabeth.

I had been ringside for Rachel's match with one of the other girl's on the roster. After Rachel won, Elizabeth charged in the ring to confront me. Rachel and Mara instantly cut in front her, stopping her before she could reach me.

"Hold." I ordered.

Mara and Rachel grabbed Elizabeth's arms, who still tried to shake them off. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked.

"You talk about family, yet you flat out ignore me." Elizabeth accused.

I clicked my tongue at the roof of my mouth, shaking my head at her. "My dear cousin, of course. What makes you think you are worthy enough to join us?"

Elizabeth stopped struggling at my words. Instead, she stood staring at me with her jaw hung open. I motioned for Mara and Rachel to let go of Elizabeth's arms.

"In fact, I beat you several times before Ms. Ambrose and I were the tag team champions. Or have you forgotten?"

My cousin looked like she had steam coming out of her ears. "No, I remember."

"You don't have what it takes to stand in this ring next to me." I informed her.

"I beat you once." Elizabeth countered.

"Not when it mattered." I dismissively said.

"You can't just stand there and-" Elizabeth took a step towards me and was blocked again by Rachel.

I chuckled. "So anxious to prove yourself. I'll tell you what. I'll give you a test."

"Against you?" Elizabeth asked.

I laughed again. "No, of course not. Against one of my sisters. And just for fun, let's say it's for that title." I nodded towards the shiny silver belt around Elizabeth's waist.

"Okay..." Elizabeth slowly said. "Which one of your sisters?"

"I'm feeling benevolent today. I'll let them decide." I said.

No sooner than the words left my mouth did Rachel turn around and clothesline Elizabeth. Our cousin went down hard. Rachel stood over the prone woman, gesturing that soon the title would be around her waist.

The cameras followed us into the back as Donna confronted me in the women's locker room.

"You do not make the matches, I do. Do you hear me?" Donna was practically yelling in my face.

I motioned to the girls to leave us. The entire locker room cleared out, leaving the two of us alone. I sat in a chair, watching her intently for the moment. I crossed my legs in front of me, folding my arms over my chest. "Is that so?"

"You don't frighten me, Sandy. I'm the one who brought you into this company." Donna told me.

"No, _I_ brought me into this company. My contract was never signed by you. I answer to a higher power."

"And who might that be?" Donna raised an eyebrow.

"It's not smart to come against me, Donna. Better back away while you're still walking out of here."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise. You don't call the shots for my family. I do. Now I suggest you leave before I really lose my temper."

My tone was even as I casually played with a ring on my hand. When Donna didn't step away from me, I traced my top lip with my tongue. I stood up, grabbing her by the back of the neck and paused.

"You're going to wish you listened." I told her.

I looked over at the camera and shook my head. "Lights out." I ordered.

The camera shut off.


	71. Chapter 71

I woke up and rolled over for Sammy, but the other side of the bed was empty. That's unusual. A note left on the nightstand said that he had some things to tend to, but that Dad requested some one-on-one time with me. I smiled as I looked at my bedroom door to see a Chicago Blackhawks jersey hanging up.

"What's the occasion?" I asked Dad on the phone.

"We used to have days just you and me, remember? Come on, what do you say? Some quality time with your old man?"

"Pick me up in an hour." I told him.

An hour later, I came bouncing down the stairs as Dad was leaning against his car. I hugged my father tightly, excited for our quality time.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you turning 60 in a few weeks, does it?" I asked.

"I just want to spend time with my Sweet Pea." Dad said, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

We did have a great day. Started off with lunch then a movie. After the movie, we were allowed on the ice before the Blackhawks practice to skate.

"I remember a time before wrestling, when all you wanted was to be on the ice." Dad said.

"I do to. Seems like a lifetime ago." I said, skating backwards.

"So, how is everything going? Taking care of your siblings?"

"Yeah, they've been listening. We've been having fun. I'm sure you and Mom are beside yourselves."

"Twenty-five years of children being in the house. Now they're all gone in one swift move? Yeah, you can say that. But it gives us the opportunity to reconnect."

"You and Mom never seem to have a problem with connecting." I pointed out.

"Your mother.." Dad rolled up his sleeve, pointing to one of his tattoos. "Has been my lightning bolt since she was nineteen. She was the only one who could stop my world from spinning. And I lost her twice." Dad's voice was soft from the memory, causing me to stop against the wall to hear him. "We've been married twenty-seven years and I thank her every day for walking back into my arms."

"What you two have is very special." I commented.

"Honey, you have no clue." Dad said with a wink, skating away.

Finally, it was game time. Dad and I sat with our feet on the back of the chair in front of us, enjoying hotdogs.

"Today has been great, Daddy." I smiled over at him.

Dad balled up the paper that his hotdog was in and put his tattooed hand on my knee. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"I knew it." I sighed. "I knew there was something up your sleeve."

"So, Sam asked for my permission to ask you to marry him."

I froze in place. I could no longer hear the roar of the crowd or the sound of the game. "He did?"

Dad nodded. "Last night. Asked me and your mom. It was rather sweet, actually."

"What did you say?" I asked.

Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulder, giving me a squeeze. "Sweet Pea, we still haven't quite discussed you and Xander."

"Seriously? Dad, I think we're past that point."

"No, not exactly."

"This is why you wanted to come here. In case our tempers explode, we would be in a public place and it would sound like the game."

"Sandy, I was wrong for how I reacted when you told me you were marrying Xander. Obviously, I was in the right. I'm not going to say I told you so-"

"But you did. I know." I rolled my eyes.

"I saw the boy the other day."

"Xander?" I looked at him in surprise.

Dad nodded. "He donated $10,000 to the Second City Clinic. Man, he looked rough. He's gained weight since Rachel's wedding."

"No kidding?"

"He looked miserable, Sweet Pea. Like you looked when you were together."

"I feel a little bad for him."

"Don't. He did it to himself."

"I know. I don't think he's a bad guy. I think he made some terrible choices."

"He has. Ones that he regrets every day. He told me as much."

"I'm surprised that he told you."

"I am too. Showed me a picture of his new little girl. She's the only thing that keeps him going, he says."

"That's good for him, I guess."

"You mentioned earlier about your mom and my relationship. I've always wanted that for you and I didn't feel like it was Xander."

"I hear you." I snuggled against his shoulder. "So, do you feel Sammy is?"

Dad pressed his lips against my forehead. "I believe it. I've never seen you so happy. I gave him my blessing."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Dad and I jumped up in unison as the Blackhawks scored.

"We need more days like today." Dad said.

"What, time with just you and me? Admit it, Dad. I'm your favorite." I teased.

"I'll have you know that I get quality time with all four of you. But you were my first. You're my little mini me."

"Not so little anymore."

"I'm still taller." Dad said, wagging his eyebrow.

I chopped him in the chest, laughing. "You can say that I'm your favorite. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Sweet Pea, you are the Second City's favorite daughter." Dad said instead.

My face stilled for a moment before breaking out with a smile. "I like that. I'm going to use it."

"Why do you think I said it?" Dad grinned.


	72. Chapter 72

There were a ton of cars outside the house when Dad pulled in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Looks like a party." Dad commented.

I stopped short just outside the car door. "Why?"

"Anyone tell you that you're paranoid?"

"Dad." I crossed my arms over my chest, making him smirk.

"Just go inside, will you?" Dad grabbed my head, putting me in a headlock and ruffled up my hair.

It never surprises me how strong he still was, after all the time away from the ring. Age never really affected him.

The family room was flooded with family and friends. Sammy grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Nope." He told me with a smirk.

"You're such an ass." I playfully slapped his chest.

"You love me." Sammy grabbed me by the back of the neck, nuzzling behind my ear.

"You're not allowed to turn me on in my parents house in front of people." I told him, nuzzling him back momentarily before pulling away.

Sammy gave me a wink then called to the attention of everyone in the room.

"Thank you all for coming. You know why you're here, maybe it's time we enlighten Sandy." Sammy said with a small laugh.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, we're here with our closest friends and family for a simple reason: we love each other. You and I have been best friends since we were babies. The last ten years, my feelings for you have grown and changed. I've never known my life without you in it, and I never want to. You are my everything. My rock, my heart, and my passions. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sammy got down on one knee, opening up a little box. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped, everyone around us waiting for my answer.

I brushed the tears of happiness from my eyes as I nodded. "I've always been yours, even when I wasn't. Yes, I'll marry you."

Sammy threw his arms around me and swung me around as everyone clapped. The moment his mouth was on mine, I had to be reminded that there were others in the room.

"To Sandy and Sammy!" Dean toasted.

The room clapped and cheered as Sammy slid the ring on my finger. Becky nearly tackled me when she hugged me.

"Now we're really going to be sisters!" Becky said, squeezing me.

"Not if you kill me first." I jokingly tell her.

"Sandy, if I hadn't killed you yet, you're good." Becky winked at me.

I laughed, knowing she was right. Mara grabbed my hand, inspecting the ring. "Sandy, this is gorgeous. Better than your other ring."

"Mara, that's a hell of a thing to say!" Rachel admonished.

My baby sister turned bright pink. "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

I locked eyes with Sammy, who was watching my sisters with great amusement.

The party was in full swing. Natalie had gone all out with the baked goods nearly overflowing on the kitchen island. The kitchen table held an elaborate spread, provided by Mom and Aunt Tamma. Music played throughout the house by one of Dad's close friends, Lars.

I gasped in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around me and swung me around.

"So that's where your son gets it from." I playfully slapped Dean on the shoulder to get him to release me.

"Honey, Sammy is the spitting image of his father, in more than just looks. You should be aware." Kris grinned.

"No, I am." Air rushed out of me as Dean gave me a bear hug.

"I've always thought of you as a daughter. It's about time Sam made it official." Dean told me.

I was nearly tackled by Seth and Roman as the three best friends surrounded me.

"Hey, hey. I need her." Sammy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the circle.

His hand in mine felt perfect. I looked around at our friends and family, who were jovial and having a great time. Dad had a particular gleam in his eye as he spoke animatedly with Dean. I leaned against Sammy's muscular chest, with his arms wrapped tight around me.

I wanted to freeze this moment in time, keep it locked away in my heart forever.

"Let's get married now." Sammy told me.

"What?" That snapped me out of my happiness.

"I mean, why not?" Sammy asked. "Everyone who matters is here, even your grandfather from South Carolina."

"You're serious." I looked at him carefully.

"You went through a terrible ordeal last time." Sammy said, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Your father didn't walk you down the aisle, none of your friends were there. It was a loud, obnoxious ceremony that you resented. Can you think of a better situation than right now? When's the next time we're all going to be together like this? We can get married anytime you want, wherever you want. None of that matters to me. I just want to begin my life with you as soon as I can. We're leaving tomorrow to go back on the road. It'll be a while before we get to come back home because we've got an overseas trip coming. Not to mention all the media in New York when we get back."

Sammy had a point. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, unable to come up with a logical explanation.

"You do want to get married." Sammy raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. It's just thrown me for a loop." I told him. "You really want to do this right now. With me in a hockey jersey."

"Sandy, I don't care what you're wearing. None of that makes a difference to me."

The look in his eyes nearly made my knees buckle. I managed to regain my composure. "Who's going to officiate?"

"Me." I heard a voice say from behind. I turned to see Seth beaming proudly. "Sammy called me a few weeks ago. I can legally perform the ceremony."

"How?" I asked without thinking.

"The internet is a wonderful thing." Seth told me, grinning.

"The women are in your old room, waiting to dress you." Sammy told me.

"You've thought of everything." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Go, get." Sammy playfully smacked my rear end.

Sure enough, our mothers as well as Becky and my two sisters were in my old room, giggling insistently.

"You know, his father did the same thing to me. That may be where he got the idea." Kris told me, taking me by the hand.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Kris nodded. "We got married on a beach in Australia, believe it or not. Dean had it all planned. It was quite romantic."

"You look beside yourself." Mom said, tugging my hockey jersey over my head.

"You can say that. I didn't even shave my legs today." I said with a laugh.

Rachel handed me a razor. "We've got you covered."

After I had showered and shaved, I stepped into the same dress that Mom wore when she got married. The girls awed in unison after Mom zipped me up.

"You look beautiful." Mara told me.

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. "Oh, honey." Mom said, wrapping her arms around me tightly.

"Are you okay?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, she is." Becky spoke up.

"I wanted it to be like this before. Last time was the exact opposite. Mom and Dad weren't there, Becky refused to be there, my sisters were barely speaking to me and even got dressed in another room. I was going to walk down the aisle, towards the wrong man, but not ready to admit that yet." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "It took a long time to get me here, but I am."

"You really love my son, don't you?" Kris looked misty eyed as she looked at me.

"He's the best thing that ever happened to me." I honestly told her.

Mom put a clip in my hair and kissed my cheek. Dad knocked gently before entering, his brown eyes soft with love and pride.

"Are you ready for this?" Dad asked, grabbing my hands.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Not really, but at least I get to walk you this time."

"Oh, I was going to ask PJ again."

Dad automatically hardened. "I'm kidding!" I said, throwing my arms around my father's neck.

"Better be." I felt his strong arms grip me.

We all filed out of the room, Dad keeping my arm linked in his. Everyone had gathered outside, forming a semi-circle. Sammy stood with PJ, Isaac, and his father under an arch that had suddenly appeared in the backyard. I was so happy I was nearly bouncing as Becky, Rachel, and Mara walked ahead of us.

This time, I had no doubts, worries, or fears. I practically pulled Dad down the aisle. Dad kissed my cheek and sighed as he placed my hand into Sammy's.

"We are gathered together to finally celebrate the union of Sandra Katherine Brooks and Samuel Philip Good. If anyone has anything negative to say about these two joining their lives together, get the hell out now." Seth began.

I giggled. Sammy's eyes locked on mine and he winked.

"Wow, I didn't have any vows prepared." I began when Seth turned to me. "To say that I love you doesn't quite cover the depths of the meaning. You are the other half of me. The perfect partner to walk this life with and I am forever grateful that you chose me. Through it all, you never gave up on us. You've always been by my side and have been unflappable. I promise to always be the same to you." I vowed as I placed the gold band on his finger.

"Sandy, you're the greatest a man could hope for. My perfect partner, whom I can share my life and loves with. You're the only woman strong enough to keep me in line, mainly because I know you'll kick my ass if you need to." Sammy grinned. "I can't wait to show you every day that you're the most important person in my life." A tingle went up my spine as he placed the gold band on my finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Seth told us.

"I know that." Sam told him as he pulled me in close.

Everyone cheered and whistled at us as we kissed. It took everything I had in me to pull away.

"Mr. and Mrs. Good!" Seth announced.


	73. Chapter 73

Rachel paced in the locker room as she readied herself for the match with Elizabeth.

"You got this." I confidently told her.

"My first pay-per-view! All those people, paying to see me. What if I mess up? What if-"

"You need to take a breath." I interrupted. "Sit." I instructed.

Rachel took a deep breath and sat on the floor in front of me. I leaned down from the bench and whispered in her ear.

"Close your eyes and relax. You're going to wrestle in front of thousands of people tonight, but I don't want you to concern yourself with them. Don't concern yourself with the crowd, or me, or Mom and Dad. Concern yourself with only you and Elizabeth. Regardless of what happens tonight, we're all proud of you, Chipmunk."

I could feel Rachel start to relax, her breathing slowly becoming more even as I continued.

"You are the daughter of CM Punk and Jasmine Brooks. You were practically born in the ring. That's your ring out there. You own it. You go out there tonight and prove it just like Mom and Dad did when they were here."

"Prove it like you do." Rachel softly said.

"Show what you are made of. Kick ass like only you can do, Rachel."

"Thanks, Sandy." Rachel leaned back into my legs, looking relaxed and confident. "When did you become a motivational speaker?"

"Chipmunk, that's almost verbatum what Mom told me before my very first match on Raw." I told her.

"Seriously? Wow, go Mom."

"She is an amazing woman. And so are you." I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Come on, we should get to the monitors."

We had decided that none of us would be ringside for the match. I watched Rachel shake off the nerves and take a deep breath just in time for the music to hit.

"Be safe." I told her. She gave me a wink and walked through the curtain.

"Surprised that no members of The Family are out here with Rachel." Alex Riley said on commentary.

"Yes, Alex, but you can be assured that they're all watching somewhere." Michael Cole said.

Elizabeth went for the quick pin, only getting a one count. Rachel fired back with several elbow shots, before springboard from the ropes with a back elbow drop. Snapmare into a chin lock, keeping Elizabeth grounded. Our cousin got in a few elbow strikes of her own, responding back with a seated cross body. Rachel kicked out at one and half counts.

With both women back on their feet, Rachel kicked Elizabeth in the stomach, then again. She came off the ropes with a swinging neck breaker. Two count this time. Elizabeth railed back with her strikes, pushing Rachel into the corner. Two shoulder blocks then Elizabeth somersaulted backwards, running towards Rachel. My sister moved out of the way, allowing Elizabeth to crash into the pads. Rachel jumped to the outside and kneed her in the face. Our cousin staggered backwards. Rachel grabbed her head and landed a jumping tornado DDT. Instead of going for a pin straight away, she climbed back up the turnbuckle and landed successfully a moonsault.

"One! Two! Three!" The referee counted.

Rachel is the new WWE Diva's Champion. We all ran down ringside, sliding in the ring just as the referee was presenting her with the title.


	74. Chapter 74

The following night on Raw, The Family stood victorious in the ring. Rachel was the new Diva's Champion, Becky and I had successfully defended the tag titles, and Sammy kept his United States title.

"When will you all learn?" I asked the crowd. "When I say that we're the best, I mean it. In fact." I paused, turning my attention to Isaac. "It's time to add another title to our collection. Mr. Colton will be wrestling for the WWE Heavyweight Title."

Isaac rocked back on his heels proudly as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "And he won't let us down. Will you?" I sternly asked.

"You can count on me." Isaac told me.

"I know I can, Mr. Colton. You know what happens to failure." I said.

The music hit for the current Intercontinental Champion, Frederick Morash, a hulking, powerful German with an attitude to match. I rolled my eyes as he made his way down to the ring.

He stood on the apron until I nodded my approval for him to enter the ring.

"Mr. Morash, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"You talk big for a little girl." He stated in his thick German accent.

"I'm not that little." I told him. "And you underestimate me, sir. I have the skills to back up my claims."

"Prove it." He said.

"You are challenging me?" I raised an eyebrow. "I don't wrestle for free. If you want a chance at being in the ring with me, you need to put that title on the line."

"Done." Frederick agreed.

The General Manager's music hit as Donna walked out onstage. She looked a little tentative when she addressed me. "This sounds like a great idea. You two will meet later tonight in the main event. Oh, and no members of your family will be allowed ringside."

"That's fine by me." I agreed.

"I will squash you." Frederick told me with a slight smile.

"You may be Germany's greatest export, but I'm the Second City's favorite daughter. Get ready to be taken to school."


	75. Chapter 75

I stood alone in the ring across from the large German, giving him a slight smirk. Frederick made a big show of punching his fist into his hand, showing off his strength. What I lacked in strength, I would make up in agility and speed.

I ran towards Frederick but instead of locking up with him, I hit the ropes, came back and caught him in a Russian leg sweep, completely taking him off guard. I straddled him, connecting several punches on him before he threw me off. I dropped two elbows on his chest before he shoved me backwards. Before he could get to his feet, I hit him with a drop kick. He kicked out at one, throwing me behind him in a massive showing of strength.

At 5'10, I wasn't short by any means, but Frederick standing at his full height towered over me. Showing that he did not intimidate me, I landed several kicks that rocked him. I came off the ropes to attempt a cross body, but Frederick caught me. He walked around the ring for a moment before dropping me in a side suplex. He grabbed my leg and attempted to make me tap in an ankle lock but I got to the ropes. I kicked him several times before he let go of my leg.

As I got to my feet, Frederick hit me with a hard clothesline. I rolled out of the ring, taking the opportunity to catch my breath. Frederick rolled out and ran at me. I jumped over the steel steps, making him crash into it. I rolled back into the ring before the referee could count me out. Frederick had his hand on the apron, which I stomped on. I connected with a baseball slide to the outside, both of us crashing into the barrier ringside. We both made it back into the ring before the count of ten.

Frederick snatched me up and gave me an airplane spin. I was dizzy as soon as he put me on my feet. He took the opportunity to connect with a back body drop. I managed to get my shoulder up at two. My opponent grabbed me by my hair, pulling me to my feet. He went to punch me, but I ducked. I flipped up and landed with a soccer kick that had him reeling.

I grabbed his head and hit a reverse neckbreaker. Kick out at two. I brought my knees down across his chest before hitting a leg drop. Still couldn't keep him down for the three count.

I knew I would never get him up for my tear drop suplex. He was too thick for me to make tap out. I would have to outsmart him.

I went to the turnbuckle for a breather. When Frederick rushed towards me, I moved out of the way. He hit hard, air rushing out of his lungs. As he staggered back, I managed to hook the head and roll him up for the three count.

"Your winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion, Sandy Brooks!" The announcer's voice rang out through the arena.

I was on my knees in disbelief as the referee handed me the title. I cradled it against my chest as the family came down to congratulate me. Sammy reached me first, putting his arms around me and kissing me longingly before breaking the embrace. Becky put the tag title over my left shoulder. Becky, Sammy, Rachel and I held up our titles as Isaac, PJ, and Mara clapped in celebration.


	76. Chapter 76

"Hey." Sammy greeted as he entered our hotel room later that night.

Rachel, Mara and I were curled up together on the bed, watching an old home movie. Sammy looked like he was going to ask but paused watching the screen.

"This is CM Punk's infamous pipe bomb." Mara slightly turned her head towards him.

"Midway." I told him.

Sammy silently pulled up a chair next to the bed and watched the rest of the promo, with Dad sitting cross legged on the stage.

"The reason I'm leaving is you people is because after I'm gone you're still going to pour money into this company. I'm just a spoke on the wheel. The wheel is going to keep turning and I understand that. Vince McMahon is going to make money despite himself. He's a millionaire that should be a billionaire. And you know why he isn't a billionaire is because he surrounds himself with glad handed, non-sensical yes men like Laurinaitis who is going to tell him everything that he wants to hear."

"And I'd like to think that this company will be better after Vince McMahon's dead but the fact is it's going to get taken over by his idiotic daughter and his doofus son-in-law and the rest of his stupid family. Let me tell you a personal story about Vince McMahon, alright? We do this whole-"and the microphone cut off.

Raw went off the air with Dad yelling into the camera. We got a glimpse of Mom, who had been in the ring with John Cena, rolling out and walking towards the ramp.

Our video automatically cut to show what the Raw cameras didn't.

"I love this part." Mara whispered.

"Phil!" Mom called to him. Dad stopped his rant as he looked towards the bottom of the ramp. "It's not too late."

They rushed towards each other in a heart-warming embrace. I rested my head on Rachel's shoulder as my parents, who had been fighting for a great number of years, finally got back together.

"What's this?" Sammy asked as the video changed.

"Kofi shot this later that night. They went to a karaoke bar after the show." Rachel told him.

"Mom changed the lyrics to a song to suit them." I explained.

Kofi zoomed in on Mom, who rolled her eyes temporarily before going into the song.

"It's been a long time since I've came around  
Been a long time, but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you

You taste like Pepsi when you kiss me, oh  
I'd give anything to be your baby doll  
This time I'm not leaving without you

You said sit back down where you belong  
in the corner of the ring with your wrestling boots on  
Sit back down on the couch were we  
made love for the first time and you said to me

Something, something about this place  
something about the lonely nights  
and my lip gloss on your face  
Something, something about my cool Illinois guy  
There's something about, baby, you and I

It's been six years since I've let you go  
couldn't listen to jokes or Rock n Roll  
The Batmobile drove a hole right through my heart

On my birthday, you sang me Heart of Gold  
with the guitar humming and no clothes  
This time I'm not leaving without you

Sit back down where you belong  
the corner of the ring with your wrestling boots on  
Sit back down on the bed where we  
made love the first time and you said to me

Something, something about this place  
Something about the lonely nights  
and my lip gloss on your face  
Something, something about my cool Illinois guy  
There's something about, baby, you and I"

I couldn't help but laugh as my mother strolled across the stage, owning the song.

"We've got a whole lot of money  
but we're still paying rent  
Because you can't buy a house in heaven

There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life  
It's my Daddy, Illinois, and Jesus Christ

Something, something about the chase  
Ten whole years  
I'm a Carolina woman, born to run you down  
and put my lip gloss all over your face

Something, something about just knowing when it's right  
So put your drinks up for Illinois

Illinois, Illinois, I love you!

You and I  
I'd rather die without you and I

It's been a long time since I came around  
Been a long time, but I'm back in town  
This time I'm not leaving without you"

Dad jumped up on stage as the song was finishing, beaming proudly as he wrapped his arms around our mother.

"How sweet is that?" Mara gushed.

"I just love that it was, what, twenty-six years ago or so? They are still like that." I commented.

"What brought this on?" Sammy asked.

"We were watching when Mom won the IC title for the first time. Then we just started pulling DVDs from the binder." I told him.

"Should watch that match that Mom had with Curtis Axel a few years later for the title." Mara said.

"Nah, I don't like that one." Rachel said.

"Why is that?" I looked over at her, surprised that she had anything negative to say about that match.

Rachel saw my face and quickly backtracked. "Oh, no. The match was good. But remember, Mom gave up the title a week later."

"Why was that?" Sammy asked.

Rachel blushed. "Because she found out that she was pregnant with me."

"Ooh, maybe Sandy should get a pregnancy test." Mara teased.

"That's not funny." I flatly told her.

Mara giggled. "Oh, come on. You don't think that would be sweet?"

"No, I don't." I automatically shook my head. "We've got too good of a story going on right now."

I looked over at my husband, who wouldn't meet my gaze. "Sam?"

He still didn't look at me. I glanced over at my sisters, who causally made their way to the door.

"Sammy, talk to me." I tugged on his hand to pull him towards the bed.

"No, it's fine. We just really hadn't had the discussion. Guess it's overdue." Sammy softly said.

"Well, talk to me now." I encouraged.

"What would be your thoughts?" He asked.

"Sweetheart, we've only just gotten married. We have all the time in the world for a family." I told him.

"I know." Sammy said, pulling me into his arms. "I guess I just want to hear whether or not you want children."

I paused, which only made his face fall. "Don't get the wrong impression. Just that last time I was pregnant, I nearly died."

"The doctor said that it was a rarity." Sammy pointed out.

"Yeah, he did. And it is. It's just..."

"Scary." Sammy finished.

"Frightening." I nodded.

"I understand that. You'll never know how frightened I was when you collapsed in the ring." Sammy's arms tightened around me.

I closed my eyes as he nuzzled my neck. "Trust me, I don't relish the idea of sharing you any time soon." His voice silky smooth as he pressed his lips on my skin.

I bit my lip as his mouth went up to nip at my earlobe. He lightly flicked my lobe with his tongue before tracing down my neck to my collar bone.

"Sammy..." I murmured as he pushed my head aside to grant him full reign on my neck.

My nails dug into his thighs slightly as his teeth nipped at the base of my throat. I heard a low, sexy growl from him as my hands disappeared beneath the waistband of his jeans.

And just like that, we were both gone, completely wrapped up in one another.


	77. Chapter 77

With everyone's work schedules, Mom wasn't able to organize Dad's 60th birthday party until we were all home for Thanksgiving. As usual, it was a rocking party. Seemed like everyone I had ever met showed up to celebrate the milestone in Dad's life.

Mom rented the ballroom at one of the hotels and had it decorated to the nines. Huge buffet table, music, a large projection TV that was playing a movie she created for Dad. It was perfect.

"No one throws a party like Mom." Rachel commented as I filled up a glass of punch.

"You know her. She loves this sort of thing." I said.

"Soo..." Her voice dropping off. I looked at my little sister with a raised eyebrow from the rim of my plastic up. "Have you and Sammy finished the conversation about babies yet?"

"No." I sullenly admitted. "Every time we try, we end up having sex."

"Sounds like that answers that." Rachel teased.

I playfully slapped my sister in the arm. Rachel laughed. "You can always tell Sammy no."

I giggled. "No, I can't."

"I don't blame you."

"Rachel!" Once again, I slapped her arm.

"I know I'm married and that he's my brother-in-law, but that doesn't change the fact that Sammy is hot." Rachel shrugged, looking at me unapologetic.

"Trust me." I told her, locking eyes with my husband across the room. "I'm aware."

"So I've got to ask the question then. Do you want children?"

I broke my eye contact with Sammy to look over at my sister honestly. "Yeah, I do. And soon, I think."

"Seriously?" Rachel nearly squeaked.

"My original objections was that we had just gotten married, but it's not like we have just gotten together. Dad was kinda laying it on thick earlier about being 60 and not having grandkids. You should have seen him, Rach, it was so adorable."

"There's something you're not telling me." Rachel eyed me suspiciously.

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Yes there is...are." Rachel paused. "No, you couldn't be."

"What?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Sandy, are you?"

"Keep your voice down, will you?" I snapped.

Rachel's entire face lit up. "Sandy!"

I clamped my hand down on Rachel's mouth. "Shut up."

"Okay, I'm hyperventilating." Rachel tried to fan her face with her hands, needed up grabbing a empty paper plate.

"Stop it." I warned.

"How are you not jumping up and down right now?"

"Because we're at Dad's party, not in the privacy of our home."

"What does Sammy say?"

"He's excited. We both are."

"Oooh, you're glowing."

"Knock that off."

"You are. Sandy's excited. Aww, big sis. I'm going to be an aunt! I'm going to be the best damn aunt in the world."

"This is why I didn't want to have the conversation with you right now."

"You don't want to take the thunder away from Dad." Rachel stated. I blushed and nodded. "Oh, Sandy, that's so sweet. You should tell him. It'll be a great present."

"Tell him what?" Dad asked as he approached us.

"Sandy has a secret." Rachel taunted.

"Ooh, I'm going to hurt you." I glared.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

Mom appeared by Dad's side, their pinky fingers linked as usual. I sighed. I gave one glare back towards my sister before motioning Sammy over.

"Rachel seems to think we have news to share." I told Sammy.

His entire face lit up. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "We're all together, so why not?"

"Seriously, guys, what's going on?" Dad asked, concern dripping in his voice.

"I'm pregnant." I told my parents.

"Are you serious?" Mom enthusiastically asked.

Dad's entire face looked like it broke with pride. He wrapped his arms tight around me, kissing my cheek and forehead. "My baby is having a baby." Dad wiped the tears from his eyes.

Mom hugged me tightly before letting me go and hugging Sammy. Dad pulled me back into his arms again. "Dad...can't...breathe..."

"Sorry, Sweet Pea." Dad said, releasing me.

"You know for sure?" Mom asked.

"We actually just came from the doctor's yesterday." I told them.

"And you're just now waiting to tell me?" Dad asked.

"Your party." I said, motioning around us.

"I don't care about that. Sweet Pea, I am so happy right now. I'm going to be a grandfather."

"We're both excited." Sammy said, putting his arm around me.

"My boy, my darling boy." Dad beamed as he slapped Sammy on the back.

"We should probably tell my parents before word gets around." Sammy said.

"Yes, so I can make a formal announcement." Dad nodded.

"Daddy." I sighed.

"Go."

We grab Dean and Kris, pulling them aside to tell them. I almost wished I could have video tapped their reaction. Dean scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. Kris wouldn't stop crying. The four of us walked back to my father, who already had a glass in hand.

"Everyone." Dad tapped on the glass with a knife to get their attention. "Thank you all for coming out today. We appreciate you spending Thanksgiving with us, celebrating a milestone in my life. But I have a new milestone to celebrate with you." Dad grabbed my hand, pulling me flush to his side. "I'm going to be a grandfather."

The shrieks of excitement were heard from all around the room. Everyone clapped and cheered, toasting to Dad's long health and to me and Sammy.


	78. Chapter 78

"I'm glad you decided to tell them now." Sammy told me later that night, snuggling up beside me.

"I blame Rachel. I'm going to hurt her."

"No, you're not. You wouldn't have broached the conversation if you didn't want to have it."

I smirked slightly. Sammy knew me too well. "I kinda got swallowed up by the masses after Dad made the announcement. Didn't even get to talk to Becky."

"Don't worry, she may be giving us our time now, but tomorrow, she'll tackle you." Sammy said in between the trail of kisses from my temple down to my neck.

"Sammy..." I moaned.

"Talk later." Sammy promised.

I cursed the sun as it rose hours later. Thanks to Sammy, I didn't get any sleep. Not that I was complaining too loudly.

Sure enough, I felt Becky before I saw her. Sammy and I were at the hotel counter checking out when I heard footsteps running from my side. I had just enough time to turn when Becky wrapped her arms around me, knocking me backwards into the couch in the waiting area.

"Good morning, Becky." I said with a laugh.

Becky still didn't say anything. She snuggled up on me, her head in the nook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, not caring about the stares we were getting.

"I love you." She told me.

I looked over at Sammy, slightly misty-eyed. "I love you too, Beks."

Her arm draped over my stomach, snuggling with me on the couch. "We're going to have a baby." She softly said.

"No, your brother and I are, unless we need to have a completely different conversation." I teased.

"Very funny." Becky said, rolling off of me.

I was thankful that my group let me nap on the plane from Chicago to San Antonio for the TV taping. As soon as we sat our bags down in the arena, I received a text to meet in the writers room.

"I hope you have a plan for them." Sammy said as we headed in that direction.

"Of course I do. When have you ever known me to not have a plan?" I questioned.

"Never." Sammy said with a grin.

"First off, I want to say congratulations." Stephanie began.

"Thank you." I nodded. Sammy couldn't stop grinning.

"I wanted to hear your idea, if you had one, before I made my pitch." She said.

"It's simple, in my opinion. I think we use this to get more heat." I said.

"A pregnant woman gets sympathy, not heat." Harper automatically dismissed.

"Not the way I plan on working this." I shook my head.

"Go ahead." Stephanie told me.

"We've already established my so-called power when I gave Rachel the diva's title shot. My idea is that I do the promo announcing that I have to give up the titles and bestow the tag title to Mara and my IC to PJ."

"That would be interesting." Carson nodded.

"That would get heat from the locker room and the crowd." Jordan agreed.

"I still maintain my control. When I take my leave, Mara will be the reason why they lose the tag titles, PJ will have dropped the IC title. Gives us an out with the family." I said.

"I like it." Carson agreed.

"It is smart." Harper begrudgingly said. "Much better than our tournament idea."

"There's something to the badass pregnant woman angle that I like." Jordan noted.

"So we're in agreement?" Stephanie asked.

Everyone at the table slowly nodded. "Excellent. Let's get to work then."

Later that night, we all stood in the ring with our titles displayed proudly.

"You are a bunch of hateful people." I began in front of the loud, booing audience. "You have standing before you the best this company has to offer. Your world heavyweight champion." I said, placing a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Your United States champion." I moved over to Sammy, my hand caressing his chest. "Your diva's champion." I raised Rachel's hand in the air in triumph. "Your tag team champions." I gave Becky a fist pump. "And your new Intercontinental champion." I placed the title on PJ's shoulders.

PJ beamed as he held the title above his head, making the crowd boo louder. Donna came out, still with her arm in a sling from our locker room encounter, shaking her head.

"You do not have the authority to just hand the title over for no reason." Donna told me once she stepped into the ring.

"Oh yes, I do. I recently found out that I am not in a position where I can defend my titles. Instead of giving up my claim, I prefer to transfer my ownership until I can reclaim what is rightfully mine. In fact." I turned towards Mara. "I'm going to need someone that I trust to carry the tag titles with Ms. Ambrose. Mara, would you be so kind?" I asked, handing my baby sister the tag title.

"And just why aren't you able to defend your championships? I have not received word of any injury?" Donna asked as PJ assisted Mara in putting on the tag title belt.

"Because I'm with child. I'm not medically able to." I matter-of-factly said.

The crowd roared from my announcement. Donna looked completely stunned. "You...you're pregnant?"

"Isn't that what I said?" I questioned.

Donna still looked in shock over the news. She quickly recovered, putting on her game face. "You can't just hand the titles over."

"As the title owner, that is my property until someone defeats me for it. As property, I have the right to transfer ownership." I pointed out.

"You realize that if they get pinned, you lose the title." Donna pointed out.

"I have the upmost faith in my family. They will not let me down." I said confidently. "Besides, you don't call the shots around here. I do. Or have you forgotten the reason why you're in a sling?"

Donna flushed. "No, I hadn't forgotten. And you don't need to remind me."

"Good. So I propose if you still have a problem with it, to put them in matches tonight to prove they are championship worthy, like I know they are."

"That does sound like a good idea. Very well. Patrick will defend the Intercontinental title tonight against a former champion, Xsiris. Mara and Becky will defend the tag titles against one of three teams that the WWE Universe can vote on."

"You mean, we won't know who we're defending against?" Becky asked.

"The WWE Universe will vote on the app who you will face tonight." Donna said.

Becky and Mara looked to speak up in protest but I rose my hand to stop them. "It's fine. The WWE Universe are idiots. It doesn't matter who they chose."

"So it's decided then." Donna and I shook hands in agreement.


	79. Chapter 79

Personally, I never did like Xsiris. He always acted like a big shot, but, to me, he was incredibly smug and annoying. He was a skinny, annoying guy with horrible tattoos and wasn't as good as he thought he was.

After the promo, Xsiris strolled over to PJ, oozing with machismo. "You and me tonight, kid."

"He's not a kid." I spoke up.

"He's a rookie. He's a kid." Xsiris said.

"You know, one of these days, you'll be in the ring with me. And your mouth can't save you." I told him.

"I wish you'd use your mouth, Momma." Xsiris blew a kiss towards me.

I took two steps towards him before Sammy and PJ grabbed me.

"Temper, temper, Momma." Xsiris taunted.

"Don't worry, he'll get his in the ring tonight." PJ whispered as Xsiris blew another kiss in my direction and walked off.

"If you don't, I will." Sammy told him.

PJ did not disappoint. I was ringside for his match with Xsiris, practically bursting with sisterly pride. PJ rocked Xsiris from the first punch, sending him down to one knee. PJ came off the ropes with a drop kick that sent him flying.

Xsiris looked over at me completely glassy-eyed. I gave him a smug smile and a little wave. My brother's kicks caught Xsiris off guard, knocking the wind out of him. What little offense Xsiris got in looked weak and sloppy. PJ won after five minutes with an elbow drop from the top turnbuckle.

"What the hell, man?" Xsiris demanded once we were in the back. "You were stiff as shit out there."

"Oh, my apologizes." PJ faked his sympathy. "I thought you were a big man around here that could take a couple of shots."

"Shots, hell, you tried to hurt me." Xsiris complained.

"If he wanted to hurt you, he would have." Mara spoke up.

"Consider yourself warned." Rachel told him.

"You mess with one Brooks, you mess with them all." PJ said with a half grin.

"I really, really hate you people." Xsiris told us before storming off.

I gave my brother a big hug. "Best in the world." I told him.

"Yeah, second generation." PJ said with his trademark smirk.

Later that broadcast, it was revealed that the fans voted for the tag title defense a team of rednecks known as Bubba and Harley Steely. This time, I went to the commentary table and grabbed a headset.

"Ms. Brooks, thank you for joining us." Alex Riley greeted as I sat down. "Congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Mr. Riley." I greeted.

"Ms. Brooks." Michael Cole carefully started. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Cole. What can I do for you?"

"Do you really think it's proper to hand your brother and sister titles?"

"Sir, my brother successfully defeated a former champion tonight, did he not?"

"Y..yes he did." Michael replied.

"Without any outside interference?"

"Yes, that's true."

"So what's the problem? He successfully defended the Intercontinental title against a former champion."

"But he didn't earn it." Michael stressed.

"He earned it tonight. Just like Mara will earn hers."

"A trial by fire?" Michael asked.

"We are champions by birth, Mr. Cole. We're just holding belts now." I told him.

Mara is the weaker one of my siblings in the ring, but Becky was a big help to her in there. They worked smart, keeping Mara's involvement in small doses.

"I must say, Becky is quite impressive." Alex said.

"She wastes no movement. Everything is so crisp, so precise. She's the perfect tag partner." I commented.

"You two have known each other your entire lives. How does that factor in your matches?" Alex asked.

"We actually never tagged until we came to the WWE. We've been opponents for years. Ms. Ambrose and I know each other move for move in that ring. You bet it makes a difference."

"Yet you still refer to her as Ms. Ambrose." Michael spoke up.

"Mr. Cole, it's a sign of respect." I snapped.

"What a nasty dropkick by Becky to Bubba." Alex stated.

"I must ask, do you refer to Sam as Mr. Ambrose in bed?" Michael asked.

"You would do well to not test me, Mr. Cole." I snapped.

"Russian Leg Sweep into an ankle lock by Mara." Alex said.

"Look how smart my sister is. Keeping Bubba grounded so he can't make the tag to Harley." I bragged.

"Becky in with a dropkick to Harley sends him flying!" Alex exclaimed.

"Mara with the bulldog." Michael said.

"And that's the three count. Any questions?"

"I think the Family is silencing the critics tonight." Alex said.


	80. Chapter 80

"Are you ready?" The technician asked as she turned on the monitor.

"Turn this sucker on." Sammy enthusiastically said.

I couldn't help but grin over at my husband, who was holding my hand tightly. I was four months pregnant and we were hoping to get a clear picture of the baby. Sammy had his other hand over my tiny little bump until the technician, Madison, knocked his hand away.

"Alright, let's take a look." Madison said.

I shivered as she rubbed a cold, clear gel on my stomach and started to move a wand around.

"Would you take a look at that." Sammy said in awe.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Madison pointed out the tiny arms and legs, commenting that the baby is approximately seven inches and that development was right on point.

"So, do we want to know the sex?" She asked.

"Yes!" Sammy nearly shouted.

I gave his hand a squeeze. "You'll forgive my husband. He's dying to know."

"Of course." She moved the wand again before breaking out with a huge grin. "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Good, I hope you have fun picking out boy names."

"A son? We're having a son?" Sammy asked.

"Yes sir." Madison pointed out the monitor, freezing it to print out pictures.

"Yes!" Sammy danced around the hospital room.

"He's excited." I grinned.

"I can tell. Congratulations." Madison said, handing the pictures over to me.

After I had gotten cleaned up, we headed back over to my parents house, where everyone was waiting for the news.

"Well?" Dad practically bombarded me as soon as we walked into the backyard. "Well?"

I laughed. "Everyone calm down. Let me savor this moment."

"Sandra, I swear-"

"Dad, relax." I put a gentle hand on Dad's shoulder. "You don't want your grandson to hear you yell, do you?"

It took everyone a moment to catch what I said. The loud, unison gasp from my family made me laugh before Dad gave me a bear hug.

"Thank God for another boy in this family. There's far too much estrogen." I heard PJ said before I heard someone smack his arm. "Ow."

As usual, a big party erupted with my family. After a little while, I started to get tired. When it was time to head home, Sammy surprised me by going a different direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we started driving through the neighborhood.

"You'll see." Sammy said with a wink.

Sammy drove three blocks and pulled up into a driveway. I peered through the car window at a large brick house with a wraparound front porch and a decent size front yard.

"Come on." Sammy said as he exited the car.

I gave him a sideways glance before unbuckling my seatbelt. We walked up the stone walkway towards the house. To my surprise, he pulled a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

The house opened up to a good size landing. A staircase immediately greeted at the base. To the left was a large living room. To the right was a kitchen that Mom would have immediately fallen in love with. Sammy tugged on my hand, walking me through the house.

"Sammy..." I glanced towards him as we walked through the dining area.

"Before you say anything, look at this." Sammy told me as he led me back through the living room and out the French doors.

My breath caught in my chest as the doors swung open to an incredibly large backyard that flowed to a man made lake. I knew the lake, having spent many summer days in it with my family.

"Sam." I looked over at him in awe.

"I want to raise our family here." Sammy wrapped his arms around me. "This is where I want to come home to."

"I thought you said when we moved out of the apartment, you wanted to settle out of state?" I asked.

"That was a while ago." Sammy said with a shrug. "This is more than wanting to be close to your family, Sandy. Chicago is an important part of you. It's just as important to you as you are to it." Sammy caressed my cheek. "The Second City's favorite daughter."

"You are sure about this?" I asked.

"Absolutely. We're not far from your folks, which will make them happy. Dad even mentioned moving up closer to us. Becky has already told me that she has no intentions on leaving Chicago. We all want to be close together. This place is perfect."

He was right. The more I thought about it, the more in love with the house I became.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's perfect." I told him.

"Great. Because I just closed on it today."

I looked at him, completely stunned beyond belief. Sammy laughed. "I wish everyone could see this. I stunned Sandy Brooks into silence."

"This is our house?" I asked.

"Yep." He nodded.

I almost knocked him over when I threw my arms around his neck. Sam's hands grabbed my face as he kissed me passionately. He pulled away first, pressing his forehead into mine.

"We need to get everything ready for our little boy." Sammy said as he caressed my bump.

"What about Becky?" I asked.

"She bought an apartment in the same building we're currently living in." He told me.

"You thought of everything." I said with a grin.

"I always do."


	81. Chapter 81

"You want to know what I think?" Bryant said, climbing into the ring with me. "I think you're a manipulative bitch who doesn't care about anyone else but herself."

"Watch your tone, you lowly underling." I sharply told him.

"I don't see any of your goons around here." Bryant said, motioning to the empty space around him. "I'm mildly surprised that Sam would let you out of his sight right now." His eyes dropped down to my stomach, which only infuriated me.

"You are _not_ to address me in such a manner." My brown eyes flaring with fire.

"What are you going to do to me, pretty lady?" Bryant said with a swagger sway.

I simply waved my hand and Sammy, PJ, and Isaac jumped into the ring from the crowd. I leaned into a turnbuckle as the boys jumped on the current WWE champion. Xsiris and a former champion named Levus ran into the ring to even the odds. I kept my position in the turnbuckle, watching the six men fight. Levus started to get over on PJ, keeping my brother on his back. Levus was on his knees, straddling him. I ran towards him, kneeing him hard in the face. PJ shoved Levus off, drop kicking him out of the ring. Bryant grabbed me by my hair from behind, but Sammy rushed towards us and punched Bryant away. The three men retreated, leaving the four of us in the ring.

Donna came out and made a six-man tag match and sent a referee to the ring.

Isaac and Levus started the match. The two big men traded shots before Isaac won over, tagging in Sammy. My husband brushed his dirty blonde hair away from his face, giving Levus a smug look before kneeing him in the chest. My guys made quick tags, keeping Levus in the ring.

Levus eventually got PJ down, finally getting to the corner to tag in Bryant. The WWE champion bumped my brother around before PJ was able to roll backwards out of the way of a leg drop and tag in Isaac. The world heavyweight champion kept Bryant isolated before Levus broke up a pin attempt. The referee made Levus get back to the turnbuckle. While he was distracted, I used it as an opportunity to choke Bryant, who was leaning against the ropes.

I let go by the time the referee turned back around. Xsiris came to my side of the ring, yelling at me to not get involved.

"Big man, threatening a pregnant woman." Sammy yelled down from the apron.

Xsiris turned his attention to Sammy, giving me the opportunity to charge at him and ram him into the barrier around ringside. By the time the referee took notice of me, I was back in my corner. Isaac jumped up, pressing his knees into Bryant's back and pushed him forward. He rolled Bryant over for the three count.

"Good job, everyone." I said once we were in the back.

"Should you be doing all that you're doing right now?" Isaac asked.

I smiled at him over his concern. "I'm not doing all that much. Besides, my doctor says I'm incredibly healthy. I won't do more than what I have been doing."

"Just be careful, Sandy. If anything were to happen..."

"Thanks." I gave Isaac a hug. "Love you too."

Almost as soon as I sat down, PJ pulled up a chair and curled up on my shoulder.

"Hey, little brother." I warmly greeted him. "What's up?"

"Will you be mad at me if I ask for my release when you leave?"

I was surprised by his question. I wrapped my arms around my brother, giving him a big squeeze. "PJ, of course not."

PJ sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"You were worried I would be mad?"

"You put yourself out there to get me this opportunity. I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful."

"Patrick..." I leaned my head against his. "I love you. I'm glad I could help, but if you don't want to be here, by all means, let creative know."

"I _want_ to be here, it's just..." His voice trailed off.

"You're 18." I said.

"Exactly."

I gave his body another squeeze. "I get that. It's alright, little brother."

I looked up and saw Mara watching us. I motioned her over. She sat down on the floor, wrapping her arms around my leg.

"Your face tells me you mirror PJ." I stated.

"I do." Mara said.

I had expected it from Mara. She liked wrestling, but I knew she wanted to return to MMA. "Okay." I moved one hand from PJ to stroke my baby sister's hair. "We can do it soon, if you guys want."

"Yeah." PJ and Mara nodded in agreement.


	82. Chapter 82

We went to the creative team to discuss our plans. Everyone was supportive, even Harper. PJ was nervous when we told Mom and Dad later that night on Skype, but Dad looked relieved.

"I'm proud of you, son." Dad began. "I know how big of a dream this is for you. There's no shame in stepping back until you are ready."

"What about me?" Mara pipped up, a little annoyed that PJ was the one getting all the attention.

Mom laughed. "Of course, sweetheart, we're proud of you too."

I wasn't quite ready for the Family story to be over. It had been terrific being on the road with everyone. But I knew it was the right decision. This was my brother's passion. I knew he would be back here when he's ready. Mara had a world of options around her. Something inside me knew that we would be attending another wedding soon.

The following week on Raw, PJ lost the Intercontinental Championship to Xsiris. We all got into the ring after Xsiris scurried up the ramp with his newly won title.

"I told you before, dear brother, that failure would not be tolerated." I sternly said before nodding over to Isaac and Sammy.

"No, please." PJ pleaded as Isaac grabbed a handful of my brother's brown hair.

"I trusted you to carry my title. I was counting on you, Patrick. You let me down."

"I'm your brother!" PJ shouted at me.

"Which is what makes this so sad. Believe me when I say that that this is going to hurt me far more than it's going to hurt you."

"One last chance." PJ pleaded as Sammy reared back.

"Stop." I demanded before Sammy through the punch. I motioned for PJ to talk.

"Let me face Xsiris next week on the next pay-per-view." PJ begged. "Give me one chance to redeem myself."

Isaac and Sammy turned to me, waiting for instructions. After a moment, I solemnly nodded. "You have a reprieve. Don't waste it."

The pay-per-view kicked off with a tag title match, pinning Becky and Mara against the two rednecks. Becky wrestled one hell of a match against Harley, but the match swayed when Bubba and Mara was tagged in. Mara made a rookie mistake and didn't listen to Becky, causing her to get pinned.

Becky jumped in the ring, attacking Mara. Rachel jumped in the ring too, joining in. I clapped my hands and parted them, looking down at my baby sister crossly. Becky and Rachel grabbed Mara's arms, holding her up as I approached. Mara looked at me pleading, but I stood stone faced. She momentarily relaxed when I caressed her face then kissed her forehead, before giving her a thumbs down. Becky put Mara up on her shoulders as Rachel climbed up to the turnbuckle. She hit the youngest Brooks girl with the Heart Attack, leaving her laying.

The three of us left Mara in the ring. Bubba slid back in and picked her up, carrying her into the back. I sat crying, unable to control my emotions.

"Sandy!" Mara wrapped her arms around me as best as she could.

"I'm sorry, don't mind me." I waved her off.

"Hormones?" Becky asked.

"Shut up." I flatly told her, wiping the tears away.

"You're the sweetest thing." Becky said as she handed me a Kleenex.

"I will punch you." I warned.

PJ's match later on with Xsiris was better than I had anticipated. Still, PJ went for the elbow drop from the top and Xsiris rolled out of the way, grabbing my brother in a school boy and pinning him.

"That's two losses for The Family. Sandy Brooks does not look happy at all." I heard Michael Cole say as I leaned against the announce table, glaring towards the ring.

"I don't envy that young man at all. Patrick gave Xsiris one hell of a fight tonight, only to come up short." Alex Riley said.

I rolled my hands together before popping each knuckle. I climbed up the steel steps slowly, Isaac and Becky holding the ropes open for me to step through.

PJ looked over at me, tears streaming down his face. The crowd seemed to be in an uproar as I methodically approached him, wiping the tears from his face. My hand gently caressed his cheek, before grabbing his chin roughly. I kissed his forehead before tossing his face to the side.

"You know what to do." I said, turning my attention to Sammy.

PJ didn't fight back. Isaac clotheslined him down, the two men jumping on him. Becky joined in, putting her boots to PJ. Rachel and I stood aside as they continued the beatdown. Sammy and Becky picked PJ up and placed him on Isaac, the three of them powerbombing PJ.

Mara ran out and threw herself over our prone brother, begging for us to stop. I clapped twice and they withdrew. The five of us leaving the ring, leaving Mara and PJ alone.

Halfway up the ramp, I stopped, grabbing Becky by the arm. I pulled her in and whispered in her ear. A slow, evil smile crept across my friend's pretty face. She grabbed Rachel and the two of them headed back to the ring. Mara attempted to put up a fight, but quickly lost. Becky had Mara laid out, next to PJ.

I cried again once we were all in the back. "This is over. I can't believe we're over." I said.

"Oh, sweetheart." Sammy pulled me into his arms, brushing the tears away. "It's okay. One door closes, another opens. And we're four months away from a door opening." His hand gently caressed my stomach.

"I love you." I told him, stopping my cries.

"I know." He said with a sly grin.


	83. Chapter 83

It never ceases to amaze me how no matter how grown we are, my siblings still fight like we're children.

"PJ, be careful with that." I heard Mara say outside my bedroom door.

I covered my face with a pillow, trying to drown my siblings out.

"You should go check on that." Sammy groggily said.

"Before 9am, I don't recognize them as being related." I told him.

The sound of glass breaking, followed by swearing made me growl.

"I got this." Sammy groaned.

"No, it's alright. I can do the angry, pregnant woman routine better than you." I threw back the covers and put on my slippers.

Sammy and Dean had spent the better part of a month getting our new house ready to move in. It was the last day in our apartment before officially setting out on our own. My doctor ordered me off the road for the rest of my pregnancy, beginning today. PJ and Mara had decided that they wanted to be helpful. The idea was that they were going to get to the apartment early, to let me sleep in. That didn't work.

"You're going to wake up Sandy." I heard Mara say as I slipped on my robe.

"Not if you're quiet." PJ told her.

I paused at the foot of the bed as the sound of another crash rang out.

"Knock it off!" PJ hollered.

"Don't _touch_ me." Mara snapped.

I flung open my bedroom door and stormed into the living room. "Alright, kiddies. Separate corners."

I looked around my living room, my hand covering my mouth as I gasped. Glass sprawled across my carpet from a broken water globe that I had. Half folded boxes, torn newspapers, and collectables were everywhere.

"Sorry." Mara sheepishly said.

"It was Mara's fault." PJ pouted.

"No, it wasn't." Mara snapped.

"If you had listened-"

"Guys, I don't care." I interrupted. "Clean this mess up."

"Sorry." PJ and Mara mumbled in unison.

I grimaced slightly as I rubbed my stomach. I was still dealing with nausea occasionally, which I'm told is quite normal.

"Come on, let's put you back to bed." Sammy wrapped a strong arm around my waist. I pulled him to a stop, glancing back over my shoulder to my brother and sister.

"No breaking, no yelling, no arguing. Nothing." I warned.

They both nodded in agreement. "Scary pregnant lady." PJ said behind me.

"I heard that!" I called down the hall.

"Do you need any crackers or anything?" Sammy sweetly asked as I laid back down in bed.

I shook my head, pressing Sammy's hand to my stomach as the baby felt like he was doing somersaults in my stomach. His hands sprawled out across my stomach, nuzzling it with his nose. When he started singing softly to my stomach, I felt like I could melt.

"If only your little fan girls online could see you right now, they would explode." I told him.

"Please don't remind me. They are the reason I don't have any sort of presence online."

"Mom says your dad had it bad too." She said.

Sammy pulled up my shirt, exposing my stomach. "I know. This face is a curse." Sammy joked as he planted kisses across my skin. "I think I don't get it as bad simply because everyone knows that we're together."

"The fans knew about your mom." I pointed out.

Sammy chuckled as he kissed my belly button. "You're the daughter of CM Punk. Everyone loves and respects your dad and fears you."

Before I could protest about his fear comment, the baby started to move again, making me giggle.

"He's certainly active today." Sammy noted, resting an ear against my bare skin.

"He's not the only one." I lightly said.

I could feel my husband's grin as his hands moved up my shirt. "Is that a fact?"

"Mmm."

Thankfully, my brother and sister were too caught up in helping pack to hear what was going on in our bedroom.

When Sammy and I emerged a few hours later, most of the house was empty. Dad and Dean were carrying the couch out of the living room.

"Can I lend a hand?" I asked.

"No heavy lifting while carrying my grandchild. Go sit." Dean told me.

"Where? You removed my chairs."

"Sandy, maybe you'll be more comfortable going down to the house." Dad said.

I gave a frustrated sigh. I hated being treated as fragile as the waterglobes that PJ broke. I managed to carry a few boxes down the stairs without too many complaints from my family.

In typical Brooks fashion, the apartment was empty of all of our belongings by noon and they were already setting up the new house. By the time dinner came around, we had just about everything unboxed and cleaned.

"Wow." I marveled looking around our new living room.

"I know. You'd think we've been settled in for a while. Maybe your family should think about being professional movers." Sammy teased.

The sound of a glass breaking from the kitchen made my shoulders slump. "Then again, maybe not."

Mom and Dad came in with bags of Chinese food for everyone. Our families gathered around the best we could, eating and cutting up.

"Happy, my love?" Sammy asked as he handed me a fortune cookie.

I nodded, brushing some of his dirty blonde hair away from his face. "You going to open that?" Sammy asked, nodding to the cookie.

"I have all the fortune I need under this roof."


	84. Chapter 84

I couldn't be more grateful to the WWE for Sammy being home. The last few weeks, he was only on Raw. Now, with me due any day now, he would be home with me for up to one month.

I can't believe soon I'll be holding our little boy. The last few months have flown by.

Since I wasn't allowed to be on the road, I spent a majority of the time with our families. I apologized if I had been driving them crazy over Sunday dinner, relieved when Dean quickly dismissed it.

"Nonsense. You've been great." He told me.

"A much happier pregnant woman than me, I promise you." Kris said with a wink.

"Not me. I loved being pregnant. The only reason why there are only four of you and not five is because I was getting older and my body wouldn't allow it." Mom said.

"Sammy was difficult for us." Kris said. "Becky was much easier. I had my two. I was done."

"PJ was a difficult pregnancy, not that you complained." Dad said, grabbing Mom's hand.

Mom smiled proudly. "Of course not. That's my little boy." Mom grabbed PJ in a headlock, kissing his head.

"Mom, cut it out." PJ whined, squirming away from her.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"You two talked about how many kids you want?" Rachel asked us.

"I think we want to get a handle on one first." Sammy grinned, taking my hand.

The conversation dissolved into individual conversations about who might get pregnant next and how many babies would be roaming the halls soon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Isaac holding Becky's hand. They dropped it after they saw that they had been caught. I just smiled and shook my head. Good for them.

Later that night, Dean had to assist me in getting off the couch.

"Easy there, Sandy." He grabbed my hands.

"Thanks, Jon." I sincerely told him.

This stopped him. "You don't often call me by my real name."

I shrugged. "I know."

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just want you to know how highly I think of you. You're more than my father-in-law."

Dean put an arm around me, planting a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I know what you mean, kiddo. Come on, let's get you home."

Sometime after midnight, I started to feel contractions.

"Ooooh." I exhaled deeply, holding my stomach.

"Hmmm?" Sammy groggily asked, pulling me back to him.

I breathed out again, trying to make the pain subside. I had barely fallen asleep again when another contraction washed over me.

"Sam." I slapped his leg.

"Hmm."

"Samuel." I sharply said.

"Wh-what?"

"Wake up." I shook him.

Sam groaned and rolled over. It wasn't until I exhaled sharply again after another contraction that he sat up.

"Sandy." He looked at me in alarm.

"I think so." I nodded.

He fell out of the bed reaching for his pants. "We've got to get to the hospital."

He grabbed the bag that we had packed and ran out the door. By the time I got to the front door, Sammy was already pulling away from the driveway. He pulled back up a minute later after realizing his mistake.

"I'm so sorry!" Sammy said as he flew open the car door.

I thought we were going to get pulled over as fast as he was driving. I had been admitted to the hospital before he calmed down enough to call our family.

I was ushered into a hospital gown and wheeled into a private hospital room. Doctor Turner came in to check on me after a nurse had me hooked to all the necessary machines.

"How are we feeling today?" She asked me over her clipboard.

"Peachy keen." I said, exhaling deeply from another contraction.

She chuckled. "You're doing fine, Sandy. Keep your breathing exercises up. You'll be holding your boy in no time."

I had talked the nurse into letting me walk in the hallway, to help the baby drop easier. I met my father in the hallway as I was heading back to my room.

"My sweet pea." Dad looked beyond emotional. He nearly knocked me over when he hugged me.

"Daddy, are you alright?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same." Dad brushed some of my brown hair behind my ear.

I opened my mouth to say something again, but another contraction washed over me. Dad grabbed me as my knees buckled.

"Woah. Let's get you back to your bed."

The contractions started to come faster and more intense. The nurse kicked everyone out of my room except for Sammy. He didn't wince at all even when I was squeezing his hand so hard I thought I might break it.

"Stronger woman than I to not take the drugs." The nurse commented.

"She's a Brooks. Drugs are never an option." Sammy told her. "And breathe, Sandy."

He wiped the sweat off my brow and gave me some water to sip. "You are doing wonderful, sweetheart."

"You are never touching me again." I angrily told him.

Sammy gave me more water to sip, speaking to me in soft tones. "It's okay, sweetheart."

"No, it's not. I hate you right now."

"I know. I hate me too."

"So not funny."

I let out a string of curse words I didn't even know I knew as a contraction hit me hard. "I can't do this." I weakly said, leaning back against the pillow.

"Yes, you can. Because you are the strongest woman I know. You can do this, Sandy. I love you so much, sweetheart." Sammy brushed his lips against my forehead.

"Alright, Sandy. I'm going to need you to start pushing down now when you feel the pressure." Dr. Turner told me.

Pain was swarming all over me, rendering me unable to speak. I simply nodded, continuing my deep breathing.

"Come on, Sandy. You can do this. Push!" Dr. Turner encouraged.

"Sammy..."

"I'm right here." He gripped my hand tighter.

I cried out as I pushed. Sam wiped the tears and sweat from my face as we raced towards the finish line.

"And he's out." Dr. Turner said.

I held my breath until I heard the baby cry. I cried as I fell back into the bed, exhausted and covered in sweat.

"He's beautiful." Sammy told me, leaning over the nurse's shoulder as she cleaned him off. "He's so beautiful."

"I want to hold him." I told the nurse.

"Here you go." The nurse presented a tiny bundle, swaddled in a mint green blanket that Mom had made to me.

There are no words. This teeny, tiny face and his teeny tiny hand. I pulled the blanket back to see his dark hair with tiny wisps of curls. He stopped crying against my chest, curling up so sweetly in my arms. His tiny hand gripped my finger strongly as he yawned.

"Hey there, little guy. So you were what I felt in there." I whispered. "He's so strong." I couldn't believe it. This perfect creature nestled in my arms. I glanced up at my husband, overcome with love and devotion for both of them.

"I am so sorry..."

Sammy raised a hand, stopping me. "I love you."

"I love you." I said before looking back down at the baby.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" The nurse asked us.

Sammy looked over at me and I nodded. He gave the nurse the baby's name for her to put it on the paperwork. He left the two of us alone as he went into the waiting room to tell our families the news.

"I don't know if you are going to have any brothers or sisters." I told the sleeping newborn. "I hope so, but you never know what God's plans are. I can't promise that I'll be the perfect Mom like mine always seemed to be. I can promise that you are loved. You are loved by so many people. I will always have your back. I'll always be there, even if you can't see me. I never thought I could love someone this much."

I pressed my lips to his tiny fist, careful not to disturb him. "My sweet boy. Welcome to the world, Jackson Dean Good."


	85. Chapter 85

When I woke up hours later, Dad was the only one in the room with me, cradling the sleeping infant in his arms.

"Hey." I whispered.

Dad glanced up at me, smiling from ear to ear.

"Where's my husband?"

"I sent him for coffee."

"Ah, some quality time." I grinned.

"Absolutely." Dad said as he made his way over to the bed. "Everyone else is getting food. I wanted a little bit of time alone with you and the baby. He's perfect, Sweet Pea. I love the name."

"I wish I could have seen your face when Sam told you." I smiled. "We wanted to honor our fathers, but Jon doesn't have a middle name. So Dean it is."

"He cried. Seriously, he cried."

"Don't give me that. $20 bucks says you did too." I admonished.

"Guilty." Dad said without hesitation.

I sat up on the bed, trying to get as comfortable as I could. My body was still hurting after the delivery, but I didn't care. I gently reached out and stroked my son's hand, making his little fist flex temporarily.

"I'm in complete awe of him." I said.

"Trust me, that never changes."

"Do you really think I can do this, Dad?" I asked.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, of course you can. You and Sam are going to make fantastic parents." He gently told me.

I sighed, still gazing at the bundle in the mint green blanket. "I hope so. I don't doubt Sam at all."

"But you do yourself? That's not like you."

"I don't know how to say it without sounding like a horrible person."

"You're not. Go ahead."

"I'm a wrestler, Dad. I wake up every day sore and hurting, yet I can't stop myself in that ring. My life is on the road, living in hotels and out of bags. I've know what I've been cut out for my entire life. No hesitation. This was what I was born for. And yet, when I look into my son's face..."

"Sandy, I know exactly what you mean. Your mom and I talked about not having kids for quite some time before we found out that you were coming. And that changed me. It changed us. I chose to walk away from wrestling while I was still healthy enough to go so I could get out of bed in the mornings and play with my children. Your body will tell you when you can't go anymore. And you are smart enough in the ring to adjust your style. You also spent your first few years on the road."

"I loved it." I told him. "I hold onto that strongly."

"And you and Sam want to take Jack with you, you certainly can do that."

"I just worry about screwing him up royally."

"Sandy, between me, your mother, Dean, Kris, Tamma and Colt, your two sisters, PJ, Isaac and Jayden AND Becky, do you really think this whole menagerie would let you? Not to mention your Uncle Wayne and his bunch?"

"So what you're saying is that I have a clan of Brooks, Good, Colton, and Gause going to breathe down my neck on how I would raise my son?"

"I wouldn't say breathe down your neck. And no one would tell you what to do. Well, except your Aunt Leah. She likes to do that."

I chuckled. He was certainly right about that.

"But you have a strong support system here, Sandy. Don't lose sight of that."

Jack started to stir in Dad's arms, crying a little. Dad slowly hands him over to me, who instantly snuggles against my chest.

"See, he wanted his momma." Dad said with a grin.

"Thanks, Daddy." I looked up at him in hero worship.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that."

"You old softy." I teased.

"Not that old." Dad puffed up his chest, giving it a chest pound.

I laughed. "60 isn't a spring chicken anymore." I said.

"What month is this?" Dad asked.

I blinked a few times, wondering why he would even ask. "It's August. Why?"

"That means you'll have eight months to get ready for your Mania match." Dad said.

"Mania match? What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"Me and your mother vs you and Sam, of course." Dad grinned.

I held my breath, judging Dad's face. He was smiling, but dead serious. "You're not fucking with me?"

"Nope. Baring any medical stuff, we've been given the green light. We'll enter a program at the Rumble."


	86. Chapter 86

Every parent must say this about their child, but Jack really is perfect. He has his father's dazzling blue eyes, which I hope doesn't change as he gets older. Brown hair that slightly curls at the ends, a light giggle that melts my heart every time. He cried very little, with the exception of typical baby needs. Seemed like he was always in someone's arms. Sammy and I had to fight to hold him when our family was around. Every time he smiles, I couldn't imagine a more perfect creature. I can't believe he's mine.

Jack was two weeks old when Raw rolled into Chicago. I wasn't ready to return yet, but stayed backstage to say hi to everyone and to show off Jack.

Jack giggled as Elizabeth bounced him in her arms. "He's so precious, Sandy! I could just eat him up." my cousin brushed her nose against his, making him giggle more.

"Don't hog the baby." Jeremy nudged Elizabeth.

I raised my eyebrow as Jeremy reached for Jack. "May I?" He asked.

I wasn't letting just anyone hold him. Jeremy held my gaze for several moments, waiting for a confirmation. Slowly, I nodded. "Support his head."

"Of course." Jeremy told me as he cradled the baby, who had started to cry.

"Nope." I instantly took my son out of his arms, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Ah, man." Jeremy whined.

"Maybe next time." I assured him.

There hadn't been many changes since I had been gone. Several new people that had been called up from Florida, including Jeremy. I had been familiar with most of them, except for one of the new girls, whom Rachel would be wrestling tonight.

I couldn't explain it, but I had a bad feeling about that match.

It was a brother and sister duo. Her name was Barb, who spoke mostly in song lyrics. Her twin brother was Limerick, who spoke mainly in movie quotes. No one seemed to know much about them. But the look in Barb's eyes as she introduced herself to me made my blood run cold.

"Be careful out there." I told Rachel as she was getting dressed.

"Sandy, it's a two minute squash match for me. It'll be fine." She dismissively said.

"I'm serious. I have a weird feeling." I told her.

Barb was a small, almost pixie-like woman, who didn't look physically threatening. It was something in her eyes, however, that worried me. I didn't trust that woman in the ring with my sister, but Rachel assured me that I was just being over-protective.

Rachel had told me how the match was going to go. It was supposed to be a quick two-three minute match. The finish was supposed to be that Barb would go for an ankle lock, Rachel would reverse it and get a quick pin. Sounded simple.

The look on Rachel's face when Barb blocked a punch and countered had me on the edge of my seat. "That's not a work punch. That woman really hit her." I said.

"Some people wrestle like that." Sam told me.

"I'm telling you, something ain't right." I insisted.

There are times I hate being right. The way an ankle lock is supposed to go is to slightly turn the ankle to the left and hold, giving the right illusion. Barb, however, grabbed Rachel's ankle and twisted hard to the right. Rachel screamed out in pain, rolling on the mat and grabbed her foot. Even on TV, I could hear the bones break.

I bolted out of the back area before anyone could grab me. I could hear Sammy on my heels, but he made no attempt to stop me. We both rolled in the ring to check on Rachel.

"It...hurts..." Rachel groaned, tears rolling down her face.

I looked over at Barb, who was still in the ring and smiling. I speared the woman to the mat, my punches connecting several times before the referee and Sam pulled me off of her.

"You're going to pay for this!" I angrily yelled.

Barb leaned her head to the side, still grinning at me. "There's a crack in your plastic crown, and your throne of ice is melting. You climbed the ladder, there was nothing there. Now it's a long way down." She said in a sing-song voice.

Sammy's fingers dug into my skin as I tried to get at her once again. The ring filled with referees and WWE officials, forcing Barb and Limerick to leave. Medics came and carted Rachel into the back. I was screaming.

"You better be where I can't find you! I will make you pay!" I yelled towards Barb as she was being escorted from the building.

Sammy was so livid, he was beyond words at this point. The only reason he was any semblance of calm was due to the baby in his arms.

"Sandy, calm down." One of the agents, Sheamus, told me.

"Shut up." I snapped. "She purposely hurt my sister."

"I know, I know. But you're not helping the situation right now." He calmly said.

"I don't care!" I hollered. "That is assault. She assaulted my sister. I will not stand for this!"

I was fuming. Sammy moved the baby away from me, whom had begun to cry from my yelling.

"Krissy, handle her. I've got this." I heard Dad say as he brushed past us.

"Hey, hey." Mom approached me, her hands out in front of her in a defensive stance.

"Mom, I swear to God..."

"I know, sweetheart. We all feel the same way." She told me.

The fire in her eyes matched mine, causing me to take a deep breath. If she could be that angry and control herself, so could I.

"P is in there with her now. We're leaving momentarily for the hospital." She told us.

Mom grabbed me by the shoulder, brushing some of my hair back. "Stephanie is going to take care of this."

I nodded. Of course. Once I calmed down enough, Sammy and I gathered up Jack and headed to the hospital.


	87. Chapter 87

I paced in the waiting room with my family, waiting for the official word on Rachel. To my surprise, my ex husband, Xander, was the doctor who approached us.

"She's in a bit of a shock right now. Her ankle is severely broken. She's going to need surgery." Xander explained.

I had completely forgotten that this was the hospital he worked at. It took me completely by surprise seeing him, deflating some of the residual anger I had over the incident.

"She's with an orthopedic surgeon now. Harry?" Xander motioned for his brother to walk with him.

"She's going to be okay." Mara slowly said, looking a bit in shock herself.

"Yeah, she's strong. Rachel will be fine." I told my baby sister, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would Barb do such a thing? You know she knew exactly what she was doing. You could see it clear as day on TV. Barb didn't hesitate to break her ankle." PJ rambled.

Mom sat in one of the chairs, holding Jack in her lap. She looked like she might lose it, if it wasn't for the baby in her lap. I knew the feeling. Dad paced along side of me, matching my strides.

"Does she have anything against Rachel?" Mom asked.

"Everyone loves Rachel." Sammy said, shaking his head.

"It's me that some have a problem with." I suddenly felt sick. My knees buckled as my head began to spin. Dad caught me before I hit the floor.

"Can I get some help here?" Dad called to the nurses station.

"I'm...I'm okay." I said, grabbing onto Dad's forearm.

"Like hell." Dad said through gritted teeth.

A nurse came in and shoved me into a wheelchair, pushing me into a clinic bed. As my world began to steady, I noticed that Xander was standing over me.

"You're fine." Xander dismissively said, shining a light into my eyes. "You just had a baby. What are you doing overexerting yourself?"

"My sister was in trouble." I bitterly told him.

"Hmm." Xander said, checking my pulse. "You haven't eaten yet. You need rest. I'm sure your doctor warned you about taking it easy."

"She has." I confirmed.

"And let me guess: in typical Sandy Brooks fashioned, you ignored her."

That made my cheeks turn bright red. "I wasn't trying to. I just lost my head."

"Hmm. I'll make sure you get some food."

"Xander?" I asked, prompting him to stop before reaching the curtain. "What the hell happened to you? You look like hell."

"I live in hell." He said, not turning back to look at me. "But it's the hell I chose, isn't it?"

He finally turned back around, walking back over to my bed. "Harry told me about your son. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I looked up at him.

He had gained even more weight since Rachel and Harry's wedding. He was losing his once thick black hair and his blue eyes seemed even more cloudy than I remember the last time I saw him.

"It killed me, you know. Hearing about you marrying Samuel and the baby."

"You walked away." I told him. "You don't have the right."

"I did." Xander sadly said. "I regret it every damn day. And you're right, I don't have any business telling you that. But..." He looked like he was a million miles away before he refocused. "That could have been my son in your mother's arms out there."

"Everything happens for a reason, Xander." I softly told him. "I'm with my soul mate."

"And what about me?" He almost sounded accusing.

"You made your choice. If you aren't happy, you can always leave."

"You know I can't do that. I've got a little girl to think of."

"I'm really sorry that you're in pain. I hope that you find your happiness."

"Like you did?" Xander scoffed. "I should have listened when you pleaded."

"We would have ended regardless. Just would have postponed the inevitable. We weren't right together."

"You mean, I wasn't right for you."

"Yeah." I broke away from his gaze.

"Sandy, there's not a day that goes by that I don't wish things had been different. But seeing you now, so happy and thriving, it does make my heart feel good. Sammy obviously takes good care of you."

"We do each other." I told him.

I smiled up at him. When his eyes met mine, I could nearly see the Xander I once loved. A part of me wished that we could be friends, much like we were before. I knew...I knew better. Xander seemed to echo my thoughts.

"I wish we could be friends, Sandy. But I can't look at you and not want you."

"Do me a favor?" I asked. Xander raised an eyebrow and nodded. "I don't want to worry about you. Get back to the Xander I used to know. Find your happiness. Don't let Charlotte or your mother dictate who you are. Drop the weight, lose the idea that you can't be happy. I wasn't your happiness. You need to let me go. Find your own, before you lose yourself completely. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for your little girl."

For the first time in a long time, I saw Xander with a genuine smile on his face. "I may just do that."

"So, am I fine? Can I get out of this bed now?" I asked.

"Get yourself something to eat. Quit trying to fight people before your body is ready. But yeah, you're okay."

Sammy was waiting for me as soon as the curtain pulled back. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm good."

He wrapped his arms tight around me. I closed my eyes, breathing him in.

It's true; everything does happen for a reason. I felt terrible that Xander was still hurting, but I couldn't imagine being happier than I am with Sammy. We walked back into the waiting room, where Jack was starting to get fussy. We both needed to get fed. I went into a nursing room and fed Jack as Sammy got us a pizza to share.

Rachel's surgery went extremely well. She would be in a cast for 8 weeks and would have several months after that before she would be cleared to return to work.

Harry told me over the phone a few weeks later that Xander had taken me up on my advice. He transferred to a different hospital and was seeking a divorce from Charlotte. I think Sammy was a little concerned that Xander would try to enter back into my life but he never did.


	88. Chapter 88

"Absolutely not. I want her in the ring." I angrily stated.

I sat at a table with Rachel, Harry, Mom and Dad, who had just told me that Barb had been fired from the WWE.

"I don't think it's your decision, Sandy." Rachel told me.

"No." I shook my head. "She's getting off easily."

"Harry is already putting together a case against Barb. She's lost her job. What more do you want?" Mom asked.

"I want revenge, Mom." I told her.

"Sandy, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but it's not necessary." Rachel calmly said.

"Not necessary? Rachel, you are months away from getting back in the ring. And it's her fault."

"I'm fully aware." The look of pain showed plainly on her face. "But beating her up is just going to cause more problems."

I continued to glare, even knowing that she was right.

"Sandy, I know. Trust me, I get it. I would love to get even with her just as much as you do." Harry told me. "But we've got to leave it to the courts."

"Leave it to the courts. Are you serious?" I wouldn't back down from my stance.

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Mom told me.

I nearly growled. "How can you all be so calm about this?"

"Sweetheart, we aren't. But what would you have us do?" Mom asked.

"Tell Stephanie to bring her back and put me in the ring with her." I insisted.

"She broke my ankle for no reason. Do you really think she wouldn't purposely try to hurt you?" Rachel asked.

This time I did growl. "I'd like to see her try."

"You're tough, but you're not that tough." Harry told me.

"Sandy's right." Dad spoke up.

"P, be serious." Mom admonished.

"Krissy, I am. Look, this person maliciously hurt our daughter. Honestly, I'm surprised that you are taking such an opposing stance." Dad shook his head.

"Sandy is talking about revenge, P. Revenge doesn't fix anything. It just increases the problems." Mom countered.

"Not if I get my hands on her." I evenly said.

Mom gave me a cold stare, which I brushed off.

"This is a moot point anyway. The WWE has already fired her, we're suing her, and that's it." Harry strongly protested.

Rachel and Harry did win the lawsuit. Even independent companies wouldn't book Barb and Limerick, not knowing whether or not either of them would arbitrarily hurt someone else.

I should have been satisfied with the decision, but I wasn't. It felt personal to me. I couldn't get the look in Barb's eyes when we were in the locker room out of my head. Barb had been on the main roster for months. Before that, she had spent a year down in Florida. And she chose that night, in front of Rachel's hometown, to do the heinous act?

And there was the lyrics she quoted. I looked it up later. From an old song that came out before I was born, called Castles in the Sand. Something...something didn't feel right.

"When are you going to be cleared to come back?" Hunter asked me a week after my sister won her lawsuit.

"Should be this week, I hope." I told him.

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Really good. I'll let you know as soon as I'm cleared."

"Sandy, don't do anything during your remaining time off that you'll regret." Hunter said.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm just spending time with my newborn." I tried to sound innocent.

He saw right through me. "Leave Barb alone."

"I can't." I sighed.

"Sandy, I don't want to lose you on the roster. You're too valuable."

"I appreciate that."

"Don't do anything that will land you in a jail cell." He warned.

"How am I supposed to just let this go?" I asked.

"By remembering there is more going on than you." He told me. "Your family, who needs you. Your company, who misses you. Do you want this to be your son's first memory of you?"

"Of course not."

"Then let it go."

I sighed deeply, already hating my next words. "Alright. I won't go after her. But if she comes after me or my family, the gloves are off."

"Fair enough."

I wish I had a crystal ball, to know that in just two days, I would be getting my wish. In two days, I would be in the fight of my life.


	89. Chapter 89

I had successfully lost the baby weight, actually looking better than before I was pregnant, and was days away from being medically cleared. I couldn't wait to get back in the ring, but at the same time, hated the idea of being back on the road. I had gotten used to being home as much as I had been.

I went to Ace's gym with Becky and Uncle Colt to knock some of the ring rust I'm sure I would feel. Becky and I had just started our warm ups when the door of the gym burst open.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as Barb and her brother made their way towards the ring.

"Just wanted to see how your sister was doing? How's her ankle?" Barb asked, in that same sing-song voice she used before.

"Needed screws, thanks to you. But she'll be back in the ring." I told her.

"Pity." She grinned.

Colt stopped me as I rushed towards the ropes. "Sandy..."

"What's your problem?" Becky asked.

"Nate and I lost our jobs because of you." Barb said.

"No, you lost your job because you broke Rachel's ankle." I fired back.

"Someone should stand up to you and your family." She sneered.

"What do you have against my family?" I asked.

"Everything!" She yelled at me.

Barb paced outside of the ring like a caged animal. Becky attempted to step out, but Colt stopped her.

"You don't even know, do you? Punk managed to hide this from you after all these years." Limerick taunted us.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She doesn't even know." He said, running his fingers through his brown hair. "Your father...our father...wouldn't tell you. He's too ashamed."

"What did you just say?" I demanded.

"We." Barb gestured to her brother. "Are the illegitimate children of CM Punk and Amy Dumas."

"You're fucking lying." I automatically said.

"No, we're not. Punk left our mother when he found out that she was pregnant, in order to be with your mother. He turned his back on us, refusing a DNA test." She told me.

"Dad and Amy broke up years before he got back with my mother. You're either lying or you were told lies."

"They had a one night stand." Limerick told me.

"No they didn't." Colt spoke up. "I would have known."

"Punk tell you every time he fucked someone?" Barb accused.

"We hate you, and everything you stand for." Limerick said.

"You think you're so high and mighty. The great Brooks clan. Only you're not so great, are you? For over twenty-five years, you've basked in the love that we were never given. Now, we make Punk pay." She said.

"What we started with Rachel was only the beginning. We're here to make sure you pay, before moving on down the line." Limerick told me.

I attempted to get out of the ring but Colt stopped me again. Barb laughed. "Oh, please. Hide behind your dear, funny Colt Cabana. Just like you, he lives in the shadow of Punk."

"Alright, you need to stop before I let her go." Colt warned.

"I'm not afraid of you, old man." Barb said.

"You think you know, you know nothing." My blood started to boil as I looked at her.

"Please." She scoffed. "You are nothing, Sandy. You have nothing on your own. Everything in your life is due to being CM Punk's daughter. Even your husband."

"Enough." I snapped. "You feel like you have something to prove? Step into this ring. I'll show you."

"Fine by me." Barb said. "Nate, make sure the other one doesn't interfere."

"Lindsay." Her brother grabbed her, his voice not sounding as sure as it did a few moments ago. "Think about what you're doing."

Lindsay and Nate. I never knew their names past the ones the WWE gave them.

She shrugged her arm away. "I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure about this?" Colt asked me.

I nodded. "Let me finish this. And don't call anyone. Let me handle this." I implored.

"Sandy.." Becky looked at me, shaking her head. For the first time ever, I saw the look of fear in her eyes. She was legit scared for me.

"Make sure Nate stays out of this." I told her.

Before Lindsey would step into the ropes, we each recorded a message stating that regardless of what happens, we accept the responsibility and there would be no lawsuit.

Colt and Becky unwillingly left the ring. I cracked my knuckles as she stepped through the ropes.

I knew what the twins were spouting out was a lie, but they seemed to believe it so strongly. I had to take a stand for my family. I had to make sure what happened to Rachel ended there. There was no way I was going to let these people target Mara or PJ. It had to stop with me.

Lindsey rushed towards me, but I sidestepped out of the way. My elbow connected with the back of her head hard, making her groan. She stumbled forward as I brought my elbow down on the middle of her back. She coughed hard as I kicked her in the ribs.

"Break my sisters ankle." I bitterly said as I kicked her again.

Lindsey grabbed my foot and yanked, sending me falling onto the canvas. She reached for my ankle but I kicked her off. She grinned as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"That the best you got?" She sneered.

"Bitch, we haven't begun yet." I told her.

"You got that right." She said, punching me in the face.

I managed to block her by the third punch, shoving her off of me. This time I charged, knocking her onto her back. We rolled around for a second before she got the better hand, grabbing my arm and twisting it. I screamed out in pain as I felt my shoulder pop out of the socket.

"Sandy!" Becky yelled towards me, walking back towards the ring.

My vision blurred as another punch connected to my face. Two kicks connected hard in my ribs, making me stagger and cough. My breathing became increasingly labored after the third kick.

I could hear fighting on the outside. What happened to Uncle Colt?

With my one good arm, I punched her hard. It took several strikes, but Lindsey did back up off of me. My arm hung limp at my side, too painful to move. Unfortunately, that just made it a target. Lindsey kicked my shoulder, causing me to cry out again.

A sickening thud on the outside made Lindsey turn her head. Becky must have gotten the better of Nate. With her attention turned, I brought my elbow down on her forearm.

She screamed in pain as she jerked away from me. I wiped the blood from my face, feeling my left eye began to swell. I kicked her in the stomach again, before my knee found its mark on the side of her head. Lindsey went down hard, not moving for several seconds.

"That's enough." I heard Nate say from the outside.

I dropped to my knees and looked towards them. Becky had a black eye but that appeared to be the extent of her injuries. Nate was holding his arm, scratch marks evident on his face.

Uncle Colt appeared from the front door, with medics following close behind him. He looked at me apologetically and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to simply let you fight. Let's get you to the hospital."


	90. Chapter 90

"Dislocated shoulder, bruised ribs, a black eye...what the hell were you thinking?" Sammy ranted at me in the hospital room.

"Sammy..." I winced in pain as the nurse put my arm in a sling.

"No! Sandy, there is no excuse!" Sam was borderlining on yelling. "Is this the example you want to set for our son? Is this what I should expect from you in the future? You're not a teenager anymore."

"I know!" I cut off his ranting. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you...do you have any idea..."

Sammy stopped his pacing. The nurse gasped as he brushed her aside. Sammy tackled me down to the bed, wrapping his arms around me. "If anything were to happen to you..."

"Sammy..." I held him as tight as I could, ignoring the pain.

He put his hands on the side of my face, looking into my eyes. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you hear me?"

I nod. "I promise. I'm sorry."

He kissed me so passionately, it took my breath away.

We went back to my parents house, who were watching Jack. It's been a long time since I had seen Dad that angry.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? You are lucky, Sandra Katherine."

I winced as he used my full name.

"Lucky." Dad repeated.

"What on Earth got into you?" Mom asked.

I hated the look of disappointment on her face. I made my mother cry.

"Why do you have to be like me? Why?" Dad demanded.

"You should be proud of me." I fired back. "I stood up for my family."

"At what risk, Sandra?"

"So I have a few bruised ribs. I'm going to be fine. You have any clue what that girl was saying?"

"I don't care! Nothing can justify-" Dad began to roar.

"She said that you were her father." I raised my voice above his.

Everything seemed to stop. My mother had to grip the table to keep from falling over. Dad studied me for a few moments before speaking.

"Go on." He nodded.

"She said that her and her brother were the children of you and Amy Dumas. She said that you refused to admit the truth, denying paternity. She said she was targeting us and wasn't going to stop. So I stopped her." I told him.

"Dad? Please tell me this isn't true." Mara's little voice asked.

"Of course it's not true." Dad said. "The last time I was with Amy was years before your mother and I got back together."

"Lindsey said that it was a one night stand." I stated.

"I promise you, that isn't true. If I had made a mistake, I would have owned up to it. I'll do whatever I have to to prove it." Dad sincerely said.

"I believe you, Dad. But now you know why I did what I did."

"Your temper is going to get the better of you, if you don't curb it." Mom told me.

"I swear, this is the last time." I vowed. "In fact, I could have done more damage to her, but I didn't."

"That _doesn't_ make me feel better." Mom told me.

"It does me." Dad wrapped his arms around me.

After we all had calmed down, Dad was able to call Amy, who wearily confessed that she had told her children that Dad was their father. She said that she didn't want to admit to them that she didn't know who their father was.

"I'll tell them the truth. Please forgive me." She pleaded.

"Why, Amy? I thought we were still friends." Dad asked.

"Because I never got over you." She admitted. "I wanted it to be true."

"Tell them." Dad told her.

"I will. So your girl really hurt my Lindsey." Amy said. "A few broken ribs, black eye, a concussion. Sandy knocked her out."

"Don't mess with my family." Dad warned her.

"I'm sorry. You won't ever hear from any of us again."


	91. Chapter 91

"Well, now that that's over, I got some news today from the doctor." Rachel spoke up after the house fell silent.

"Good news?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to be out of the ring longer than expected." Rachel said.

"I thought the screws were doing its job and your foot was healing?" I asked.

"Oh, my foot is fine. Or at least it will be." Rachel said.

"Then I don't understand." Mom told her.

Rachel and Harry smiled at each other as they held hands. The realization hit me before Rachel could make the announcement.

"No way!" I almost dance in place.

Rachel's smile grew bigger. "Yep. I'm pregnant."

The collective surprised gasp from the room had me giggling. A few minutes ago, we were at each other's throats. After the intense moment had passed, now we're hugging and celebrating.

"Typical Brooks family." Sammy nudged me, seemingly reading my mind.

"Very much so." I agreed.

I heard Sammy tease Rachel and Harry about them not wanting to be outdone by us.

"Well, your baby is so cute. I thought, I could do better." Rachel teased.

I got a phone call later that night from Hunter.

"So I hear you bought yourself more time with your son." He said, keeping his tone light.

"Sure did." I said.

"Sandy, do you have any idea-"

"Hunter, do you realize how many times I have heard this already? Get it out if you need to, but I'm aware."

"This is how you talk to me, your boss."

"You do know who you are talking to."

That made him chuckle. "Rest up those ribs, kid. You're going to need it."

"Thank you. I'm going to be sending you something tonight."

"Sending something?" He curiously asked.

"Call it a consolation prize to this whole ordeal. Something you'll be able to use on TV until I can get back in a few weeks."

"Always thinking business. I like it. Send it the usual channel whenever your ready."

I actually put a little makeup on my eye to make it look more bruised than it is. I put on a sports bra and Becky taped up my ribs for me. I looked like a sight: arm in a sling, bruised face, and my ribs taped up. When we were ready, I nodded towards the camera.

"As you can see, the baby weight is gone and I was ready to return to dominate the WWE, like I have before. As you can also tell, I'm pretty banged up right now. So fellow superstars in the locker room, you've been given a temporary reprieve. Because there are some things more important than titles and victories. You can say a lot of things about me. Things that aren't true. I'm cold. I'm ruthless. I don't care about anyone else but myself."

I pause, licking my lips and shifting my shoulder. My wince was for the camera than any actual pain.

"But you see this, this is the result of sticking up for my family. The same family that you all claim I've turned my back on. And if you think I look bad, you should see the other person." I gave a sly smile.

"The thing is, I'm a lot different than you think. When I return in a few weeks, you'll see a different side of me that you only dreamed was possible. Get ready for when the best in the world, knocks the world on its ass."


	92. Chapter 92

I received a lot of praise for my promo, which aired every week on Raw and Smackdown leading up to my return.

I was finally ready to be back. I could barely contain my excitement as I wheeled my bag into the locker room in Kansas City.

"Sandy, sweet new tat." Elizabeth said, tracing the outline of the new ink on the back of my shoulder. "Is that Jack's footprint?"

"Yep. Took it from the hospital ink." I told her.

"Aww!" My cousin gushed. "That's so precious. I hadn't see that before."

"Seriously? It's not original. I know many people who have done this. Dad has the footprint of each of us on the back of his legs." I told her.

"Really? I don't think I ever noticed."

I laugh. "Yeah, it looks like we're walking on him. You couldn't see it when he was wrestling. His kick pads covered them."

"It's good to have you back." Elizabeth warmly said, giving me a big hug. "It wasn't the same without you."

"Thanks, cuz."

Sammy was defending his United States title with Becky at ringside. Killan, his opponent, had a new girl at ringside, Penny, who started a fight with Becky. The referee was distracted by Becky and Penny fighting ringside to notice that Killan had slid in the ring with a steel chair and used it against Sammy.

Killan shoved the chair out of the ring as I run down ringside. With Sammy laid out, my knees find their mark on Killan's back, knocking him forward. I roll out of the ring as Sammy starts to recover.

"Ref! Turn around!" I yell, jumping up on the apron to get his attention.

"Get off the apron!" The ref yelled at me.

I jumped down as Sammy grabbed Killan and nailed him with the inverted DDT, scoring the pinfall.

Becky and I jumped up into the ring to celebrate with Sammy. Penny crawled in to check on Killan. I gave her a little wave before motioning for both of them to get out of the ring.

The crowd was on their feet for my return. Sammy scooped me up in his arms and kissed me, much to the delight of the crowd. I was bright red by the time he let me back on my feet.

I motioned for the microphone, looking at the faces in the crowd. I could tell that they were expecting some sort of epic promo from me, but instead, I gave a small smile.

"I'm back!" was all I said, handing the microphone back to the time keeper.


	93. Chapter 93

Based on the interference, Killan and I were scheduled to wrestle on Smackdown.

"Feeling good?" Sammy asked as I laced up my boots.

"Right as rain." I said with a smile.

Killan sat down next to me, running his fingers through his short brown hair before sighing deeply.

"Alright, what do you want to do?"

I glanced over at Sammy before looking back at Killan.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm just not into this match." Killan said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Not into this match?"

"Yeah." Killan said with a shrug. "I feel like Sam and I should be wrestling tonight."

Killan cut his eyes to me before settling uneasy on a spot on the wall. I sucked my teeth as I gauged his reaction.

"You have a problem wrestling me." I stated.

"Well...not you, per say..."

"Seriously, dude?" Sammy stood up and got in Killan's face. "What's wrong with wrestling Sandy?"

Killan got a weird look on his face and hesitated before speaking. "I like Sandy, I do." He begins. "But I have a problem..."

I glare at him as it dawns on me. "Because I'm a woman. You have a problem because I'm a woman."

"Yeah." Killan nods.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sammy nearly roars. "Do you have any idea who she is?"

"I know she's Punk's daughter, but-"

"No." Sammy rolled his eyes. "She's Sandy Brooks. She's the first woman in history to hold the Intercontinental Championship and the Tag Team Championship simultaneously. She's one of the leaders in this locker room and one of the best _wrestlers _this company has. And if you are too much of a little bitch to see that, we can go get the match changed. Because my wife doesn't need to lower herself to the likes of you."

I stood up, placed my hands on my husband's chest and calmed him down. "Sweetheart, it's okay. You know I'm used to this."

"Not anymore." Sammy shook his head. "You've proven yourself time after time after-"

"And I'll do it again tonight." I gently told him. "Because we're having that match tonight. And I will win. And he will learn."

"That's right." Sammy nodded. "You're absolutely right."

"Hey, Sandy, I'm sorry." Killan apologized.

"I've been wrestling guys like you all my life. Guys who thought the only value I have in this business is my parents. Guys you didn't want to wrestle me because I'm a woman. But I've proved them wrong and tonight, I do the same to you. I make you a believer."

"Honey, that was money." Sammy grinned at me.

"I know." I said with a wink.

In the ring, Killan seemed tentative at first. I wasn't sure if it was due to still not wanting to wrestle me or if he felt bad about the outburst in the locker room. I took the fight right to him, beginning with a single leg takedown.

Referee backed me off after several punches. Killan charged at me, which I answered with a hip toss then an arm drag. As soon as he landed, I had him in an armbar.

"Who said I can't wrestle?" I asked.

"Never said you couldn't wrestle." He told me.

I shot him off into the ropes, which he countered into a clothesline. He stood cocky over me until I kicked him in the face. I scrambled to my feet, jumping like a spider monkey onto his back to try to lock in a sleeper.

Killan grabbed my shoulders and flung me across the ring. I rolled onto my stomach but he grabbed me again, hitting a Northern lights suplex. I managed to kick out at two.

We trade shots for a few minutes before I was able to get in a sit down jawbreaker. Killan rolled to the outside to recover. I rebound of the ropes, connecting with a dive to the outside.

"Come on!" I yelled as the crowd got on their feet.

I rolled back into the ring, hitting a baseball slide on Killan as he beat the ten count.

Killan hit me with another clothesline as he took over on the match. He shot me into the turnbuckle, landing a splash into the corner. Killan whipped me into the opposite turnbuckle. He charged at me again but I managed to get out of the way. I hit him with my tear drop suplex for the win.

In the locker room, Killan gave me a big hug. "I was wrong. You really gave me a work out in there."

"I know." I said with a sly grin.

"Awesome match. Can't wait to watch it back. You certainly made a believer out of me." He said, giving me a high five.


	94. Chapter 94

Raw next week was supposed to be a tag match with Sammy and me facing Killan and Penny. However, things have a tendency to change. Especially when other factors get involved.

Becky and I were in catering when Elizabeth came running up to us.

"You'd better hurry." Elizabeth breathlessly said.

"What's wrong?" I asked, getting up from the table.

"Come." Elizabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me from the table.

I ran after her as she lead me towards the locker room. The closer I got, the louder I heard the yelling.

"Let me go!" I heard someone nearly scream.

"Sammy..." I muttered under my breath, picking up the pace.

I had to step over a prone Jeremy as I entered the locker room. My former best friend was lying on the floor, blood pouring from his mouth. His face and eye had already started to swell.

Several wrestlers were attempting to hold Sammy back, who looked to be enraged.

"Sweetheart, calm down." I gently said, placing a hand on his muscular chest.

"Sandy, move out of the way. Let me go!" Sammy roared.

"Not going to happen, mate." Aiden, one of the newcomers from Australia, softly told him. "Listen to your wife."

"Sam, calm down before the brass get in here." Isaac told him.

Jeremy scrambled up to his feet, holding his jaw. He made the mistake and tried to hide behind me, which only made Sammy madder.

"You stay away from my wife or I'll kill you!" Sammy threatened.

"Samuel Phillip Good." I sternly said, crossing my arms over my chest. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Me? What's gotten into...why don't you ask your _friend_ that same question?" Sammy snapped.

"What's he talking about?" I asked, turning to Jeremy.

"No clue." Jeremy said, shaking his head. "I was just sitting here talking to him and he flew off the handle.

"Liar!" Sammy roared.

"Sam doesn't just fly off the handle." I pointed out. "What happened?"

"We were just..talking..." Jeremy broke eye contact.

"Tell her what you said! Go on!" Sammy raged.

"Hey." I turned back to Sammy, placing my hands on the side of his face. I pressed my forehead into his, breathing him in. After a few moments, he started to calm down.

"What's going on in here?" Sheamus asked as he entered.

I waved off the other wrestlers, who did let go of Sammy's arms. "That's what I'd like to find out." I said, looking over at Jeremy.

"Office. Now." Sheamus ordered us.

The three of us followed the former champion into an office, away from the prying eyes and ears of the locker room.

"Well?" Sheamus looked at us expectantly.

"Go on. Say it. Repeat what you told me to them." Sammy bitterly encouraged.

"Can Sandy leave?" Jeremy asked.

"No." Sheamus shook his head. "I get the feeling this concerns her just as much as it concerns Sam."

"Alright." Jeremy said, sighing deeply. "I asked Sam if the sex had gone downhill since Sandy gave birth to Jack. I...I offered assistance."

"You what now?" I asked, my blood beginning to boil.

"I told Sam that I had helped you out when Xander left. I...I told him that if he wanted to tag out for a night, I would be happy to fill in for him."

I couldn't help myself. I punched him in the other eye. Sheamus managed to grab me before the second punch could connect.

"You are lucky I'm holding her back." Sheamus told Jeremy as he got back up.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jeremy shamefully said.

"I'm okay." I told Sheamus, who looked at me guarded for a moment before letting me go. "What on Earth possessed you?"

"You're looking hotter than ever lately and..." His voice trailed off.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" I asked.

Jeremy slowly nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry, Sandy. It's just been hard to be your friend the last several years."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." I told him.

After some encouragement from Sheamus, Jeremy was put in a match against Sammy that night. To his credit, Jeremy took his well-deserved beating well. To continue in the story line, Killan ran out to prevent a post-match beating from Sammy. It was decided that at Survivor Series, Sammy, Becky, and myself would wrestle Killan, Penny, and Jeremy.


	95. Chapter 95

Despite both of our tempers, Sammy and I were able to keep our composure around Jeremy.

"Parenthood has mellowed you." Becky teased.

"Shut up." I said with a grin.

"I'm just saying, a year ago, either one of you would have taken Jeremy's head clean off his shoulders. You both are growing up. It's...so sweet." Becky taunted, pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Knock that off." I tried to sound stern but failed. "We're saving it for the match."

And we did. The first spot in the match was Sammy drop kicking Jeremy nearly out of his shoes. Jeremy tagged out to Killan, not wanting to be in the ring with either one of us.

Sammy rolled his neck, letting the muscles pop. Killan took a step back, looking intimidated under Sammy's glare. Sammy stretched his arms out wide, looking smug as he encouraged Killan to hit him.

For a moment, I forgot about the match. I bit my lip as I watched my husband. God, he was sexy.

Killan charged at Sammy, who gave Killan a hip toss. Killan got up to his feet, only to be taken off with an arm drag. Killan staggered into the ropes, trying to catch his breath. Sammy charged at him, attempting to clothesline, but Killan pulled the top rope down, causing Sammy to go over the ropes to the outside.

Becky and I got down off the apron to help Sammy to his feet, as well as making sure Jeremy and Penny don't try anything on the outside. The referee backs Killan up to allow Sammy to roll back into the ring.

Vicious knee strikes keep Sammy grounded. Sammy managed to roll into the turnbuckle and tag Becky in. Killan made the quick tag to Penny.

"This should be fun." I mutter over to Sammy as Becky giving Penny a roaring elbow.

A part of me felt bad. Penny had some talent, but was still green. I shook my head knowing that the rookie would get eaten alive in the ring by my sister-in-law. Becky had complete control of Penny. She had the younger woman on the mat in a chin lock, then tagged me in. I grabbed Penny up by the shoulders, telling her that she needed to tag Jeremy in.

Penny broke free of my hold, rolling to the corner to tag Jeremy in. The crowd was on its feet as we faced off. Jeremy kicked me in the stomach, then clubbed my upper back as I was bent over. He connected with a neckbreaker for a two count.

Snapmare suplex kept me on my back. Jeremy covered me again for another two count. He ran me into the turnbuckle, before giving me two shoulder tackles. When he attempted a third, Jeremy was met with my elbow. He staggered away from me, holding his jaw. I climbed up to the middle and connected with a tornado DDT. Jeremy rolled through my pin attempt, getting me in a cradle. I got my shoulder up, rolling him into an armbar. He got to the ropes, making the referee call for the break.

As I attempted to get to my feet, Jeremy knocked me down with a drop kick. He tagged in Killan, who wasted no time working on my shoulder. He kept me isolated from my corner so I couldn't make a tag. Killan and Jeremy made quick tags, continuing to work me over. Jeremy threw a punch at Sammy, who attempted to get in the ring. With the referee trying to get Sammy out of the ring, Penny used that opportunity to choke me on the ropes. She released me as the ref turned back around.

Tag back in to Killan, who used the ropes to lay in a leg drop across my chest. I just barely got my shoulder off the mat before three.

The crowd was solidly behind me, begging for a tag. I managed to get a jawbreaker in, giving enough distance to finally tag in Sammy. I rolled under the bottom rope to catch my breath as Sammy came in, bumping both men. Penny attempted to get in the ring, only to be cut off by Becky. The two women brawled onto the floor. I composed myself enough to knock Jeremy out of the ring, leaving Sammy alone with Killan. Sammy connected with his inverted DDT, picking up the victory.

We all celebrated once we got back into the locker room. Jeremy once again attempted to apologize, but I had nothing to say to him anymore. I wrapped my arms around my husband as Jeremy moved his gear back to the other side of the locker room.

"Becky's right, we have grown up." I said with a small grin.

"Thank God for that." Sammy said with a laugh.


	96. Chapter 96

After the show, we find the only restaurant in town still open for dinner. Sammy was having a beer with several of the guys while Becky and I grabbed a table in the back with Jack.

"Sandy, your Skype is buzzing." Becky told me.

"It's Rachel." I said, activating the video chat. "Hey sis."

"Hey, Rachel!" Becky called to her. "How did the ultra sound go?"

"Yeah, how did the ultra sound go? Did you watch the match tonight? What did you think?"

"Sandy, is there a quiet place for us to talk?" Rachel asked.

"Uh, sure." It's only then that I realize that she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"Just...please?"

"Of course." I said. I let Sam know that I was heading outside for some privacy. "What's going on?"

"We...We need you to come home."

"Rachel, what happened?"

"Mom and Dad...there's been an accident."

My world stopped spinning. I nearly dropped my phone as Rachel bursts into tears. She has to hand the phone over to Harry, who looks like he's been crying too.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked.

"Your parents were out for a run and were hit by a car. Your dad is going to be fine. He's banged up, but nothing too serious. Your mom...you need to get here, quick."

"How bad?"

"Sandy...I can't lie to you. It's not good."

"We're on our way."

We took the next flight to Chicago, meeting up with my family at the hospital hours later. Dean met us in the lobby, looking as haggard as I had seen him in years. "Let me take the baby. Go be with your family." He gently said.

"Mom?" I inquired.

"I'll let Punk talk, if he can." Dean told me, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

Mom was in the ICU by the time I got there. I had never seen my family look so lost. Rachel is in her wheelchair, still healing from her broken ankle. Harry is sitting next to her, holding her hand. Mara is sobbing onto PJ's shoulder, who looks like he hadn't slept in days. Kris, Aunt Tamma, and Uncle Colt stood idly by, looking like they felt they should be doing something, but no one knew of what.

"Sandy!" Mara jumps into my arms, her entire body shaking.

"I'm here." I hold her tightly, soothing out her long blonde hair. "I'm here now."

I nearly burst into tears myself when I see Dad enter the waiting area on crutches. His left leg is bandaged up. His face and arms show off several cuts and bruises. The way he's holding the crutches tells me his ribs are hurt too.

"Hey, Daddy." I said, managing to hold back the tears.

"Sweet Pea."

There wasn't any light in my father's eyes as Harry helped Dad to the couch. I knelt down in front of him, taking his hands in mine.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A drunk driver." Dad slowly told me. "We were running our usual route. I decided to race her. She...she heard the tires squeal before I did. There was no stopping it. She shoved me out of the way"

I gasped as tears rolled down Dad's face. "I got hit on the side of the vehicle. She...she saved my life."

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

Dad dissolved into tears. He fell into my arms, letting the crutches fall to the floor. I wrapped my arms around him the best I could without hurting him, running my hands up and down his back.

"I can't...I can't lose her." Dad cried into my shoulder.

"I know." I swallowed hard, letting him cry.

I lean my head against Dad, allowing him to continue to sob.

"I'm going to find the doctor." Sammy said, lightly touching my shoulder.

"She's in a coma." Rachel answered for Dad.

"Aunt Tamma, can you get Dad home?" I asked my mother's best friend.

"No! I can't leave her. If she wakes and I'm not here..." Dad's entire body shook.

"Okay, okay." I said, rubbing his back more. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. We spent our entire lives speaking out against...and if she gets taken from me now..." Dad again dissolves into tears.

"Where's Jackson?" Uncle Colt asked.

"Jon has him. I don't think he could take it here." I said.

"That's good. He doesn't need to be around this. Baby's are sensitive." Colt said.

I don't think Colt knew of anything else to say. Kris asked me if I wanted to see her, but I couldn't leave Dad. Instead, I shook my head.

My father had just turned 61. All my life, I had never seen him cry like this. It was all I could do to keep it together myself, but I knew right now, everyone would be looking to me. Colt touched my shoulder, causing me to look up to see Sammy and a short man in a long white coat waiting for me. We carefully switched places, Dad wrapping his arms around his best friend as I told him I would be back in a few.

"Your mother's condition is serious." Dr. Summers told me as he led us into the ICU. "At her age, I'm not sure she's going to recover."

"My mother is 57." I told him. "She's stronger and healthier than you can ever hope to be."

Dr. Summers smiled at me. "Your little sister told me you were unflappable. I see what she means."

"Enough." I snapped, shaking my head. "Tell me."

"Very well. Broken ribs, fractured her right leg in several different places. Internal bleeding. What worries me the most is the brain swelling. That's what's causing the coma right now."

"What can you do?"

"We need to take her into surgery, but it's risky. Your father needs to sign off on it."

"Risks?" I asked.

"If we can't get the swelling under control, we will lose her. But I'm not sure if her body can take the stress of the surgery at this moment. But, if we wait, we may not be able to get the bleeding under control."

"So, it's catch-22." I said.

"Not 100%. The best chance Kristina has is with surgery. Without it, she will die. I just can't guarantee that she'll make it out of the surgery. But he needs to sign the forms or we're talking about a matter of hours."

Sammy grabs a hold of my hand as I choke back the tears. "Thank you." I manage to get the words out.

"I'll have a nurse come by with the consent forms."

We entered Mom's room and I immediately burst into tears. She didn't even look like my mother. All the color was gone from her skin. She was hooked up to so many machines to help her breathe and pump her heart that I barely saw her chest slowly rise and fall. Mom's entire right side was bandaged up. At least they were able to set her bones properly. Sammy held me tight as I allowed myself to fall apart right then. He scooped me up in his arms and sat down next to her bed, rocking me gently.

"I'm not ready to lose her." I told Sammy.

"I know." He said, holding me to his chest.

"Dad's right. All of us are straight edge. My parents have spent their careers and most of their lives talking about this. They even created the clinic to help those under the influence or children whose family are. What sick, twisted sense of humor must God have to put Mom here? I don't get it."

"I know." Sammy pressed his lips to my temple.

I cleared my throat, wiping the tears away. I managed to pull myself together, letting out a ragged sigh.

"Okay." I said, getting off of my husband's lap.

"What's your game plan?" Sammy asked.

"The only thing I can do." I said, looking back at my mother in the bed. "Be there for my family. I feel so helpless."

"We all do, sweetheart."

I walked back into the waiting room, retaking my previous position with Dad. I gently rocked my father like I do my son, letting him cry into my tear stained shirt. The nurse caught my eye as she came around the corner.

"Daddy, I need you to listen to me, okay?" I gently said. "Mom needs to go into surgery or we will lose her. I need you to sign the papers."

"It's...it's too risky." Dad's broken voice managed to get out. "Doctor said she might not come through."

"I know, he told me. But if they can't stop the bleeding, we will lose her." I surprise myself with how clear and confident my voice sounds.

"Okay." Dad softly agreed. I had to help him steady the pen in his hand as he signed the forms. "Save my Krissy." He said.

"We'll do our best, Mr. Brooks." The nurse told him.

"No! Don't try. Do it. If Krissy dies, I don't want to see your face." Dad angrily said.

"Hey." I softly said, rubbing his back again. "They are going to do everything in their power."

"Thank you." Dad said, leaning back into me.

"Do you think you can get them home?" I asked Kris.

"No, we want to stay here." Rachel spoke up.

"Mom's going to be in surgery for hours. You're hurt and pregnant and you need your rest. Dad and I got this. I'll call you with news." I told her.

Rachel looked like she was going to argue, but after a moment, a small smile tugged on the corner of her mouth. "You know who you sound like right now?"

"She sounds like Mom." Mara spoke up.

"Yeah, she does." PJ said with a soft smile.

"Go on." I encouraged my siblings.

"Do you want me to stick around?" Sammy asked.

"Please." I whispered.

Slowly, the waiting room emptied until it was down to just me, Dad, and Sammy. I wrapped a blanket around Dad and let him curl up on me. I, in turn, curled up on Sammy. Dad eventually cried himself out, falling asleep. I brushed back his short, graying brown hair and watched him.

"If anything happens to Mom..."

"Don't think like that." Sammy cut me off. "They need you to be positive."


	97. Chapter 97

"It's been a long time since I've felt like this big of an ass." Sammy surprised me by saying.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tightening the blanket surrounding the three of us.

"Before Rachel called, I had a few beers..."

"Stop." I cut him off. "Stop it right there. Sam, this isn't your fault."

"I know that. But your dad is right, you know. All of you, straight edge by choice. Your parents never pressured you. They wouldn't have been upset if you have had alcohol. They spent their lives speaking out only for this. I wish I had never had a drink in my life."

"I think you always expected me to preach at you, but it never bothered me. It's your choice. You never drank then got behind a wheel. You never put yourself or other lives at risk. At least you can do it responsibly. But I also wouldn't mind it if you never had a drink again."

"I won't." Sammy promised. "If Kristina pulls out of this, I'll never drink again."

"Making deals with God?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Me too."

I looked over at my sleeping father, still curled up in a ball resting against me. If we lose Mom, I know he'll never be the same. An old memory tugged in the back of my mind, Dad making a joke that if Mom died, they might as well shoot him too. Only I don't think it was a joke.

Two cops came into the waiting room, scanning the area until their eyes fell on us.

"Dad, wake up." I shook him as the police officers approached.

"Philip Jack Brooks?" One of them inquired.

"What's this about?" Dad groggily said.

"I wanted to let you know, sir, that the man who struck you and your wife will be going to jail as soon as the doctor releases him." One said.

"As soon as the doctor releases him?" I raised an eyebrow.

Both men flushed. "He didn't sustain major injuries, so he is expected to be released soon. Once you are able to, sir, we do need a statement from you." The other explained.

"Son of a bitch." I said under my breath.

The man who caused my mother's life to be hanging in the balance was going to walk out of the hospital.

"He will be charged with driving under the influence, public endangerment, amoung other charges." One of them told us.

"Other charges." I paused before it hit me. "You are waiting until Mom gets out of surgery, aren't you? To see if you need to add manslaughter to the list of charges."

Once again, the officers flushed. One tried to apologize, but I cut him off. "You need to leave."

"We understand, but we still do need Mr. Brooks' statement." An officer told us.

"Allow us to take the opportunity to say that we're big fans and are devastated-"

"Get. Out." I could barely control my anger.

Dad looked beyond distraught as the two officers withdrew from our presense.

"I can't." Dad shook his head. "I just can't."

"Don't." I took my father's hands in mine. "Let me."

"Sweet Pea..." Dad rested his head on my shoulder.

"I know." I softly told him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Sammy removed himself from the couch, pacing in the waiting room.

"If you want to go home, I understand." I told him. "Be with Jack."

"I can't leave you here." Sammy shook his head.

I wish I didn't understood what he meant. He couldn't leave me here in case bad news came.


	98. Chapter 98

"I feel like we've been spending too much time in hospitals." I told Sam.

"How on Earth are you so calm right now?" He asked, studying me.

"I'm shaking." I admitted. "I've never been so scared in my life. But I've got to be strong for him." I looked down at Dad, who was curled up next to me asleep.

"How long have they been in surgery?" Sammy asked.

"About four hours, I guess? It's going to be a while. Get some sleep." I encouraged.

"I can't sleep."

"Okay." I slowly nodded.

I think the only reason why Dad could is because if he was awake, he couldn't deal with it. I continued to hold the man who I once thought was the strongest man in the world, watching him as he twitched in his sleep. I couldn't fault him. If anything were to happen to Sammy, I would be in the same fetal position, not wanting to deal with the idea of losing my soul mate.

"I thought Dad was Batman." I admitted.

"What?" Sammy stopped pacing.

"Growing up, Dad was my ultimate hero. He was Batman."

"Not Superman?"

"No, John Cena was Superman. I never liked Superman. Batman was always so cool and in control. Plus, he had all the awesome gadgets and the hot women. I idolized him." I gently stroked his hair.

"He still is, you know. I still see it in your eyes."

"It's hard. Mom was Wonder Woman, yet she's fighting for her life. Dad was Batman, yet he's curled up on me like Jackson does. I've never seen either of them so broken before. Even after the years of surgeries and the toll wrestling took on their bodies. I can't lose that idea, Sam. I can't. I'm not ready to lose her. And I'm scared if she goes, Dad will soon follow."

"Don't think that way. You can't. You know one of the things I love about you? One of countless things?"

"What?"

"Your faith. Your unshakable faith."

"She's going to come out of this." I looked to Sam for support.

"Of course she is."

Two more hours pass. My family slowly makes their way back into the waiting room. Dean hands me a cup of coffee as he settles in on the couch across from me.

Kris follows behind Dean, handing a sleeping Jack to Sammy.

"There's my little man." Sammy warmly said.

Jackson let out a loud yawn, which made most of us smile, before snuggling up against Sammy's chest.

"He's been wanting one of you." Kris told us.

"Thanks, Mom." Sammy looked over at his parents and smiled.

"Any news?" Harry asked as he wheeled Rachel in.

"None so far." I shook my head.

"What's taking so long?" PJ asked.

"The longer it takes, the better it's going to be. Brain injuries are serious." Dean told him.

"You sound like you're speaking from experience." Mara noted.

"We are." Kris agreed, taking Dean's hand.

"Mom?" Becky looked at her parents confused.

Kris and Dean sigh before exchanging a look at each other.

"Feels like a lifetime ago. We were dating-" Kris said.

"Fighting, actually." Dean corrected.

"Ugh, always with the fighting. It's amazing we made it here." Kris shrugged her shoulders.

"What happened?" Sammy asked.

I looked over at Sammy and Becky, slightly confused. Mom and Dad told me the story a long time ago. How could they not know?

"I was blindsided by a truck. It was pretty bad. Took rescue teams an hour to cut me out of my car. Nearly bled out. And when I came to, I had trouble speaking for a long time. I had memory loss. My brain wouldn't connect the way I wanted to. It was frustrating." Kris grimaced.

"I didn't think we were going to pull through, but we did." Dean looked down lovingly at Kris.

"See, you guys. Mom is going to pull through." I told my siblings.

We all lapse into silence then. None of us wanted to voice our thoughts. Kris had a difficult recovery road, while in her mid-twenties. I didn't even want to think about Mom, being in her late fifties. I wake Dad up after a little while. He slowly acknowledges that we haven't heard from the doctors yet. PJ passes out a round of coffee as we all sit and silently pray.

Finally, the doctor came into the waiting room.

"Well?" Dad probed.

"She made it." Dr. Summers said.

We all let out a collective sigh of relief. Dad nearly fell on his knees. I grabbed him by his waist, making sure he was steady.

"But?" Dad asked.

"But...we don't know yet if she's going to wake up. I've done all that I can. We've stopped the bleeds. She needs time. There's nothing I can do right now." He answered.

"So there is still a possibility..." My voice trailed off.

"I'm afraid so."

I heard the sobs of one of my sisters behind me. I sucked in my bottom lip and nodded.

"Making through the surgery is a big, positive step. Don't count her out yet." Dr. Summers told us.

"Never." I agreed.

"When can we see her?" Dad asked.

"Follow me." Dr. Summers stated.

"Guys, stay here. Let Dad and I go first." I said, turning around to my family.

Each one looked like they were ready to protest but thought better of it. Dad and I followed Dr. Summers into Mom's private room. She looked the same as last time I saw her, only now with a bandage around her head. Dad sat beside her and held her hand, sobbing quietly.

"You beautiful woman." He told her through his tears. "Risked your life saving mine. You're going to come through this. We talked about how it was going to end, and it wasn't like this. Not like this. Krissy, come back to me. Come back, sweetheart. Open, open your eyes. Don't you dare leave me, Krissy."


	99. Chapter 99

Dad wouldn't leave Mom's side, not that anyone expected him to. Two days went by without any change in Mom's condition. She was still holding on, but was still asleep.

Uncle Wayne came in from South Carolina. I think my cousins stayed away for self-preservation. I don't think they could handle seeing Mom like that. I spoke with all three of them on the phone regularly, assuring them that she knows they love her and she would understand.

Becky and Isaac had to return to work, against their wishes. We tuned in to Raw to see Alex Riley and Michael Cole sending best wishes for the speedy recovery to the beloved Hall of Famer.

We all felt helpless to do anything, other than pray. I think I even saw Dad on his knees at one point, speaking out to a deity that he's been saying for the last sixty years that he doesn't believe in.

Right now, I needed a distraction.

"My precious boy." I cooed, bouncing Jack in my arms while in Mom's room.

"Four months old today." Sammy beamed.

Jackson giggled and cooed at me, his blue eyes shining brightly.

I glanced over at Dad, who was holding Mom's hand and reading a magazine to her. Dr. Summers had warned us that if she doesn't wake up soon, the chances are that she won't. I know my father. He wasn't going to give up on her. He said that he read studies that talking to sleeping patients helps their brain activity. He's been doing everything he can, reading to her, talking about TV and reminiscing over old stories in hopes that it makes a change in her. So far, there hasn't. But Dad was going to keep at it.

"I think Dad wants Mom to wake up, to tell him to shut up." PJ tried to joke, but there was no humor in his voice.

My family had been doing a decent enough job keeping it together. Everyone had been floating in and out of the hospital, with only Dad and me staying constantly.

"You should get out of here, Sweet Pea." Dad told me, his voice sounding hollow.

"You're the one who should get out of here. You stink." I teased.

"No chance." Dad shook his head.

"Alright then. I'll leave when you leave." I told him.

"Not a chance. Go on, get some real food. Go to the park with my grandson. See the sun."

"Dad, I'm not leaving. Might as well drop it."

And he did. I think Dad was grateful I never left his side. He could fall apart to me if he needed. I was someone he could talk to. Somewhere along the last few days, we started being equals. I think we both had more respect for each other, if that was possible.

Jack laughed as I laid him down on a changing table and blew kisses on his belly. I chuckled as I kissed his belly again. Words would never be able to tell how much I love this little man.

"I think I want another baby." I said as I rubbed my nose against my son's.

"Greedy little thing, aren't you?" Sammy teased as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ha." I reached back and tickled his side. "You don't?"

"I told you that I want a house full." Sammy nuzzled my neck.

"I've just been thinking about it lately. Rachel and I loved how close in age we are. Plus, she's pregnant. We've talked about having children close in age since we were little."

"You just say the word, Sandy." Sammy said in a low voice before nibbling a little on my ear.

"Don't start trying in here." Dad's voice called to us.

Sammy and I both chuckled. "Sorry, Daddy."

"I'm going to head out for a while." Sammy told me as he picked up the baby. "Need anything?"

"No, I'm fine." I said, kissing him.

A little while later, Dr. Summers came in and checked the charts. Still no change in her condition.

"I wish I had better news for you." Dr. Summers said, lightly touching my arm.

The contact made me feel uncomfortable. I took a step back, wrapping my arms around my dad's waist.

"It's alright. We understand. Thank you." I gently said.

Dad rested his head on my shoulder as he started talking to Mom again. My phone buzzed with a text from Sammy, asking me to call him on Skype on my data tablet.

"Everything alright?" I asked once we were connected.

"Yeah." Sammy said with a smile. "I know you know this, but I wanted to remind you how in love with you I am. And it'll give me a chance to play my guitar."

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "A serenade? Alright."

"Forgive me, I'm rusty. I haven't played-"

"Sam, I know. Just play." I encouraged.

He cleared his throat and began to play an old favorite of mine. It's actually the first song Sammy ever played for me when we were teenagers. I knew when I heard him play, hearing that sexy rasp in his voice that I was going to fall in love with him one day. I smiled at the familiar guitar cords as his voice echoed through the quiet hospital room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mom's hands twitch. I elbowed Dad, whose entire face lit up. Sammy stopped playing, but I shook my head.

"Keep going." I encouraged.

So he picked back up where he stopped. Mom started to groan.

"Krissy?" Dad asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"P?" Mom's voice weakly asked.

"I'm here, sweetheart." Dad's voice soft and sweet.

Mom's eyes started to flutter open. She looked bewildered for a moment before she locked eyes with Dad and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered.

Sammy ended his Skype session. I reached up and hit the button to call for the nurse.

Dad kissed her hand then her. They both looked ready to burst into tears.

"I thought I was going to lose you." Dad admitted.

"Never." Mom told him.


	100. Chapter 100

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, arms folded over my chest as I tapped my foot.

"Baking." Mom said without skipping a beat, not looking up at me from the bowl she was stirring.

Mom had been in the hospital for a month, only having just been released earlier this week. Her recovery was surprising the doctor's, but not us. Because her leg was badly damaged, she was confined to a wheelchair for a few more weeks. Not that she let it stop her.

"You should be resting." I told her.

"Darling, I've rested enough. Christmas is in two days and I've got a party to host tonight."

"Tamma, think you can talk some sense into her?" I asked as my aunt was measuring out the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies.

"Sandy, it's not a big deal." Tamma shook her head at me.

"Mom, I think everyone would understand if there wasn't a party." I pointed out.

"Hush now, child. I don't need you fussing at me. Why don't you give us a hand instead?"

I had wondered briefly in the hospital why none of Mom's friends had come. That is, until Dean told us that he had ordered everyone to stay away until he gave the all clear. Since Mom was now on the road to recovery, she had decided to host a Christmas party for everyone, as a thank you for their prayers and concerns.

I'm apparently the only one that has a problem with this.

"Come on now, Sandy. Lend me a hand." Mom encouraged.

"I still think you should be resting like Dad." I murmured as I rolled out the chilled dough that Mom had already made.

"That won't last much longer. He just hates the crutches and can't move without it. Besides, he's getting quality time with Jack."

I didn't say anything as I started to use the cookie cutters on the dough.

"I just think that you are exerting a lot of unnecessary energy." I told her.

"Isn't she cute?" Mom asked Tamma as she grinned. "So worried about her momma."

"Mock all you want, old woman." I teased as I put the cut outs on a baking sheet.

"Sweetheart, you're making a big deal out of nothing. Tamma is helping me bake. We're ordering the food for the party so I won't have to cook. PJ and Mara are helping with the decorations. Kris and Dean are handing the guest list. I've had very little to do. I need to be doing something."

Mom almost sound like she was pleading with me, rather than explaining. I sighed as I put the sugar cookies in the oven.

"You're worried. I get that." Mom reached over and grabbed my hand. "I'm fine. No lingering defects."

"I know." I said, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Can I lend a hand?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen.

I managed to stifle a grin. Rachel is no longer on crutches now that her ankle had healed, but she had gained quite a bit of pregnancy weight. She still had four months to go, yet was already starting to waddle.

"Want to mix the colors to decorate the sugar cookies?" Tamma suggested.

"So this is where the hens are hanging out in." Colt teased as he entered the kitchen.

"Hens?" Tamma raised an eyebrow as she poked him in the stomach.

"That's for the party, Uncle Colt." Rachel said as Colt picked up one of the cookies from the cooling trays.

"I don't think you'll miss one. How many are you baking anyway?" Colt asked.

"Chocolate chip, sugar, oatmeal raisin, and you're eating a peanut butter." Mom told him.

"Oatmeal raisin?" Colt looked disgruntled at the idea, but snatched one from the trays anyway.

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. It's been years since I've seen as many of my parents friends gathered in one place.

"She seems to be recovering well." John Cena noted as he poured himself some punch.

"You sound surprised." I commented.

"Not at all. It's just good to see. I was worried when I heard."

"We all were."

"Sandy! Come out on the porch, I need you." I heard a voice call to me.

"Excuse me." I apologetically said, heading outside.

Sammy sat on a stool with his guitar in hand. That sexy grin lit up his face as I approached.

"Feel up to it?" Sammy asked, handing me a pair of drum sticks.

"Always." I grin.

Isaac grabbed his bass guitar as PJ pulled out his keyboard. We started playing rock versions of favorite Christmas carols, much to the delight of the party goers.

A little while later, I was talking with Seth and Roman with Jack in my arms.

"He's so beautiful, Sandy." Seth cooed at the baby.

Jack giggled and playfully swatted at a lock of Seth's hair in response.

Dad managed to make his way over to his, grimacing over the usage of the crutch.

"How are you feeling?" Roman asked Dad.

"Ready to break these crutches over someone's head." Dad roughly said.

Seth and Roman chuckled.

"So, Sandy, thinking about having another baby?" Roman asked as Jack grabbed a hold of his index finger.

"Sammy and I want to. We're going to start trying after Wrestlemania." I admitted.

"Of course. Can't wait to have the match with your old man, huh?" Dad playfully asked as he nudged me.

"There's no way that match is happening now, Dad." I shook my head at him.

"Why?" Dad looked offended that I even thought it.

"Your leg has been broken. You're going to be on crutches until at least the end of January. There's no why you're going to be fit to compete." I pointed out.

"That sounds like a challenge." Dad puffed his chest out.

I laughed. "You damn right it's a challenge."

"Hunter!" Dad called across the room. "Sandy doesn't think I'll be ready to go by April."

"You'd better be! There's a lot of money to be made in that match!" Hunter called back.

"You're serious." I flatly said.

"As a car accident." Dad said, the corner of his mouth turning into a smile.

"Not funny." I shook my head.

"Oh, come on." Dad playfully said. "Where's your sense of humor?"

"I must have left it in my wrestling boots. You know the ones. The boots you haven't laced up in thirty years."

"Oooh, burn." Seth grinned.

Dad ran his fingers through his graying hair as he chuckled.

"Alright, alright. We shall see, young lady." Dad said with a wink.

"Uh, Sandy? Your dad has been in a WWE ring within the last five years." Roman pointed out.

"Well, it's not nearly as funny when you correct me." I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Dad. I hope you're right."

"Oh, this ought to be fun." Seth grinned.


	101. Chapter 101

As much as I love and respect my dad, I had doubts that he would be in fighting shape by April. We teased each often about the match, but I didn't believe the match would happen. Maybe it was the idea of wrestling Dad at Wrestlemania that seemed so surreal to me. Or maybe it was nerves. Either way, I would believe it when he was cleared.

The WWE didn't share my doubts. Hunter told me that they wanted me to be strong heading into the match in April. Their idea was for me to enter a feud with Becky that transitioned into a match with Sammy.

"You want me to wrestle my husband." I stated.

"The WWE Universe loves you and Sammy together." Hunter told me.

"Ah, so of course you're going to split us." I nodded.

Hunter grinned. "It's time."

"Alright." I grinned.

It started as a tag match with Becky. She was pulled off the apron onto the floor as I was attempting to make a tag to her. When she got back on the apron, I was shoved into her and rolled up for the three count. We argued post match, blaming the other for the loss. Sammy tried to separate us, refusing to pick a side, which only infuriated me.

"She's my sister, what would you have me do?" Sammy asked.

"I'm your wife! You're supposed to support me." I fired back.

"I do support you, Sandy. Don't put me in the middle here."

"Too late." I sneered at him.

The bickering between me and Becky continued, resulting in a match between us at the Royal Rumble. Since Sammy refused to pick a side, he was chosen as the special guest referee.

It's been a long time since Becky and I have wrestled each other like we did in training. I had been a little nervous as I walked down the aisle. However, the moment we locked up, all my nerves went away. We had a hard hitting back-and-forth match that we both loved.

I connected with a Russian leg sweep halfway through the match, floating over into a submission hold. Becky pulled my hair to force me to break the submission. I got into Sammy's face, yelling at him to pay attention. He looked apologetically at me, still looking torn for having to be involved in this match.

As I was arguing with Sam, Becky grabbed my tights and rolled me up. I managed to get my shoulder up before the three. I rolled out of the ring, indicating that she had my tights.

Before Sammy could say anything, Becky hit the ropes and made a dive to the outside. We collided against the ring barrier separating us with the fans.

"Thanks for catching me." She whispered as we were rolling on the floor.

"Warning next time." I told her.

"Sorry."

We rolled back in the ring, and I went for a pin attempt. Sammy fast counted for a two and a half count.

"What the hell was that?" Becky demanded, getting in her brother's face.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sammy held his hands out defensively.

I jumped up and drop kicked her. Becky rolled under the ropes before I could go for a cover. Sammy backed me up to give her room. Becky climbed up to the top of the turnbuckle, connecting with a perfect cross body. I got my foot on the ropes but Sammy didn't see it, counting my shoulders down for three.

Becky jumped up to celebrate her win. I was irate. I started yelling, kicking the bottom rope. Sammy raised Becky's hand up in victory, still looking at me apologetically.

"I hope you enjoy sleeping on the couch tonight." I told him as I climbed out of the ring.

The next night on Raw, I kicked off the show with a microphone in my hand.

"An injustice was committed last night." I began. "I was robbed by the one person who stood in front of God, our friends, and family and swore to always support me."

I instructed to the truck to replay the finish of the match.

"See! Plain as day. My foot was on the ropes. That wasn't a three count."

Sammy came out, once again apologizing.

"You see your mistake?" I asked.

"I've re-watched the footage and, yes, your foot was on the ropes." He admitted.

"So reverse the decision." I ordered.

"I'm not going to do that, Sandy." Sammy shook his head.

"Why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because I don't think it would have changed the decision."

The crowd roared in response. I looked at my husband incredulously.

"You think she still would have beaten me? Do you have any clue who you're talking to?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I love you. You're my heart and soul. But ever since you had Jack, you're different in the ring. Not that there's anything wrong with that. You're a mother now."

"I'll have you know that I'm still the best in the world." I fired back.

"I know you think that." Sammy said with a shrug.

"I've spent my life proving to everyone that I am more than CM Punk's daughter. That I am my own wrestler. I've proved everyone wrong who has ever doubted me. I never once that I had anything to prove to you." I told him.

"Sweetheart, you don't have anything to prove to me. But you're not the same caliber wrestler as you used to be. There's nothing wrong with that. Maybe you should go back to wrestling Elizabeth or some of the other girls. Maybe even challenge for the diva's title."

"You know something? You may be onto something. It's been a long time since I've gone after a title." I said.

"See? It's alright, Sandy." Sammy smiled.

"I think I'll take you up on that. So next month, at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view, I will challenge for a title." I told him.

I took a step into his face. "Yours."

Sammy turned as white as a sheet. The crowd cheered at my announcement. I practically skipped out of the ring, a wide smile etched across my face.

Once we were in the back, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Hey." I nearly giggled.

"Just making sure you aren't really mad at me." Sammy said, nuzzling my neck.

"You would know if I was." I told him.


	102. Chapter 102

"You certainly look happy for a man who's getting ready to get his ass kicked." I teased Sammy while we were grabbing food in catering.

"When it's you doing the ass kicking, I'm always pleased." Sammy said with a wink.

I giggled as Sammy squeezed my knee. We may be portraying a fighting couple on TV, but in our actual life, we've never been more solid.

From the moment we stood across from each other in the ring, I could feel the energy crackle around us. It would have been too easy to get swept up in the moment. Instead, I squared my shoulders back as he taunted me. I jumped at him, connecting with a jumping tornado DDT to start us off. We squared off again, both smirking slightly at the other.

We traded shots, an onslaught of kicks and punches before he got the upper hand. The referee backed him off of me as I fell into a turnbuckle. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around the ropes, making the referee call for a break. I let go at the count of four to avoid disqualification.

"Wanna fight dirty? We can fight dirty." Sammy told me as he rubbed his shoulder.

In response, I drop kicked him in his shoulder. Hard shoulder blocks into Sammy's ribs until the referee backed me up.

I could only imagine the fun Alex Riley and Michael Cole were having on commentary. Our families are probably gathered around the TV in the den to watch the match. Knowing our fathers, they were trading bets and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

We couldn't disappoint them, could we?

Sammy seemed to read my mind. He gave me a little wink before coming at me with an attempt at a clothesline. I grabbed his left arm and used the ropes to springboard backwards, sending him flying across the canvas. I went to pick him up, but was met with a kick. He rubbed his arm as his eyes locked menacingly on me.

"Let's go, stud." I taunted.

Sammy charged at me and we both tumbled over the top rope.

We both gave the other's hand a squeeze, letting each other know we landed alright. We laid there for a good three count from the referee still in the ring before either of us attempted to move. At this moment, I feel great. I know, however, I'll be feeling the fall in my back tomorrow. I made it to my feet first, just as Sammy got to his. I speared him back down, rolling into the ring momentarily to stop the referee's count.

"Alex, do you think it's wise for Sandy to continue this fight on the outside?" I heard Michael Cole ask as we battled in front of them.

"Absolutely not. There's no way to win out here. Sandy had best get Ambrose back into the ring, or she'll lose any chance she has at the United States title." Alex explained.

Sammy caught me in a body block, rocking me against the apron. He rolled me back into the ring to just barely beat the count out, going for a pin attempt. I managed to get my shoulder off the mat before the three count.

The crowd was absolutely eating out of the palm of our hands. A large chant rang out with my name, sending chills down my spine.

_At least we know we're doing something right._ I thought.

Sam connected with a DDT, but once again I beat the count. He punched the mat in frustration, looking like he could snap. I kicked his injured shoulder again, floating over to attempt to make him tap with the Anaconda Vice. Sammy put his foot on the rope to make the referee call for the break again. As we made our way back to our feet, Sammy snatched me for an inverted DDT, but I kicked out again.

I connected with my tear drop suplex for a two count. Sammy punched me away, running towards me. I used his momentum to follow up with a hook-and-ladder but got another two count.

We backed up into a turnbuckle, with Sammy giving me stiff shoulder blocks and body shots. I attempted for a cross body, but he rolled through. Oklahoma roll before I kicked out again.

We were both exhausted. I wiped the sweat from my brow before landing with a soccer kick. Sammy staggered but didn't go down. I rushed at him, but he connected with a neckbreaker. He picked me back up and attempted my father's finisher, the Go to Sleep. I slipped past him, double knees to his back.

With Sammy on the mat, I rolled over back into the Anaconda Vice. We were in the center of the ring, with him unable to roll me off. After milking the crowd for a minute, he tapped.

"Your winner and NEW United States Champion..." I barely heard the announcer.

The referee handed the title over to me. I looked up at him, grateful and exhausted as he raised my hand up in victory. My music blared throughout the arena, the fans were up on their feet.

It was a glorious moment.

I reached down and offered Sammy my hand, throwing the title over my shoulder. He looked at me warily for a moment before accepting. Once he was on his feet, he pulled me in for a hug. We happily embraced in the ring, much to the delight of the crowd.

_Such a fickle audience._ I decided. One minute, we're beating the crap out of each other. The next, we're kissing. And they cheered either way. Sammy raise my hand up in celebration, slapping the title on my shoulder.


	103. Chapter 103

"You did good, kid." Dad told me over Skype that night.

"Thanks, Daddy." I grinned.

"Who's idea was it to use the Anaconda Vice?"

"Mine." I grinned again.

"You and your beautiful mind." Dad shook his head, smiling.

"How's my boy?" I asked.

"A little fussy tonight until he heard you and Sam in the ring. He misses you."

"I miss him too." I frown. "I'll be home on Tuesday."

"Alright, you two crazy kids. Have fun, but not too much." Dad said with a wink.

"Ha, ha. You enjoy your night, too."

Whoever decided that the Elimination Chamber should be on Valentine's Day must be single. I had expected another night much like every Sunday night we have a pay-per-view. We might head out after the show, grab a bite to eat before either deciding to drive to the town for Raw or getting a hotel room. Becky and Isaac were riding together so they weren't involved in any plans we might have.

I should have known my husband would have something up his sleeve.

"Well, it's after midnight. I'm starving so fast food is out. What do you want to do? Find a diner or a sports bar?" I asked as we put our bags in a rental car.

"Nope." Sammy said with a mischievous grin.

"You're up to something." I raised my eyebrow.

Sammy winked at me as he opened the car door. I looked at him suspiciously before climbing in.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he started the car.

"It's a surprise." He told me.

No matter what I said to conjole him into telling me, Sammy would merely smirk and shake his head.

"Eager little thing, aren't you? All in due time, love." Sammy told me with a wink.

I looked at him petulantly which only made him laugh.

"I like to spoil my wife every now and then, if it's alright with you."

"I hate surprises." I flatly told him.

"No, you don't. You're just mad that I thought of this before you."

"I would be if I knew what you were thinking." I point out.

Sammy's deep, raspy laugh made me run my tongue over my teeth in anticipation.

"Sweetheart, we don't have a lot of nights just the two of us while we're on the road. Let's make the most of it. And if you could be less of a control freak right now, I'd appreciate it."

I nodded in agreement, giving his knee a squeeze.

Sammy drove to a quaint little bed and breakfast inn that I never knew existed. It was a mile off of the main highway, with a white picket fence and blue shutters on the windows. I immediately fell in love with the wrap-around porch and the swings. Rose bushes dotted the walkway, leading up to stone steps.

"This is lovely." I noted.

"Come." Sammy smiled as he took my hand.

A plump middle aged man came through the screen door with his arms stretched out wide.

"Mr. and Mrs. Good, I presume? It's so nice to finally meet you." The man greeted.

"Yes sir. I'm glad you could accommodate us at such a late hour." Sammy said, shaking his hand.

"Nonsense. It's my pleasure." Will waved him off.

"Sandy, this is Will Jones. He owns the inn." Sammy introduced us.

"Ah, Mrs. Good. You are just as lovely as your husband describes in his correspondence." Will smiled broadly at me.

"Thank you." I nodded graciously.

"Come, come. I have set up for you." Will motioned towards the entryway.

We stepped inside the inn, which was just as lovely inside as it was outside. I had expected Will to lead us towards a dinning area or give us room keys. Instead, we walked through the foyer and was ushered outside.

"Everything to your specifications, Mr. Good." Will said.

"Please, Sam." My husband corrected.

"Sam." Will smiled as he showed us to a candlelit table sitting on a dock, overlooking a lake.

Hundreds of tiny candles floated in the lake near the dock. Paper lanterns hung on nearby trees. It was a perfect, clear night, with only a slight chill in the air. I gazed up at the countless of tiny stars twinkling brightly at us.

"Sammy, this is perfect." I breathlessly said.

"It's only just beginning." Sammy said as we sat down at the table.

The meal was exquisite. Mushroom risotto, scallops, and grilled fish. Cherry cheesecake for dessert. Soft violin music played while we ate. After dinner, Sammy pulled me away from the table and we danced to the music on the dock.

My hand was spinning when he placed his hand on my lower back. I got lost in the twinkle of his eyes as we slow danced.

"Enjoying your night?" Sammy asked.

"It's wonderful. Thank you."

"I'm not done yet." Sammy winked.

Will wheeled a cart down with a bottle chilling in a bucket of ice. I glanced up at him suspiciously.

"Sparkling grape juice?" Will turned the bottle around to show me the label.

I laughed. I should have known better. "Yes, please."

"A toast." Sammy said, grabbing a champagne glass. "To my beautiful wife! The best partner I could ever ask for in and out of the ring." Sammy winked. "The wonderful mother of our son, the absolute love of my life. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I thank God every day that I'll never have to."

I blushed deep red. "I'll drink to that."

We polished off the bottle, which seemed to go nicely after dinner than I was expecting. Sammy really had gone all out. The bed was covered in rose petals and candles were lit everywhere.

"This is probably a fire hazard." I joked.

"Sit." Sammy motioned to a wooden chair, ignoring my comment.

I obliged him. Sammy grabbed a guitar from the closet and pulled up a chair across from me.

"I wrote this for you." He told me, looking slightly nervous.

He looked so adorable as he fumbled with the guitar pick. I sat anxiously as he struggled to find the right cords.

"Sam." I reached out, stopping the strings. "I love you."

"I love you." Sammy grabbed my chin and kissed me.

That seemed to relax him. His fingers worked deftly on the strings, beginning to sing. The emotion behind his words were more beautiful than the words themselves, which were lovely as well. Tears sprung in my eyes as he continued. The last note seemed to hang in the air as I wiped the tears away.

"I loved it." I told him, reaching out to pull him to me.

Sammy rose, blowing out each candle one by one, leaving only a collection next to the nightstand. I nearly launched myself at my husband, capping off our perfect night.

I couldn't believe how sore I was when I awoke the next morning, a mixture from the match as well as the hours spent making love.

"Sam." I poked him.

Sammy groaned as he rolled over, throwing a pillow over his head.

"Sammy, we've got to get going if we're going to make Raw." I told him.

"You're driving." His muffled voice informed me.


	104. Chapter 104

We walked out to the rental car a few hours later, both of us still feeling the affects from last night. The walking dead probably could move faster than we did before we stopped for coffee.

Caffeine. Tons and tons of caffeine was in order.

Sammy slept as I drove to the arena for Raw. It was the least I could do after the perfect night he had planned for us. He was feeling refreshed by the time we were rolling our bags in. I, however, was still dragging.

"Long night?" Isaac teased as I sat down in catering.

"You can say that." I groaned, laying my head down on the table.

"You look terrible. Just how much sleep did you get?" Isaac asked.

"I got about two hours, I guess."

Sammy plopped down next to me, looking well rested and rejuvenated.

"You really do look like CM Punk with those bags under your eyes." Becky joked as she joined the table.

"Very funny guys." I shot Sammy a cold look as I popped the top on my Pepsi can.

"Tell me you regret it." Sammy playfully nudged.

"Never said that." I told him, giving a semeblance of a grin.

"What's up?" Becky asked, looking slightly confused.

"Sandy only got about two hours of sleep." Isaac informed her.

"Why? You know what." She immediately shook her head. "I don't want to know about it."

I laughed. "Considering you _don't_ have any bags, I trust that your night wasn't as eventful. Or maybe Isaac was doing something wrong." I teased.

"Brat." Becky said, tossing a grape at me.

"Witch." I said, tossing a carrot from my salad at her.

"Only in October." Becky grinned at me.

"Brooks." One of Hunter's assistants barked at me.

I turned to see him motioning for me to follow.

Hunter sat at an office desk, rubbing his hands together gleefully as I entered.

"Good news! Punk has been medically cleared to compete."

"You're kidding me." I said in disbelief.

"Honestly, I'm surprised at you for even doubting him." Hunter looked at me crossly.

"It's not Dad I doubted. It's what he's been through after being hit by that truck."

"Well, the match is happening. Are you ready?"

To wrestle Dad? The thought is a both a nightmare and a dream come true. We've never been in the ring together, not even while I was training. What if it was no good? What if Dad couldn't go like he thinks he can? The pressure behind the match alone was maddening.

I could have told my boss that. Instead, I cheerfully nodded.

"Oh yeah, I'm excited."

"You know Punk is going to push you in ways that you never have before."

"Bring it on."

"Alright. We're going to proceed as planned, then. After your match tonight, you'll cut a promo about being best in the world. Make sure you use that phrase-"

"Hunter, forgive me." I interrupted. "Are you giving me promo cues?"

Hunter's eyes flashed for a moment before he chuckled. "Fair point. For a second, I forgot who I was talking to."

"We got this." I said with a smirk.

By the time Raw went on the air, I was practically bouncing around backstage.

"Caffeine must have kicked in." Sammy smirked.

"You must have kicked in." I said, giving him a playful slap on her rear.

"You little playful minx. Let's see how you are after the show."

I couldn't help but giggle. I playfully bit my lip, causing Sammy to run his tongue over his teeth.

"Later." I promised.

The match was short, but effective. Afterward, I stood proudly in the ring, my newly won US title draped over my shoulder.

"There are only so many opportunities for a woman on the WWE roster to hold a title. I have been fortunate to be one of the few women whose name is down in the record books as being both the Intercontinental Champion and the United States Champion."

I paused, scratching my head. "Fortunate is not the right word, is it? Fortunate sounds like luck played some kind of role in the titles that have accompanied my name." I shook my head. "Luck is for losers. Luck had nothing to do with my victories. You would be hard pressed to find anyone in that locker room that can do what I do in the ring. I'm Chicago's favorite daughter! It's not bragging if it's true."

I adjusted the title on my shoulder, grinning broadly. "It's hard to sound humble when you're just this damn good. I'm the best in the world. No one, past or present, is fit to lace up my boots."

Before I could continue, the Titantron came to life. Video came up of Dad sitting in the living room, with Jackson sitting on his lap.

"Dad, what's going on?" I asked, turning my attention to the screen.

"Excellent match last night, Sandy. You certainly earned that title." Dad grinned.

I smiled broadly. "Thanks, Dad."

Jackson's face lit up as Dad waved his arm for the camera. The audience aww'd at the screen as my son giggled.

"You know, I've been hearing you say for a while how you're the best the roster has to offer."

"Best in the world." I repeated.

Dad looked down at my smiling son in his lap. "Did I just hear your mommy correctly? Did she just say that no one, past or present, could lace up her boots?"

"You're seriously using Jack to manipulate me? That's low, even for you. Do you mind putting my son down if you're going to condescend?" I asked, beginning to get defensive.

"Answer the question." Dad's eyes were set on the camera.

"Yeah, I did. You have something to say about it, old man?" I taunted.

"Old man." Dad chuckled. "You seem to forget the blood that runs in your veins, child. You seem to forget that the boots you wear used to belong to your mother."

"I didn't forget." I smugly said.

"You know, a very famous wrestler once said: 'To be the man, you've got to beat the man.' And honey, you've never faced me."

The crowd loudly popped for the quote. I leaned against the ropes, licking my lips at the screen.

"You can't be serious. Dad, I love you, but your time has passed. That's why you hung up your boots years ago. Plus, you're still recovering after the accident in November." I pointed out.

Dad whispered off camera for Mom to take the baby. He stood up, tossing the crutches to the side.

"I'm healed, medically cleared, and ready to go." Dad announced. "So what do you say, Sandy? Do you think you have what it takes?"

"What do you think you have to prove, Dad? You're a WWE Hall of Famer. There's no need to step into the ring against me."

"You can't say that you're the best in the world if you're not willing to take on all challenges."

"You're seriously challenging me? Bad move." I shook my head. "You're on."

"Excellent." The corner of his mouth twitching into a smile. "So let's do this on the grandest stage of them all."

"Wrestlemania?" I chuckled. "Challenge accepted."


	105. Chapter 105

"There's my baby boy!" I exclaimed as I scooped Jackson up in my arms.

Jackson had been fussy up until the moment I sat my bags down. The instant he was in my arms, my son was a happy boy.

I covered his face in kisses, relishing in the baby squeals of delight.

"If only she greeted me like that." Sammy joked as I laid Jackson down on the couch and proceeded in kissing his belly.

"You get plenty of attention." I glanced up at him before tickling Jackson. "Where's Dad?"

"Training with Colt and Ace, of course." Mom matter-of-factly said.

Her tone caught me slightly off-guard. "You're not happy with this, are you?" I asked as I fed Jackson.

"Not at all." Mom admitted. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Have you talked to him about it?" I asked.

"Insistently. But his mind is made up. He wanted to do the match years ago, but at the time I had talked him out of it. Neither of you were ready. He's now seeing it as his last chance to be in the ring with you."

"He doesn't have anything to prove." I noted.

"Of course he doesn't. I don't think he feels like he does. All he keeps repeating is that he wants to work with you."

"I thought Dad was happy to hang his boots up." Mara chimed in.

"Honey, wrestlers don't retire. Not really. He's going to be buried with his boots on." Mom said with a sly grin.

"Not that Dad will ever die." I amusingly said.

"Even Batman was mortal." Mara said.

I rolled my eyes as I wiped Jack's mouth. Rachel waddled her way into the living room, looking grumpy.

"Having a bad day?" I asked.

"You could say that." She gloomily said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong, per say." Rachel said as she leaned back in the recliner.

Mom and I exchanged a knowing glance, smiling over at my sister.

"It's almost over, sweetheart." Mom said, lightly patting Rachel on her knee.

"It's going to be worth it, right?" Rachel asked, rubbing her swollen belly.

"The moment you hold your little girl in your arms, this discomfort will be just a memory." Mom comforted.

Rachel looked over at me and I nodded. "The feeling you'll get the first time you'll hold her will be unlike anything you've ever felt. I still remember holding Jack for the first time. Best feeling in the world. And the moment your little girl opens her eyes and looks into yours, you'll melt." I turned my attention back to my son, who was attempting to roll over on the couch.

Part of me wanted to stop him. He's growing too fast for my liking. I marveled as he scrunched up his little face in determination before he managed to roll over onto his stomach.

"Jackson!" I exclaimed, rubbing my son's back.

Jack laughed, looking completely proud of himself. I got down on the floor to get eye level with my son, who was now clapping happily while on his stomach. I rolled him back over onto his back with my nose, much to his delight. His happy squeals rang in my ears as he playfully pulled on my dark hair.

"Ouch, Jack." I detangled my hair from his tiny fist.

"It's hard to believe he's seven months old." Mom commented.

"I tried to tell him to slow down, there's no rush in growing, but he doesn't listen." I said.

"Thinking about another baby?" Mara asked.

"Sam and I want to start trying after Wrestlemania." I told her.

"That's exciting! A house full of babies." Mara cooed.

"You thinking about joining the motherhood club?" I asked.

"Please." Mara made a face. "Jayden and I aren't even engaged."

Mara had a sour look on her face. Her body language told us how unhappy she was over that fact.

"You can always propose to him." I pointed out.

"You know, I just might do that." Mara slowly started to smile.

"Guys, focus on me please." Rachel whined.

"Have you picked a name?" Mara asked, dropping our conversation and turning to Rachel.

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Michelle Kristina."

I thought Mom was going to burst into tears. She had the same look on her face that Dad did when we announced Jack's name.

"It's beautiful, Rachel." I said with a smile.

Dad came in a little later, giving me a high five as he rounded the living room. "Good job Monday night."

"You too."

"Old man." Dad shook his head. "That still cracks me up."

"Well, you are six-" Mom began but Dad covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hush, woman." Dad lightly said. "No one wants to hear it."

I laughed at the indignant look Mom tossed his way. Dad leaned down and kissed her, his hands rubbing up her sides. She playfully swatted him away, threatening to run over his foot with her wheelchair.

I hope to God that they never change.

The entire family gathered for dinner then game night. I motioned to Sammy to record on his phone as an idea popped in my head. I had him scan the room featuring my laughing and joking family, focusing on Dad. I stood behind him, commentating over the fun.

"Tonight, we're one happy family. We joke, play games, had a wonderful meal. But in just 8 weeks, Dad, we're going to be standing across from each other in the ring. We won't be laughing. The time for games will be over. It'll just be me and you. You're the man I respect and admire the most in this world. Most of my life, people have called me Junior. I even dressed up as you for Halloween when I was younger. I have always prided myself in just how alike we are. And in just a few short weeks, I'm going to show the world just how much I've learned from you."

I had Sammy pan the camera on me.

"Just remember on April 4th, you asked for this match. I didn't challenge you. I love you, Dad, but it's my time now. This is my show. You asked for a challenge and I'm prepared to give it. April 4th, a new best in the world will undoubtedly be crowned. I hope you can deal with it when your own daughter takes you off of your throne."


	106. Chapter 106

The promo was a big hit. The reaction from the crowd when it played in the arena always surprised me. It had gotten millions of online hits and reviews from fans as well. Dad countered with a promo of his own as only CM Punk could.

Images of me growing up played on the screen. Little toddler Sandy, running towards her father backstage after one of his matches. The look of pure joy on both of our faces as he scooped me up in his arms, still in his gear. My fifth birthday party, which was wrestling themed. A shot of me leaving for my first dance. Dad sitting beside me as I got my first tattoo. The first time I laced up my mother's old wrestling boots.

"Images like these and many more play out in my head when I think about my wonderful Sandra Katherine. Watching you grow from an infant to the adult that you are has been indescribable. But on April 4th, I won't be looking at you with a father's love." Dad said as he watched the monitor playing more videos of me. "You're not going to be my little girl. When you and I face off across the ring, it will be to prove one thing: Who is best in the world. You're close, I'll give you that. But as much as you want to be, you aren't me. You'll realize this after I put you to sleep in the middle of the ring. Come Wrestlemania, all questions will be answered. I just hope _you'll_ be able to handle the news that as much as you are like me, you will come up short."

I was in the ring when the promo first aired, having successfully defended my United States title. I smiled up at the Titantron, shaking my head.

"That's very good, Dad. Very, very good. Love the videos. It was heartwarming. You did get a few things right. When we are standing across from each other at Wrestlemania, we will be opponents. All questions will be answered. But there's one thing you got wrong, Dad. I'm not you. I'm better. I'm better than you've ever aspired to be! And April 4th, I will show you and the world. When it comes to the question of who's best in the world, you're looking at her."


	107. Chapter 107

That Wednesday after the promos aired, I confessed to Sammy how nervous I was for the match.

"This is history making, you know?" I rambled. "First time in history for a father-daughter singles match. And at Wrestlemania! It's been a while since Dad's been in the ring. We've never been in together. And-"

"Hey." Sammy placed his hands on my shoulders. "I love you, but you sound a little like a crazy person right now."

"I know." I said, taking a deep breath. "Cutting the promos on Dad has been fun, but April is fast approaching and-"

"Sandy." Sam gently said, cutting me off. "You're going to do great. Punk will not allow the match to be bad. You know this. There's no way that you two could have a terrible match together."

I opened my mouth to counter him, but he kissed me instead to silence me.

"Put the fact that it's Wrestlemania out of your head. Don't acknowledge the history. Focus on the fact that this is your showcase. Relax. Have fun. It's going to be great. But it won't be if you psych yourself out before the bell even rings."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for several moments before pressing my forehead against his.

"Thank you. You're the greatest."

"I know." Sammy grinned.

I received a text from Uncle Colt, asking me to join him at Ace's gym. I wasn't surprised at all to enter to see Isaac and Dad engaged in a match, with Ace as the ref.

What did surprise me was how fast Dad moved in the ring. No sign of age or ring rust on that man. He was even wearing his old tights. Colt walked up beside me, elbowing me in the ribs.

"Look at your old man go." Colt said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Uh huh." I said, my focus entirely on the match.

Both men impressed me with their skill and speed in the ring. I've been working closely with Isaac since we started in the WWE and had never seen him do some of the things he was in the ring. Dad was bringing out the best in him, just like he's always been known to with his opponents.

"Does watching this make you more nervous?" Sammy asked me.

"On the contrary." I said with a grin. "This is exciting me."

I loudly clapped and cheered when Dad put Isaac away with his GTS finisher. Both men looked at us in surprise, having not been aware that we were watching them.

I handed Dad a bottle of water as he sat down on the apron, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Well, what you think?" Dad asked.

My lips twitched into a smile. "I think we can do something."

Dad's entire face lit up. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I doubted."

"Sweet Pea." Dad clamped his hand on my shoulder. "I don't blame you. In fact, I was a bit doubtful myself."

"But you look great in there." I said.

"It's like I never left."

"How's your knee?" I asked.

"Old, cranky, much like myself." Dad joked.

"Do you think Mom should watch you train? It might make her feel better about the match." I point out.

"Nah. She's just jealous that she can't go right now. I don't mean to rub it under her face. I think she feels left out, since it was originally a tag match."

"So why don't we invite her ringside with you?"

"Really?" Dad asked, jumping down from the ring.

"Sure. She'll be out of the wheelchair by Mania. She can second you and Sammy can second me."

Dad hugged me tightly, kissing my forehead. "She would love that."

We waited around for Dad and Isaac to change so we could all go out to lunch when Dad came running out of the locker room, throwing his shirt on over his head.

"We've got to go. Now." Dad hurriedly said as he grabbed his bag.

"What's wrong?" I asked in alarm.

"Rachel is having to deliver the baby now." Dad informed me.

"What?" I asked, trailing after him as he rushed out of the gym.

"They were at the doctor, getting a check up, when the doctor found a hole in the baby's heart."

"Oh God." I instantly felt sick to my stomach.

We all raced to the hospital, meeting up with Harry in the waiting room.

"Rachel delivered the baby via c-section. She's resting in recovery now." Harry told us.

"And the baby?" Dad asked.

"In surgery. All 4 pounds, 2 ounces of her." Harry's voice cracked.

Dad wrapped his arms around Harry as my brother-in-law began to sob.

"It's going to be okay, son." Dad softly told Harry.

"Thank you." Harry sobbed.

We were eventually joined in the waiting room by Xander and Harry's parents, much to my surprise. Harry's mother regarded me coolly while his father automatically threw his arms around me.

"Sandy, it's good to see you again. I'm just sorry that it was under these circumstances."

"Same here." I said, kissing his cheek.

I turned and gave a polite bow to his wife. "Mrs. Morgan."

The woman looked like she would rather be anywhere in the world than in the hospital with us right now. She pressed her lips together into a thin line and nodded.

"Sandra. I hear that you're doing well."

"I am, thank you." I hoped the ice in my voice would chill her to the bone.

Her eyes darted to my son in my arms, her expression instantly softening. "Who's this little guy?"

"This is Jackson." I brightly said.

"He's handsome. He's yours?"

I nodded. "He'll be a year old in August."

"Well, I'm glad to see everything worked out the way it was supposed to."

"I should probably thank you. If you hadn't put your nose into business that didn't really concern you, I might would still be living in a mistake. I wouldn't be as happy as I am and this little guy wouldn't be here."

Cynthia looked like I had slapped her. She recoiled from me, taking a seat next to her husband. Sammy slid an arm around my waist, kissing my cheek.

"That was unnecessary but I love you for it."

None of the Morgans said anything, but all three Morgan men grinned over from behind Cynthia's back. I looked back smugly, feeling pleased with myself.

"I'm surprised she's even here. Cynthia has been very boisterous in her disapproval of Harry and Rachel. She wasn't at the wedding." I pointed out.

"It's her grandchild, Sandy."

"Don't remind me."

The hours floated by, with each of us doing everything we could to keep positive energy up. Sammy and I sat across from each other on the floor, letting Jackson crawl in between us. My heart felt like it doubled in size when Jackson crawled over to me, curled up against my leg and fell asleep.

"I can't wait to have another baby." Sammy stated as we watched Jackson sleep.

"In due time, love. Remember our bargain." I said.

"Bargain?" Mom inquired.

"Sandy wants to get through Mania before we start trying." Sammy told her.

"But you guys really want another baby soon?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, we do." I grinned as I gently brushed some fallen hair from my son's face.

We stopped in mid-conversation as the surgeon approached. All eyes in the waiting room locked on him as he made his way over to Harry.

"I was able to repair the hole in your daughter's heart. She's going to be fine."

"Oh, thank God!" Harry threw his arms around the surgeon, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable with the contact by the second.

"She'll need to stay in the ICU for a little while so we can get her weight up and monitor her just to be sure, but she's no longer in danger."

"Did you hear that? Michelle is going to be fine." Harry beamed, looking around the room.

We all let out a collective sigh of relief. Harry brushed the tears from his eyes as he embraced his family before hugging each of us in turn.

Rachel was alert not long after that. I brushed some of the hair behind her ear as I kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Mommy." I warmly greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"I haven't been able to hold my daughter yet." Rachel sadly said.

"I know, but you will. She's strong, just like her mom."

"Have you seen her yet?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet. I'm letting the grandparents go in with Harry first. We can't flood the ICU."

"Too many Brooks in one place." Rachel said with a weak grin.

"Alright, I'll let the others in. I love you." I said, kissing my sister again.

"Love you too, San."


	108. Chapter 108

I returned to the hospital next day with my data tablet tucked under my arm and a gleam in my eye.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Rachel asked.

"Move over." I told her.

My sister glared at me for a moment before sliding a little over to the left. I laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her neck and pulled her close.

"Look what I uncovered last night." I said as I turned the tablet on.

I found an old video on my computer that I transferred over to the tablet. Rachel's eyes lit up as we watched a ten-year-old me wearing a Batgirl costume stood on the coffee table, surveying the landscape.

"Oh my God. I remember this." Rachel said with a laugh.

A nine-year-old Rachel, dressed as Nightwing, jumped on the coffee table behind me.

"What do you think, Batgirl?" She asked.

"I think it's quiet. Too quiet." I replied.

Isaac, dressed as the Riddler, started throwing pillows at us, knocking us off the coffee table and onto the couch.

"Take that, bat breath!" Isaac exclaimed.

I rolled off the couch and engaged him in a make believe fight. He ran off, causing me and Rachel to make chase around the living room.

"Sandy, you wake your little brother up from his nap, and you'll be in trouble." Mom's stern voice called to us from the kitchen.

"Ah, Krissy, let the kids have their fun." Dad's voice said from behind the camera.

"P, I just got the baby to sleep. If he wakes up, you'll be the one to rock him back."

"I'll be glad to."

Isaac got the better of Rachel, who was now lying on the floor with her hand over her heart, moaning. I knelt down next to her, holding her hand.

"I will avenge you, Nightwing." I vowed in a very serious tone.

Rachel pretended to cough before she closed her eyes. Isaac laughed before taking off out of the living room and into the backyard.

My sister laid her head on my shoulder as the video came to a stop.

"Thanks for showing that to me, San."

"In a few years, that will be our kids." I told her.

"You really think so?" She looked up at me.

"Michelle has had a rocky start to this world, but she's getting stronger. Soon, this will be a distant memory."

"Loves you." She nestled in to me.

"Love you too." I kissed her forehead.

We were all still taking turns seeing the baby. Mom, Dad, Sammy, and I were in the waiting room as Mara and PJ were in the ICU. Sammy and I sat down on the floor across from each other with Jackson in the middle. Our son was taking turns crawling to us, laughing and clapping when he reached his destination.

To our surprise, when he crawled over to Sammy, he stood up.

"Mom, Dad, look at Jackson." I called over.

Jackson steadied himself on unsure legs for a moment before smiling big. Sammy and I locked eyes on each other gleefully.

"Jackie, come to Mommie." I encouraged with my arms out towards him.

He stumbled and fell for a moment, but to my surprise, pulled himself back up.

"Come on, Jackson. Come to Mommie." I sweetly said.

My son giggled and laughed but took two steps before collapsing in my arms.

"My baby boy!" I cheerfully exclaimed as I scooped him up.

Sammy, Mom, and Dad all cheered Jackson, who laughed. I wiped the drool from his mouth before covering his face with kisses.

"Sandy, don't hog the baby." Sammy said with a wink.

I let Jackson go, who immediately pulled himself up to his feet. "Walk to Daddy, Jackson." I encouraged.

Sammy motioned for Jackson, who danced in place for a moment before taking unsteady steps towards his father. When Jackson reached him, Sammy playfully tossed him up in the air. Squeals of delight echoed through the waiting room when Sammy caught him.

"He's growing up too fast. I don't like it." I stuck my bottom lip out.

"They have a tendency to do that." Dad said, sitting down on the floor next to me.

I patted Dad's knee as I rested my head on his shoulder. His voice sounded dreamily. I could only imagine the memories that was playing out in his mind.

Jackson tucked his little head under Sammy's chin, snuggling up close. Sammy closed his eyes and gently rocked back and forth, relishing the feeling.

"Do you regret leaving the WWE when you did?" I asked, turning to Dad.

"Not at all. I left still healthy. I got to watch my children grow up, which is a lot more than my friends can say. I was pretty happy with how I left."

"So, Wrestlemania, really is just about having a match with me?"

"I thought you knew that." Dad poked me in the ribs.

"It took me a long time to understand why you left. I mean, we were on the road so you weren't missing us at home. The way you were in the ring." I paused. "I can see why. It's hard to believe I've been doing this for eight years."

"And your body gets tired and your knees hurt and your back doesn't feel the same as it used to."

"Yeah."

"And now you've got Jackson. And you want another baby."

"Yeah."

"Sandy, are you thinking about hanging up your boots?" Dad questioned.

"I still have plenty of years left in my tank. I don't feel like I'm running empty. I just...I get it more now than I did. I hope when it's my time, Jackson will too."

"He will." Sammy spoke up, still with his eyes closed.

"Will you?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, of course. You know this. I'm not going to tell you what to do. It's your body." My husband softly told me, careful not to wake up our slumbering son.

"I just want to balance life the way Mom and Dad did."

"I think you're already doing a good job of that, Sweet Pea." Dad said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "Some days, Jackson stays with us. Others, he's on the road with you. It's a balance that benefits everyone. And that will change a little when he gets older and when he has siblings, but it's a balance."

"You two are already better at it than we were." Dean said as he and Kris joined us in the waiting room. "I admire you for it."

"Wow, Dean, that's awfully nice of you to say." I looked over at my father-in-law.

"I wish we had taken a page out of Punk's playbook. I was just worried about raising Sammy and Becky on the road. So when Kris said she wanted to get out to focus on her writing, I was relieved. Maybe I should have fought to keep her with me." Dean admitted.

"Jon, no." Kris shook her head. "Priorities changed. We made it work. I wouldn't have changed a thing."

"Then you have me, who had to step away from the ring." Mom said, rubbing her surgically repaired neck.

"I still think about that match." Dad said with a far off look in his eyes. "The way you landed, I knew something was wrong."

"We got through it." Mom said with a small smile. "I can still go, but after that, yeah, my tank was empty."

"Thanks, guys." I looked over at both sets of parents with a grateful smile. "Love you guys."

"You missed some excitement. Jackson walked for the first time." Sammy told his parents.

"You're kidding! Damn. Did someone tape it?" Dean asked.


	109. Chapter 109

Finally, the time had come. It was Wrestlemania week. One of my favorite times of the year. The whole week was devoted to charity events, signings, media, and other festivities. Millions of people from around the world was going to descend in New Orleans and I couldn't be more excited.

Dad and I was scheduled to do several radio spots to kick off the week.

"So, I hear that congratulations are in order. CM Punk is a second time grandpa." The DJ, Anthony, began.

"Yep, my daughter Rachel gave birth to a beautiful little girl last month. She had a medical thing but both mother and daughter have been released from the hospital as of last week and will be with us this week." Dad stated.

"That must be exciting. This seems like a highly unusual situation." Anthony said.

"You mean, here we are talking warmly about family stuff when in just six days, we're fighting each other?" I asked.

"Exactly. In just six days, you two will be facing each other on the biggest show of the year. And yet, here you are, sitting in my studio having a good time together." Anthony said.

"There is no malice, Anthony. Sandy is my oldest daughter, and I am very proud of her."

"And I heard that Jasmine is coming out of retirement to manage you at ringside." Anthony said.

"Yeah, my mom is going to be accompanying Dad and my husband, Sam, is managing me." I said.

"Ah, yes. That would be Sam Ambrose, am I right?" Anthony asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Sam is also a second generation wrestler. Son of future hall of famers Dean Ambrose and Tabby Green, is that right?"

"You know your Wikipedia." I joked.

"So, tell me CM Punk, what is your mentality coming into this match?" Anthony asked.

"I'm going into this simply: as talented as Sandy is, I think a lesson in humility should be taught. And I'm the perfect person to teach her."

"I'm sorry, humility?" I questioned. "You are going to teach me about humility?"

"Oooh. Maybe this won't be as civil as it seems." Anthony said.

"I'm just saying that if anyone should be taught a lesson in humility, it's you, Dad." I stated, ignoring Anthony.

"Me?" Dad looked at me in mock surprise.

"Seriously, I love you, but you can't keep proclaiming that you're still the best in the world. You aren't, and you haven't been in years. But you're too busy holding onto the glory days of your past. And that's what it is, Dad. You need to let go."

"In six days, we shall see."

We laughed as we left the radio station, arm-in-arm.

"That was fun, Dad. A part of me is going to be sad when this is all over and I'm back to working with the roster." I told him.

"I know, Sweat Pea." Dad bent down and kissed my forehead.

Dad participated in a legends golf tournament the next day. I was forced into a divas fashion show, much to my chagrin. Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday was Axxcess. I loved doing the signings. The days seemed to float on by at the signings. Before I knew it, we were hanging out after the Hall of Fame Saturday night.

"You'd better get some rest, Sweet Pea. Tomorrow is the big day." Dad said with a wink.

Butterflies started to fill my stomach as I went into my hotel room.

"It's starting to hit you, isn't it?" Sammy asked as he massaged my back.

"I can't believe this is really happening." I told him.

"I know. Getting nervous?"

"Yeah, but I always do before Wrestlemania." I reminded him.

"Hey." Sammy stopped rubbing my back, bending down to kiss my ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So do you want to go to bed or do you do something else?"

"Sleep is not going to be coming tonight." I told him.

"Okay then." Sammy started kissing down the back of my neck and ear.

I giggled as he rolled me over.

Sleep did eventually come, but it was after we were both exhausted.


	110. Author's note

Hey, everyone. My next chapter will be Sandy and Punk's Mania match. I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for your wonderful reviews and messages. It's meant a lot. I've had a lot of fun continuing on from Kris and Punk's story from earlier and it's certainly been a wonderful road.

I had planned on wrapping this up after Mania. I could continue, if there is enough interest. Send me a PM or leave a review to let me know your thoughts.

Again, I appreciate everyone who's read this story and has loved this family just as much as I do.

It's almost bell time!


	111. Chapter 111

Today is the day. Sammy and I talked very little after breakfast and our morning workout. There wasn't much to say. The time for media and promos was over. Now we had the task of proving ourselves.

The family gathered together for lunch. Dad and I sat next to each other, watching everyone laugh and have a good time. Our focus though was on the ring. That's where we both wanted to be.

"Love the new gear." Dad told me after I had gotten changed.

It was certainly different for me. A purple athletic top that covered my bra and matching shorts, with four white stars across the back. My kick pads also had the white stars. It mirrored Dad's. I had always wanted gear like this, and today seemed like the best time to debut it.

"You too." I told him as I taped up my wrists.

"What? This old thing?" Dad said with a wink.

At least we could still joke.

We stretched in silence, with Mom and Sammy standing close by. We were semi-main so there was still plenty of time to kill before the match.

"Everybody be safe out there and have fun." Hunter told us as we both paced by the curtain.

I nodded my acknowledgement. Dad had his headphones on, completely lost to the music until I tapped him on the shoulder.

The WWE put together a terrific video package for us that began to play. A seven-year-old me dressed as Dad for Halloween came to life on screen.

"I'm Sandy Brooks, daughter of Jasmine and CM Punk. Someday, I'm going to be best in the world, just like my Daddy." A young me proudly proclaimed.

The video continued with classic shots from Dad's career, most of which was a re-hash of his hall of fame video from a few years ago. Then video followed highlighting my career in the WWE flowing into the challenge promo.

"April 4th, the time for talking will be done. You cast a wide shadow, Dad, but it's time that I step out of it." I stated.

"When the bell rings and the referee raises the winner's hand, it's going to be me standing tall. Still the best in the world." Dad announced.

"I just hope you don't take it hard when your own daughter dethrones you to become best in the world." I said.

Dad and I stopped looking at the monitor. I said a quick prayer as I hugged Dad. "See you out there." I said.

My music started to play. I took a deep breath and gave Sammy's hand a squeeze before walking through the black curtain and out the entrance.

There still is no way to prepare for that moment when you step out on the stage at Wrestlemania. I paused and acknowledged the crowd before marching my way down to the ring.

"The next match is scheduled for one fall. Being lead to the ring by Sam Ambrose. From Chicago, IL weighing in at 135 lbs, she is the current United States champion, Sandy Brooks!" The ring announcer made the introduction.

Even though it wasn't a US title match, I still came to the ring with it around my waist. The referee unstrapped the belt as Sammy and I stood tall in the center of the ring. We went back into a turnbuckle, waiting for the familiar guitar rift of Dad's music to hit.

The sound of Dad's music was deafening inside the dome. Dad stepped out first, quickly being followed by Mom. As per usual, they had their pinkie fingers linked together as they both took a knee on the stage.

"Being led to the ring by WWE Hall of Famer Jasmine, from Chicago, IL, weighing in at 225 lbs, WWE Hall of Famer CM Punk!"

Mom and Dad checked their invisible watches in unison, grinning at each other before proclaiming that it's clobbering time.

"Seriously, Dad." I mutter under my breath. Sam chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

I rolled my eyes as Dad hopped up on the ring apron, wiping his feet before stepping through the ropes.

Any nerves I felt on the other side of the curtain instantly dissipated. Dad and I locked eyes and nodded, both of us had the same smirk on our faces.

"Have fun." Sammy whispered as he gave me a brief kiss under my ear and a playful slap on my butt.

The referee called for the bell once Sammy rolled out of the ring.

We met in the center of the ring, our expressions mirroring each other. He reached out and offered me his hand, which I shook it.

Dad grabbed my wrist and twisted his body. I counter, moving with the same motions until we broke apart. Dad grinned at me as I shook my finger at him.

"No, no. I don't think so."

We locked up, testing each other out. Dad backed me into the ropes, which the referee started to call for a break. I turned around and and attempted to whip him off but he grabbed the top rope. I pulled on his arm again, but he still held firm. The referee made me let go and at the count of four, I backed off.

"You've got to do better than that." Dad told me.

I responded by kicking him in the calf. Before he could move, I kicked him again. We both attempted to drop kick the other at the same time, narrowly avoiding missing the other. We both reached our feet at the same time, striking a pose.

The crowd went nuts. The first seven minutes of the match was Dad and I performing our little dance, showcasing how well we know the other and how alike we are. He won the lockup, grabbing me into a headlock.

"Hey, slow down. We have 35 minutes." I whispered.

Dad pushed me off towards the ropes, hitting with a shoulder block. I bounced back into the ropes, but didn't bump.

"What's a matter? Can't keep up with your old man?" Dad loudly asked.

I smirked, chuckling a little. I held my arms out to the side, motioning for him to come at me.

"Alright, you want to play it that way." I said.

I hit the ropes, hitting him with a shoulder block of my own. This time, he did bump. I got Dad on his back and used the ropes to springboard but he rolled out of the ring.

From the floor, he walked over to where Mom was standing. She slid an arm around his waist as they both shook their heads. Dad ran a hand through his graying hair, smiling up at me.

"She really is Punk Junior." Dad joked to the commentators as he rounded the ring before sliding back in.

I hit the ropes and connected with a baseball slide just as he was rolling in. Dad flew out of the ring, bouncing off of the announce table. He groaned as he held his back, looking up at me as I leaned down from the top rope.

"The fun is over." I told him, motioning for him to get in the ring.

I backed up as he approached the ring. We faced off again, this time we both looked completely serious at the other. When we locked up for a third time, Dad immediately overpowered me, knocking me back into a turnbuckle. He charged at me, but I ducked the upper half of my body out of the ring, swinging my legs up to kick him in the face. Dad staggered back and I quickly climbed up the turnbuckle, connecting with a cross body.

Dad quickly kicked out, twisting his body around to get me in an arm bar. He placed his elbow on the back of my shoulder and pulled back on my arm. We held the position for several moments before I managed to roll my body over and arm drag him off of me. I connected with several sharp kicks and hit him with a swinging neckbreaker. My efforts scored me a two count.

Dad rolled over to his side, so I proceeded in connecting with several knees to the back. I grabbed his arms and forced him into a seated position, my knee firmly in his lower back and wrenched his arms behind him.

"Ask him!" I yelled to the official.

"No." Dad shook his head.

I leaned back and pushed harder on my knee. Mom was on the floor, calling to Dad not to tap out.

"What do you say, Punk?" The ref asked again.

"No." Dad replied.

He flung his head back, connecting with my nose. Tears swelled up in my eyes as he hit again, forcing me to let go. His kicks connected with my chest, then my upper back. Dad snapped my head backwards, grabbing my legs for another pin attempt. I kicked out after one.

"Fifteen minutes in, guys." The referee whispered as I rolled off my shoulders.

We fought our way to our feet, trading chops and kicks. I got in a drop toe hold, sending his throat crashing in to the middle rope. I ran off the ropes, jumping onto his lower back. This time, Dad grabbed the bottom rope when I went for a cover.

"Roll out!" Mom hollered on the floor, which he quickly obeyed.

I paced like a wild woman in the ring as she placed her hands on his shoulders, allowing him to catch his breath. I hit the ropes again, stopping short before launching myself in the air. I could hear the crowd's loud intake of breath as I stop myself from performing my dive.

I stepped back towards Sammy, shaking my head and running a hand through my sweaty hair.

"How's it going?" I asked as he jumped up on the ring apron.

"Looks great. How's your breath?"

"Neither of us are winded yet." I told him.

Dad ran at me, causing me to collide with Sammy. My husband fell off the apron, crashing hard against the barrier surrounding the ring. He rolled me up for a two count.

Dad picked me up and connected with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. With me still on his leg, he wrenched back and got me in a surfboard stretch.

"What do you say, Sandy?" The official asked.

"No." I shook my head.

I lifted my legs and connected with Dad's shoulder. After another kick, he let me go. With him still on one knee. I landed a shining wizard, which sent him backwards. I surprised him with a hook-and-ladder, rolling him into a pin. Only a two count.

Referee gave us another time cue: 22 minutes have passed. I hooked Dad into a underhook facebuster for another two count. Dad rolled me into the Anaconda Vice, trying to make me tap. I managed to inch my body over to the rope and draped my leg on it, making the ref call for the break. Dad picked me up for the GTS, but I slipped behind him. Mule kick landed, sending me down to one knee. Swinging neckbreaker sent me crashing down onto the mat.

I got my shoulder up at the two count. Dad picked me up for a sidewalk slam. I rolled out of the way before he could make a cover. As I got back on my feet, Dad grabbed my wrist. I reversed it, getting him into a hammerlock before a short-arm lariat. As soon as he was down, I locked in the Anaconda Vice of my own.

The reaction from the crowd was insane. I had won the last several of my matches using the Anaconda Vice, including when I won the United States title. I wrenched back, causing him to cry out. He managed to get his foot on the ropes, making the official call for the break.

I climbed up the turnbuckle for a elbow drop, but Dad recovered, jumping to catch me. He wrapped his legs around my neck, sending me back down to the mat from a frankensteiner. This time, when Dad pulled me up for the GTS, he connected. We were lying center of the ring as the referee's hand was coming down for the three.

At the last second, I got my shoulder up. Dad slapped the mat in frustration, asking the ref if he was sure. He was up on his knees arguing with the official. In response, I chopped him hard in the chest. We made our way back to our feet, trading chops and forearm shots. I hit him with a bulldog, earning a two count in the process. Using the ropes, I connected with a springboard crossbody. We both rolled through, attempting to go for a string of pin attempts. When we finally broke apart, I leaned inside a turnbuckle. Dad rushed at me from across the ring, going for his high knee strike, but I caught him. I slammed him down onto the mat.

I surveyed the crowd, who was on the feet and cheering as loud as they could. The sound in the dome was deafening as they were reaching a fever pitch. Sweat covered both of our bodies from all the hard work we've been putting in under the hot lights. I could tell Dad was getting tired. We went back and forth for a few more minutes, each time trying to one-up the other. Finally, I landed with my tear-drop suplex.

"One! Two!" And Dad's shoulder lifted off of the mat.

I growled in frustration, snapping at the referee. I pulled him to his feet, hitting him with an Alabama slam. Mom put his foot on the rope.

"You stay out of this!" I yelled at her.

With my attention turned, Dad scooped me up for a Samoan drop. He went for an inside cradle, but I kicked out. Dad grabbed me for another GTS. I slipped behind him, connecting with another tear drop suplex and hooked a leg.

"One! Two! Three!"

The arena exploded. I covered my face with my hands as my emotions ran over. I heard footsteps running towards me before a strong pair of arms crashed around me. Sammy covered my neck and what he could of my face with kisses.

"You are amazing." Sammy said into my ear.

I was pulled to my feet, with the referee raising my hand. The announcer proclaimed me the winner as the fans have yet to calm down from their high. I looked down as Dad rolled over onto his side. I extended my hand, which he looked at me perplexed before he accepted. I helped him to his feet, pulling him in for a hug.

Dad wrapped his arms around me tightly. We were both too emotional to say anything in that moment. When we finally pulled apart a few moments later, we held hands and raised our connected arms high, much to the delight of the crowd. Mom crawled under the bottom rope, joining us in the center of the ring.

For several moments, my parents proudly raised my arms up in victory. When we finally left the ring, the four of us walked up the ramp holding hands.


	112. Chapter 112

My family and I gathered around the table, with Jackson at the head as guest of honor.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Jackson. Happy birthday to you!" We all sang out of key.

In front of my son is a birthday cake with a singular candle in it. Sammy lit the candle as we stood on the side of our son.

"Alright, son, blow." Sammy encouraged.

Jackson looked up with a slightly confused face. I blew in his face to show him, making him laugh.

"Jack, blow on the candle." I told him.

I got my face level with my now one-year-old son and acted like I was blowing. After the second time, Jackson mimicked me, blowing out the candle. We all clapped as Dad video tapped it. As soon as the candle was out of the cake, my son's tiny fist smashed it.

"Oh, Jackson." Rachel shook her head.

"It's alright. The real cake is in the fridge." I told her.

By the time I looked over at my son, chocolate cake was smeared across his entire face.

"Mo-mee!" Jackson cried out to me, offering me some cake on his hands.

"Don't mind if I do." I grabbed his hand and sucked. Jackson happily squealed in delight. "Tastes good."

Jackson beamed before offering his other hand to Sammy. "Da-dee."

Sammy grabbed his little wrist, pretending to do the same that I did, but instead acted like he was biting Jackson. Our son let out a surprised cry before he realized that he wasn't actually hurt then started laughing. Sam grabbed Jackson's hand and licked the chocolate off his finger.

"Mommy's right. Jackson does taste good."

We allowed Jackson to continue playing in the cake, not caring at the moment the mess the one-year-old was making. Sammy came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my expanding waist as much as he could.

"Mommy tastes good, too." Sammy said as he kissed my neck.

"Not now." I playfully swatted him away.

"How are you feeling?" Mara asked.

"Like I'm four mouths pregnant with twins." I grin.

Sammy and I just found out yesterday that we're expecting twin boys around my birthday in Janurary, but haven't announced the sex of the babies yet. We wanted today to be about Jackson's first birthday. We'll have the announcement party next week.

Everyone was immensely pleased with Wrestlemania. The following night on Raw, Dad congratulated me with a custom belt that stated that I was, in fact, the best in the world. I felt like my heart was going to burst from joy.

Sammy's and my celebrations that week resulted in me getting pregnant again. He couldn't have been more thrilled when I told him the news. I happily gave up the United States title. To my surprise, shortly thereafter Stephanie and Hunter asked me to take a more hands on approach creatively. I've been managing Sammy on TV, but have been doing a lot more behind the scenes, which has really made me happy.

Mara and Jayden were married two months ago in a quiet, private ceremony. Becky and Isaac announced their engagement shortly thereafter. PJ started dating a girl in town named Brooke. She's real sweet and seems to be getting accustomed to this rather large and close family pretty well. She's been really supportive of him working the indy circut. Dad and I both hope that he'll be ready to return to the WWE within a year or so.

"You look great. I'm jealous." Becky told me.

"As you should be." I stuck my enlarged stomach out, tossing back my hair. Becky laughed and attempted to poke me in the ribs.

When there wasn't any cake left for Jackson to smash, Mom and I cleaned him and the table up. Dean cut the real cake, passing it out to the party-goers.

"Hi." Jackson warmly greeted, extending his arms up from his high chair.

"What does Jackson want?" I asked. My son kept his arms out, furrowing his little eyebrows at me. "You've got to ask."

"Up, pulese." Jackson said.

"Very good, Jackie." I said, picking him up from his high chair.

His speech really has been improving. All of us have been working with him on getting him to talk more.

"Either sit down with him or hand him over to me." Dean ordered. "He's getting big and I don't want you straining yourself."

"Gra-pa." Jackson said.

"He's not that heavy." I dismissively said.

"You're carrying two of my grandbabies. Go. Sit." Dean ordered again.

I rolled my eyes but complied. I bounced Jackson on my knee as we opened presents. Dad handed the iPad over to Mom to record for a while, taking a seat next to me.

"Grappy." Jackson said, reaching out for Dad.

"Come to me, my big man." Dad cradled Jackson to his chest.

I smiled over at them, rubbing my stomach as the fluttering started. Without saying a word, I grabbed Sammy's hand and pressed it into my stomach. His eyes grew huge as he felt the slight movement.

"My babies." Sammy said as he rubbed my belly.

"I love you." I told him, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"I love you more." Sammy told me.

"I loves Mo-mee." Jackson told me.

"I loves Jackson." I said, leaning over and kissing him.

Dean scoops up Jackson from Dad, frolicking across the room with him. Dad walked over to Mom, interlocking their pinkie fingers together as they always do. My eyes find Dad's, who gives me a little wink as we watch Dean and Colt play with Jackson. I look across my kitchen at my large and growing family, I couldn't help but smile. Everything I am is because of the people in this room. I couldn't imagine a better life than this. Regardless of the outcome from Wrestlemania, they are the ones that truly are best in the world.

If I had a choice of life, I would always choose this one.


	113. End

Thank you to everyone for reading, your PMs and reviews. I hoped you enjoyed Sandy's story and will follow along when I begin Jackson's in a day or so. What I have planned for everyone's favorite Punk grandchild isn't something to be missed. Feel free to go back and read Kris and Punk's story, beginning with Lightening Bolts. I also have a different fan fic idea that I may start in a few days.

You can follow me on Twitter at either Refbabe or KGStutts. I should have information regarding a science fiction book I'm publishing in a few weeks, which I'll post on Twitter.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
